Eavesdropping
by AkeenCarter
Summary: After unintentionally eavesdropping on a private conversation between All Might and Midoriya, Kyoka Jiro learns about 'One For All'. Desperate for answers, the young heroine decides to take matters into her own hands and get to bottom of it. (Disclaimer: I don't own BNHA in any capacity.)
1. Listening In

"Midoriya, I need to ask you a question and I want you to be completely honest with me."

"U-uh sure Jiro-san."

"How long have you had All Might's power?"

* * *

"Alright, team five and team six, head down to your starting locations and get ready for my signal." Aizawa told his students as he opened the doors to the training area.

"Okay, so what's our plan Midoriya?" Jiro inquired while she adjusted the amplifiers on her costume in preparations for their upcoming drill. Currently the first year students of U.A.'s hero course were undergoing yet another practical training session. The students had been randomly split into pairs and were given the objective of finding and securing a hostage dummy before the other team could do the same and take it back to their starting point.

"W-well, I-I-I was hoping to pick your brain about what you would think is best Jiro-san." The boy replied twiddling his fingers, trying not to make direct eye contact with the girl.

 _'Seriously. All that power and intelligence and he can't even muster up the nerve to talk to me directly?'_ She thought to herself as she gave the boy a scowl. It wasn't that she disliked Midoriya, on the contrary she respect the him quite a bit. Even though he's without a doubt shown the most improvement out of anyone in their class and has the academic scores to match, she couldn't help but feel irritated at this bashful and non-confident act he put on almost everyday in class. Jiro knew she wasn't exactly a social butterfly like Ashido or Hagakure, but she definitely wasn't as meek and shy as the boy walking to her right. "Well, we're going up against Kaminari and Kirishima so it shouldn't be too difficult. All we have to do is keep our distance from Kirishima and make Kaminari go over his wattage limit and it should be a piece of cake."

"I agree Jiro-san. The problem is that none of us know where the hostage is located, if this were a straightforward fight then our plan of attack would be simple. But seeing as we have to find the hostage and keep the others at bay proves to be a problem." The boy replied.

"So do you have anything in mind?"

"Yes, it's a bit of a dirty trick, but with our quirks we should be able to pull it off."

"Oh? I'm all ears…." She said as the green haired boy began explaining his strategy to her.

"Begin!" The loudspeakers screamed across the training area, signalling for both teams to advance. Without hesitation, Kaminari and Kirishima began sprinting into the training area to reach their target first. The duo was moving at a fast pace to try and cover as much ground as possible, making sure to keep a lookout for their opponents. The hostage was in a general location for all of the groups to keep things standardized, but the teams still had to search for and locate the hostage dummy before they could secure and extract it. After about five minutes of running Kirishima and Kaminari came up on the location of where the hostage was being held, the two quickly split up and searched the grounds for their objective, all while keeping a close eye out for the other team.

"Kirishima I found it!" Kaminari shouted, holding up the mannequin from behind a building that was made to look like a small bank.

"Sweet, let's bail before those other two show up." The hardening quirk user replied as the duo regrouped before making the run to return to their start point.

"Looks like Jiro and Midoriya got lost along the way." The boy with yellow hair said with a grin, receiving a quick chuckle from his partner.

"Oh well, that just means it's an easy win for us.".

The electricity quirk user threw the dummy onto his back and boys quickly abandoned the area. The duo began sprinting until they were less than a minute away from their starting point, all the they had to do was make one more turn and then they would be home free. As they turned the corner and gained sight of their gate the pair began to jump for joy, knowing that they would get an easy grade for the day. But that joy would not last too long.

 **"Heartbeat Fuzz!"**

 **"Delaware Smash, Air Force!"**

The simultaneous shouts was as all the two boys heard before the ground began to shake under them, causing the pavement to completely shatter and crumble making mounds that cut off their path way. At the very same time a strong surge of wind hit the ground twelve meters behind them, causing a similar effect as the sight in front of them.

"Shit!" Kirishima yelled as he turned his head to the right, locking eyes with Jiro who was in the process of standing up after taking her amplifiers out of the ground.

"It's an ambu-" Kaminari wasn't able to get out the rest of his sentence before as he found himself face first into the ground, only to notice a flash of green electricity above him as the weight of the mannequin was lifted off of his back. Before the two were able to fully process what just happened to them, a loud sound wave came from Jiro's direction, completely disorienting the heroes in training before they both fell to the ground. Within a couple of seconds, Midoriya was next to Jiro. The purple haired girl quickly jumped onto his back as he carried the mannequin bridal style. "Full Cowling!", he screamed before he darted off with his partner and the hostage in the opposite direction of where the two boys were previously heading. Kirishima regained himself just enough to see the flashing electricity of his green haired classmate in the distance, already too far away to chase after. "Damn, getting your hostage taken away is so unmanly." He said with a tear in his eye while slamming his fist into the ground, realizing that they already failed.

"That was a pretty smart plan Midoriya." Jiro said as she adjusted herself on the boy's back to make herself more comfortable.

"It really wasn't all that much. It certainly wasn't very heroic." He replied continuing to leap from rooftop to rooftop

"It wasn't but that doesn't make it any less brilliant. Letting those two do all the hard work while avoiding an unnecessary fight, grabbing the hostage and subduing your enemies. That sounds pretty heroic to me."

"I guess you're right, Jiro-san. Hey the gate is right over there." He replied as he adjusted his speed. "Hang on, landing isn't exactly the most comfortable thing in the world." The girl heeded his warning while he descended onto the ground causing a bit of force to vibrate through her body. By the time she looked up, the two of them were already passed the gate. "Team Five wins!" Was what she heard from the loudspeakers as she regained her barings from the landing.

She quickly dismounted off of her teammates back to get back onto her feet and dust herself off. The impact from their attacks caused quite a bit of dirt to fly into the air, getting all over the girl. She looked up to see the green haired boy doing something similar after setting hostage mannequin down on the ground in front of him. _'Man, this dweeb is really something else. No wonder he's one of the best students in our class.'_ She thought to herself as she walked over to her partner.

"Hey Midoriya."

"Yes, Jiro-san?" He said as he turned around.

"Good job out there."

"You too, Jiro-san." He replied with a smile

The exchange was abruptly ended as the students heard the loudspeakers activate once again. This time it was Aizawa telling all of them to return to the viewing area that the rest of the class was in, without a thought the students made their way back. Jiro was extremely pleased with result of this training session. She'd be lying to herself if she didn't think that she was lucky to be paired with one of the better strategist in the class, even though the plan was simple it was highly effective. They made their way to the target, secured the hostage and made a clean getaway in under fifteen minutes, and the best part was that she didn't even need to break a sweat seeing as Midoriya carried her to their ambush spot and back.

By the time the two entered the viewing area they were swarmed and congratulated by their classmates, minus Bakugou, Satou, Mineta and Todoroki who already made their way down to the training area for their round. Although Jiro tried her best to keep up her aloof exterior she noticed the ridiculous amount of blush coming from her partner's face as he tried to take a few steps back from the crowd of people in front of him. _'Seriously, what's with this guy. A few minutes ago he was acting like the most confident and calm guy in the world, now he's redder than ripe tomato.'_ She thought while another annoyed scowl came to her face. This time, deciding to just pay it no mind.

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful. After everyone completed their training exercises the students went back to the classroom to finish the rest of the school day. The hours seemed to drone on before the final bell rung, giving Jiro some much need mental relief from Ectoplasm and his math lesson. She wasn't doing particularly bad in the class, but this was one of those special occasions where her brain was friend almost worse than Kaminari' s. After a few minutes of packing up her things into her backpack, Jiro joined Ashido and Hagakure in their walk back to the dorms. The purple haired girl was ready to get back so she could listen to a new rock album that she downloaded on her phone that morning. As she reached into her jacket pocket she noticed that her device wasn't where she thought she put it, a quick panic coming over her. "Hey, I think I left my phone in the classroom. I'll catch up with you guys in a few." She said to Ashido and Hagakure before she darted back in the direction of the class.

After a good two minutes of searching the classroom Jiro finally found her cellphone under her desk, evidently she must've dropped it before walking out of the classroom. Relief washing over her shoulders as she noticed that the screen was still in one piece. The earphone jack user quickly made her way out of the classroom and back down the hall, trying make sure that she caught up with her friends. As she made her way passed the teachers lounge that was on her left side, she noticed the unmistakable voice of a certain broccoli headed student.

"I can only handle twenty percent right now, w-well actually it's more like fifteen. I can use it at twenty but its causes some serious pain." Midoriya's voice said as walked passed the door.

"Even so, you're definitely improving at a fast pace. You should be able to completely control One For All within a few months at this rate." Another unmistakable voice said in response. This one was none other than All Might, the now retired 'Symbol of Peace'.

 _'What the hell?'_ Jiro thought to herself, pausing next to the door. _'Why is Midoriya talking to All Might in the teacher's lounge?'_ She questioned herself, as she stopped herself to get closer against the wall. Although Jiro typically wasn't one to eavesdrop on private conversations, her quirk gave her superhuman hearing. Any whispered conversation within 10 meters of her could be heard as though the concerned parties were right next to her, this time was no different. Along with the fact that her curiosity got the better of her.

She slid herself closer to the door so she could hear the two of them better. Like the rest of the students in her class, Jiro was very aware of the relationship between All Might and Midoriya. Ever since the start of the school year the teacher would be seen having private talks with the young boy at random times throughout the day along with treating him differently from the other students. This was enough to cause a few interesting rumors about the two to spring up every now and then. Some of the students believed that Midoriya could possibly be the son of the retired hero, with how much they were seen together and their similarities in quirks Jiro would be lying if she said that she didn't somewhat believe it.

"I honestly think I'm finally making a move in the right direction, especially with my new fighting style." The boy continued.

"Young Midoriya, I'm happy that you've finally found your own path, it makes me all the more glad that I chose you as my successor for One For All." All Might replied once more.

 _'One For All? What are they talking about?'_ She questioned as she focused her hearing.

"I'm going to make you and Gran Torino proud, I promise."

 _'Gran Torino? Isn't that the name of the hero who fought with All Might back in Kamino Ward?'_

"You've already made me proud, my boy. I wouldn't have given you this quirk if I didn't think that you weren't up for the task." All Might said, with cough following his words.

At this moment the record scratched in Jiro's head. _'What the hell did he just say?'_ The girl said to herself as she just tried to make sense of his words. _'What did he mean by that?'_ She questioned once again.

"I know but, I want to make sure that I live up to what you've built here. Now that you're retired and you don't have One For All anymore, I feel like I need to pick up the pace."

 _'Why do they keep saying 'One For All'? I that what Midoriya's quirk is called? And what did All Might mean when he said he gave it to him?'_

"Don't push yourself trying to imitate me young Midoriya, the best thing for you to do right now is just move at your own pace. The power is already inside of you, you just need to make sure that you work hard and keep yourself healthy."

"Yeah, you're right…"

"Well, I have to finish grading these papers from today's training exercise. You did fantastic out there by the way, avoiding a big fight and coordinating a quick ambush like that with young Jiro was a brilliant idea."

"Thank you All Might, that means a lot."

"Now you better get going. I'm sure you have studying to do."

"Right, I'll see you later then." Midoriya said as he turned around to make his way out the door.

Jiro's heart was beating faster than she thought was possible. Of all the conversations that she's accidentally listened in on, she knew that this was one she was not supposed to hear. She didn't know exactly what to make of the information that was overheard, but from the tone of the two in the room and the rhythm of their hearts during the talk she knew it was all the truth. _'Damn, of all the times I had to be nosey….'_ She screamed internally, backing away from the wall so that she wouldn't make a sound. She could hear that Midoriya was on the way out of the room based on his footsteps and knew that she only had a few seconds before he would walk out of the door. The last thing she wanted to happen was for the two to come face to face right now.

Without a second thought the earphone jack user sprinted around the corner as quietly as she could before hiding behind a trash can. As she crouched down to hide her form from her classmate, her quirk allowed her to hear the boy's footsteps going in the opposite direction, bringing her a small bit of relief. She waited a few moments before standing up and making a beeline for the emergency exit on the other side of the hall. The purple hard girl sprinted down the steps, while trying to keep her heart rate down. 'I need to make sure that Midoriya doesn't see me.' She thought to herself as she came up on the door. The girl poked her head outside to ensure that no green haired boys were in the vicinity.

"If I go around the building, I should be able to get back to the dorms without him seeing me." She said out loud, making one more check before stepping outside of the doorway. Without hesitation the purple haired girl darted out of the building and began jogging towards the directions of her dorm, hoping that she would avoid her classmate on the way.

"This is not good…" Was all that she could say, hoping to make it to her building in a hurry.


	2. Problem Solving

"Hey Jiro, what took you so long? Did you find your phone?" Ashido asked as she turned around to see the earphonejack user who just walked into the common area.

"U-uh yeah, it took me a minute to find it." She replied, trying to hide her heavy breathing.

"Awesome, well get over here we have some juicy gossip to talk about!"

"Sorry Mina, I'm actually not feeling too well right now. I think I'm just going to head up to my room."

"Oh alright then, I hope you feel better." Ashido replied as she turned around to face the other girls in the class. Going back to their previous conversation.

"Thanks." Jiro said before giving a quick nod and making her way to the elevator. The purple haired girl was still in a very noticeable state of panic. Not only had she overheard parts of a very serious conversation between one of her classmates and teachers, she just full on sprinted back to her dorms so to avoid the green haired boy. Her mind was still reeling from the information that she had heard just a few minutes ago, not sure what to make of it. "One For All", All Might giving his quirk to Midoriya, the boy only being able to use a fraction of it. All of this was just too much too for her to completely wrap her head around and she needed to go somewhere quiet so that she could think. As the elevator doors opened, Jiro continued her brisk pace back to her room only needing to make it a few more meters before she made it to sanctuary.

"Hey Jiro!" A familiar voice called out to the purple haired girl, causing her to turn around. It was Uraraka, her brunette classmate.

"Yeah, what's up Uraraka?" She responded while doing her best to not look like a mess.

"Have you seen Deku-kun anywhere?" She inquired, the question causing Jiro's heart to race.

"N-nope, I haven't seen him since class ended." She responded, having to make an effort to appear aloof and not as flustered as she really was.

"Oh ok, well thanks. See you later."

"Yeah, you too."

 _'I wonder if she knows anything about this.'_ Jiro questioned internally as she continued her walk back to her room.

When she dropped herself onto her mattress, the purple haired girl let out a deep sigh, trying to calm her mind down so that she could properly organize her thoughts. To be honest she had no idea where to begin. Too many things were just not adding up for her. Could All Might really have given his quirk to someones else, why Midoriya, why could he only use a certain amount of it before he hurt himself, how long has it been since he gained this quirk, what exactly was the relationship between those two? All of these questions were swarming around her head as she tried to piece together what she already knew. Unfortunately her mind was too cluttered with thought to string anything together. She sat up and made her way to her desk, reaching down into one of the drawers to pull out a pen and paper while having a seat, hoping that writing her thoughts down would help her organize them a little better.

"Alright, so let's go over what I know." Undoing the cap on the pen before she began writing. "All Might possibly gave Midoriya his quirk. Midoriya can only use twenty percent before he causes harm to himself, also he's apparently made a lot of progress since receiving the quirk…." She continued as she kept making bullets on the paper that was in front of her. This went along for the better part of twenty minutes before the girl finally realized that she was done writing. The sheet of paper was completely filled with every last thought about the green haired boy that she could come up with, everything from since the start of the school year.

Even with the notes in front her that detailed everything that she could think of, a few things still weren't adding up. If all of this were true, why exactly did All Might pass on his quirk to Midoriya? If All Might's quirk could really be given to other people, then who gave the quirk to him? And who else knew about this? Obviously this was a major secret between at least the two of them, that made complete sense seeing as if the public found out about something like this it would be national news. Also, judging by Midoriya's mention of Gran Torino and the fact that the elder hero was present with All Might during his final battle against that villain, she guessed that he probably had some knowledge about this situation as well. All of this was almost too much for the heroine in training to think about as she dropped her head to desk in defeat, exhausted from the mental gymnastics that she was trying to pull off to piece together this mystery.

"Maybe I should just ask him about it directly?" The girl began thinking out loud again as she picked up her head. "But if I do that then I don't exactly know what would come of it." She continued while scratching her head, annoyed by how complex this was going to be. Mentally going back and forth over whether or not she should even bring it up with her green haired classmate. She didn't know the kid very well at all and judging boy how shy and bashful he acted on a daily basis only means that if she were confront him directly about this would cause the boy to have a breakdown. Jiro knew that she couldn't just sit on this information and not say anything about, doing so would cause her to go insane. _'Screw it, I need to get some some water.'_ Deciding that taking a break would be best for her at the moment.

After a quick walk downstairs Jiro made her way into the kitchen where she was able to get a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. She cracked opened the drink and started taking sips as turned around to make her way back to her room, not doing a good job paying attention at what was in front of her as she was distracted by her thoughts. Without any warning she felt herself run into something or someone when she turned the corner, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Watch where you're going cable-ears!" Bakugou shouted while he looked down at his shirt, which now had a considerable amount of water on it.

"My bad, I didn't see you." She replied as she stood herself up.

"Yeah, it was your bad you extra. Try opening your eyes next time!"

"Geez dude, it was an accident. Chill out."

"Tch, stupid asshole." Was his only response as the explosion quirk user turned around to walk away.

 _'Wait, he's known Midoriya for a while! I wonder if he knows anything about this.'_

"Hey Bakugou, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"What the hell do you want now?"

"You've known Midoriya for a while right, since before high school?"

"What's it to you, why are you asking me about fucking Deku?"

"I was just wondering, his quirk is pretty strong."

"So what if it is?"

"Has he always been that strong?" Jirou asked the boy. Although it was only for a split second, she could see the blond haired boy's eyes widen before going back to his usual angry scowl. He didn't bother giving a response, instead he just gave a growl and turned back around continuing his walk to wherever he was going, his heartbeat increasing just enough so that Jiro could notice it. _'Okay he definitely knows something.'_ She said internally as she stood stationary for second. She knew the two boys had some sort of history, so any dramatic changes in Midoriya, let's say receiving a super powerful quirk, would definitely have been noticed by Bakugou.

Deciding to leave it at that, the purple haired girl made her way back up to her room. Even though her curiosity was still peaked she realized that she probably wouldn't get any answers anytime soon. On top of that she had homework and studying that she needed to finish before bed. Electing to push everything Midoriya related to the back of her mind for now, Jiro chose to focus on her schoolwork for now. But one thing was clear to her, she wanted answers and she was going to get them.

* * *

The following school day was as easy going as it could get. Fridays were typically the days of the week where the classes just reviewed previous lessons and watched over footage of whatever hero training they did the day before, allowing the students to critique and analyze other's performances so that everyone could learn and improve for later on. Jiro and Midoriya, along with Bakugou, Todoroki, Iida and Yaoyorozu all receiving positive feedback on their performances. It wasn't very often that Jiro found herself in the same category as the top five students in the class. She took a moment to steal a quick peek at Midoriya as he blushed over the compliments he received for his actions during the day's previous training session.

By the time lunch came around 1-A was split off into their usual groups. Midoriya was sitting with Iida, Uraraka, Tsuyu and Todoroki while Jiro was with Ashido, Hagakure, Kirishima and Kaminari. The whole day Jiro was trying her best to pay attention to the lessons but she couldn't help but have her mind go back to the situation regarding a certain green haired classmate of her's. She looked over to table where he and his friends were, they appeared to be laughing at a joke that seemed to be at the expense of Iida. _'Maybe I'm just overthinking all of this.'_

"Hey Kyoka, you know you're staring again right?" Hagakure said, interrupting the girl's thoughts.

"Huh?"

"At Midoriya, you're staring at him again. You've been doing it all day."

"What are you talking about Toru?" She inquired with a perplexed look on her face.

"The entire day since we went over the footage of yesterday's training session you've been stealing peeks at Midoriya."

"Is that so, does our friend here have a crush?!" Ashido interjected.

"Very funny, what makes you think I was even looking at Midoriya?"

"Well, I doubt that you were looking at Iida, and even though Todoroki is totally handsome and all I remember you saying that he's not your type."

"Okay…"

"Come on girl spill it, you have a thing for him don't you?" Ashido said as she slid over to Jiro, giving her a sly grin.

"You guys are crazy."

"I mean, when you think about it, Midoriya's kind of a catch if you ask me." Kirishima stated, deciding to enter the conversation much to Jiro's dismay. "I know he's kind of plain looking, but he's wicked smart and stupid powerful."

"Speaking of which, he's gotten a lot better at using his quirk too hasn't he?" Kaminari asked the hardening quirk user.

"Yeah, I mean I didn't get to see him take out that Overhaul dude after I got knocked out during the raid we did with the pro's. But, from what I heard he mopped the floor with him."

"It's crazy considering how hopeless he was at the start of the year. He couldn't even use his quirk without breaking something."

"Yeah, it's still weird how that use to happen to him. I've never seen someone with a quirk that had such a major drawback."

"Well he did say that he was a late bloomer, I remember him saying his quirk didn't actually manifest until he graduated middle school." Kirishima said as he took a bite out of his food. The mention of this causing Jiro to direct her attention towards him.

"Really? He said that?" She inquired.

"Yeah, but I guess with that much power it takes a while to get used to."

"Ooh Jiro, you should totally ask him out!" Mina said, re-joining the conversation.

"Seriously, did you not listen to anything I just said?"

"Sorry, but I think you two would look super cute together."

"Plus he can help you out in math." Hagakure joked to the earphonejack user.

Jiro sighed as the conversation went on like this for the remainder of lunch. Although she enjoyed joking around with her friends like this, conversations about relationships tend to go off the deep end especially if Ashido was involved in them. Jiro did appreciate the possible new information about Midoriya relating to his quirk. If he didn't have his quirk until after middle school like Kirishima said then that was just another piece of the puzzle.

The rest of school day went by pretty smooth. Soon enough Jiro found herself in her bed, listening to the new 'Deep Dead' album she initially planned to play for herself yesterday. Thanks to her specially made headphones she didn't have to worry about picking up outside noise or conversations. After about an hour of laying on her bed, doing nothing she decided that it was time to get up and stretch her limbs, along with getting some air into the room. She made her way over to the window and flung the doors open, taking in the breeze that hit her face immediately.

As she took in the sight of the campus from her window she looked down to see none other than a certain broccoli headed student practicing kicks outside of the building next to the bushes. _'Does he ever stop training?'_ She thought to herself while she watched him spin and thrust his legs about, taking moments to look down at a book to his left. His work ethic was pretty well known by this point, every time anyone saw him outside of his room he was either working out or studying.

 _ **"Plus he can help you out in math."**_ Hagakure's words replayed in Jiro's head.

 _'That's it!'_ She said to herself. _'Maybe if I can convince him to help me out in math, I can somehow get him to tell me about his quirk and All Might.'_ She continued, realizing that this was probably her best shot at getting the boy to reveal his secret to her. Without hesitation she grabbed her jacket and made her down the stairs, passing by Satou and Sero on her way to where Midoriya was located. As she made her way around the building she saw the strength enhancement user was taking a break, presumably from fatigue of his training session.

"Hey Midoriya!" She yelled as she approached the boy, startling him enough to make him jump at the mention of his name.

"J-Jiro-san!"

"Sorry if I'm bothering you, but do you have a minute?"

"Um sure, what's up?"

"Well first, I don't think I ever properly got to tell you what an awesome job you did yesterday during training."

"Don't mention it Jiro-san. But it would've never worked without you, I think I should be one the one thanking you."

"You're funny. But uh…. I was wondering if I could ask you a question, well it's more like a favor now that I think about it."

"What did you need?"

"I need help with math, I know you're pretty good when it comes to everything so I was wondering if you'd be able to give me some help."

"Sure Jiro-san, but why are you asking me? Yaoyorozu-san has a higher grade than me and you two are already good friends."

"Yeah well...Momo is smart and all, but she's not really the best teacher. From what I've heard you take very good notes and can explain things very well." It wasn't a total lie but it was believable enough to not raise suspicion.

"Oh alright then, in that case I'd be glad to help you Jiro-san."

"Really?"

"Yeah, what kind of aspiring hero would I be if I didn't help a classmate in need."

"Awesome, I'm free tomorrow after twelve if you wanted to just knock it out then."

"That's fine with me."

"Alright, it's a plan. I-I'll see you later then."

"Goodbye Jiro-san."

"Yeah." Was all the purple haired girl said as she quickly turned around to make put some distance in between herself and her classmate. Her hastily thrown together plan had been a success, now all that she had to do was just wait for tomorrow and then she'll have the perfect chance to ask him. When she passed through the hallway on the way back to her room, she took a moment to peek outside the window getting one more look at Midoriya as he went back to practicing his kicking technique.

 _'Tomorrow is sure going to be interesting.'_


	3. Confrontation

Trying to get a classmate to reveal an earth shattering secret was definitely not what Jiro had planned for her Saturday afternoon. This time was usually spent either doing her weekend homework assignments, practicing her many instruments, hanging out with her friends or just listening to music. Her meet up time with Midoriya was in ten minutes and naturally she was having seconds thoughts about the entire ordeal. The two barely knew each other as it was and now she was trying to get him to reveal a secret that he's been keeping for who knows how long. She had spent not only the the last few hours but the entire night devising exactly how to go about the situation. Needless to say, strategizing is not one of her strong suits. The only halfway decent idea she had the entire night was that she wanted to make sure that the two of them were alone when she began her inquiry. The last thing she wanted was another set of ears being thrown into what she believed was already a delicate situation as it was.

 _'Maybe this is a mistake.'_ She thought to herself. _'Maybe I should just pretend that I don't know anything and keep it moving.'_ As tantalizing a thought that it was, she knew herself well enough to know that she wouldn't be able to keep this bottled up for too long. She wasn't as bad as Ashido, but when it came to secrets and gossip she sometimes had to actively try to keep her mouth shut on certain subjects. Even so, she wanted answers and going directly to the source was just easier. For all she knew this was just a major understanding and she'd just end up making a fool of herself to someone she doesn't even talk to.

Jiro looked at the clock next to her bed and decided that it was time to make her way down to the common area to meet up with Midoriya. Grabbing her jacket and backpack Jiro made her way down to the room, passing Satou in the halls giving a quick greeting just to be nice. By the time she made her way into the common area she noticed that her green haired classmate was already sitting on one of the couches watching television. She noticed that he was watching the news, more specifically the hero reports that came on right about this time everyday, all while scribbling in one of his notebooks.

"Midoriya." Jiro called out to get his attention. Midoriya was momentarily startled before he turned his head to meet the gaze of his purpled haired classmate.

"Jiro-san, h-hello."

"I should've known that you'd be down here already."

"W-w-well it's rude to b-be late, especially if it's for someone that you're trying to help."

"I appreciate the gesture, thanks."

"You're welcome Jiro-san. So what did you want to start off with?"

"Actually, I was hoping that we could go somewhere else to study if you don't mind? It gets pretty loud with everyone in here and with my quirk I can pick up on a the excess noise. There's a park not too far away from here that I usually go to." Although it was a lie, it was reasonable enough to be believed.

"That's no problem at all Jiro-san, whatever can help you focus on studying." He smiled as he grabbed his backpack from in front of the sofa that he was sitting at. Jiro couldn't help but grin at how enthusiastic the boy was for their study session. He was all about helping people and being as heroic as he could, even such a minor task as helping a classmate study was and extension of that.

As the pair made their way to the park that Jiro decided on, the earphonejack user grew increasingly nervous at the situation she found herself in. She already knew that she didn't want to just ask him about his quirk out the gate, something like that would either completely blow up in her face or cause the boy to have a heart attack on the spot. Easing him into it was a far better strategy, she'd seen Ashido do it before to other classmates before asking them personal questions about whatever rumors that she wanted to know about.

After a roughly fifteen minute walk down the road, the students arrived at the park. Despite usually being filled with people on the weekends the area had more than enough secluded locations that would allow for a private conversation to go unheard. Jiro spent a lot of time at this park on days when classes weren't in session to come out and play her guitar in private. Although she was good at the instrument she found that playing in privacy was far superior to playing in the dorms where people could hear her practicing the songs that she wrote herself. She would often play under a large yoshino cherry tree near the edge of the park, which was where she decided that she wanted this 'study session' to take place. While she lead Midoriya to the area, she used her quirk to make sure that no one was around who could potentially be close enough to hear the two of them speak.

The green haired boy took a second to admire the sights that surrounded him and his classmate. He couldn't help but comment on how beautiful the area looked. It was his first time at this park so he never got a chance to take in the area before.

"Wow Jiro-san. I can see why you wanted to study here, it's awesome." Midoriya stated while dropping his backpack onto the ground next to the tree, pulling out his notes.

"Yeah, it's pretty peaceful over here so no one will bother us while we work." The girl replied while taking out here studying material as well.

Midoriya and Jiro wasted no time in getting down to business. Despite it only being a cover up for her actual plan, the girl did need help when it came to math. Trigonometry was her worse subject by far and she narrowly passed the last three quizzes that Ectoplasm gave them. Luckily what she said yesterday about the green haired boy being good at teaching turned out to be true. Not only did Midoriya have a way to break down the problems in a simple manner he had a way of relating them to the real world, a feat that Jiro thought was impossible.

The two students went on for about an hour and a half before Jiro decided that it was time to take a break. She was already mentally zapped from the amount of material they had covered over the last ninety minutes, but she also thought that now was as good a time as any to put her plan into action. Her nerves were starting to jump as the thought about what she was going to do creeped into her mind. _'Just ease into it, Kyoka.'_ She repeated to herself as she took in a deep breath.

"Wow, I can see why your grades are so high. You really know this stuff pretty well."

"Thank you Jiro-san, but I'm not all that great compared to Yaoyorozu-san." The boy blushed, slightly embarrassed by the compliment

"I guess you're right, but no one can compare to Momo when academics are involved."

"You're right about that."

"But when it comes to other stuff like battle and rescue training, you're probably one of the best in our class."

"I don't know about all that." A noticeable tinge of pink appearing on the boy's cheeks.

"I'm being serious. On top of being a good strategist and being able to think on your feet, your quirk allows you to do things most of us in class can't."

"But your quirk is amazing Jiro-san, it's perfectly suited for rescue operations."

"Sure, I guess so. But when it comes to battles it's not that great. Hell, if my amplifiers get messed up or malfunction in the middle of a fight I might as well be toast."

"I see, that could be a problem."

"But you, you're quirk is great for both. Strength enhancement is good for any battle and you're creative enough to use it to save people pretty easily. I'm kind of jealous to be honest, I wish I was born with your quirk." Jiro let out, making sure to get a look at her classmate as he listened to her words. She couldn't see any changes in his facial expressions but she could hear his heart rate jump up slightly for a few seconds, a clear indicator at his nerves. 'Alright, that obviously struck a chord.'

"Y-you're too kind Jiro-san. But your quirk is still just as cool in my opinion. Especially the way that you use it to locate and track people."

"Maybe, but it's not really all that flashy so I don't know how popular of a pro I can be. When it comes to stuff like that you, Todoroki and Bakugou have that locked down. I'd even say your quirk makes you a shoe-in to be the next All Might." The girl said, once again her words causing her classmate's heart rate to jump up. This time it was in conjunction with a wincing facial gesture that the boy made at the mention of the former symbol of peace. It was clear enough that she was starting to chip away at him.

"A l-l-lot of people have said that, but I'm not really like All Might. S-sure our quirks are kind of similar b-b-but that's as far as it goes."

"Is that really as far as it goes Midoriya?"

"Huh?"

"Is that really as far as it goes? The similarities between you two?"

"U-uh yeah, that's i-it."

"You know...a lot of people are saying that you're his kid."

"I know, a-a-a few people have asked me, but I can guarantee you that it's not true."

"I know."

"What?"

"I know that it's not true."

"So why did you bring it up?" Jiro sighed for moment and tried to calm her nerves. Even though she prepared for what was coming next, it didn't make her any more uneasy. She knew that what she was about to do could be a grave mistake. She looked at the boy with a her aloof facial expression that she was known for, taking in the confusion that lined his face like a billboard.

"Midoriya, I need to ask you a question and I want you to be completely honest with me."

"U-uh sure Jiro-san."

"How long have you had All Might's power?"

* * *

"Hey Satou! Have you seen Kyoka around anywhere?" Hagakure asked her classmate as she walked passed the kitchen, taking in the aroma of whatever he was baking.

"Yeah, I saw her and Midoriya leave the building like two hours ago." The brown haired boy replied, turning only his head while he continued to prepare a bowl of frosting in front of him.

"Okay than- wait what?!" Although you couldn't actually see her face, it was pretty clear what her facial expression was.

"I saw her and Midoriya leave a couple of hours ago. They had their backpacks with them so I think they went to go study."

"Are you sure it was those two?"

"Yeah it's kind of hard to miss someone with green hair and another with…. Uh, Hagakure are you still there?" Satou turned around to look at his classmate only to be greeted by a lack of floating clothing.

* * *

Dumbfounded, if there was a single word that could describe his feelings at this very moment Midoriya would say that 'dumbfounded' was the appropriate word. He doesn't exactly know how long it's been since the words came out of her mouth. Seconds, minutes, he honestly wasn't sure. There were a lot of things that he wasn't sure about at this moment. He wasn't sure why his body was completely frozen in place, why his mouth was drier than a desert, why his heart was getting ready to burst out of his chest. He wasn't sure why the air around him suddenly felt stiff or why he could feel the blood rushing through his veins. The only two things he was sure about at this moment was that Kyoko Jiro, his classmate, a girl that he only ever talked to a handful of times at the most was looking at him and that she had just asked him a question that he never thought that he would hear.

Thoughts were racing through his head at what could've happened to lead him to this moment. Had he made a mistake? Did he slip up and mention something that he shouldn't have to the girl? Only a handful of people knew the truth about the power that resides in his body. He traced back in his head every encounter with the purple haired girl that he could remember, the mention of his quirk never came up in the briefs talks. Even when they were partners in training a few days ago they didn't talk that much. So why? Why was she asking him this question and how did she know? More importantly, what was he going to do? He knew that lying wasn't an option for him, he was terrible at it so any attempt would only make the situation worse. He could just run away, but that would solved nothing. _'Damn! I need to think.'_ He screamed internally, trying to find a way out of this situation, only to realize that the girl was still staring at him expecting some type of response.

"What are you talking about Jiro-san?"

"Midoriya, there's no point in lying about it. My quirk gives me super hearing, I can hear your heartbeat and I can tell when you're lying."

 _'Damn'_ He thought to himself, he knew her hearing was great but he was expecting it to be that refined. "Jiro-san, I don't exactly understan-"

"I overheard you and All Might talking in the teacher's lounge two days ago. I only caught the last part of it, but that was more than enough."

"I think you might have misunderstood what you heard then."

"That's what I thought at first too, but then I got thinking. Then a lot of stuff started to makes sense."

"Jiro-san, I think you might be-"

"The private talks you two always have, the way All Might treats you compared to the rest of us, your quirk destroying your body at the beginning of the year, him fighting that villain that appeared to have multiple quirks. Everything started to make sense after I heard you two talk and to be honest I had a hard time believing it. And then Kirishima told me about you were a 'late bloomer' when it came to your quirk…. "

Midoriya tuned out at her words. She was right, she connected the dots just like Bakugou had done. Deep down he knew that whatever he was going to try and say to get himself out of this situation wasn't going to work. She could tell when he was lying and anything other than a satisfactory answer wasn't going to cut it. He was trapped, backed into a corner about the one secret that he had made so much effort to keep hidden, his only slip up that he could recall lead to his former friend finding out about his power, but this was different.

"Look I don't blame you for not wanting to tell me anything." She started speaking again giving him a somber look. "I know it's it's rude of me to ask you about any of this, but I just need to-"

"Since right before school started..."

"Huh?"

"I've had this power since right before school started. All Might gave me his quirk the day before the entrance exams."

Jiro didn't know what to say. She was hoping that she was wrong, but she wasn't expecting him to just come right out and say it. "So I'm right?"

"Yes, Jiro-san you're right."

"Midoriya, I don't really know what to say right now."

"Me neither."

The two students stared at each other not sure of what to do next. The secret was out and they had passed the point of no return. Midoriya had confirmed her suspicions and he just gave up a secret that he swore to protect. The boy's heart was beating fast enough that Jiro thought he was going to have a heart attack.

Midoriya pulled out his phone and began swiping across the screen. "I need to make a call, sorry Jiro-san."

"Alright" Jiro replied as the boy stepped away from her, walking just far enough to where she couldn't hear the conversation that he was having. After what felt to be about ten minutes the green haired boy came back to where she was standing.

"Jiro-san."

"Yeah?"

"Come with me, we have to go to the Dagobah beach."

"Why's that?"

"We're going to go meet with All Might, there's a lot that we have to talk about."


	4. Answers

Standing on the beach in the middle of fall was definitely a weird experience for Jiro. What was weireder was her reason for being here. Midoriya had told her that they were going to meet All Might here to have a talk. What that talk would entail was still a mystery to her. As she waited for her teacher to arrive she couldn't help the awkward aurora that surrounded her and Midoriya. The boy had been quiet on their train ride over, more than usual. She couldn't blame him though, what could he say? Anything of relevance he had to say probably was being withheld until All Might was here and the two weren't really in a position to strike up random small talk at the moment. The tension between them was almost palpable.

"Young Midoriya!" She heard a familiar voice call out from the concrete steps not too far away from them. Jiro turned around to see the former symbol of peace walking towards them, with a more serious expression than what she was used to.

"All Might!" The green haired boy replied. Within a few seconds their teacher was standing mere feet of them, giving Jiro a look that she couldn't read.

"Young Midoriya has already told me about your earlier conversation young Jiro. I expect that you have a lot of questions."

"Yes sensei, I do. But, I don't really know where to begin."

"That's fine, how about we just start from the beginning…."

* * *

"No way, are you sure Toru!" Ashido questioned her invisible classmate.

"Yes, Satou told me himself. He saw the two of them leaving together a few hours ago."

"Even if this were true, it sounded like they were just going to go do some studying." Yaoyorozu interjected

"So why not just study here, and why ask Midoriya instead of you Yao-momo?"

"Who knows?"

"I bet they're having a super romantic date right now." Ashido chirped while letting her imagination run wild.

* * *

"So let me make sure I got this straight." Jiro sighed as she scratched to her head, trying to process all that she was just told. "Midoriya, you were actually born without a quirk?"

"Yes." The verdant teen answered.

"And while you were in middle school you met All Might and he decided to make you the successor of 'One For All'."

"Right."

"And 'One For All' is a technically a quirk that stockpiles power that gets stronger with each new user."

"Yes."

"And you got this awesome quirk from All Might, who was also born without a quirk."

"Right." The two answered in unison.

"And this quirk was accidently created by the villain that All Might fought in Kamino Ward, 'All For One'. Who has the power to take and give away quirks."

"That's correct, young Jiro."

"Who is also the boss of the guy in charge of the League of Villains, Tomura Shigaraki."

"Yes."

"Wow. Sorry guys, but this is just a lot to take in right now."

"I understand that it can be pretty overwhelming young Jiro, but it is the truth." All Might said as he placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. His expression was still unreadable to her.

"I know, that just doesn't make it any more unbelievable."

"Young Jiro, as you know this is a closely guarded secret." All Might began. "Word of this must not make its way to the public."

"I know, I won't speak a word of this to anyone else. You have my word sensei."

"That's good to hear." Relief washed over the retired hero.

"So, just out of curiosity who else knows about all of this?"

"Other than yourself young Jiro, Gran Torino who was my teacher and friend of my former master, my best friend Tsukauchi who's on the police force, David Shield, Recovery Girl, the principal and…."

"And Kacchan." Midoriya interjected.

"Wait really, Bakugou knows about this?" Jiro was surprised to hear that class 1-A's resident hothead was aware of the situation. From the interactions she witnessed between the two boys, along with Bakugou's ego it was surprising that he would be privileged to such information.

"Yes, he found out not too long ago."

"Are you sure it's okay that he of all people knows?"

"Kacchan may be prideful and arrogant, but he knows how to keep a secret."

"Alright, so what do we do now?"

"Now, the two of you go back home. It's getting rather late and even though it's Saturday you still have a curfew to make."

"Yes sensei." The two bowed.

The train ride back to the dorms was still awkward for the two heroes in training. Jiro was doing her best to process all of the information that she was given earlier and Midoriya was muttering to himself about something that she could not decipher due to how fast he was speaking. This was the first time that the two of them had spent an extended amount of time together and after the events that transpired not to long ago there wasn't really anything to discuss, not in public at least. After letting out a rather exaggerated sigh Jiro decided to take her phone out to play some music, scrolling to the 'Deep Dope' album that was already queued up in her phone. She figured tuning everything out was a better alternative than just sitting in silence. She plugged her left earphonejack into her phone and pressed the play button letting the sounds of her music distract her from everything else.

"T-their new album is pretty great isn't it?" Jiro turned her head to meet the gaze of her green haired classmate. A slight bit of confusion on her face.

"What?"

"The new 'Deep Dope' album, p-personally I think it's one of their best."

"You listen to punk rock?"

"Not a lot to be honest. Kaminari-kun played some for me once and I thought it would be good to workout to."

"I never pegged you for a fan. You seem more like a 'pop' kind of guy."

"I d-don't really have a favorite genre."

"Figures, you seem like one of those kind of guys."

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?" The two laughed as they took a moment to appreciate the humor. Surprisingly enough this small chat lead to a rather delightful conversation for the rest of the ride home. The students spent their time talking about a bunch of different music related topics ranging from new music, bands, instruments among other things. Much to Jiro's surprise Midoriya was a lot more knowledgeable in the subject of music than she had thought. Apparently while researching some new music to listen to he ended up just learning about all different kinds of musical related things. Something so ridiculous fit the green haired boy so well that it made her laugh, causing his face to go completely red.

Before long the train had arrived to their departure point which was only a five minute walk away from the campus. The sun was already beginning to set which caused the two to just realize that they had been gone for almost six hours, between the whirlwind of events that occured today the time just flew by. _'Man, I can't believe that it's already this late.'_ Jiro thought to herself. Without giving it a second thought the pair began making their way back to their home, Midoriya taking this time to say a few words to the purpled haired girl.

"I appreciate you promising to keep all of this a secret Jiro-san."

"Well, it's the least I could do after putting my nose in your business like that. You don't have to worry though, my lips are sealed."

"Thank you, Jiro-san."

"Midoriya could you please stop being so formal with me."

"Huh?"

"The way I see it, after today we're pretty good friends at the very least. Just call me Kyoka."

"I'm sorry Jiro-san, I-I mean Kyoka. It's a habit I have a hard time breaking."

"It's fine."

"Y-you can just call me I-Izuku then." He blushed as he turned his head away, causing a slight tinge of pink to also show on the girl's face.

Before they knew it the two were only a few steps away from the entrance into their dorm. With how eventful their day was the prospect of getting some rest and laying down was almost too good to be true. Midoriya opened the door and stepped to the side allowing Jiro to enter first, a habit his mom had taught him to from an early age. "There they are!" was all they heard before he saw a flash of pink and felt himself being grabbed from behind and being pulled into the building. Whatever was going on, the green haired boy knew it wasn't going to be good.

* * *

To say the last two minutes or so for Jiro and Midoriya were nothing but a blur would be an understatement. She didn't exactly know how it happened, but Jiro found herself tied to chair with what appeared to be Sero's tape wrapped around her body. Taking a second to look around and regain her bearings she saw that Midoriya was in similar predicament, except his entire body was covered in the adhesive substance and he was sprawled out on the sofa to her left. Suddenly a bright light was shining directly down at her face, noticing a pair of floating clothes directing the device.

"Alright you two, cut the shit! We want details and none of us are leaving until we get them." The voice of Mina Ashido yelled as she appeared into Midoriya and Jiro's vision. The both of them taking a moment to look around the room to see that she was accompanied by Momo, Kirishima, Sero, Hagakure and Tsuyu.

"What is going on?" Jiro asked as she tried to undo the tape around her torso, to no avail.

"That's what we want to know." Hagakure responded while moving the light closer to Jiro's face.

"Yeah, you two leave early this afternoon to do who knows what and are just now coming back. Where exactly have you guys been?"

"Midoriya I'm sorry bro. I tried to talk them out of this but they were dead-set on it." Kirishima said as he shuffled his way over to his classmate.

"Can someone explain to me what the hell is going on?" Everyone taking a moment to notice the vein bulging out of Jiro's forehead.

"Don't play dumb Kyoka, we know you two were together this entire afternoon and we want to know why. Were you two out on date?" Ashido grinned as she leaned her face against her friend's.

"W-w-what are y-you guys talking about?" This time it was Midoriya's turn to speak.

"I think you all have the wrong idea."

"So please enlighten us." Hagakure interjected.

"We were just studying, that's it."

"Really?"

"It must have been a pretty intense study session if it lasted almost six hours, gero." Tsuyu stated.

"Is this true Midoriya, is that what you two were doing? Don't bother trying to lie, we all know you're terrible at it."

"Y-yes, all we did was study."

"Well I don't believe you."

"Come on guys, whatever they did this afternoon is their business there's no point in prying if they don't want to tell us." Momo spoke up, doing her best to diffuse the situation. As sigh of relief coming from Midoriya and Jiro as they mentally thanked their academically gifted classmate.

"Ugh no...I want to hear all about it!" Hagakure waved her invisible arms in frustration as her beautifully crafted plan was falling apart.

Deciding that it was his turn to speak up, Kirishima used his quirk to cut the tape around Midoriya's body. He then turned around to look at the rest of his group. "Yao-Momo is right guys. If they don't want to tell us what they were doing today then it's none of our business."

"I agree."

"Okay...fine. But I will get to this bottom of this Kyoka. Anyways... we apologize for tying you guys up."

"Me too." The others bowed in unison as they asked for their friends' forgiveness. Like a moment ago, Kirishima used his quirk to undo the tape that surrounded Jiro.

The group of students gave another bow before returning to their rooms leaving Midoriya and Jiro alone in the common area. As bizarre as the last few minutes were the two couldn't help but laugh at how extreme their classmates could get at times. It was a refreshing turn of events considering the kind of day that the two were having. After a brief chat Jiro decided that it would be good for her and Midoriya to exchange phone numbers. The action to her was no big deal, but was enough for her new friend's face to go pink with blush. Even though she now understood the boy a lot more than she did before today, his bashful and easily embarrassed attitude still annoyed her quite a bit. She sighed internally before waving him goodby as she turned around and made her way up to her room, hoping that once she was up there she would be able to finally get some much needed rest.

 _'Man, what a day.'_


	5. Training

"Tokoyami, you got anything yet?"

"No, I can't tell where they are from here and Dark Shadow's range is limited right now."

"Damn, water is Tsuyu's element and I have no idea where Izuku might be."

"Perhaps it's just best to let them come to us."

"I want to agree with you but we only have twenty minutes left, we can't afford to wait for too long." Jiro signed, scratching her head as she tired to come up with some sort of strategy.

Class 1-A was currently in another one of their weekly practical training sessions. Just like the week prior the students had been randomly put into pairs and given the task to face off against another team in their class with the simple goal of subduing and capturing the other team before the thirty minute limit was up. The matchup was currently Midoriya and Tsuyu against Jiro and Tokoyami. Under normal circumstances her and Tokoyami would have to advantage. Unfortunately for them today's training was taking place at the USJ, more specifically in the flood zone which gave their frog-like classmate a distinct advantage. As if things weren't bad enough for them their other green haired classmate was nowhere that they could tell. Jiro had spent the last few minutes using her quirk to listen out for his footsteps, breathing or heartbeats, but to no avail. An indicator that they were currently out of her range.

"Their best bet is to either hit us with a frontal assault, or ambush us. I say we keep away from the water just in case Asui is over there and try to avoid places where our field of vision is limited so's to avoid a sneak attack from Midoriya." Tokoyami turned to face his classmate as he recalled Dark Shadow.

"Yeah, we definity shouldn't stay in one place." She agree with her birdlike classmate's assessment.

The two of them began making their way across the flood zone while using their quirks to scan for their opponents. As the loudspeaker roared out that there was only fifteen minutes remaining Jiro was beginning to worry. Half of their allotted time was already gone and still no sign of Midoriya or Tsuyu. Sneak attacks weren't either of those two's philosophy when it came to battles. Her frog-like friend was too straightforward for that kind of thing and Midoriya's quirk was better suited for a quick fight where he could overpower his opponents. As they made their way to other side of area Tokoyami suggested that the two take a minute to revise their plan, electing to hide under a makeshift abandoned house. Jiro obliged and the two made their way to the shelter.

"They'll have to show up sooner or later…" Jiro began, "Aizawa-sensei already said that failure on both sides to make a capture would mean a failing grade for all of us and I doubt those two would take that risk."

"Maybe we should take the fight to them? We only have about twelve minutes left."

"I can't say I disagree with that but we don't even have a battle strategy. Izuku can overpower either of us and the both of them are smart enough to already have a plan."

"You're right, I suggest that we-"

*Splash*

The sound was only a few meters away from them, cutting of Tokoyami's words as the two students turned around to where the sound came from. The ripple in the water from where the noise originated was not accompanied by anything, a look of confusion rose on the faces of Jiro and Tokoyami.

"You know, you two should have probably come up with a strategy before making your move. It made you real easy to follow once we saw that you guys didn't didn't have a plan, gero." Tsuyu's voice said as she undid her camouflage, revealing herself to be about twelve meters away from the pair. _'She's just outside the range of my hearing!'_ Jiro cursed herself as she stood up, hoping to get the drop Tsuyu.

"Midoriya-chan, now!" The frog themed hero yelled as she jumped high in the air away from Jiro.

 **"Oklahoma Smash!"** The green haired boy yelled from right above them as Jiro and Tokoyami felt a strong surge of wind surrounding them, flinging them both into the air.

The wind disoriented Jiro enough to where she couldn't tell which way was up or down. Trying her best to make something out of nothing she plugged her earphonejacks into the amplifiers on her wrist, hoping to get off an attack in this chaos. Unfortunately for the purpled haired girl, her arms became wrapped under Tsuyu's tongue, holding her earphonejacks in place to where she couldn't manipulate them. She felt the appendage pull her away from the gust that she was in. Before she knew it the capture tape was already around her hands and Jiro was on the ground looking up at Tsuyu. Seconds later she heard a grunt from behind her, turning her body over to see Tokoyami in the same predicament as Midoriya was kneeling over him. "Team 8 wins!", the loudspeaker blared as their training session came to and end. Jiro taking a second to try and fully process what just happened, letting out a sigh as she accepted her defeat.

"Okay, what just happened?" She asked her two classmates while Tsuyu knelt down next to her to undo the capture tape around her wrists.

"Yes, I'm confused as to how we ended up in the air." Tokoyami inquired himself as he stood up next to Midoriya.

"That was all Midoriya, gero." The frog-like girl began to speak.

"What?"

"So that was your doing?"

"U-uh yeah." The quirk inheritor blushed. "It's k-kind of a new move I've been working on, to be honest I didn't think it was going to work but we were running out of time."

"He's right, gero. Our original plan was for me to wait in the water until you two got close enough and then corner the both of you. But once we saw that you were purposefully avoiding the lake area we had to regroup and that was the idea he came up with."

Tokoyami dusted himself off as he let out a sigh. "So our initial guess was correct. You were planning a surprise attack."

"Yeah I guess you could say that. We knew that if we had any chance of winning we'd have to be quiet and fast. So we wanted to stay near the water."

"I see, well then you two just got the better of us." The shadow quirk user replied to Midoriya.

"I guess they did." Jiro agreed as she put her hands in her pockets, trying to keep up her trademark aloof expression to hide her annoyance at losing.

After a few short words between the students they quickly made their way back to the holding area at the top of the USJ where the rest of the class was waiting on them. Jiro and Midoriya were walking side by side as they made the trek back to the top. Luckily for her they were far enough from away from Tsuyu and Tokoyami to where they wouldn't be able to hear them.

"Oklahoma Smash, that's one of All Might's moves isn't it?" She whispered.

"Y-yeah, it is."

"What happened to all that stuff about you trying to do things your own way."

"I'm still trying to break the habit of copying him. But it's a pretty useful move and it's the only one he has that doesn't require the use for my arms. Plus I got kind of desperate."

"Fair enough Izuku. It's a pretty crazy move though."

"I guess you're right about that Jir-, uh Kyoka."

When the students got up to rest of the class they were greeted by their friends. While Hagakure and Ashido tried their best to congratulate Jiro despite her loss the rest of the class surrounded Midoriya. The students were giving him a few cheers and asking him about the move that he did, causing his face to go red with embarrassment. Jiro couldn't help but chuckle at how easily flustered the boy got sometimes, she still found it kind of lame but recognized that it was just a part of his character.

Over the last week the two had spent a good amount of time together. Seeing as she knew his biggest secret, Jiro concluded that it was only natural for some type of friendship to form between them. They didn't spend every waking moment together or anything but they had lunch a together a few times within their respective groups. Jiro had no problem integrating herself into Midoriya's group since she's already good friends with Uraraka and Tsuyu. Midoriya however wasn't having the same amount of luck. Ashido and Hagakure's over the top attitudes along with Kaminaris's less than appropriate behavior did make him uncomfortable at times, but Kirishima was there so it help a lot.

While she watched the class joke around with her broccoli headed friend her eyes scanned over to the back of the stairs where she noticed one person not taking part. Bakugou, class 1-A's resident hothead was giving Midoriya a pretty obvious scowl. _'What the hell is his problem?'_ she thought as she tried to figure him out. She remembered Midoriya telling her that Bakugou was aware of 'One For All', but judging from how he acted with him he wasn't a fan of a boy he knew as previously quirkless suddenly becoming the inheritor of so much power. Electing not to give it too much though, Jiro just let it go as she went back to talking with her friends.

* * *

The rest of class 1-A's thursday went by as smooth as one could hope for. Aside from another rough day of mathematics for Jiro, even though Midoriya was still helping with her studies she continued having trouble keeping with the information that Ectoplasm was giving them. When the final bell of the day rung Jiro was more than excited to be done with the class and get back to her room to relax. After waiting up for Ashido and Yaoyorozu the trio made their way back the dorms, deciding to discuss the events of the day.

"Man, today's training sucked." Ashido began. "Having to go against Todoroki and Iida was just too much."

"I agree, Bakugou and Sero presented quite the problem. I still don't know how I ended up getting captured so fast."

"At least you guys had a chance. Tokoyami and I cornered ourselves and we just got overpowered."

"Speaking of overpowered, what the hell was that new move Midoriya busted out today? All we could see from the waiting area was a small tornado next thing we knew Aizawa-sensei called the match."

"I was wondering that as well." Yaoyorozu and Ashido took this time glance over at Jiro, expecting some kind of answer.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that? The only thing I saw was the wind flying around me."

"Well, you two spend so much time together, so we thought that you'd know." Ashido's words causing a slight blush to form on the purple haired girl's face.

"W-we don't spend that much time together."

"Come on Kyoka, over the last week you two have been hanging out a bunch. If I didn't know any better…"

"Well you don't."

"Oh come on, we know there's something going on between you two. Just come out and say it."

"There's nothing 'going on' Mina."

"She has a point though Kyoka." Yaoyorozu interjected. "You two hardly ever spoke to each other before and then out of the blue you two start hanging out together almost daily."

"We're just friends, okay."

"Stop jerking us around! You know you can tell us anything right? Come on, are you two dating?"

"N-no we're not dating. Sure Izuku is cute and all but…." Jiro immediately paused when the realization hit her like a freight train. _'What the fuck did I just say?!'_

Almost simultaneously her two friends stopped completely in their tracks. They both turned around to meet the purple haired girl's gaze. Ashido was giving her a mischievous grin while Yaoyorozu's face was a mixture of something between confused and surprised. As they exchanged gazes between one another Jiro could feel her heartbeat rapidly increasing and the heat rising on her face. She had no idea what to say. She was just as shocked as by her words as the other two were. _'Since when did I start thinking of Izuku as cute?'_ the earphonejack user internally inquired.

"I knew it!" Ashido was the first one to break the silence.

"I-I don't…"

"So you do have a crush on him."

"Kyoka, I must say. I'm honestly surprised."

"Oh man, we have to tell the other girls about this. We can totally help you plan out a date."

"Stop!" Jiro shouted in response, trying to regain control of the situation. "You guys just have the wrong idea, okay."

"What do you mean? You just said that you think Midoriya is cute."

"I know I did but…."

 _'What is happening right now?'_

"Oh no Kyoka, is it possible that your having trouble expressing your feelings? This isn't good at all."

"Guys!" She shouted once again, this time her attempt at stopping the conversation was successful. The two students look at her with confused expressions. "Can we just forget that this ever happened, please."

"Come on Kyoka, do you really expect us to just forget about that?"

"I agree with Mina. This is something important."

As she looked at her two classmates, Jiro realized that any attempt to change the subject was going to be pointless. When it came to gossip and trying to match people together, Ashido lit up like a christmas tree. And despite her demeanor Yaoyorozu absolutely loved anything involving romance, especially when it came to her own friends. Trying to get these two to leave it alone was be an exercise in futility, especially since there was no way to back out of it. Not only that, Jiro didn't really know why she said it in the first place. She racked her brain trying to figure out why those words randomly came out of her mouth. Why did that thought just naturally role of the tongue?

Jiro replayed the moment in her head several times, trying to get a grip on her own thoughts. But what what truly unsettled her was the notion that she felt she was being honest. She honestly thought that class 1-A's green haired nerd was actually cute. She never considered him ugly to begin with, sure he's rather plain looking but 'cute'? As she tried to process her thoughts a bit more she was quickly snapped back to reality as a pink hand on her shoulder gained her attention.

"Hello...earth to Kyoka. Are you still with us?" Ashido shook her friend.

"Huh? Oh...yeah. Sorry."

"It's cool. Look, if you don't want us to say anything about it then that's fine."

"Thank you Mina-"

"But...that doesn't mean that we're just going to sit idly by."

"What?"

"Since it's obvious that you have a crush on Midoriya, we're going to find out if he feels the same way."

"That's a great idea Mina. If we can find Midoriya's feelings towards Kyoka then setting these up should be a piece of cake."

"That's the spirit Yao-momo!" The pink skinned girl cheered as the two of them started devising a plan. Jiro couldn't do anything but just look and listen as her friends talked. Her face was as red as a tomato and she couldn't get any words to come out.

 _'Is this really happening?'_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who decided to take the time to read this story, I greatly appreciate the positive feedback that I've gotten. I just wanted to take the time to let all of the readers know that from this point on I will be diverging from the original cannon story line quite a bit. I'm still going to have major events take place but the timeline will be more "spaced out" for lack of a better term, so I apologize to anyone who isn't looking forward to that. Thank you for reading and I hope you guys enjoy what is to come.**


	6. Taking A Peek

"Hey Kirishima, do you mind if I ask you a weird question?" Kaminari said to the hardening quirk user as he took a bite of his candy bar.

"Sure man, what is it?" Kirishima replied, looking over to his friend.

"Do you think that Midoriya and Jiro are like...you know...a thing?"

"What do you mean 'a thing'?"

"Like dating, do you think that they're together?"

"I don't know, why do you ask?"

"Well... lately they've been hanging out a lot and she's invited him to sit with us at lunch a couple of times so I was just curious." The slight blush on his face was barely noticeable while he put his hand behind his head.

"I honestly couldn't tell you man, I don't really pay attention to stuff like that. Why what's up bro?"

"Nothing, just trying to be nosey."

* * *

If there was ever a time that Jiro wanted to be somewhere else, it was right now. Her head was throbbing, her hand was shaking and her level of frustration had already reached its limit. She could count on one hand the number of times that she's felt so utterly defeated and this was by far the worst. Never before did she believe that a 'pop quiz' given by Ectoplasm would cause her so much mental anguish like it did now. She looked up to see the seconds on clock at the front of the classroom quickly pass by as time ran out.

Currently class 1-A was in the middle of one of the many surprise assessments by their math teacher. Over the school year the students grew accustomed to having one every Tuesday. Today however, Ectoplasm decided to throw everyone a curveball and give them their weekly exam on Monday. As Jiro looked down at the half-completed form in front of her she had already accepted the fact that she wasn't going to make it through the entire thing. She took a moment look around the classroom at the other students to see if anyone might possibly share in her pain. To her left Kaminari and Ashido looked completely stone faced, if anyone was going to get a worse grade than her it was going to be those two. To her right Bakugou wore a disinterested look on his face while he spun his pencil in between his fingers. She noticed that his sheet was turned over, an indication that he was done with his. She looked back down at her quiz and tried to decipher the almost foreign language in front of her. _'Why did it have to be polynomials?'_ She cried out internally. There were only two minutes left before they were done and Jiro still had seven questions left unanswered. She tried bouncing around the test to answer the ones that she knew first, but even that didn't give her a lot of confidence since she more or less guessed on about of third of those. Accepting her defeat, Jiro turned her sheet over, set her pencil down and let out a sigh. _'I seriously need to do more studying.'_

"Alright students, the bell is about to ring." Ectoplasm began, "Pass your sheets up to the front of the class and get ready to leave."

"That was way too much!" Ashido let out as she grabbed the stack of papers from Tsuyu, Jiro could almost see a tear come out of the pinkett's eye. To say that Jiro agreed with her would be and understatement.

As the final bell of the day rung the students of class 1-A began filing out of the room, the majority of them carried looks of defeat on their face while others were talking over answers of their quiz to see what they had potentially missed. Electing to avoid any conversation involving her obvious failure Jiro decided to walk by herself, or that was the plan at least until Yaoyorozu caught up to her a few seconds after leaving the classroom.

"So Kyoka, how do you think you did?" The creation quirk user asked her friend with a rather cheerful disposition.

"Terrible to say the least." Jiro responded with a disappointed look on her face.

"Oh no, that's not good."

"Yeah…"

"Well, it was odd for us to have a pop quiz on a Monday. I think I might have missed one or two myself."

"You missing more than one question on a quiz? Like that would ever happen. I bet you were the first one done weren't you?"

"From what I could tell I wasn't. I think Midoriya was done before I was."

"Really?"

"Yes. Hey, I thought that he was helping you study, what happened?"

"Well...we haven't really talked much since last Thursday so I didn't get to do that this weekend."

"Well you could've just asked me to help. You know our study group is every Saturday and you're more than welcome to join."

"Thanks Momo, don't take this the wrong way but studying in a big group doesn't really help me. And as long I'm being honest you go over information way too fast for me to keep up. One on one sessions are way better for me."

"Kyoka I had no idea, I wish you told me this sooner I would've done more to help."

"I know, but I don't want to slow anyone else down. Don't worry, I plan on putting in overtime on math this week so I should be more prepared next time."

"Well that's good to hear. Thank you for being honest by the way."

"No problem."

* * *

Lying in her bed listening to music was one of the few times during the day where Jiro felt completely relaxed. Drowning out the sounds of the day while jamming out to her favorite punk bands had a way of putting the girl at ease. Which was what she needed at the moment. Although living at U.A. wasn't always positive one of the many benefits that Jiro noticed was that she had a bit more free time after school. Since she didn't have to take the train to and from the campus everyday it shaved off about an hour of the day for, along with being able to wake up later than she was used to.

Before she could completely immerse herself into her music she heard a knocking at the door, just loud enough for her to hear despite using her headphones. The slightly annoyed heroine in training got up from the comfort of her bed and made her way to the door, wondering who could've been trying to ruin her mood. When she opened the door she was surprised to see none other than Ashido standing in the doorway with an ear-to-ear smile on her face, a look that almost always indicated that she was up to something.

"What is it Mina?" She asked her horned friend.

"It's important, do you mind if I come in?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Awesome!" The pinkett cheered as she walked in the room, closing the door behind her but still maintaining her smile. Jiro looked at her with a perplexed face while Ashido sat on the her bed.

"So what's up?"

"Look what I got." The girl giggled, pulling out a white notebook from behind her. Jiro immediately recognized the object as she read the writing on the book. **'Hero Analysis for the Future Number 13'**

"Mina is that-"

"One of Midoriya's notebooks, yes...yes it is."

"How..why...what are you doing with that?" Jiro questioned her friend, trying to figure out what exactly she was doing with the book. Everyone in class was aware of Midoriya's habit of writing down and taking notes on new and interesting quirks that he'd come across. Although it seemed a bit weird to majority of the class at first it actually proved to be quite a useful tool when it came to practical training. It was assumed that he had notes on everyone in the class.

"I had Toru swipe for me earlier today in class while I distracted him."

"Okay, but why do you have it?"

"Because silly, this is part one of my super awesome plan to get you a date with our resident shy boy."

"What?"

"Yup! I'm pretty sure that he has something on everyone in the class and from what Uraraka told me it has some of his personal thoughts as well. Once we read what he said about you, we can find out if he likes you or not and go from there. Also I kinda wanna see what he wrote he about me."

"Mina, this is such a major invasion of privacy! How could you do something like this?" The irony in Jiro's word was almost comical seeing as she was an even worse offender at sticking her nose in the quirk inheritor's business.

"Don't worry Kyoka, we'll give it back once we're done with it. We'll just tell him that it fell out during class or something."

"That's not the point. These notebooks aren't meant for other people to see, it doesn't matter what the reason was it's still not cool."

"But how are we supposed to get you a date if we have nothing to go on?"

"Mina...I thought I told you and Momo to let that stupid idea of your's go." Jiro could feel her face getting hot. The trio hadn't talked about their little conversation since last thursday, Jiro was able to put her foot down and convince her two classmates to drop the subject of her and Midoriya dating. She thought that was enough but obviously is wasn't.

"Don't be like that Kyoka, we're just trying to help you out."

"How is stealing Izuku's notebook helping me out?"

"Oh come on, you can't tell me that you aren't at least a little bit curious as to what he's wrote about you?" Jiro paused for a second. She'd be lying to herself if she said that she wasn't somewhat interested in seeing what was written on the pages of the slightly burned notebook in front of her face. If his math notes were anything to go on then the information within those pages was probably very detailed. She did wonder what he possibly could have written about her. From what she could tell the green haired boy was always jotting down something in those books which meant that he probably updated it every chance he got. He was even known to write stuff down on their teachers from time to time.

 _'Oh no, what if he has something about All Might and 'One For All' in there?'_ The thought sweep passed Jiro's mind along with a shiver that came down her spine. Would Midoriya really be careless enough to have information about his quirk just lying around somewhere that even Ashido and Hagakure could access it? No, he was smart enough to cover his tracks pretty well when it came to his quirk. But if there was even anything close to a clue then it could lead to something getting out. Without a moment's hesitation Jiro grabbed the paper backed object from Ashido's hands and clenched it tightly between her's.

"Hey!" Ashido protested as she saw her classmate clutch the notebook.

"Nope, I-Im going downstairs to give this back to Izuku. Honestly Mina, between you and Kaminari I swear you two never think sometimes." Jiro said as she turned around and walked out the door to make her way to the second floor where Midoriya's room was. She didn't take the time to look back at her pink skinned classmate to notice the smile that crept back onto her face. As she took a second to let out a chuckle Ashido took out her cellphone and began typing.

Xenomorph: Yaomomo. Operation meetup is a 'Go'

Encyclopedia: Alright, I still can't believe you convinced Toru to go along with this. Does she know what's going on?

Xenomorph: Nah I told her that I'd tell her what was written in Midoriya's notebook if she went along with it. She doesn't have a clue.

Encyclopedia: Awesome!

Encyclopedia: Hey, Mina…

Xenomorph: Yeah?

Encyclopedia: Did you make sure the Midoriya was even here before you set the plan into motion?]

"God dammit!" Ashido let out as she realized that it completely slipped her mind. It was such a crucial part to the plan and she didn't even consider it before pulling the trigger.

* * *

"Hey Tsu have you seen Izuku anywhere?"

"No, gero. Isn't he in his room?"

"No, I just checked and he wasn't. Do you know where he might have gone?"

"Sorry but I don't. I did overhear him and Iida talking about going on a run earlier so I guess that's where he might be."

"Oh alright, thanks anyway."

"Don't mention it. Hey Jiro-chan are you and Midoriya-chan dating, gero?" The frog themed hero asked. The girl was known for her usually blunt way of going about things but the words just came out of her mouth caught the earphonejack user completely off guard. So bad that her cheeks immediately turned pink at hearing the question.

"W-what? No! Why would you even ask me something like that?"

"Well…" She began as she placed her finger onto her chin, a habit that her classmates were used to seeing. "You two have been spending a lot of time around each other, although I haven't seen you together since last week. Also you're holding one his hero notebooks. I know that those are pretty important to him so you having it would make one suspicious."

"I uh… h-he dropped it earlier and I was going to give it back to him, t-that's all." The purpled haired girl stuttered as she fumbled through an explanation as to why she was holding the notebook at her hip. The gaze of her classmate wasn't helping her either, even though Asui was very open about her feelings her face was almost always unreadable.

"Alright then, just asking. Ochako-chan was starting to get worried."

"Why would she be worried?"

"It's pretty obvious that she has a crush on him and you two spending so much time together had her thinking that was the case. No matter, see you later."

"Yeah, you too."

The frog quirk user gave a quick wave before walking off into the direction of the kitchen leaving Jiro by herself in the hallway. _'Uraraka likes Izuku, well I can't say I'm surprised. Of course she'd like a cute guy like him.'_ Jiro thoughts once again went to a place that she had no idea where they came from. _'Ahh what the hell! Why do I keep thinking of stuff like this?'_ She cursed herself internally once again at her own thoughts. _'Izuku is just a friend, that's it. You know what, I'm just going to hold onto this until he gets back. I need to go take a nap.'_

* * *

"I must say Midoriya, you're surprisingly fast."

"Thank you Iida-kun, but I'm still no match for you."

"If were able to able to use our quirks then it would be an even showing."

"Maybe, who knows one day I might actually beat you in a race." Midoriya said. The two boys laughed as they removed their shoes at the building entrance.

For the majority of the last hour Midoriya and Iida spent their time doing long distance running and sprint drills. The green haired boy found that it was a great way to help train his legs to better utilize his 'Shoot Style'. Although Midoriya did enjoy the training he wasn't completely focused as he would like to have been. Before he left out of his room he realized that he had misplaced his hero notebook and had no clue as to where it could've gone. Luckily the boy had the foresight to not write anything down involving All Might or 'One For All' in its pages just in case of a situation like this. Either way it still worried him, he had spent a particularly long amount of time working on that specific version.

Deciding to worry about it after a shower and a meal he went back upstairs to his room, not before giving the engine quirk user a goodbye while Iida stayed downstairs to talk to Mineta about something that happened earlier today in class. Whatever it had to be, Midoriya knew that it wasn't going to be decent.

As he was mere steps away from the door to his room Midoriya heard the sound of a familiar voice calling his name. "Hey Izuku!" he turned around to see Jiro giving a fast paced walk from down the hall, noticing his missing notebook was in her right hand.

"Kyoka, is that my notebook?"

"Yeah, it fell out of your bag before you left class." She replied to the quirk inheritor. Although she was still angry with Ashido for taking it in the first place she decided against diming out her horned classmate to avoid any future problems.

"Really? I guess I need to be more careful then."

"Yeah, don't worry though I found it before anyone else. I didn't look at the pages either."

"O-oh uh, well thanks for that."

"No problem." She said as handed the book over to him. He gave her a smile before checking over it to make sure that all of the pages were in good condition, relatively speaking. Unfortunately for Jiro that smile was enough to cause a tinge of pink to appear on her face.

"So how'd you do on the quiz today?" Midoriya's voice was enough to snap her back into reality.

"Huh?"

"The math quiz, how'd you do? I know we haven't studied together in a few days so I was just wondering."

"Being honest, pretty bad."

"Oh, I guess that means I didn't do a good job of helping you out then. Sorry."

"It wasn't your fault dude, I didn't really go over anything this weekend and I at least knew everything that you went over with me. So you if it wasn't for you I might have done even worse."

"But I still feel bad for not helping you out. I was spending the weekend with my mom so I wasn't here to help. Hey, I know! Do you want to study again tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? Uh sure, why not?"

"Awesome." The broccoli headed boy exclaimed as a smile once again lit up his face, once again causing some blush to form on her cheeks. As she tried to look away her eyes noticed the fact that he was still sweaty from his afternoon run with Iida. Just enough so that she could make out the outlines of his abs and chest underneath the damp grey shirt that he was wearing. _'Has he always been that ripped?'_ She thought internally as she scanned over his torso once again. Once she realized what her mind had been doing Tsuyu's words replayed in her head: **"It's pretty obvious that she has a crush on him and you two spending so much time together had her thinking that was the case."** Jiro's face was now redder than a tomato and the room was starting to get unusually warm for her, the fact that her heartbeat was increasing wasn't helping either.

"Hey Kyoka, are you okay?" The boy asked with obvious concern on his face.

"W-what? Yeah, I-I'm fine. I just remembered that there's something that I need to do and uh...I'll s-see you later." She stuttered out, turning on her heels to exit the hallway as quickly as she could leaving Midoriya confused as he opened the door to his room.

* * *

As the purpled haired girl sat down at her desk she did her best to calm herself down. She all but sprinted up the stairs to try and get away from Midoriya less than a minute ago and now she was winded from the short journey. While she let her heart calm down she tried to rationalize what exactly just happened. Why did she get so worked up out of the blue like that? She's seen guys shirtless before, that wasn't anything new. Hell, she saw every guy in her class topless when they used the school pool that day before summer camp. So why did seeing Midoriya like that cause her brain to go haywire? Unfortunately for the earphonejack user the more she thought about the more flustered she got. Deciding that she needed a distraction from her own mind, Jiro grabbed one of the guitars that lined the walls of her room along with a few pages of sheet music out of her desk.

 _'Maybe this will help me take my mind off of whatever the hell it is that I'm thinking.'_


	7. Faceoff

"So what do you think All Might-sensei has plan for us this afternoon?" Hagakure inquired to the group as she dug into her meal. It was once again Thursday and the students of class 1-A were enjoying their lunch and getting ready for their weekly practical training exercise. Midoriya and Jiro were currently sitting with Hagakure, Kirishima, Iida, Uraraka, Ashido and Todoroki. A mix up from the usual groups that everyone spends their lunch period with. Despite her slip up on Monday, the last three days went by pretty smooth for the purple haired heroine-in-training. She was able to push any stray thoughts that she was having to the back of her mind. Luckily for her she avoided any similarly embarrassing moments with a certain green haired classmate.

"I have no idea." Ashido added.

"Hopefully it's not more combat training, gero." Tsuyu plugged in.

"Why not Asu- I mean Tsu-chan?"

"I feel as though that's all we've been doing the past few weeks. I know the focus this month is all combat related but it would be nice to show what I can do with something else. I am trying to be a rescue-hero after all."

"I can understand that Tsu. But as U.A. students we have to be well versed in all aspect of heroics. Besides, our syllabus for next month is pretty heavy on rescue training." Iida put in his two cents while waving his hands in his typical manner.

"Whatever it is it's going to take all afternoon. I honestly don't care as long as I don't have to have to go up against someone strong like Bakugou or Todoroki, or even you Midoriya." The pinkett added as everyone directed their attention towards the green haired student. Oddly enough for them he wasn't paying attention. Midoriya wore a blank expression on his face as he stared down at the table.

"Hey, Midoriya."

"Midoriya."

"Earth to Deku…" Uraraka said while giving the boy a light shake.

"Huh? What's up?"

"You alright Deku? You've been kind of out of it today."

"O-oh uh yeah, I'm just tired is all."

"Midoriya, although as your friend I am concerned for your well being you must ensure that you're getting proper rest every night. A U.A. students must never let his fatigue distract him from his duties in the classroom."

"Yeah, I know Iida-kun. Don't worry about it though, I'll be fine once we start our training this afternoon." He replied to the engine quirk user.

They continued with regular conversation for the next ten minutes before the bell rung, signaling that it was time to return to class.

* * *

"Alright class listen up." All Might began. "We did have some rescue training planed for you guys today. But, due to the third year students destroying Ground Beta we're switching it up and having you do one on one combat drills with each other." He continued while pulling a box from underneath the desk. A not-so-subtle groan could be heard coming from Tsuyu.

"All right!" Kirishima cheered while throwing a fist in the air.

"Indeed. Matchups will be decided at random. I'm going to pull your student numbers out from this box and whichever two numbers I draw will be the pairing." The retired hero continued as he began shaking up the box. The students watched patiently while the former symbol of peace begun drawing the numbers.

"First up is numbers nineteen and fifteen, young Mineta and young Todoroki."

"Oh come on!" The shorter student complained in reaction to the match up.

"Do your best young Mineta. Now, matchup number two. Students number eighteen and eight, young Midoriya and young Kirishima."

"Don't hold back Midoriya, a real man gives it his all." Kirishima said to Midoriya with a toothy grin.

"Y-yeah, you too Kirishima-san." He replied.

Jiro let out a small sigh of relief when she heard the names called. Of all the people she didn't want to go up against Midoriya and Todoroki were near the top of the list. She was fairly decent when it came to combat training but going up against the top students would be a problem. As long as Bakugou's name wasn't called with her's she knew she actually stood a chance. While All Might continued to read off more numbers Jiro waited patiently, who would she be going up against?

"Allright, matchup number seven. Students twelve and five, young Jiro and young Uraraka." He stated, Jiro turned her head to look in the direction of her brunette classmate. To the purple haired girl's surprise her eyes were met with a look that she wasn't prepared for. Uraraka's face was one of pure intensity, you could almost see her aura emanating from her body. _'Oh man, what's with her?'_ Jiro thought to herself as she looked away from the girl, trying to avoid the awkwardness she felt. When All Might finished reading off the names he instructed the students to get into their hero costumes and meet him at the training grounds and that they would began once everyone was present.

* * *

As expected of the first matchup it was over in a matter of seconds. Todoroki froze Mineta in a block of ice before the class perv could even get his hands up to his head to release his quirk. The scene giving most of the girls in the class a good laugh. Wasting no time, All Might sent Midoriya and Kirishima to the battle area and informed them to wait until the signal to begin. The two boys left out the room shortly after.

"Who are you going for Kyoka? Wait don't tell me I already know the answer haha." Ashido chirped, giving the purple haired girl a slight nudge to the shoulder.

"Quit playing around Mina. It's a pretty even fight so I'm not taking sides."

"In any case I am curious to see how this one goes." Yaoyorozu jumped in. "From what I've been told Kirishima has a new form to his quirk and we've yet to see Midoriya actually go all out in a fight."

"That's a good point Yaomomo. I kinda wanna see his 'Full Cowling' in action."

"It doesn't matter racoon eyes, Deku will still lose!" Bakugou shouted from the back of the viewing area, the rest of class turning around for a brief second to see the sandy blonde's typical angry expression.

Deciding to pay him no mind Jiro focused her attention back to the screen that was locked on Midoriya. She was also curious as to how he would do in this fight. Ever since gaining his new transformation the class minus the ones who took part in the yakuza raid hasn't seen him in any real action. He was faster and stronger than before, and it was relief knowing he wasn't going to break his bones everytime he activated his quirk. Jiro couldn't help but find it somewhat ridiculous that he was only able to comfortably use just fifteen percent of his power. She was glad that Midoriya was so dedicated to becoming a hero because if he ever decided to go down the path of villainy she doubt anyone could really stop him.

All Might gave the signal for the two boys to begin once they entered the designated area and they took no time in getting right to the good part. Kirishima was throwing a flurry of punches Midoriya's way while the quirk inheritor did his best to dodge the hardened fists. Although his quirk was useful for a slugfest Kirishima was at a clear disadvantage when it came to speed and mobility. As Midoriya continued dodging punches he was doing his best to make an opening long enough for him to let off a smash but the redhead wasn't letting up.

"If I keep you in front of me then you won't get a chance to blow me away, bro." The hardening quirk user shouted to his opponent as he went for an uppercut that failed to hit its mark. Midoriya didn't bother responding as he was too busy staying away from Kirishima's fists.

The fight went on for roughly another five minutes with the stalemate ensuing. Kirishima was beginning to tire out but he wasn't letting up. The class was in awe of the sight before them. Impressed not only by Kirishima's stamina which was noticeably improved but by the speed and ease in which Midoriya was able to keep dodging.

"Man, Kirishima's really laying it on thick." Kaminari commented with excitement in his eyes.

"No kidding, he usually would've tired out by now." Ashido interjected.

"I guess all that training he's been doing with Ojiro paid off." Satou added.

Jiro herself was glued to screen enough to not hear what anyone else was saying. She was too busy watching the display of sheer willpower going on in front of her face. Before anyone else could comment the tide of the fight quickly turned as Midoriya decided that now was the time to go on the offensive. He began letting off a flurry of well placed kicks to Kirishima's body and head. Even though his quirk was still activated it was easy to tell that those hits were doing some damage to the hardened skin of their redhaired classmate. As Midoriya began bouncing off the walls and driving his feet into his opponent a few cheers were heard from the students who were undoubtedly betting on the green haired boy.

"You got this Deku!" Uraraka shouted towards the screen.

"What the heck is that?" Kaminari said a few seconds later as everyone got a good look at what was going on in front of them.

"He looks like something out of a nightmare." Sero added as the class witnessed Kirishima bust out his 'Unbreakable' form in response to the damage he was taking.

"Is that his new move?" Yaoyorozu "It looks like quite the power up."

The students continued watching the bout in awe but weren't prepared for what happened next. As Midoirya lunged toward Kirishima the redhead swiped his right arm towards him. Midoriya was barely able to get out of the way of the attack in time but was close enough to get a part of his chest caught in the unbreakable student's hand. The contact caused the boy's jacket to almost completely tear off of his body leaving his chest and upper abdomen completely exposed. Midoriya paused for a moment as he looked down at the tattered rag that was once his hero costume, a slight blush rising to his cheeks.

"Hot damn, Midoriya is jacked!" Hagakure blurted out at the sight of the now semi-shirtless boy on the screen.

"Seriously, it looks like he bulked up a bit." Ojiro added.

"Man Kyoka, if you aren't gonna make a move on him I might have t-" Ashido stopped mid sentence as she turned her head towards her classmate. Somewhat surprised by what she saw.

Jiro's face was redder than she had previously thought possible. If that wasn't bad enough, the look of pure shock wasn't helping her either. Her eyes were wide as saucers and her mouth was slightly gapped opened as her vision was locked in on the image in front of her. There was Midoriya, shirtless, with all of his muscles showing, the sweat glistening off his chest just enough for the camera to make out. Whatever thoughts Jiro had before taking in the sight had completely abandoned her mind and now she was as still as a statue. For whatever reason she found it difficult to look away as the boy began charging back into the fight. A warm feeling was descending on her top lip and Jiro swore she could taste metal for some reason.

"Um, Kyoka…"

"Huh?" She snapped back to reality at the mention of her name.

"Your nose...you're uh, bleeding." Yaoyorozu continued, motioning her finger to her top lip to mirror her purple haired friend.

"What?"

"You're nose." She said once again.

As Jiro finally realized what was happening she wiped her right handing across her mouth to see a not so subtle amount of blood running down her fingers. She took a second to look around only to meet the gazes of Kaminari, Yaoyorozu and Ashido. The latter having a smirk on her face. _'Oh my god!'_ The earphonejack user screamed internally as she did her best to cover her face. Hoping to avoid anymore looks Jiro turned on her heels and began making a beeline for the door a few meters away from her back. "I-I-I have to go to the bathroom, I'll b-be back." She said as she exited the area.

"Oh I'm never letting her live this down." Ashido whispered with a chuckle, leaning on Yaoyorozu.

"Shouldn't someone go check on her?' Kaminar inquired with concern in his voice.

"She'll be fine dude. She just just needs a moment that's all."

* * *

If there was an emotion that superseded embarrassment then that's what Jiro would be feeling right now. Hell, she wasn't even sure if 'embarrassment' was even the right word to use in this situation. The purpled haired girl was currently in the locker room desperately trying to rub away at the red liquid that decided to make its way onto her face minutes ago. Finally taking a moment to assess that the bleeding had stopped she grabbed a paper towel from the dispenser to her right and shoved it up her right nostril hoping to stop any future leaking.

 _'Come on Kyoka, pull yourself together!'_ She said to herself. _'What the hell was that? What the actual hell was that? I can't believe that seriously just happened, in front of everyone. All it takes if for me to look at one shirtless guy and I start getting a nosebleed like some pervy old man, or even worse...Mineta. I can't go back out there, not after that. Oh man, Mina is not going to let me hear the end of this.'_ She continued while splashing cold water onto her face in hopes of getting rid of the lingering redness that for some reason wasn't going away. Before she could try anything else the locker room door flew open. Looking behind her, Jiro let out a harsh sigh as she laid eyes on who it was that entered. It was Yaoyorozu and Ashido standing in the doorway, both sharing the same concerned expressions on their face as they got a glimpse of their friend.

"Are you okay Kyoka? You've been in here for almost ten minutes." Yaoyorozu inquired.

"Seriously, everyone was starting to get kind of worried." Ashido chimed in.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wasn't feeling to well. I'm good now."

"I'm sure you are haha."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come on Kyoka, don't play dumb. All it took was one good look at Midoriya's half naked body and you froze up like a block of ice. I don't even wanna know what was going through your head that caused your nose to start bleeding like that."

"Mina, I swear-"

"She's right Kyoka." Yaoyorozu interjected. "Luckily no one else besides Kaminari saw you, but it was pretty obvious what happened."

"Look guys this really isn't the time for your stupid jokes."

"We know, that's why we're going to address this once we're done with classes today."

"Huh?"

"Yaomomo's right. Look Kyoka, you can deny it all you want but the truth of the matter is that you totally have the hots for Midoriya. You may be telling yourself that you dont't but from the way you reacted to that, your body doesn't agree. I can't blame you though the dude is pretty fucking sexy."

"Mina!" Yaoyorozu interjected at her horned friend's language.

"What? I was just telling the truth."

"Listen you two…" Jiro paused trying find the right words to say in response, but nothing was coming out. What could come out? There wasn't any excuse that she could think of that would satisfy her two friends. Let alone herself.

"Look, we can talk about all of this later in the dorms. Right now I suggest that we head back before the next match starts."

"The match is already over?" Jiro inquired.

"Yeah, you should've seen it Kyoka. Midoriya totally knocked Kirishima out. He did this wicked over the head axe-kick and Kirishima was out for the count." Ashido said with excitement. Jiro was sad to say that she didn't get to see it herself.

"Let's just head back. Please…."

* * *

 **"Match number seven, Kyoka Jiro vs Ochako Uraraka, begin!"** The loudspeaker blared as the matchup began.

 _'I can't let her get the drop on me. If I can get her in close enough then I'll be able to use my amps.'_ Jiro thought to herself as she eyed up the brunette a few meters in front her. When it comes to tricky opponents then Uraraka was near the top of the list. Her quirk allowed her to utilize long range attacks with relative ease, allowed her fly for short distances and even worse was she was pretty good when it came to hand-to-hand combat. Although she wasn't on the level of Midoriya or Ojiro, Jiro knew the that she didn't want this battle to come to an MMA match. Looking around the area Jiro did her best to take mental notes of her surroundings. There were enough small walls and open spaces for her to have an advantage. The less loose debris around the less ammo the brunette had to work with. But before she could even think of a proper plan Uraraka made the first move.

Using her quirk to propel herself forward Uraraka made a beeline straight for Jiro, getting in close enough to almost grab the girl by the collar. Luckily for Jiro she reacted in time and slipped to her right avoiding her hands. Uraraka used her right leg to swing a follow up kick but was off balance just enough for Jiro to block it with her hands and throw the girl further down the area to make some space. _'I need a plan.'_ She told herself while doing her best to avoid the brunettes offensive attacks.

The game of ducking and dodging went on for what seemed like an eternity to Jiro, she was doing her best to counter Uraraka's attacks but was getting nowhere in terms of strategy. As another kick came flying towards her face Jiro put up her left arm to block. The force of the contact with Uraraka's boot was enough to dislodge the amplifier on Jiro's wrist, luckily for the purpled haired girl she reacted fast enough to catch it with her right hand. She quickly plugged an earphonejack into her left boot and sent out a low grade soundwave in the direction of the brunette, sending her opponent flying a few meters away. Not one to waste an opportunity Jiro darted over to a low wall to her right, hiding behind cover just before Uraraka was able to see where she had gone.

Looking down at her now severed amplifier Jiro took a moment to calm herself. She needed a plan and she needed it now. _'Come on Kyoka, think, think! What would Izuku do at a time like this?'_ She thought as she continued staring at her amplifier. Just then an idea sparked into her head, it was risky but it was her best bet at ending this battle.

Taking a minute to regain herself, Uraraka stood up and searched the surrounding area. Knowing that Jiro couldn't have gotten far she elected to take to the air to look for her opponent. Their designated battle area was relatively large, but small enough to where there were only a few hiding places available to them. As she scanned her eyes over the terrain Uraraka noticed Jiro standing up from behind a small concrete barrier.

"I've got you now!" She yelled as she descended down, heading straight for her purple haired classmate.

 **"Heartbeat Surround!"** Jiro yelled while lifting up her earphone jacks from behind her. Her amplifiers were attached at both ends manipulating them in a way that made them float. Just then she released her quirk, sending a series of soundwaves in a multitude of directions. The force of the noise was enough to completely disoriented Uraraka almost to the point of fainting. As the brunette's body hit the ground Jiro paused for a moment just in case her classmate still had some fight in her. With a half-baked last attempt at a lunge the brunette fell back down to the ground, not moving again.

 **"Winner: Kyoka Jiro!"** All Might's voice boomed from the loudspeakers, signaling the end of the fight. Jiro rushed over to Uraraka to check to see if she was okay. Fortunately the girl was still conscious albeit dazed from being on the receiving end of her attack. Jiro extended out a hand to help the girl up, a sign of good sportsmanship.

"I'm fine!" Uraraka hissed at the girl, a look a annoyance on her face.

"Oh uh, sorry." Jiro responded, taken aback by the apparent hostility.

"Don't worry about it." The brunette replied as she stood up, dusted herself off and began her walk back to the training area. Leaving Jiro with a confused look on her face. _'What's her deal?'_

* * *

The long awaited final bell of the day couldn't come fast enough for the students of class 1-A. The one-on-one training took a lot more out of them than was expected. Kirishima, Sero and Aoyama never even made it back to the classroom due to having to spend the rest of their day in Recovery Girl's office, the latter drawing the short straw of the class and having to go up against Bakugou. As she made her way out of the classroom Jiro pulled out her phone to pick a song to listen to on the way back to the dorms. But before she could pick one to her liking she felt a tap on her left shoulder. Turning around to see none other than Midoriya, giving her his usually cheerful smile.

"You did great out there today Kyoka. That move you did with your amplifiers was amazing."

"U-uh thanks Izuku." She replied, trying to avoid direct eye contact with the boy. Ever since her little mishap earlier that day the girl had been avoiding him like the plague. Despite her protest every time she looked at the him, the picture of Midoriya earlier in his fight plunged itself back into her mind. It was already bad enough for Jiro that a conversation she did not want to have was waiting for her once she got back to the building, but the one person that she didn't want to talk to was now right next to her.

"Don't mention it. Hey do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Did something happen to Uraraka-san after your guys' fight? She seemed kind of upset after that."

"I don't know dude. She seemed okay to me." She said while still looking away from him. Jiro was also curious to the brunette's behavior but jumping to conclusions wasn't a good idea. _'Maybe Uraraka was just having a bad day?'_ Hoping to change the subject, Jiro switched topics. "Speaking of weird, what was with you this morning?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're usually pretty upbeat and alert in the mornings, is something up?"

"I don't really know. It's hard to explain."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think it has to with my quirk." Jiro's interest was now peaked at the mention of the quirk inheritor's words. Despite being the entire reason for their friendship, the two rarely ever talked about 'One for All'. The last time she could remember the topic being brought up was a couple of weeks ago.

"What's up?" Jiro asked as she looked around the two of them, making sure to see that no one was within earshot of their conversation while simultaneously activating her quirk to confirm that there wasn't any else around. Luckily the two were almost completely alone except for some students at the other end of the hall in the opposite direction.

"Last night...I had this dream." The freckled boy began. "I don't know how to describe it but was like I was looking at the memories of the original one." He continued. Jiro noticing his speech pattern enough to see that he was avoiding saying anything specific while still out in the open.

"That's weird, have you talked to sensei about it?" She replied, purposefully avoiding saying All Might's name out loud.

"Yeah, he was just as confused as me. He said something similar happened to him a while ago but not like the one I had."

"Well whatever it is I'm sure you'll figure it ou-" Jiro's words were interrupted when she felt her right shoulder come into contact with something. Turning around to see what had happened the purple haired girl look down to see a student with black hair, red skin and glasses on the ground in front her. She had never seen the student before so obviously that meant she was either an upperclassman or in some other course than her.

"Oh my, sorry about that." The unique looking girl stated as she stood herself up. " I was looking down at my phone when I turned the corner so I wasn't paying attention. Sorry."

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Jiro reassured the girl who was now frantically picking up her books off of the ground.

"Oh alright then, I didn't mean to interrupt your your conversation. Sorry again, see you two around." The ruby skinned student said before darting off in the other direction.

"She seemed a little bit 'off' don't you think?" Jiro asked.

"I couldn't really tell. But her appearance is really cool, I wonder what her quirk is."

"You never stop do you?"

"I guess not. Oh hey, did you want to study again tonight?"

"Oh-uh... I-I can't tonight. Mina and Momo wanted to hangout and I promised them that I'd be there. Maybe some other time?"

"Alright then."

* * *

"I thought I told you to check in with me twice a day Toga, what the hell have you been doing?" The voice of Tomura Shigaraki spoke from the shadows.

"Calm down Shigaraki, I'm only a couple of hours late. It's not like anyone would find me out anyway."

"In the future make sure that you're on time. So, what've you got?"

"Well I've only been here for about a week, but from what I can tell security has gotten pretty lax."

"Good, now what about 'him'?"

"Oh Izuku, he still looks as adorable as ever I just can't wait to get my hands on him! But he's been hanging around some flat chested girl with weird ears, it makes me want to stab that bitch. But I can wait haha."

"Interesting. In any case, I think it's about time we let our new recruit make his debut don't you think?"

"Oooh, sounds like fun!"


	8. The Talk

"Come on Kyoka, open the door!" Ashido begged for what felt like the fourth time in the last two minutes. She, along with Yaoyorozu were standing outside the room of a certain purpled haired classmate of theirs.

"Guys, I really don't want to talk right now." Jiro responded to the door, hoping that they would leave. As much as she was expecting it, this was a conversation that the earphonejack user wanted to avoid. The topic of this impending meeting of the minds was one that she wasn't too comfortable with at all. After what happened earlier during class Jiro just wanted to curl up into a ball and never come back out of her room again. Yaoyorozu was pretty tamed when it came to stuff like this but she knew Ashido would have a field day with that kind of ammo.

"Well too bad. If you don't open the door then Yaomomo is just going to make a key and we're coming in anyway."

"Mina, I couldn't. Doing such a thing would violate so many rules and Kyoka's privacy."

"Just work with me here girl..." Ashido whispered to her taller classmate. "We wouldn't actually do it."

"Oh, I see."

"You guys aren't going away anytime soon are you?" Jiro asked the two girls through her door.

"Nope!" They answered in unison.

"Alright…" The purpled haired girl conceded, dragging her way to the door.

Upon opening it she was met with the gazes of her two classmates and their curious attire. Ashido was dressed in her workout clothes consisting of a form fitting blue tank top and some black shorts, holding a rather large tub of ice cream with three spoons in the opposite hand. Yaoyorozu was sporting a black polo shirt and khaki pants while holding a few books in her hands, all of the titles appeared to be in English which left Jiro unable to read them.

Without a word the two girls let themselves into the room and immediately made themselves comfortable, Ashido sitting at the foot of Jiro's bed and Yaoyorozu taking a seat at the girl's desk.

"Look guys, like I said earlier this is ju-"

"Nope, I don't want to hear it!" Ashido interrupted. "We're here to help you handle your not so little crush on Midoriya and by god we're not leaving until we do. Or until this ice cream runs out, whichever happens first."

"Mina is right Kyoka. We're your friends and we're here to help, even if you don't want us to." Yaoyorozu added.

"Guys I don't have a crush on Izuku. I don't understand why you think I do." Jiro said while trying to hide her face. Her words were more focused on trying to convince herself rather than her two friends.

"Come on dude. You two start hanging out together out of nowhere, Toru's already caught you stealing looks at him during class, you have a least two 'study sessions' a week, you're on a first name basis with each other, you said yourself that you thought he was cute and you damn near went into shock when you saw his body this afternoon during training. If I didn't know any better I'd say you two were already dating." The pinkette rambled on, pausing to take a bite out of the mint ice cream in between her lap.

"She has a point Kyoka."

"Well you don't know any better Mina. A-and I can say the same about the two of you. Momo let's not pretend that you haven't had a thing for Kendo since we did the internships. And Mina, don't even get me started on how bad you have it for Kirishima."

"Hey, don't try and turn this on us!" Ashido puffed her out cheeks out in protest. "Besides, I would've already made a move on him if I wasn't so sure that he was totally gay for that asshole Bakugou."

"Look you guys we're getting off topic here." The black haired teen interjected while trying to hide the obvious blush on her face.

"Yaomomo is right. Come on Kyoka, tell us. What exactly is so bad about having a crush on Midoriya?"

Ashido's inquiry halted Jiro's thoughts. There wasn't really a good answer to that question. There also wasn't anything inherently bad about having a crush on him. He's obviously a good person with his head on straight, he's not drop dead gorgeous but he's definitely an attractive guy, he's smart, in great shape and always puts others above himself. By all measures Midoriya would be perfect boyfriend material. But something about it still didn't sit right with Jiro. They'd only really known each other for a little over three weeks. Sure they have been classmates for months, but they almost never interacted before the day that she confronted him about 'One for All'. Wouldn't it be strange to have developed feelings for someone so soon? Her knowledge about music was almost genius level, but when it came to relationships and emotions such as these, Jiro might as well be as dumb as Kaminari after going over his wattage limit.

"Hello...Earth to Kyoka, are you still with us here?"

"Huh?"

"You seemed to be pretty deep in thought there. Were you thinking about a certain someone?"

"Shut up Mina!"

"Calm down, I was just joking. But...if you're serious about not being interested in him then that's fine. That just means that I won't feel bad for asking him out myself." The acid quirk user said as she pulled out her phone.

"What?!" Both Jiro and Yaoyorozu said in unison.

"Yeah, if you're not going to make a move on him that doesn't mean that I can't. I'm just going to text him and see if he's busy this satur-" Ashido couldn't finish her sentence before the bright pink cell phone was snatched out of her hands by Jiro. Leaving all three of them with the same surprised look on their faces.

"My goodness, Kyoka I never pegged you for the jealous type." Yaoyorozu chuckled.

"I-I uh…." Jiro stuttered out. _'Why did I just do that?'_

"You're right Yaomomo, green is more of Midoriya's color." Ashido laughed.

Was that really it? Was even the mention of someone else making a pass at Midoriya enough for her body to spring into action like that? Although she never regarded herself as an envious person, Jiro did notice her body tense up at hearing her friend's joke. The thought of Ashido asking out Midoriya leaving an uneasy feeling in her gut.

"I-I'm sorry, here…."

"Don't sweat it. But you're not really helping your case here."

"Okay…." The earphone jack user sighed knowing she was about to step into dangerous territory. "Hypothetically, if I were to say that I have feelings for Izuku, what would we do about it?"

"Our first step would be to see if he likes you back, then set you two up on a date. Hypothetically speaking of course." This time it was Yaoyorozu's turn to speak up.

"And how would we go about finding out if he does or doesn't feel the same way?"

"We'd ask someone close to him to get that information."

"So who would that be, still hypothetically speaking."

"Then it would be either Iida or Todoroki. Those two would be our best bet for this hypothetical plan of ours."

"Seriously?"

"Geez, can you two stop with 'hypotheticals' already it's annoying as hell. Iida and Todoroki are the only two people that would make sense. They're the only other boy's in class that he's good friends with so they're our best bet."

"That's the jist of it." The creation quirk user nodded to Ashido's outburst.

For all intents and purposes it was a pretty straightforward plan, Jiro thought. Getting the information early from a third party to gauge where the boy's feelings were was smart and safe. Iida and Todoroki were his two closest male friends in class. They all fought the hero killer together and made it out alive, a feat that still amazed Jiro to this day even though she technically wasn't supposed to know about it. With any luck the trio could find a way to get them to go along with this plan without letting them on to their true intentions.

Suddenly Jiro's heart began to flutter. Was she really willing to go through with this? Agreeing to this half-assed scheme cooked up by Ashido would pretty much be pulling the pin on changing her and Midoriya's relationship for good. If things didn't work out or something went wrong then the two might not even be able to be around each other. It was bad enough that she already put herself in his private life once, but what about this? What if the quirk inheritor didn't have any feelings towards her? Midoriya was good friend and now Jiro would be putting that friendship in jeopardy.

She looked up to see Yaoyorozu and Ashido staring at her, the impatience in their faces was too hard not to notice. She mulled over her thoughts once again for a brief second before finally coming to her conclusion. _'Oh fuck it...'_

"Alright…."

"Alright, what?" Ashido inquired.

"Let's do it."

"Wait...are you saying what I think you're saying?" Yaoyorozu asked with much surprise in her tone.

"Yes…"

"Ahh, our little Kyoka's finally accepted her feelings!"

"It's not that serious Momo!"

"She's right, this is great. We're one step closer to making you two the cutest couple at U.A."

"Whatever. Look guys, can we just keep this between us, please?"

"No problem dude, we don't need anyone ruining our plan. God forbid Uraraka catches wind of this."

"Yeah, that would be bad for us." Yaoyorozu agreed.

"Why?"

"Don't play dumb Kyoka, you know she's had it bad for Midoriya all year but has never acted on it. If you ask me she's missed her chance." Ashido said with a rather neutral look on her face.

"Oh...I-I guess you're right."

Even though Ashido appeared indifferent about it, Jiro on the other hand was anything but. It was pretty well known amongst the girls of class 1-A that Uraraka harbors feelings towards Midoriya, no matter how much she protested. Suddenly the thought popped into her head: _'Does Izuku have a thing for her?'_ She was his first actual friend in U.A. and due to his quirkless nature growing up, his first actual friend since he was a little kid. It wouldn't be a surprise to anyone if they both possessed romantic feelings towards one another. Uraraka's feelings were pretty well known but Midoriya's were not. Anything typical for a guy that would indicate a crush towards a girl could be chalked up to the quirk inheritor's naturally skittish and introverted behavior, so it was impossible to pinpoint. The thought of all this was palpable for Jiro as she felt a sudden tightness in her chest. Could Midoriya seriously have feelings for the brunette? As much as she would like to just come out and ask the boy she couldn't. Not only would something like that potentially cause him to have a heart attack, it would just be too embarrassing for her. For now, she would just have to put those thoughts to the side and cross that bridge when she got there.

"Of course I am. Now, before we do anything else let's hurry and finish this ice cream because it's starting to melt."

* * *

For the students of class 1-A, Wednesdays were relatively relaxed when it came to heroics. Other classes were scheduled in all of the other training areas in the school and All Might typically had some sort of hero related lecture prepared for the class. Fortunately for the would-be heroes today was the one day of the month where they were allowed to head down to the development studio and adjust their hero costumes. A day that a certain quirk inheritor was looking forward to.

After his wardrobe malfunction yesterday, Midoriya decided that it was time to once again upgrade his suit. The bracers for his arms and legs were still very much operable, but his jumpsuit was completely torn to shreds. Thankfully he had the rest of the school day to get everything in order. As he made his way out of the classroom the unmistakably cheery voice of Ashido called out to him.

"Yo Midoriya, you're heading down to the development studio now right?"

"U-uh yes, Ashido-san."

"Awesome, let's head down there together."

"S-sure." The boy nervously agreed, the two wasting no time to make their way down to the shop. The pair garnering the attention of a few of their classmates, most notably a certain purple haired girl who was currently sandwiched in a conversation between Sero and Kaminari.

The three minute walk it took was awkward to say the least for Midoriya and Ashido, with almost no talking in between them. Although they were well acquainted they two weren't exactly what you would call friends. Their personalities were at total opposite ends of the spectrum which didn't help when it came to casual conversation.

"So ...I'm not supposed to ask you this but it's eating me up inside. Midoriya, do you have feelings for Kyoka?"

All of space, time and reality seemed to blend together for a single moment. Or at least that's what it felt like to Midoriya who almost fainted at the words that he was just asked. Ashido having to do everything she could for him not to immediately face plant into the ground. "Wha-I-I-I uh….what?"

"Do you have a feelings for Kyoka? It's a pretty simple question dude."

"I-I don't...Uhh…"

"Yes or no?"

"W-what kind of question is t-that Ashido-san? I don't understa-"

"Because dude, she has a crush on you and I'm trying to set you guys up on a date. Don't tell her I told you though."

At this point in time you wouldn't even need super hearing to hear the rumbling of Midoriya's heart about to jump out of his chest. _'Did she really just say that?'_ He thought to himself while trying to hold off another fainting spell. He wasn't really sure what to do, let alone what to think. His head was spinning, the air suddenly got cold and any saliva that was in his mouth had suddenly vanished.

"Midoriya, Midoriya!"

"What?" He responded,snapping back to the reality that he was currently in.

"Look, I'm sorry for just dropping this on you like that but I couldn't wait any longer. So what's your answer?"

"I-I uh…" Words were failing him, the only thing the green haired boy could do was nod his head up and down. His action causing the pinkette to let out a small cheer drawing the attention of a few students that walked passed them in the hall.

"Really? Alright, this was way easier than I thought it was going to be. So tell me, how long have you liked our rocker friend, c'mon dude I gotta know!"

"A little while…." He said, trying to hide the intensity of the embarrassment on his face. It wasn't a total lie though. For Midoriya, the last four or five days were pretty much spent trying to suppress those feelings altogether.

Although Midoriya wasn't an expert on romance he wasn't a total novice either. He was aware enough to know that ever since that day in the park where he first revealed 'One for All' and hanging around the purple haired girl that he had begun developing an attraction to her. He tried his best to hide this fact as best he could. Even taking extra steps to make sure that he acted just as casually with her as he would with any other classmates of his. Everyday the boy would do his best to remain as neutral as he could around Jiro. Fortunately for him no one, up until now, had been able to catch on to him.

"Man, who knew that shy old Midoriya would actually have an interest in something other than heroes and quirks?" Ashido joked while slapping the boy on the shoulder.

"Please don't tell her Ashido-san. I don't want things to be...weird between us."

"Oh don't worry about it my broccoli headed friend, I'm not going to tell her a thing. You are."

"What?"

"Yup, you're going to tell her yourself. So go ahead and cancel whatever you have planned for this Saturday because that's when your date is."

"D-d-d-date! Whoa Ashido-san calm down, don't you think tha-"

"No Midoriya, I don't think that it's too much too soon. The two of you like each other and there's no reason for you not to go out."

"I guess y-you're right."

"Of course I am Midoriya. So what do you say, are you in or are you out?" She said, leaning into the boy's face. The intensity of her black sclera and yellow irises matched only by the intensity of her smile.

"I-I'm in…" He whispered, completely failing to hide the redness on his face.

"Awesome, now listen up. We never had this conversation okay."

"What?"

"If Kyoka finds out that I told you then she's going to be pissed. So for the time being just pretend that you don't know anything and just wait for her to ask you out."

"Alright, Ashido-san." The boy shakily agreed.

* * *

If there was one thing Mina Ashido loved more than dancing, it was playing matchmaker. Ever since her middle school days the pink skinned hero-in-training relished in the feeling of getting people together. One would say that it was somewhat of a hobby for her and this was no different. This time however, there was a problem. Midoriya and Jiro, an odd pair to say the least. It goes without saying that out of any two combination of students in class 1-A, this was one of the least likely pairings that the girl could've conceived.

Although he is strong and very dependable, Midoriya was shy, skittish, nerdy and introverted. Jiro on the other hand was a different story. The earphonejack user was much more sociable, aloof and less high strung. The two were almost completely perpendicular to one another and that was the problem. Ashido prided herself on being able to expertly craft the perfect date for any two individuals, but this time she was at a dead end. The two's interests just didn't line up the way she had hoped. Jiro was certainly not into any of the nerdy stuff Midoriya fancied and Midoriya just didn't seem like the type of guy who would like to spend his time at a concert or a rock studio.

As she racked her brain for anything that could help, Ashido began forming a checklist inside her mind trying to picture and cross off any idea that came to mind. _'What can we get them to do that they would both enjoy?'_ She thought again, still getting nowhere. _'How can we combine Kyoka's love of music and deal with Midoriya's shyness?'_ Suddenly the bulb over the pinkett's head went off.

"That's it!" Ashido cheered, jumping up off of the bed. Startling her friends.

"What?" Jiro and Yaoyorozu inquired to the girl's sudden outburst. The trio was currently in the very brightly decorated room of Mina Ashido, trying to get their way through their English homework.

"I've finally figured it out. The perfect first date for you and Midoriya."

"Mina, we're supposed to be studying not devising more hairbrained schemes." The earphonejack user responded, not impressed by what she was hearing.

"Actually Kyoka, I'm really interested in what she had planned."

"You can't be serious."

"Of course I am. So Mina, what've you got?"

"Karaoke!" She blurted out as if she just won the Nobel Prize. Looking down to see her friends' deadpanned expressions.

"Do you really think that's such a good idea?"

"Yeah, Izuku definitely isn't the type to go in front of a group of people and sing."

"I know that already. But, there's this karaoke spot near Mustafu that has private soundproof rooms for anyone who wants to go. And it's pretty cheap."

"Oh my Mina, that's a wonderful idea! It combines Kyoka's love of music and takes care of the problem of Midoriya's shyness."

"I know right! And once Kyoka and Midoriya are done serenading each other they can head out to get a bite to eat since the karaoke place is next to a pretty big shopping center. It's the perfect one-two punch."

 _'Did she really just say "serenading each other"?'_

"It's perfect, I'll start getting the arrangements ready. Don't you worry about a thing Kyoka, I'll handle the expenses myself."

"Guys…"

"And we need to pick you out a super cute outfit that'll knock Midoriya off of his feet."

"Guys…."

"Oh I should have mother let me borrow one of the cars so you guys can be chauffeured to the karaoke studio."

"Guys!" Jiro shouted, gaining the two's attention.

"What is it, do you not like the plan?"

"A-actually I kinda do." She replied bashfully, twisting her left earphonejack in her fingers. "But uh...we still don't know if Izuku even likes me."

"Oh don't worry about that, I already got it taken care of." Yaoyorozu responded, surprising both of the other girls.

"You do?"

"Yup, I have it on very good authority that Midoriya definity has feelings for you."

"And how do you know that exactly?" Ashido inquired. Although she herself decided to just go straight to the source and ask the green haired boy directly, she was curious as to where Yaoyorozu got the information.

"I asked Todoroki to ask him as a favor. He said he owed me one and got back to me an hour later saying that Midoriya did in fact have romantic feelings for Jiro. He also told me that he won't tell anyone else and that he'll help in any way that he can."

 _'Great, now Todoroki is in on this…'_ Jiro sighed internally. Even though he was a good friend of Midoriya and a pretty stand-up guy from what she could tell, it was still unsettling knowing that another person was in on the plan as well. Luckily their heterochromatic classmate seemed like the kind of guy who had no problem in keeping a secret.

"Alright then!" Ashido jumped up off of her bed, grabbing her phone. "Now's all we need to do is for Kyoka to pull the trigger and we're good."

"What...like now?"

"Yup, no time like the present dude. Midoriya and Kirishima should be back from the school gym in about fifteen minutes. As soon as he gets back you can ask him out."

"Absolutely not!"

"Why not?"

"It's just...uh...it's too soon." Jiro said with a wave of blush rushing to her face.

"Don't give me that crap. This isn't the 21st century girl. You don't have to sit around and wait for the 'perfect moment', just go out there and grab life by the balls."

"I-I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm nervous okay!" Jiro shouted out, her face now as red as a tomato.

"Oh..is that all?" Ashido responded with a laugh. The pinkette failing to notice the vein emerging on the side of Jiro's face. "Look do you just want me to set it up? I can just send him a text."

"No! I-I uh...I'll do it myself alright. I just need time."

"No problem, you have until tomorrow night though."

"What?"

"If you don't do it by then, then I'll be the one to do it."

"Fine…" The purple haired girl sighed, knowing that Ashido is more than bold enough to do so.

"Awesome. Yaomomo, you set up everything and make sure the arrangements are in order. I'll start picking out outfits, Kyoka can borrow some of my clothes if she wants."

"Oh my, this is so exciting! I'll call the karaoke studio right now and reserve a room." Yaoyorozu chirped, simultaneously pulling out her cellphone.

 _'We're really doing this, huh?'_


	9. Working Together

It was that time once again for the students of class 1-A. Practical training on Thursdays always seemed like the highlight of the week for would be heroes. What was even better was that today's training was going to be lead by All Might and Midnight. Their homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa, called in sick leaving their homeroom as more of a "free period" for them to just relax.

"So…" All Might began as he brought his class back to attention. "Since this is going to be our last combat focused training for the next four weeks we have something special planned for you guys today."

His words causing everyone's ears to perk up in anticipation. When it came to unpredictability, the U.A. staff were masters at it. Changing things up at the last minute always managed to keep the students on their toes.

"Today, you will be participating in a four way, no holds bar "capture the flag" exercise." The retired hero continued. A few cheers coming from Kirishima and surprisingly enough, Bakugou. "The teams have already been selected but to make things fair you will not know who you're up against when the exercise begins. For now, grab your hero costumes and make your way down to training ground Gamma. Midnight and myself will be there to greet you shortly."

"Oh man, this is going to be awesome!" Kirishima said to Midoriya as the two walked over to the wall to grab their suits.

"Y-yeah, luckily my new suit was finished in time."

"Sorry about that...again. I feel bad that you had to waste most of your day yesterday getting repairs done."

"It's fine it was kind of my fault anyway." The quirk inheritor replied with a grin on his face. Unbeknownst to the two boys they were being watched by another of pair of students.

"Just remember Kyoka. You have until the end of day haha."

"I know Mina...just chill out and let me take care of it please." Jiro responded, putting her hands in her pockets while trying to keep up her trademark "aloof" face.

"Sorry, but this is just so exciting. I'm rooting for you girl!"

"Whatever…."

* * *

"Woah Midoriya, I'm liking the new suit man!" Kaminari half-shouted while gazing at the green haired boy's new appearance.

Unfortunately for Midoriya, Hatsume decided to go off the deep end yesterday and almost completely redesigned his suit. Much to his dismay, a representative from the school's design company just so happened to be present for their brainstorming session and gave the go-ahead on almost every last idea the pink haired inventor could come up with. Although the base layer was still similar, that was essentially as far as it went. All of the white in his jumpsuit had been replaced with black and was now more form-fitting. His arm and leg bracers were now slimmer, lighter, blacked out and made out of a material that the support course student dubbed "Flex-Steel" that was apparently bulletproof. Along with all of that, his mask was completely changed. It only covered his mouth and ears while still having his signature green bunny-ear design, but the mouth guard was made of the same material as the bracers. Despite the drastic changes, the green haired boy was very satisfied with the finished product. The suit felt sturdier, lighter and it was more aesthetically pleasing. At least that was according to Ashido who was present during the makeover, the pinkett even managed to egg on Hatsume with a few ideas of her own.

"He's right Midoriya. You look like one of those old school superhero comics." Sato chimed in. A blush forming on the quirk inheritor's face. He still wasn't used to receiving compliments of any sort.

"Alright my lovelies, here is how this is all going to work." Midnight spoke to the students. "You will be split into groups of four and directed to start in seperate locations. Once you hear the horn you will make your way to the target which will be a blue flag with white stripes on the roof of the tallest building in the training ground. You will also have a thirty minute time limit for your round, if no one reaches the flag in time then that's just how it is, however if there is only one person left standing that student is the victor?"

"What did you mean by "left standing" sensei?" Hagakure blurted out, raising an invisible hand.

"Like All Might said before you guys came out here, this is essentially a free-for-all. Anything goes...as long as you don't cause any major injury to another student." The pro hero taking a moment to glance in the direction of Bakugou, eliciting a huff from the blonde haired teen. "We will be watching on the monitors and if we deem you unable to continue, then you're done."

Whispers began erupting between the students, a few laughs and chuckles here and there but the general tone was the same. Izuku looked around the class for a minute, trying to process the information. It was bad enough that he had to go up against three of his classmates at once, but he wouldn't know who he was up against until the moment arised. On top of that everyone had the same objective. As he continued scanning around the class Midnight began passing out slips of paper with numbers written on them. Upon receiving his paper he looked at it to see the number thirty-four written on it.

"These don't match you student numbers so you won't know who is who. Now that everyone has their numbers make your way to the olding areas. The last digit of your number is what group you will be held in so hurry up and get to the appropriate area." She ordered the students.

When he made it to his designated holding area Midoriya was surprised to see who he would be temporarily sharing the space with. He looked around to see Iida, Todoroki, Yaoyorozu and Bakugou all giving him the same confused looked.

"Well, we are the top five students in the class." Todoroki started, "It's reasonable that they wouldn't want all of us in the same round."

"I agree with Todoroki's assessment." Iida added.

"This is bullshit! I wanted to go up against all of you fuckers!" Bakugou shouted in his usual manner. A sigh coming from Yaoyorozu.

Before Midoriya could put in his two cents the loudspeakers turned on, echoing All Mights voice through the area. "Alright students. Numbers eleven, twenty-two, thirty-four and forty-three, make your way to your assigned start point and wait for the horn."

"Well it looks like I'm up first." Midoriya started with a small grin.

"Good luck out there." Iida said to him. Todoroki and Yaoyorozu giving him a thumbs up before he made his way out the door.

* * *

 _'Why the hell did I have to be in the first group?'_ Jiro complained to herself as she awaited the signal. As much as she enjoyed this type of training, she wasn't too happy about the minimal prep time that she had to get herself ready. It was bad enough that she was in the dark on whoever she was up against, she still had to find a way to make it to the center of the training ground and get the flag.

When the horn finally sounded she immediately took off, making a beeline straight for the center of the area. Using her quirk, Jiro listened out for anything that was similar to footsteps or a heartbeat. Unfortunately for her the pipes and machinery that surrounded the area were making it difficult to make out anything clearly. When she made her way to an intersection next to an alley she looked up to see Sero gliding directly over her with his tape. _'Of course, this is his element.'_ She thought, letting out a sigh. Deciding that she didn't want to waste time standing around she kept moving.

The tallest building in the area was within her sight, but it was still a good eight hundred meters away and worse was she still had no idea who the other two students she was against were. Sero was probably pretty close to the flag already seeing as he could just swing himself above the area. But if someline like Tokoyami and Uraraka were in her group then she was at a clear disadvantage. Being limited to the ground during this exercise was not good for her.

After rounding another corner, Jiro's quirk allowed her to detect the sounds of footsteps about eight meters from where she was. She stopped in place for a moment to better make out the sound. Even amongst the clattering of the machinery she could clearly make out that there was another person close to her on the other side of the wall to her left.

 ***Thump, thump***

The sound of the person's heartbeat grew louder.

 ***Thump, thump***

Something was off about it.

 ***Thump, thump***

This particular heartbeat, the rhythm was familiar to her.

 ***Thump, thump***

It's like she's heard it before.

 ***Thump, thump***

 _"Izuk-"_ The purple haired girl couldn't even finish her realization before a large part of the brick wall in front of her was blasted through with a gust of wind. The familiar form of Midoriya emerging through the cloud of dust, poised into a fighting position.

If there was anyone that the purple haired girl wanted to avoid a fight with, the introverted quirk inheritor standing in front of her was definitely near the top of the list. It's no secret that Midoriya was brilliant when it came to strategy, the fact that he had 'One for All' on top of that just made him a more dangerous opponent. And now Jiro had to face that opponent, with no plan and no immediate means of escape.

"So, how'd you find out where I was nerd?" She asked while priming her wrist amplifiers.

"To be honest I didn't know it was you. I was moving above the buildings but then I saw Sero and decided to stay to the ground. I only caught a glimpse of your jacket before I jumped on down next to the wall."

"I see, so I guess this means that we have to against each other."

"N-not necessarily."

"Huh?" The girl responded, not being able to hide the surprise on her face.

"Well uh, Midnight-sensei did say that anything goes and two heads are better than one in most situations. And uh, I-I'd rather not fight you."

"So you want to team up?"

"At least for the moment, only one of us can actually come out of top. You're at a disadvantage because you can't move above the buildings. And I'm at a disadvantage because I can't scout people out like you can."

It was hard to argue with Midoriya's reasoning. Their instructors did state that anything goes, and teaming up for a short while would be advantageous to the both of them. By working together they could cover a lot of ground with Midoriya's speed, and thanks to her earphone jacks they could avoid someone getting the drop on them.

"You seriously just thought of that idea?" Jiro asked.

"U-uh yeah."

"Izuku, sometimes you freak me out with how smart you are. But in a good way."

"Thanks." The boy blushed at the compliment, unable to hide his face.

"So...uh...let's get going." She replied, trying to keep her own blush away.

Without any hesitation Jiro jumped on Midoriya's back and the two began to move, just like how they did the first time they were teamed up. While Midoriya was gliding above the buildings Jiro was using her quirk to listen out for anything that sounded like another student. Luckily no one else was anywhere near them.

The building was now in only 300 meters away and closing. The structure was roughly ten stories tall and stuck out like a sore thumb with its distinctive red color. With the speed at which they moving it would only be a few seconds before they were at the foot of the building.

"I'm going to try and land on one of the floors."

"What? How the hell are we going to do that?"

"I'm going to jump as high as I can. When I do, use your amplifiers to blast out one of the windows."

"Are you crazy, Izuku? One, that would let everyone know where and who we are. Two, it would give away our position. And three...it's just a crazy ass idea."

"Trust me Kyoka." The boy said, turning his head to look at his now partner. His eyes momentarily locking with her's. Those emerald orbs displaying confidence and drive, but also giving off a trusting vibe.

 _'Wow, I never noticed his eyes were so pretty.'_ She thought, momentarily mesmerized by the look he briefly gave her. Just as quickly as that thought came, it was shaken away by Jiro who was now feeling the heat well up on her face.

"Alright…."

"Okay, on three. One, two, three!" The boy shouted as he re-activated his quirk, sending the duo flying into the air. It was hard for Jiro to keep her eyes open considering the speed that they were going, but she was able to identify a large window directly in front of them and sent out a soundwave that shattered the barrier of their entry. Midoriya wasted no time in adjusting his angle and landing them safely inside of the building.

"Wow, seven floors in one jump." She commented, genuinely impressed at the boy. " You know, I can't wait to see what you're like when you get full control of your quirk."

"Kyoka!"

"Oh shit, sorry! But don't worry, there isn't anyone around us, well on this floor at least."

"Is there anyone in the building?" He asked.

Plugging in her earphonejacks to a pillar on her right, Jiro listened out for whatever she could. While unplugged her quirk let her hear anything within ten meters, when connected she could easily hear up to just under two and a half kilometers if she focused. As she listened out around the building she could make out footsteps five floors below. It was just one person though and from the way their feet were moving and how close they were, they appeared to be running. _'So someone already made it here, huh?'_ She thought to herself, unplugging her quirk.

"Bad news."

"What is it?"

"There's one people on the second floor, and from the sound of it they're moving pretty quick."

"So someone made it here quickly, just like we did."

"Who do you think it could be?" Jiro asked, trying to narrow it down herself.

"I doubt it's Sero. With his tape he should be able to scale the building just like we did. And I know it's not Iida-kun. Him, Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, Kacchan and I were all in the same waiting area."

"If that's the case then it won't be Shoji, Tokoyami, Sato or Toru. All us were in the same room too. Although I'm kind of glad to hear that hothead isn't in our group."

"Then we have no idea who that other person could be."

"Alright, so now what nerd?"

"We head to the top."

* * *

"That sounded like one of Kyoka's soundwaves." Yaoyorozu stated to no one in particular.

"So her and Midoriya are in the same group. Interesting…." Todoroki replied, glancing back at Yaoyorozu. A slight grin showing on his usually stoic face.

"Yes, it is."

"What the hell are you two going on about?" Bakugou shouted.

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with." Todoroki responded nonchalantly.

"Listen here 'IcyHot', that is the last time that you…" Bakugou began shouting as he went on another one of his rants. Invoking a sigh from both Iida and Yaoyorozu.

* * *

"You've gotta be kidding me." Sero began as he extended another piece of tape, propelling himself up the side of the building. "Midoriya and Jiro are working together? I know anything goes but that's just garbage."

For all intents and purposes, the tape quirk user thought that he had this competition in the bag. When it came to mobility he was at a clear advantage. That was until he saw Midoriya jumping from building to building once the exam started. The green haired boy had the upper hand when it came to speed, but jumping ability would only get him so far. Or at least that's what Sero thought before he noticed Midoriya running towards the main building with Jiro hanging onto his back, the latter using her quirk to fire off a soundwave and gaining them entry.

While Sero was scaling up the building he knew that there was a real possibility of running into the two of them once he reached the top. From what he could tell while swinging above the training area the duo landed on the seventh floor. Which meant that he only had less than a couple of minutes to reach the objective, especially with Midoriya using his 'Full Cowling'.

Once the tape quirk user finally reached the top of the building he was delighted to see that he was the only person in sight. "Alright, looks like I was worried for nothing." He grinned, setting his foot down onto the roof. However, the moment his toes touched the surface a series if gun turrets armed with pellet rounds raised from the ground and began firing at him. Sero tried his best to dodge the red colored projectiles but was getting hit on almost every part of his body. Finally deciding that he'd had enough, the black haired teen shot another strand of tape off the side of the building and evacuated himself before becoming even more overwhelmed.

* * *

"I'm really glad that Sero got here just before we did." Jiro sighed, watching the gun turrets return to their position in the ground.

"You can say that again." Izuku replied looking over her shoulder through the window pane of the door in front of them.

"So what are we going to do about those weapons?"

"From what I can tell they activated the moment Sero's foot touched the roof. So the entire area might have pressure plates on them." Midoriya added, the boy taking a moment to rack his brain for anything that he could do. If it was one turret then he wouldn't have an issue taking it down, but there were at least twelve of the roof from what he could see. He may be fast enough to dodge in one direction, but the level of maneuverability required to dodge all those weapons was near impossible. He needed to find out a way to stay off of the ground, avoid the weapons line of fire and take them out. At best he would have only a few seconds to accomplish this.

"Kyoka, how far can your soundwaves reach."

"It depends. Sound travels differently based on the environment, but usually they're good for about 200 meters or so before the soundwaves begin to dissipate ."

"Alright."

"Why, what've you got in mind?"

"It's not a guarantee but it might be our best bet. I'm going to jump to the other side of the roof and activate the turrets. From what I could tell they face the direction of wherever the pressure plate was activated. Once they're all above the ground and facing away from you, fire off a soundwave towards them and that should be enough to disable them."

"Are you crazy? You'd be putting yourself right in their line of fire. On top of that, I can't really control how much my soundwaves expand once they leave my amplifiers. You might get caught up in that."

"It's fine, I should have enough time to jump high enough out of the range of you-."

"No it's not idiot! Has anyone ever told you that you have this bad habit of putting yourself in harms way for no reason?"

"Yeah but-"

"So why don't I just use my amps to destroy the ground? Or use one of your smashes? It's way easier."

"You're right, but it's not really the best idea."

"Why not?"

"Well...sure you can use your amplifiers or a 'Delaware Smash' to just destroy the ground, but doing so might cause the entire ceiling to collapse. We don't know where Sero bailed off to and the other student below us might get caught up in the rubble. On top of that, we might lose the flag and damage the roof enough to where the others won't be able to do the exercise. There's just too much collateral that way."

Of course that's what he would say. This was Midoriya that we're talking about. He managed to come up with a plan that put everyone around him in almost zero danger and minimize property damage all in one go. Despite a major part of his scheme putting himself in danger from two attacks at the same time it was hard to argue that it was pretty clever.

"Okay, but I still don't feel good about launching one of my attacks in your direction."

"It's okay Kyoka, I trust you." He said with a grin. His green eyes and bright smile causing a wave of blush to rush over the girl's face.

"W-whatever mophead. Let's just get this over with."

"Awesome. Okay, when I open the door I'm going to jump straight to the other side. Once you see the turrets come up just let one of your attacks go and that should do it." He stated, Jiro nodding in affirmation to his plan.

Leaning himself up against the door, Midoriya held up three fingers on his right hand and began counting down. Once the last finger dropped he activated his 'Full Cowling' and shot through the door leaving a light trail of wind behind him. The gust wasn't strong enough to impede Jiro's vision however. She kept her eyes focused on him as he landed on the opposite side of the roof. Sure enough the second his left foot landed on the group the turrets popped up and let out their first wave of pellets.

"Kyoka, now!" He yelled, launching himself up roughly thirteen meters into the air.

With no hesitation the purple haired teen connected her right earphone jack to her boot and let out one of her soundwaves. The force of the attack completely shattering every turret except for the one on the far left.

"Dammit!" She said, realizing the situation."Izuku I missed one!"

"I got it! 'Manchester Smash!'" He shouted, bringing down an axe kick onto the last weapon, leaving it in pieces.

 _'So that's the move he got Kirishima with, huh?'_ As simple as it was, Jiro knew that she wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that any time soon.

The two took a moment to look around. All of the turrets were gone and their objective was right before them. Somehow the flag managed to stay upright even with going through one of Jiro's attacks.

"Go ahead." She said, sliding her hands back into her pockets.

"What?"

"This is your win. You did most of the work and came up with that crazy ass plan of yours, you should take the flag." Jiro stated, trying her best to be nonchalant.

"I-I can't, we worked on this together and to be honest I wouldn't have gotten anything accomplished if your weren't here. You should take it."

"Nope, you go ahead. Only one of us can win and it should be you."

"Why not just both grab it at the same time?"

"Huh?"

"Well, All Might and Midnight-sensei only said that to win you needed to grab the flag, and that anything goes. They never said that more than one person couldn't do it."

"Well...technically I guess you're right." The boy's logic was sound.

"So, same time?"

"Sure."

"Alright, on 'three'."

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three!" They both said in unison, grabbing the blue and white striped flag at the exact same moment. A silence permeating the air around them for a brief few seconds before the loudspeakers began echoing Midnight's voice across the area.

"Um...Winners: Izuku Midoriya and Kyoka Jiro. All participants please return to the screening room at once."

"Well will you look at that, looks like we won!" Midoriya said with his signature All Might style grin.

"Yeah...I guess we did."

* * *

"This is still a load of crap." Sero complained while taking off his helmet, still in pain from the barrage of pellets that he took a few minutes ago during the exercise.

"Tell me about it." Ojiro agreed, apparently he was the other student participating in their group. "But hey, at least you guys made it to the top of the roof. I had to sprint all the way across the training area and only made it to the sixth floor when I head that the match was called."

"Good point. But to be honest, I was still surprised at you two." The tape quirk user gestured over to Midoriya and Jiro. "When I saw that you had teamed up I got confused. I knew that it was no-holds-bar but I wasn't expecting that at all. Let alone for the both of you to win."

"Well that wasn't the intention of the training." Midnight interjected. "When All Might and I saw that you two both grabbed the flag at the same moment we didn't really know what to do."

"Well what's done is done." The retired hero chimed in. "It just sets a precedent for the other students once they start their rounds. In any case all of you performed very well. Young Ojiro, your maneuverability was quite impressive seeing as you were the first one to actually reach the building before anyone else. Young Sero, as was expected you had no issues with the terrain and you did well at taking minimal damage from the turrets. As for you two…" All Might paused as he looked at Jiro and Midoriya, he gave focus more toward his successor than the other teen. "Your team up plan was well executed. However, I wasn't too fond of your idea to just throw young Midoriya into the line of fire like that. Other than that, it was a great showing, for all of you."

"Thank you sir!" They all said with a bow.

"So who's up next sensei?" Midoriya asked.

"Up next is Bakugou, Kaminari, Uraraka and Asui." Midnight responded. "All of you are welcome to stay and watch or head back to the classroom and do some studying, it's up to you." Unsurprisingly all of them elected to stay in the viewing room. Taking seats to watch how the rest of their classmate would fair. Jiro and Midoriya sat next to each other despite the ample amount of available seats.

 _'Interesting.'_ Midnight thought with a devilish smirk on her face as she watched the two students pair up. _'I guess that's why they were so keen on being partners.'_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Originally I had planned for this chapter to be a five-way free for all between Midoriya, Jiro, Bakugou, Todoroki and Kaminari. But that would've made the chapter extremely long. Even though this is technically a romance fic, I want to put a good amount of action in it to keep it balanced. I plan on having at least two more "battle" scenes in the story before I'm done so I hope you guys enjoyed this and I'm open for recommendations on who you'd want to see face off. As usual, thanks for reading/following/favoriting and I hope you guys will enjoy what is to come.**


	10. Making Her Move

"Of all the things that Toru could've done, was pulling Iida's pants down really the best way to catch him off guard?" Jiro sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Trying her best to erase the image of the engine quirk user's underwear out of her brain.

"Y-yeah...I don't really know what to think about that one." Midoriya replied.

Class was out for the day for the would be heroes. The rest of the training exercises went by smoothly for the other students. Bakugou had managed a relatively easy victory in his group. Tokoyami won his and Todoroki's group after using dark shadow to scale the side of the building and throw himself over the turrets. Yaoyorozu's group did not have a winner after time expired due to all four of the students getting into a battle in the street next to the building. And in the biggest surprise of the day, Hagakure won her group after distracting Iida by pantsing him from behind. Giving the invisible girl enough time to make a mad dash to the turrets, somehow avoiding the first wave of gunfire and grabbing the flag for herself.

As the two students were making their way back to the dorms Jiro could feel her heart ready to beat out of her chest. To say that she was nervous would be an understatement. After their training round the purpled haired girl considered asking him if he was free on Saturday right then and there when they were relaxing in the viewing room. But she quickly realized that the timing was not right at all. There were too many people around and although she wouldn't admit it, when the moment of truth came she chickened out. Right now was a different story. The two of them were alone, finally. There was no one else on the hall and nothing to cause a distraction.

"Hey Izuku, you got anything planned this weekend?" She asked, twisting her left earphonejack in her finger to calm her nerves.

"This weekend?" The boy replied, suddenly his mind went back to his last conversation with Ashido. "U-u-uh, no I d-don't have anything...nothing a-at all." He stuttered out, failing at controlling his words.

"Oh, well did you maybe-"

"Hey! Hey you with the green hair!" Jiro was interrupted by a familiar voice. When the two turned around to see who it was they were surprised to see the peculiar ruby skinned girl from the other day running towards them. _'Where the hell did she come from?'_

"What the heck does she want?" Jiro asked, the boy only responding with a curious shrug. It only took a few seconds before the female student in question was standing in front of them, panting from running all the way down the hall.

"You're Izuku Midoriya right!" She asked the quirk inheritor.

"Y-yeah."

"Awesome! We didn't formally greet the other day when I bumped into you, sorry about that again. But I'm Haia Taura, I work for the school newspaper and I was wondering if you'd let me interview you for my article."

"W-what?" The boy said failing to hide his shock. "Y-y-you want to interview me?"

"Heck yeah! You're one of the most talked about kids in school. A lot of people want the scoop on the 'wild child' first year who not only survived a run-in with the 'Hero Killer' but took down a yakuza boss."

"I-I don't really know what to say." He responded sheepishly, bumping his two index fingers together.

"Please." The red skinned girl learned into the boy, getting in more than a little close. "I'm trying to get an article published on the front page which has never been done by a second year. Doing this for me would really help me out."

"Uhm..okay." Midoriya nervously replied. As much as he wanted to decline he just couldn't say no to a person in need.

"Ahh, you're the best!" Taura squealed as she hugged the boy, causing Midoriya's face to go bright red.

"Ahem…." Jiro coughed, trying to get the attention of the person currently bear hugging her friend.

"Oh sorry, I didn't notice you there. Oh wait, you're Jiro right!"

"Yeah…"

"Oh my, I loved your performance at the cultural festival. Your voice is absolutely beautiful."

"Thanks."

"Ooh, do you think that you can do an interview with me too? It'd be great for the 'Performing Arts' section of the paper this month. Oh wait, I can just interview two of you together. Kill two birds with one stone, y'know." She said with a grin, revealing a set of elongated canines.

"Really?" The purple haired girl inquired.

"Of course! Having the first ever interview with two future heroes would just be amazing! C'mon what do you say?"

"I guess so…" The purple haired girl shrugged

"Alright!" Taura cheered one more time before grabbing Midoriya by the arm. "Before we do anything we need to go back to the Journalism club's office and get everything set up with the editor, plus she really wants to meet you. It won't take longer than fifteen minutes, I promise." Before Midoriya or Jiro could even respond he was quickly whisked away by the red skinned girl, leaving a cloud a dust in their path.

"Hey, where the he-"

"Cable Ears!" The unmistakable voice of Bakugou shouted, gaining Jiro's attention.

"Can I help you?" She asked, wondering what he possibly could want with her.

"Come with me, we need to have a little talk!" He said as he waved her on, not taking any time even look in her direction.

 _'Why do I have the feeling that I'm not going to like this?'_

* * *

When it came to Katsuki Bakugou, class 1-A's resident hotheaded explosion quirk user, Jiro did what she could to actively avoid interacting with him as much as much as possible. Not only was he prideful, rude and loud, the blonde haired boy was just genuinely no fun to be around. Ever since first arriving at U.A. she knew that he was the type of person only interested in being a hero just for sake of being number one. The type of person only interested in the title and recognition. If she had to make a comparison then it would be simple, Midoriya was more like All Might while Bakugou favored Endeavor. How Kirishima and Kaminari could stand being around him so much was a complete mystery to her.

What was a bigger mystery to her was the situation she currently found herself in. Ten minutes ago Bakugou had told her to follow him, lead her back to the dorms, walked her all the way up to the roof and was now staring at her with his usual scowl. For some reason however, the look in his eyes was slightly more intense than normal. The dusty blonde was generally pretty easy to read since he only ever expressed emotions ranging from fury to anger, but this time was different.

"Look I don't know what you brought me up here for bu-"

"You know don't you?" He spat out with the usual venom in his voice.

"What?" She responded.

"Don't play dumb cable ears, you know what I mean. You know about shitty Deku and 'One for All'."

As much as Jiro wanted to end the conversation right there and leave she knew that it was not going to happen. One, because Bakugou was blocking the only exit off of the roof. Two, because she knew that this interaction they were about to have was going to have to happen sooner or later. "And what if I do?"

"Tch, figures. That idiot can't keep a damn secret to save his life."

"Is there a problem with me knowing?"

"Yeah, you're just some extra who's in on possibly one of the biggest secrets in the country. I don't like that very much."

"Well Midoriya and All Might don't seem to have a problem with it all. So as far as I'm concerned your opinion doesn't really matter. Look, if that's all you wanted to talk about then you got your answer. I'm out of here."

"So how'd you find out? What, did shitty Deku blab about it while two were acting all buddy-buddy?"

"That's really none of your business. Now move aside."

"I can't believe that jackass let someone else find out, what a loser." The blonde boy's words causing a bit of irritation in Jiro.

"What's your problem with Izuku anyway?" Jiro asked, not really knowing where the question came from. "He told me that you two actually used to be friends when you were kids. What did he ever do to you that was so bad to warrant so much bad blood."

"He looked down on me."

"What?" She responded, genuinely confused at hs reply.

"You heard me. Ever since we were little, that loser's always been looking down on me. Always trying to help me out when I don't need it, taunting me, thinking I'm weak. Even though I had a quirk that was awesome and he was a quirkless loser, he always thought I was someone who needed his rescue."

"You can't be serious…."

"I am, and now that motherfucker has All Might's quirk and I can't stand it."

This couldn't have been it. This really couldn't have been the reason why he acted that way towards Midoriya. Confusion washed over Jiro with each passing second. Ever since the two had become friends Midoriya had mentioned a few times about having been bullied for not being born with a quirk. Unfortunately it was no surprise to Jiro that it happened. Although quirkless people were a rarity, they were almost always treated like second class citizens. Given how Midoriya acted when first arriving at U.A. he no doubt received a fair share of that treatment. However, the main culprit for the green haired boy's suffering was now standing a mere three meters away from her.

This guy, Bakugou. The guy, who during their first practical training session almost killed Midoriya, looked her right in the eye and told her that he hated her friend so much because he "looked down on him" for trying to help him. The same Midoriya that has time and time again put his own life at risk to save others. The same Midoriya who who was deemed worthy enough by All Might himself to receive 'One For All'. That was impossible, there was something more to this. She doubted that she'd be able to dive deeper into it, but that didn't make her any less irritated.

"Wow, that's really how you feel, huh?"

"In any case don't get in my way. I have a score to settle with that green haired loser and I don't need you butting in." He said, ponting in her direction.

"You know, I finally get you Bakugou." Jiro chuckled.

"What?"

"You're threatened by him. You view Izuku as someone weaker than you, but everyone else disagrees. He's more liked by others, respected and has gotten more praise than you ever since we started going to here. On top of that, he's gotten exponentially better with his quirk while you haven't." As much as Jiro's instincts were telling her to stop right there, her mouth for some reason kept going. "Pretty much everyone in class has made leaps and bounds with their quirks and overall abilities but you haven't."

"What the hell did you s-"

"Everyone is getting better and improving while you just stayed the same angry ole Bakugou. On top of that, the only people who liked you enough were the League of Villains. They liked you so much that because of you they almost killed some of our classmates just to try and recruit you. Must be nice to feel so appreciated. If you ask me, you're more cut out to be a villain than a hero."

"You've got five seconds to take back what you just said or else I-"

"I won't, so you can keep your empty threats." Jiro said with a bit of smug as she placed her hands in her jacket pocket and went back to her trademark 'aloof' face. "Now step aside 'Firecracker', I have some stuff to take care of." With a quick bump of the shoulders the purple haired girl moved her now increasingly furious classmate out of the way and walked through the door, not waiting to see the boy's reaction to her words. _'I'm probably going to regret doing that later on.'_ She thought while quickly making her way down the steps.

Taking a moment to fully process what she had just done, the earphonejack user leaned up against a wall to catch her breath. What was that about? Why the hell did she do that? She literally just stood up to probably the most frightening guy in class just because he had some pointless personal grudge with Midoriya. She already made it a point to avoid the dusty blonde whenever possible, but after that she was now considering taking extra precautions to not cross his path again any time soon.

She sighed before taking out her cellphone, opening the text app and scrolling to her most recent conversations. She wasn't sure if it was the adrenaline in her body or what, but she opened the chat between her and Midoriya.

Microphone: We need to talk. ASAP

All Might: Sure Kyoka. I just got back to my room, but I can meet you in the common area.

Microphone: Don't bother. I'll be at your door in a couple of minutes.

All Might: Okay

* * *

The wave emotions going through Jiro's body right now was difficult to describe. Minutes ago she had just told off Bakugou for no discernible reason at all and now she was standing in front of Midoriya's door, hesitant to knock. She knew he was in there, because of her quirk she could hear the sound of his pencil writing down in his notebook. But, for some reason she just couldn't bring herself to place her hand on the door. The combination of nerves and adrenaline were still very much in effect for her. This would be the first time that she ever set foot inside the boy's room. After a deep sigh she finally let her hand tap away at the door.

"C-come in!" The boy said, startled at the rapping at his chamber door. Upon entering the room Jiro was met with the familiar sight of all of Midoriya's All Might memorabilia. His room was practically a shrine to the former 'Symbol of Peace.'

"Has it ever struck you as odd that you have your entire room dedicated to All Might-sensei? It's kind of strange to have posters and toys of someone that you know on a personal level."

"I-I just really respect him…" Midoriya replied bashfully.

"Sorry if you were busy, I can come back later."

"No, i-it's fine. I just got back anyway."

"Oh yeah, so what happened after that Taura girl ran off with you?"

"She took me back to the Journalism club's office and had me meet their editor. Apparently she's friends with Miro-senpai and really wanted to talk to me."

"That's not too bad."

"Yeah, after a quick chat she told me that we're good to do that interview for the school paper either next Thursday or Friday. I told her that I'd have to check with you first, y'know if still were up for it."

"Yeah, that's fine. Either day is good for me."

"Okay, I'll let her know that we can do it next Thursday."

"Cool."

"So...w-what did you want to talk about?"

Jiro sighed again for what felt like the thousandth time that day. She sat on his bed to make herself more comfortable. "Well, I just had a pretty interesting conversation with a certain hotheaded blonde asshole."

"You...y-you talked to Kacchan?!"

"Yeah." She replied, only to be met with Midoriya's mumbling about what that could possibly mean. Even though she possessed super hearing it was difficult for her to keep up with everything that he was saying. The only real words she could make out were: 'unexpected', 'One for All', 'future' and 'development'.

"Izuku, chill out."

"Sorry, it's just...nevermind. So what happened?"

"Well, he took me up to roof and straight up asked me if I knew about 'One for All'. I told him that I did, he got all cranky about it, then I told him off for being such as asshole to you. Bottom line is I'm pretty sure I'm on his shitlist now. So if I get 'accidentally' blown up during class one day, you know why." She said nonchalantly, leaning back onto the boy's bed. She took a second to notice the astonishment on Midoriya's face. A reaction that she was expecting.

"B-but, that's not the only thing I wanted to talk to you about actually."

"W-what's the other thing?"

"So...I didn't really plan on doing this in this way, or at all to be honest. But, I tried to do it earlier and then you got scooped up by that Taura girl. Then Bakugou happened and I'm still not over that and now I'm all worked up and…" She was now sitting up, looking Midoriya directly in the eyes. She paused for a brief moment, realizing all the stress of what she about to do was finally hitting her. The last time she felt this anxious was when she asked the classmate sitting in front of her about 'One for All'.

 _'Calm down Kyoka, it's just one question!'_

"What I'm trying to say is...Izuku, do you want to go on a date with me this Saturday?" There, she said it. It happened, what's done is done, she said it and now there was no going back.

After the words came out of her mouth the purpled haired girl immediately looked down to hide her face, not sure of what to expect. The room grew silent for a moment, silent enough to isolate the sound of Midoriya's heart which was now beating faster than she had thought possible. It almost sounded like he was having a heart attack. She looked up at the green haired boy only to be met with what was now essentially a statue. His face was pale, his body was completely rigid and Jiro wasn't sure if he was looking at her or through her.

"Izuku? Hey, you okay in there?" She inquired while waving her hands in front of his face.

"I-I'm sorry Kyoka, I think I blacked out just now." The green haired boy chuckled, finally snapping back to his senses. "For a second there, it sounded like you asked me if I w-wanted to go out on a date."

"I did."

"Yeah, super crazy I know." He laughed again.

"Izuku..."

"L-like, why on Earth would you w-want to ask me out. The whole concept is totally crazy."

"Mophead…."

"I mean, I know Ashido-san and Todoroki-kun asked about you already this week. But to be honest I thought that they were just joking around. L-like, why would you want to ask me of all people out on a d-date. Sure we're good friends and all and I think you're very attractive and you're really fun to be around and…."

"Izuku, calm down!" Jiro placed her hands on the boy's shoulders in an effort to snap him out of his mumbling.

"Huh?"

"Look, I know this is kind of out the blue and all, but I need an answer. Do you want to go on a date with me?"

"I..I…" Once again words had managed to fail him. The only thing he could do was let out a small squeak as he gave his answer. "Y-yes."

* * *

"Ahh!" Ashido yelled, startling both of her classmates. "I can't believe he actually said 'yes'. Operation get Kyoka and Midoriya together was a success!" She continued, jumping up and down her tackily decorated bed while holding out a victory sign with her right hand.

"This is so exciting." Yaoyorozu added. "I'm surprised he actually agreed to it that quick."

"Well for a moment I thought that he was going to have a heart attack, but yeah he said 'yes'." Jiro was doing her best to hide the blush on her face but knew that it was a pointless effort.

"This is so awesome. So what happened after that? C'mon spill it." Ashido chirped, failing to hide her excitement at the news.

"Nothing really. It got kinda awkward so I told him that I'd give him the details later and left."

"In any case, this is great. We already have the reservations set up and ready to go. Saturday is going to go off without a hitch."

"Yeah, but there's just one other thing." Jiro said while pointing one of her earphonejacks at Ashido. A bead of sweat coming down the back of the pinkett's head.

"Izuku told me that the two of you had a nice little talk the other day. Care to explain?"

"Oh...uh…haha." Was the Pinkett's only response before she got an earphonejack to the neck. She made a mental note to remember to get Midoriya back for not keeping his mouth shut.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Thank you to everyone for reading and following this story. I greatly appreciate all of the positive feedback that I've gotten and hope to not disappoint you guys with how this goes in the future. I'm going to be taking a break from this fic for the next two weeks so that I can focus on my other story. So unfortunately don't expect another update until mid-February. Anyways, thank you for taking the time out of your day to read and don't be afraid to post a review.**


	11. Date Night

Darkness. Darkness was all that Midoriya could see around him. No light, no sound, nothing other than his own floating form in the vast void that he found himself in. _'What is this?'_ He thought to himself as he gandered at his own appearance once more. He was shrouded in the darkness as well, the only thing that he could see of his own body were the fingers on his right hand.

"You're an interesting one, aren't you kid?" A voice said.

Midoriya quickly rotated himself around, only to meet the gaze of another. It was a woman, tall, muscular, with black hair and matching eyes, Midoriya would even go so far as to say she was beautiful. The woman was standing tall with her hands on her hips, sporting a smile.

"I have to remember to scold Toshinori for not doing a better job at training you." She sighed.

What was she talking about? Toshinori, that All Might's real name? Who was this woman and why was she standing before him, how did she know All Might? Midoriya paused his thinking. He had seen her before. It was last week, in his dream. The images were still hazy in his mind but he was almost certain, she was one of the people from that day.

"Anyways...look, I know you're not able to actually talk since you don't have full control over 'One for All' yet. So just listen up." She spoke, her voice was strong but comforting in a way. "You've been doing decent up until now but you're way too reckless. But what'd you expect since Toshinori is your teacher? You have to learn how to be more responsible in the way you go about things. You're too quick to try and throw away your own life."

What was she talking about? The woman spoke to him with a sense of familiarity. What was stranger was that she appeared to know about 'One for All'. Who exactly was she?

"In any case, you have potential that me and the others never could've dreamed of. You're something special kid, I can feel it." Another smile came to her face, one that seemed a bit familiar. Suddenly the void around him began to disappear, things were getting shaky and the woman before him was beginning to fade.

"We don't have a lot of time left so listen up. You may not realize it yet but you're going to get a lot more powerful in the future than you had originally thought. Make sure you stay true to yourself and don't be so quick to run into things haphazardly. A hero can't protect anyone if they can't protect themselves. But just remember, do your best Izuku Midoriya. We're watching." Was all she could say before completely fading into the darkness.

The sound of his alarm clock brought him back. The faint rays of sunlight barely breaking through the window. As Midoriya swung himself over to the edge of the bed to end the sounds that brought him out of his dream he took notice of the time. It was eleven o'clock.

He had a date in three hours.

* * *

Two hours. Two long, grueling and annoying hours was how long Yaoyorozu and Ashido spent getting Jiro ready for her date today. It was bad enough that the two of them dragged her to Kiyashi Ward Friday afternoon to go on a shopping spree that lasted well into the night, but they woke her up at twelve o'clock this morning to get her "dolled-up" for her rendezvous with Midoriya. As much as she appreciated the amount of effort that her friends were putting into this she had more than reached her limit when Ashdio tried to stuff her into a bright pink dress that was way too inappropriate for a teenage girl to be wearing out in public. After a quick argument and apology from the pinkette the trio finally decided on what outfit that the earphone jack user was going to wear. It was a simple get up, a pair of black jeans, a nice looking burgundy blouse that wasn't too frilly and some black flats that maximized comfort over style seeing as the duo would probably spend a fair amount of walking throughout the day. As Jiro looked herself over in the mirror for what felt like the thousandth time, she was actually pleased with the result.

"You look amazing Kyoka. Midoriya won't be able to keep his hands off of you!" Ashido beamed, proud of her work.

"She's not going out with Mineta, Mina. Worse case scenario is that Midoriya passes out from how amazing she looks." Yaoyorozu chimed in with a giggle.

"In any case, she looks great. We didn't even have to waste the time in putting that much makeup on her."

"You know, I think you guys are more excited about this than I am." Jiro added.

"Of course we are. It was my brilliant plan that even got us this far."

"You know Mina, your grades might be better if you put as much effort into your schoolwork as you did for this date."

"Low blow dude…. But I'll allow it since I don't want to ruin your mood before your big day."

"That being said, it's almost time for you two to meetup." Yaoyorozu began. "The chauffeur will be here in about five minutes and I called to double check that the reservations at the karaoke studio and the restaurant were good to go."

"T-thank you guys, I guess." Jiro sheepishly replied, trying to hide the blush on her face.

"Don't mention it. Now go out there and show that green bean a good time!" Mina cheered, opening up the door.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you guys later."

"You sure will. And we want all the details when you get back."

With that the purpled haired student walked out of the room and began making her way down to the common area. Jiro typically wouldn't describe herself as a nervous person, but what was going to happen today had the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. Not only was she going on her first date ever, but she was going to go on the date with a guy that she only really got to know a few weeks earlier. She wasn't an expert on this sort of thing, but from the few blog articles and youtube videos that she watched on the subject she knew that all she had to do was keep her cool and not look like a dork. Which was funny considering that the person she was going out with could be considered the king of all dorks.

"Hey Kyoka." A set of floating pajamas spoke to her, snapping Jiro out of her own thoughts.

"What's up Toru?"

"Nothing much. You look nice today, you going out or something?"

"Oh u-uh yeah, I'm meeting up with an old friend today and were going out to this kinda fancy restaurant so I thought I'd actually look presentable for once." She quickly replied. As much as Jiro hated lying to her friends she didn't need anyone else knowing what she was doing today. Hagakure was cool and all, but she had an even bigger mouth than Ashido did when it came to gossip.

"Oh a _friend_ , huh?" The invisible girl replied, her tone becoming slightly devious.

"Y-yeah."

"Cool, well I hope you have fun. Catch you later."

"You too." She waved as the floating set of clothes turned a corner vanishing from her sight.

Within a few seconds Jiro found herself in the common area. The place was oddly quiet for early on a Saturday afternoon, minus the ramblings of a familiar voice coming from one of the couches in the corner. When she poked her head around the wall she saw the sight of a certain green haired student sitting alone, looking down at his phone. His words were going too fast for even her to pick up on what he was saying.

"Hey Izuku." She greeted him, snapping him out of his muttering.

"Kyoka! H-h-ey, h-how are you?"

"I'm uh good, and you?"

"G-great…" He quickly replied, unable to hide the tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"You look nice." She commented, taking in the boy's attire. It was a far cry from the usual bland outfits that he typically would be seen in. He was wearing a dark green button up shirt, a black jacket and khaki pants. The only familiar thing about his getup were his signature red shoes.

"T-thank you. Todoroki-kun came in my room yesterday telling me that he was taking me to buy some new clothes. Apparently Yaoyorozu-san gave him the idea."

"Seriously?" The news somewhat surprised Jiro. She knew that Todoroki was kind of in on the whole plan but she wasn't expecting him to actually take the time out of his day to drag the 'One for All' user to go shopping. She definitely needed to have a talk with Yaoyorozu about that later.

"Yeah. You look nice as well."

"Thanks. So you ready to go?"

"Sure."

"Cool." She said with wave, motioning to him that they should head out.

By the time the two students made their way outside of the school's front gate they noticed a rather nice looking black car with a woman in a suit standing next to it to their left. She had scaly blue skin, bright red hair and yellow eyes, giving them a polite wave. It took a second for Jiro to realize, but she had seen this woman before. Exactly where though, was still a blank.

"You two must be Midoriya and Jiro. Yaoyorozu-dono has sent me to be your personal chauffeur for the day. I am to make sure that you two get to your destinations safely and without fail. If you require anything of me, please feel free to ask."

"Wait, Yaoyorozu-san got us a chauffeur?" Midoriya asked in a surprised tone.

"Yeah...I tried to talk her out of it but she wouldn't budge."

"Oh, I see. Well thank you for taking the time out of your day for this miss…"

"Xavier, Midoriya-san."

"Xavier? That sounds like a western name."

"It is, I'm actually American but I've been serving the Yaoyorozu family as Yaoyorozu-dono's father's personal assistant for about three years now."

 _'That's where I know her from! She was at Momo's place that day that all of us went to go study for the finals.'_

"That's really cool. Excuse me but, do you mind if I ask you what your quirk is? Your appearance is very interesting."

"Dude, you can't just ask people stuff like that." Jiro interjected.

"It's quite alright Jiro-san, Yaoyorozu-dono has already informed me of Midoriya-san's fascination with quirks. To answer your question I'm a shapeshifter. I can change my form to mimic any person's appearance for an indefinite amount of time, although transforming into males is more difficult for me than females."

"That's awesome." Of all the times that Midoriya regretted not having his notebook on him, this was definitely one of them.

"Indeed, now if you excuse me we must be on our way. Please, step inside the vehicle." She asked the two students as she opened the door to the car. With a quick nod they entered into the back seat and were off to their first destination.

Riding in the backseat of a luxury car was something that neither of the two students were used to. But the experience was definitely pretty cool. As they made their way around the city a silent awkwardness permeated the air. Neither or them really knew what to say or if they should even say anything at all. After about ten minutes of quietness, Midoriya decided to be the first one to speak up.

"So uh, where exactly are we going Kyoka?"

"To a karaoke studio near Mustafu." She replied rather nonchalantly.

"W-what?" The boy gasped, somewhat shocked at her answer.

"Oh right, I guess I kind of forgot to tell you what exactly we had planned for the day." Jiro said as she realized her mistake. _'How the fuck can I be so damn stupid! I got so wrapped in Momo and Mina's shopping spree yesterday that it completely slipped my mind. Damn it Kyoka!'_

"Oh, I-I guess that's fine. It's not a big deal then."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I know how much planning the others put into this and I don't want anything to disrupt that, even if it is a bit of of my comfort zone."

"Oh...alright then." She replied, thankful that the potential crisis of Midoriya not wanting to partake in karaoke was averted.

After another few minutes of awkward silence the vehicle came to a halt. Jiro looked out the window to see that the karaoke studio was on the other side of the street. It was smaller than it looked in the photos online but it had pretty classic Japanese karaoke kind of vibe.

"Alright you two, we're here. You should just be able to go inside and give them your names since the reservation was already made. I'll be waiting for you when you're done. Have fun." The blue skinned woman said after she rolled down the glass pane separating the two sections of the car.

"Thank you Xavier-san" Midoriya replied to the driver.

With that the two hopped out of the vehicle and began walking towards the building. Midoriya's nervousness was so obvious that that Jiro was pretty sure she didn't need even need her quirk to hear how fast his heart was beating.

"We still don't have to do this if you don't want to Izuku. We can find something else to do."

"It's fine Kyoka, I've just never sung in front of other people before."

"Well the place actually has private soundproof rooms. So really it's only going to be the two of us."

"Oh...that's actually a relief." The boy sighed, invoking a small chuckle from his companion. It still amazed Jiro how this guy could jump head-first into numerous dangerous situations without so much as a thought, but he still crunched into a nervous wreck at the idea of singing karaoke.

"Come on Mophead, it won't be that bad." She chuckled with a light elbow to his arm.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Even though she wouldn't admit it. Jiro was kind of looking forward to seeing her date fumble around with singing karaoke. He was a nervous wreck pretty much anytime the spotlight was on him. This was sure to give her a good laugh.

* * *

He never ceased to amaze her. That was what Jiro thought as the two finally walked out of the karaoke studio. As much as she was expecting him to fold into a bumbling mess at the act of singing in front of her, she was not expecting what she had witness with her own eyes. Izuku Midoriya, not only was he actually a good singer, he was great one. His voice, his rifts, his pitch, it was all almost flawless. Sure it took a little while for him to get comfortable, but once he did it was like watching one of her favorite vocalists perform live in concert. Of all the positive things she already thought about the quirk inheritor, she was pretty surprised to add one more thing to the list.

"You know Izuku...Mineta might have been right. I'm starting to think the whole 'Joe-Smoe' personna you have going on is just an act."

"I uh...sorry. I guess I got kind of into it didn't I."

"No shit Mophead. I'm actually kind of jealous. You pretty much killed all of those American rock songs, I had no idea that you spoke English so well."

"Oh, w-well I started learning when I was a kid. After doing some research on All-Might during his time in the U.S. I kinda started getting into American music and I guess it helped me learn."

 _'I should've guessed that it had something to do with heroes.'_ She thought, letting out a slight chuckle. "But either way, you were amazing. Maybe you should perform at the cultural festival next year."

"I c-couldn't...that's way too much."

"I know, I'm just pulling your leg dude. But all that singing really took it out of me, you ready to get some grub?"

"Yeah, where are we going next?"

"No idea actually, Momo and Mina wouldn't tell me. They said it was a surprise."

"Alright. Yaoyorozu-san has pretty good taste so I'm sure the place will be nice."

"Probably."

The two heroes in training wasted no time in jumping back into the car with Xavier, both of them were fairly anxious to see where their 'night out on the town' would lead them to next.

* * *

"No way!" Jiro half-shouted as they pulled up to their next destination. "Xavier-san, are you sure that we're at the right place?"

"I sure am Jiro-san. Yaoyorozu-dono picked this venue out herself. She said that it would be a perfect place for you two to have your dinner."

"What's wrong?" The quirk inheritor asked, trying to look through Jiro's window to get a better look at the building.

"Do you know what this place is? It's _'Yoshitake's'_ , it's one of the most famous restaurants in all of Tokyo. I've heard that the waiting list to get into this place is booked out for like a year."

"Yaoyorozu-dono's father is actually one of it's main investors. They have free reign to eat here whenever they feel like. She said that you two would really enjoy it."

"Oh man, my mom has told about this place. All of the famous rock stars and singers eat here all the time. This is insane."

"Wow, Yaoyorozu-san is amazing."

"She sure is. Now you two better get inside, everything is already paid for and your table should be ready. Enjoy yourselves."

"Thanks Xavier-san, come on Izuku let's hurry up and go in! I hear the food they serve here is a once in a lifetime experience." Jiro cheered as she dragged the green haired boy out of the car not even waiting for his response. Xavier could do nothing but laugh at how quickly the earphone jack user's entire demeanor changed the second they pulled up in front of the building.

Much to her pleasure, everything that Jiro heard about the place turned out to be true. Not only was the food amazing, but the atmosphere was breathtaking as well. As she looked around the opulently decorated restaurant she couldn't help but notice all of the famous faces that were merely meters away from them. There were American and European pop stars that she frequently saw on television, bigtime music producers and a few famous athletes as well. The purple haired girl could hardly contain herself from essentially fangirling all over the place.

"I have to make sure that I get Momo and Mina awesome Christmas presents this year for setting this up."

"Seriously, I've seen a lot of these people on the news and in magazines before. I almost feel out of place." Midoriya replied, trying to hold in his excitement from seeing a number of famous pro-heroes a few tables down from where the two were sitting.

"Wait until I tell my parents about this." Jiro said while she took another bite out of the steak she ordered.

"Hey, is that you Deku?" A voice said from behind him. It only took a millisecond for Midoriya to register his name being called, the hairs on the back of his neck immediately standing on end. He turned around to meet the gaze of someone that he wasn't expecting to see.

"It is you, I'd know that green hair from a mile away!"

"You know this guy Izuku?" Jiro questioned.

"Unfortunately."

"Of course he does, we did go to middle school together after all."

"Hello, Unohana-san."

"What's up man, funny running into you here."

"I g-guess it is."

"So who are you?" Jiro directed her question to the black haired boy that had just threw his arm over Midoriya's shoulder. She took note of how defensive her friend had immediately gotten at his touch.

"I'm Sasuke Unohana, nice to meet you."

"Same. So you and Izuku went to school together?"

"Yeah, for three years. So how have you been man?"

"I've been well, how about you?"

"You've been more than well from what I hear. Mr. Big-Shot U.A. student. I saw you on the news a few weeks ago after that whole yakuza thing. I can't believe you took out a villain boss. I'm now glad that you didn't use that wicked quirk of your's on any of us or else we'd be in worse shape." Unohana joked with a cheesy grin. Suddenly it clicked for Jiro as to how exactly Midoriya knew the boy. He must've been one of the kids who bullied him before he got his quirk. Even though he was acting all buddy-buddy, she knew that Midoriya didn't have a single friend until attending U.A.

"Small world huh, so what are you doing here?"

"My dad is the head chef here and we're all celebrating his birthday today. It's weird seeing you here though, I guess all those U.A. connections you probably have are worth a lot."

"I-I guess y-you could say that."

"And you're here with a pretty girl too? Man, we've only been out of middle school for less than a year and you're already doing well for yourself. I'm kinda jealous. I guess that stuttering nerd that we all knew is long gone haha."

"I-I uh…"

"Excuse me." Jiro interjected. "Not to sound rude but the two of us are trying to enjoy our dinner."

"Oh right, sorry. I didn't mean to impose, I was just surprised to see you of all people here." He turned his attention back towards Midoriya.

"I guess I couldn't really blame you."

"Hey man, look. I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"For everything. The way we all treated you back then, the teasing, even egging on Bakugou as much as we did. None of that was even remotely cool."

"Unohana, I…"

"No seriously. Ever since we left middle school every time I've heard your name it was connected to you doing something badass. I mean, you got into U.A. and your pretty popular. I didn't even make it pass the written exam. Out of everyone of us who wanted to try and become heroes you and Bakugou were the only ones to actually make it. Most of us are stuck in some regular high school while you're doing great. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I apologize for what a douchebag I was back then. That's all."

" I don't really know what to say."

"Don't even sweat it, just make sure that you do your best out there man. Anyways, sorry for interrupting your date, you guys have a nice night." The former classmate said with a wave before walking back to his table, leaving Midoriya stone faced.

"Well that was...unexpected." Jiro stated, admittedly surprised by what had just transpired in front of her. From the way that Midoriya described all of the kids he went to school with she wasn't expecting one of them to be so, remorseful.

"Yeah."

"At least he apologized. Y'know, I still can't believe that people used to treat you like that back then. It's not right."

"It is what it is. That's just how people like me are looked at by society. It just comes with the territory I guess."

"Well it shouldn't. Bullying someone just because of their quirk is just plain wrong."

"It's fine Kyoka, honestly I'm over it."

"I know, but still…." She said as she set down her napkin on the table. Unfortunately the last few minutes had completely ruined her good mood. "Hey, let's say we get out of here. I need to work off all the steak that I just ate."

"How do you mean?"

"There's a park not too far from here. I think it would be a good place to just stroll around for a bit and get some fresh air."

"But Xavier-san is supposed to take us back to the school after this."

"We can just tell her that we decided to extend our day a little bit. Plus I'm sure she'd be more than happy with not having to work for the rest of the day. So, what do you say nerd?"

"Sure, let's do it." He shot back with a smile, causing the heat to slightly rise on Jiro's face.

With that the two students got up and made their way out of the restaurant. It took some convincing along with a quick phone call to Yaoyorozu for Xavier to finally let the two of them go off on their own. But they were finally on their way to their final destination for the night.

* * *

The park was almost empty by the time they showed up. A few people were still lingering around but for the most part the two students had their privacy as they walked along the concrete path. Jiro was glad that she opted for her flats instead of the god awful high-heels that Ashido tried to convince her to war. Walking around this place would've been a nightmare otherwise.

"So you have no idea what she meant?" Jiro asked.

"No clue. I want to say that it was just another dream but this one felt way too real."

"Well with your quirk I can't really tell. You did say that it gets stronger with each new user, maybe a little more than just power is passed down."

"What do you mean?"

"You said that the first time you had a dream like that you could see all of the other 'One for All' users except for All Might-sensei. He's the only one that's actually still alive right? So it's possible that their memories and stuff might have been passed down with it. At least that's what it's sounds like."

"That would make a lot of sense."

"I can't really say for sure though, you're quirk is already unpredictable enough as it is."

"You're right, hopefully I can get to the bottom of this pretty soon. The last thing I need is 'One for All' going out of control. That would be bad."

"Yeah, but what's crazier is that woman telling that you're going to be more powerful than you thought. We already know that you're going to end up stronger than All Might-sensei once you have full control, that's crazy enough as it. Who knows what additional power on top of that could do?"

"Would it be weird to say that I'm kind of terrified?" Midoriya said as he looked down to the pavement. Mastering 'One for All' as it is was already an uphill battle for him. He still could only manage to use twenty percent before it caused him pain. The thought of possibly adding more power onto that was almost daunting. He still didn't know what the woman from his dream actually meant. All he did know was that he probably was going to have to up his quirk training in the near future.

"Not at all, I would be too." She said to the boy as they stopped walking. They took in the sight of the artificial pond that lined the center of park. No one else was around and sounds of the birds chirping made the area look almost romantic, not unlike a classical painting. "Hey Izuku, I had a really great time today."

"Same, this was definitely the most fun I've had in awhile."

"Same."

"Hey Kyoka. What does this make us?" He asked shakily, bumping his two index fingers together.

"Huh?"

"I mean, I know that we're still friends and even though I'm not good at reading situation like this I'm pretty sure it's clear that we like each other r-r-romantically. Are we really just good friends who like each other? Are we a couple? Or whatever this _is_ is just a phase?"

"Izuku."

"I've never really been on a date before or had my feelings returned. Honestly all of this is very new to me and I'm not sure what's supposed to happen next or-"

"Izuku." Jiro said, grabbing the boy's hand to bring him out of his muttering. Her gesture surprised her just as much as it did him. For some reason though it just felt right. If she didn't know any better she would say that their hands were a perfect fit for each other.

"I'm sorry, I g-guess I just ruined the mood huh?"

"Don't be, I feel the same way."

"What?"

"You're not alone here when it comes to having no dating experience. We're both pretty new to this and even though we had help from our classmates it's still just boils down to the two of us. We don't have to define anything yet or whatever. So how about we just take it at our own pace?"

"I'd like that."

"Me too." She said looking into the emerald orbs that danced inside Midoriya's eyes. The fading sunlight had a way of making them stand out just a little more than usual. The two remained like that for what felt like an eternity. Just as Jiro began to feel herself move forward towards Midoriya she felt her phone vibrate along with a text tone. More specifically the one that she had set for Ashido.

Xenomorph: Where the hell are you two? Curfew is in 30 minutes and Yaomomo said that you ditched the chauffeur. Is something wrong?

The text message read, Jiro swears she could almost hear Ashido's voice through her reading.

Microphone: No, the two of us are heading back right now. We're taking the train so it should be quick.

Xenomorph: Hurry up!

Xenomorph: But don't get back too fast. ;D

"I guess it's time for us to head back." Midoriya stated, the blush still on his face.

"Y-yeah, we should get a move on."

"So what are we going to tell the others?"

"Well, I kinda told Toru that I was meeting up with an old friend. I was just going to stick with that."

"I guess I could just say that I was with my mom all day. That should do it."

"Always quick on your feet aren't you Mophead?"

* * *

"Midoriya, Jiro where the hell were you two all day? All of us were starting to get worried." Kirishima asked the two students as they both walked through the door. The common area was filled with all of their classmates minus Bakugou and Hagakure. Uraraka, Kaminari, Shoji, Tokoyami and Asui were all surrounding the television. Yaoyorozu, Ashido, Todoroki and Sato were sitting at the dining room table sharing some cake. Mineta was in the corner staring at his phone, Aoyama was admiring himself in a mirror and the others were just lounging about in various places.

"You two, I know that the weekends are for us to spend our time at our leisure but barely making curfew is unacceptable!" Iida said while flailing his arms in the typical robotic manner. Ready to scold the two of them.

"I know Iida-kun. I was with my mom today and I lost track of time." Midoriya pleaded to his friend.

"Same, I was hanging with an old friend from middle school and I misjudged how long it would take me to get back."

"C'mon Iida, don't be such a stick in the mud." Ashido said as she pooped up seemingly from out of nowhere. "They both made it back with time to spare. No harm no foul."

"Mina's right." Yaoyorozu jumped in. As if the duo didn't already owe them enough it was obvious that they were trying to calm down the class rep from any further questions. Luckily it did the job. Before anyone could question why the two of them just so happened to walk in at the exact time, the earphone jack user saw the opportunity to bail out.

"Well, if that's that then I'm going to head up to my room and rack out for the night. Catch you guys later." Jiro waved to the group as she quickly darted out of the common area, taking a quick second to look back a Midoriya with a slight grin.

"Now that that's over with, Midoriya I could use your help with this new move I've been practicing bro. I think your 'Shoot Style' is the perfect thing to test it on."

"No problem, Kirishima-kun."

* * *

"Hey Toru, I haven't seen you all day." Asui stated to the floating set of clothes that just barged into the building only minutes before curfew.

"Yeah sorry, I was running some errands and lost track of time." She replied, still panting from making her mad dash back to the dorms.

"Well at least you're back now. Hey, do you want to join us? We're all about to play another round of 'Super Smash Bros.'"

"No thanks Ochako, I'm pretty beat. I'm just going to head up to my room and unwind for a bit."

"Alright then, I hope you get some good rest."

"Yeah, me too." Hagakure chuckled while she began making her way up to her room. _'I don't really know how much rest I can get after what I heard today. There's just way too much to think about. I've got questions that Midoriya and Kyoka better give me the answers to.'_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Phew! Almost six thousand words for this chapter, talk about long winded. I originally planned for this to span two chapters but once I sat down and started typing the story just wrote itself out. Hopefully you all enjoy. Next chapter is going to get pretty wacky so I hope you're in store for it. Like always thank you for taking the time to read the story and feel free to leave a review.**


	12. Rescue Training

If you told Jiro a month ago that she would learn one of the biggest secrets in the history of quirks, she would probably have looked at you like you were crazy. If you told her that she would learn one of her classmates was the heir apparent to the great All Might himself, she would told you that you were off your rocker. If you told her that she would develop a crush for that same classmate, she probably would have laughed in your face. And if you told her that two days ago she would experience her first date with that classmate, she would have just marked you off as insane. To be fair the whole situation seemed insane for the heroine in training.

As she looked across his bedroom at the boy currently grading the math quiz he had given her at the start of their study session, she couldn't help but smile. Izuku Midoriya, a shy, introverted, nerd with the power to bring down an entire building with the flick of a finger. A kid who beat the unfortunate circumstances of his quirkless birth to not only get into the best hero school in Japan, but be recognized by All Might as the ninth holder of 'One for All'. Looking back, Jiro was a bit remorseful that she never took the opportunity to get to know him before accidentally eavesdropping in his conversation in the teacher's lounge that day. Sure, he came off as a bit weird at first, but the more time you spent around him the more you found yourself wanting more. She couldn't quite put it into words, but there was just something about the quirk inheritor that people just gravitated towards.

"This was pretty good. You only missed four questions this...uh Kyoka, why are you looking at me like that?" Midoriya asked, finally looking up from assessing her quiz.

"No reason, I just like looking at you." She responded, still holding her smile.

"I-I uh...r-really?"

"Of course I do Mophead."

"O-oh well u-uh...thanks...I g-g-guess." He replied while trying to hide the redness that suddenly crept onto his face. Jiro would be lying if she said that she didn't get a little bit of enjoyment out of teasing the quirk inheritor. Hs reactions to this kind of thing were always just so cute.

"Don't mention it. So how did I do?"

"Oh right, you missed four questions this time. But not by a lot."

"Well that's a lot better than last time I suppose. I still don't understand how you get this stuff so easily."

"Well it just takes practice."

"I guess. Hey, is it cool if we take a break for a bit? My brain needs the rest."

"Yeah sure." He agreed while setting down the notebook onto his desk. As much as she did appreciate his help when it came to tutoring her on math, these long study sessions did take a lot out of the earphone jack user. Luckily they've proven to be effective since her grades were already starting to improve.

"So All Might is going to be gone for a couple of weeks?"

"Yeah. He said that he has some business with an old friend in the U.S. that was pretty important."

"I wonder what it is."

"No clue."

"So, have you figured anything out from that dream yet?"

"No, not really. I haven't had any dreams since Saturday either."

"Did All Might know anything?"

"No. The only thing I was able to find out was that the woman in my dream just so happened to be his predecessor. Her name was Nana Shimura."

"Really?"

"Yeah, All Might was pretty shocked himself when I described her to him. But besides that we got nothing."

"Sucks, at least you were able to get that much out. Hopefully we can figure this out before too long."

"I hope so."

After a rather exaggerated sigh Jiro took another sip of the soda that she brought in with her while checking out her phone. Unfortunately she wasn't paying enough attention to what she was doing before her drink magically spilled all over her shirt, completely soaking the front of it.

"God dammit!"

"Hold on, let me get you a towel."

"Don't worry about it, I think most of it landed on my shirt."

"W-well let me get you another one."

"Thanks." She said as she did her best to wipe up the little bit of soda that managed to land on the floor. Luckily it wasn't too much that a single paper towel couldn't handle.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." The girl replied as took the white t-shirt from his hand. It was one of his signature tops that just read 'T-shirt' on the front in katakana characters. Without any thought the purple haired girl began changing, only to be met with a not so quiet squeak coming from Midoriya. When she looked up at him she saw that the boy turned around to face away from her. It only took her a second to realize what was happening before her face went pink.

"Sorry, I should probably shouldn't just um…."

"N-no, it's f-fine. Do you want me to step out while you change?"

"No, it's your room after all. Just uh...give me a second." The girl responded while she quickly exchanged shirts. Tossing it on over herself she noticed just how much the shirt smelled like Midoriya. The distinct odor of mint and strawberries. "You know Izuku, it's okay for you to uh...I mean, it's fine since we're you know."

"Dating?" Yeah, dating. That was the word, right? That's what how most people would describe what was going on between the two, wouldn't they? Ever since Saturday the duo never actually got around to figuring out what exactly to call this 'relationship yet'. Sunday Midoriya spent most of his day with All Might only to get back to the dorms right before curfew. And Monday during class definitely wasn't a good time to discuss it, especially not around the others yet. It was no secret that the two of them had no romantic experience whatsoever so they didn't really know what to call what they were doing. Were they a couple? Boyfriend and girlfriend? Neither knew exactly what to make of this yet. Sure it had only been three days since their date and the earphone jack user said herself that they didn't have to define anything right now. But something about that didn't entirely sit right with her. They liked each other, there was no denying that, but shouldn't they at least have a word for the type of partnership they found themselves in?

"Yeah. So uh let's get back to studying if you don't mind. We don't have that much left after all."

"Sure." With that the two students got back into the swing of things. The awkward aura seemed to disappear.

After about thirty minutes of non-stop equations Jiro decided that her mind was too fried to continue on. With a quick goodbye and an awkward hug she left the boy's room to head back to her own. _'Maybe I'm just overthinking all of this._ ' She thought to herself. Relationships weren't an exact science after all.

"Hello Jiro-san." Her heterochromatic classmate said to the girl as they crossed paths in the hallway. The earphone jack user didn't even notice him before he was a few meters away due to her being wrapped up in her own thoughts.

"Hey Todoroki. How's it going?"

"Well, how about yourself?"

"I'm doing alright."

"I can see that."

"Huh?" She replied, genuinely curious as to what he meant. She looked at him only to notice that he was motioning towards her shirt. She had completely forgotten that she walked out of Midoriya's room with his clothes on. "Oh uh, I spilled soda on my shirt earlier so Izuku let me borrow his."

"Oh, I see. I know this none of my business but Momo did tell me that you two decided to keep your relationship a secret for now. Walking around in Midoriya-kun's clothes might give someone the wrong idea."

"Y-yeah you're right. I was heading straight to my room so no one should see me. But thanks for the advice."

"Don't mention it, I apologize for holding you up then."

"It's all good. Hey Todoroki."

"Yes?"

"Thanks for helping out with Saturday. You know you didn't have to do any of that, right?"

"Of course, but Midoriya-kun is my friend so I had no issues with assisting. I'm just glad to see that things had a positive outcome."

"Right. Well, I better get going. Have a good night."

"You as well."

* * *

"Alright my lovelies, today begins your first day of rescue training. I want you all to head down to the locker rooms and put your costumes on. We're going to be heading out to the USJ for the remainder of the day." Midnight said as she strolled her way into the classroom.

"Uh Midnight-sensei. Not to be rude but why are you here? All Might-sensei is our heroics teacher."

"All Might will be out of town until the week after next. So the rest of us will be covering down for him. But don't worry kids, we've got a pretty special substitute to stand in for the rest of the time."

"Who is it?" Ojiro inquired.

"It's a surprise. Now enough dilly dallying, we don't have a lot of time to waste."

With the new training schedule for the month came a few changes for the students of class 1-A. Instead of practical training on Thursday, everything will be taking place on Tuesdays. It was a nice change of pace from three days of non-stop lectures at the start of the week.

In no time flat the students found themselves standing at the entrance of the USJ. The area appeared to have undergone some remodelling, there were a few more buildings in the urban area and the flood zone seemsed to have been slightly expanded.

"I wonder what we're going to be doing today, gero." The frog themed student stated to the group.

"Who knows, but I'm actually pretty stoked." Kirishima replied.

"Now that everyone is here, please allow me to introduce you guys to our guest. Hey come on out Hyde-san!" Midnight shouted over her shoulder.

After a brief pause a man that the students have never seen before appeared from the viewing area. He was tall, had dark skin, what seemed to be tattoos on his neck, a shaved head and eyes as black as the moonless night sky. The mystery man was sporting what looked to be a blacked out diver's suit with armor plating all over, carrying a large black and red helmet in his left hand.

"Hello students. It's a pleasure to meet you all." He greeted with a slight grin. His voice was deep, but he spoke with a very noticeable American accent.

"Greetings sir, I'm Tenya Iida. Representative for class 1-"

"Oh no way!" Midoriya shouted, interrupting Iida's introduction.

"What's up Midoriya?"

"It's...you're the American hero Jetstream!" He beamed with a familiar tone of excitement that came about whenever he met a new pro hero.

"You know this guy, bro?"

"Yeah! He's currently the number eleven hero in the U.S.. He's only been pro for less than two years but he's already considered one of the rising stars in the American hero system. He's also regarded as a genetic anomaly due to his quir-"

"Hold on there kid." He interjected. "You'll spoil the fun. Yes, my code name is Jetstream but my real name is William Hyde. I'll be leading your training session for today, I look forward to working you all."

"Wow, that's pretty cool sir. Not to sound rude but why are you here?" Uraraka questioned the man.

"He'll be taking place for All Might as your substitute while he's away. We managed to pull some strings to get him over here for the next couple of weeks. Make sure you pay attention to everything that he has to tell you." Aizawa lazily groaned from the back of the class.

 _'Where did he come from?'_ The students all thought in unison.

"Yes, I came here at the request of All Might to help you guys out with your rescue training."

"So that means you know All Might, man I thought he was just popular in Japan."

"Kind of, he's actually good friends with my grandfather. Hey, I know you." Jetstream exclaimed by pointing to the quirk inheritor.

"Huh?"

"You know Midoriya sir? How?" Ashido spoke, presumably for the rest of the class as well.

"Man Midoriya, first Gran Torino now this guy. You sure know some pretty amazing people." Kirishima stated.

"Uh...I don't…"

"Yeah, I saw you at _Yoshitake's_ on Saturday. If I remember correctly you and that purpled haired student with the headphone jacks on her ears were a few tables down from me and my girlfriend. Small world, huh?"

"What?!" The class all shouted, whipping their heads towards their two classmates. Their curiosity now peaked.

 _'Oh god dammit.'_ Jiro internalized. Ever since their date, the two students agreed that keeping things going on between them a secret was for the best at the moment. Sure Ashido, Yaoyorozu and Todoroki were aware of their relationship, that was okay with them. But having the entre class know about it would just be an unnecessary headache. One that was probably about to become much bigger.

"What is he talking about Deku-kun?"

"Yeah seriously." Kaminari jumped in. "I thought you two said that you were out with your friends or whatever. How the hell did you wind up at _Yoshitake's_? That place is pretty high class."

"W-well uh…."

"As interesting as I'm sure this is. We don't have time to waste on senseless babbling. Jetstream is here to direct your rescue training for today so let's not take up any more time than necessary." Aizawa interjected much to Jiro and Midoriya's gratitude.

"Eraserhead is right. The object of your training today is simple. Aquatic rescue. Your class will be split in half and your objective will be to save the hostages on the boat over in the flood zone. You will all have to work together to safely secure them while leaving as little damage as possible to the vessel. Hyde-san will be your opponent, you have to make it pass him in order to pass this training."

"So it's ten versus one. That hardly seems like a fair fight." Tokoyami stated.

"Oh don't worry, I think I'll be fine. You guys just worry about getting these hostages."

"The teams will be as followed. Midoriya, Bakugou, Ashido, Hagakure, Asui, Iida, Mineta, Ojiro, Aoyama and Sero will be first up as team one. The rest of you will be team two. You have ten minutes to come up with a strategy and one hour to accomplish the mission."

"While you guys get set up I'm going to make my way down to the ship. Good luck out there. Oh and Midoriya, that's your name right?"

"Yes sir."

"You're not allowed to tell the others about my powers. We gotta keep you guys on your toes." He said with a laugh.

"That seems kind of unfair since after the first group the rest of us will know your quirk."

"Well that's just how it is sometimes kiddos. Rescues are never cut and dry, you never really know what you're going into so you have to make due with what you got. Also your teachers here selected your groups specifically to yield the highest results despite the lack of information." The American man proceeded to walk off with a wave. "Good luck out there."

With that the students split off into their respective halves to begin strategizing. As they walked passed each other Jiro and Midoriya both gave each other concerning looks. An action that didn't go unnoticed by both Kaminari and Uraraka.

* * *

"So what's our strategy Midoriya-chan?" Asui asked her green counterpart.

"W-well since I'm not allowed to directly tell you guys about his quirk it's hard to say. Our best bet is to split into small teams and divide his attention. We should probably avoid staying the water for too long too."

"Why's that?" Sero asked.

"Just trust me. It will make our day much less difficult."

"Shut up nerd!" Bakugou shouted. "He's only one guy and he doesn't look that tough. Frog-face!"

"My name is Asui, gero."

"Whatever. You, tape-boy, Invisibitch, tail-guy and the perve over there are team alpha. You guys are going to be doing the rescue. Me, Deku, racoon-eyes, four-eyes and laser-gut are going to be team bravo. Our job is to fight that bald douchebag and distract him. We're going to make makeshift rafts with the debris over there and hit him simultaneously. In and out, no sweat."

"No offense Bakugou, but I'd rather hear what Midoriya has to say first since he knows what Jetstream can do." Ojiro chimed in, making sure to stand at least double-arm's length from the dusty blonde explosion quirk user.

"Actually Ojiro-kun, I agree. Those teams maximize our strengths and allow us divide his attention. As long as we're fast we should be able to handle it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

With an approving nod the students all split up to gather materials for their rafts. The teams made use of Sero and Mineta's quirks to ensure that everything was as sturdy as possible before moving out. While team alpha utilized Asui's frog-like abilities to navigate the water as quietly as they could, team bravo used Iida's engines to form a makeshift speedboat to maximize speed. In no time the teams split up and made their way over to the ship.

* * *

"This is a pretty good strategy so far." Yaoyorozu said as the rest of the class watched the viewing screens in the holding area. Their classmates made great time in crafting their vessels but they were unsure of what to expect. Midoriya was the only one with any knowledge of their mystery substitute and he was told to keep quiet.

"There's a lot of brain power over there so I think they'll be fine." Shoji replied.

"I agree, but now onto a more pressing matter. Hey Jiro, you want tell us about what happened between you and Midoriya on Saturday?" Kaminari asked.

"What?"

"Oh come on. Jetstream said that he saw the two of you at that super fancy restaurant the other day. How'd that happen?"

"Yeah, you both said that you were out doing other stuff." Kirishima chirped.

"He probably just mistook us for some other people."

"Not a lot of people have green hair though."

"C'mon guys is this is really the time for this." Uraraka interjected. "Jiro said that it wasn't them and it's not like her to lie to us right?"

"You should be paying attention to the screens and not to whatever shenanigans your classmates got into over the weekend. Midoriya's team is about to make their way to the ship." An orange sleeping bag containing their homeroom teacher groaned. The students proceeded to direct their attention to the monitors. A thankful sigh of relief coming from Jiro.

* * *

"It looks like we're the first ones here." Ashido whispered.

"What's taking the others so long? They should've gotten here at the same time as us." Iida pondered.

"It doesn't matter four-eyes. Let's find this bastard and the hostages and get this over with."

"Kacchan is right, we need to move fast."

"Okay, let's do this!"

As team bravo began scouring the ship for hostages they proved to have no luck after ten minutes of searching. The ship was considerably big, but small enough to cover the first two floors in no time. Seeing as there were five students searching simultaneously it shouldn't have been a problem to find them. Midoriya was getting a bad feeling as time went on. After another few minutes team bravo regrouped on the main deck, perplexed at their situation.

"What the heck dude?" Ashido whined. "We searched this place from top to bottom and there's no sign of anyone. Did Tsu and others even get here yet?" She continued, taking a moment to lean against the railing.

"The mademoiselle has a point. The other's ought to have arrived by now."

"C'mon Midoriya, can't you at least give us a little hint at we're going up against here. You did say that he's the number eleven hero in America, that means that he's gotta be pretty strong."

"As much as I'd like to know myself, Midoriya was specifically instructed to not inform us of Jetstream-sensei's quirk." Iida waved.

"I know man bu-" The pinkett's words were cut off as she was suddenly grabbed from behind. Disappearing from them in an instant.

"Ashido!"

"What the fuck?" Bakugou shouted, running over the railing. The others looked down only to see a few faint bubbles disappearing in the water as a dark human-sized form shrunk from their vision.

"What just happened? Monsieur Midoriya?"

"It's gotta be Jetstream. Everyone stay away from the railing. If he gets you into the water it's over."

"Screw that, if he's as strong as what you said he is nerd then he shouldn't be avoiding a fight."

"You're half right there blondie. But a good hero knows how when to move in silence and when to go on the offensive." A familiar deep voice responded to the explosion quirk user. The group turned around to see the form of their new teacher. His black suit still dripping wet. What was disconcerting was the fact that he was holding their pink skinned classmate over his left shoulder and a metal trident in his right hand.

"Ashido!"

"It's no use, kid. She's out cold. Don't worry, I made sure not to rough her and the others up too bad."

"The others?"

"Yeah, I had some time to kill so I took care of the other group before they got to the ship. It's too bad, your strategy was pretty solid but they were too slow."

"Screw you asshole, die!"

"Kacchan wait, he still has Ashido."

"I know nerd!"

"Oh, you can have her back." Jetstream laughed before he threw their classmate back at them. Midoriya reacted in time to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Dumb move baldie, take this. **AP Shot: Auto-Cannon!** " Bakugou shouted firing of a series of blast towards the pro. "Laser-gut!"

"R-right. Have a taste of my dazzling navel laser monsieur." Aoyama beamed while he shot off his quirk. Somehow Jetstream was able dodge the attack in time.

"Right back at you kid." He said with a grin. Suddenly the pro hero's eyes bagan glowing red. Midoriya immediately knew what was about to happen and tried his best to warn his classmates.

"Get out his line of sight!"

"What the-"

" **Optic Blast!** " He shouted, sending a beam a red light towards the students. Bakugou and Aoyama barely had enough time to register what happened before taking the blast to the chest, knocking them both back.

* * *

"What the heck was that?!" Kirishima shouted while he watched what was happening unfold before his very eyes.

"I'm so confused."

"I am as well. From what we saw earlier it appeared as though Jetstream had some type of aquatic-related quirk. But what's with those lasers, does he have some sort of special helmet?"

"No Yaoyorozu, that was all him." Midnight responded.

"Well since he's shown what he can do and most of your classmates are already down for the count. We might as well let you in on who exactly your substitute is. He became the number eleven hero is the U.S. for a reason. Despite only being nineteen."

"So who exactly is this guy sensei?"

William Hyde, hero name 'Jetstream'. Quirks: Laser Vision and Underwater Breathing. A genetic anomaly that inherited both quirks from parents. He has the ability shoot powerful lasers from his eyes along with gills to allow him to breath underwater. He specializes in hostage rescues and drug busts. He's also known to be a spectacular seafood chef.

"Two quirks, that's insane."

"Indeed. His family comes from a town on the east coast of the U.S. that's almost completely underwater. From what I hear most of them are elite swimmers and divers."

"So we're at a major disadvantage is what your saying?" Jiro asked the nighttime hero.

"Not necessarily." Aizawa interjected. "He has a few obvious weaknesses that you should try and pay attention to, Midoriya is aware of this and is probably going to try and take advantage of that.

As if on cue the students turned their attention back onto the monitors. Somehow in the last few seconds Jetstream managed to subdue Aoyama and knock out Iida. Leaving Midoriya and Bakugou as the last two standing. The students watched with furrowed brows as their classmates did their best counter the dual-quirk user. It became obvious after a few seconds that Midoriya was aware of his opponent's possible flaw seeing as every attack the green haired boy threw was aimed at Jetstream's head for some reason. However, Bakugou was failing at getting a single hit on the man due to his extraordinary reflexes. Everytime the bald man seemed slightly overwhelmed he would jump into the water to bide his time.

 _'Come on Izuku, you got this.'_ Jiro thought to herself as her eyes were glued to the screen. The world seemingly disappearing and she watched him struggle against the pro. Not noticing the quizzical look she was getting from Uraraka at the time.

It was all for not though as the last thirty minutes flew by, neither of the two boys even managed to land a single hit on the pro. When the horned sounded to end the exercise Bakugou and Midoriya both dropped to their knees out of pure fatigue. You didn't even need super hearing for the others to hear the dusty blonde's yell of frustration at realizing that they failed the exercise.

As Midnight sent the medical robots out to retrieve the other half of the class, Aizawa signalled for the rest of them to head down to the starting area and await the horn. You could almost see the spirit vanish from their eyes as they made their way down to the flood zone.

"So realistically...what are our chances?" Kaminari asked his classmates.

"I don't know. The first group all had quirks that helped them out in this scenario and they got washed."

"In any case we're going in with more information than them. So our strategy needs to be rock solid." The creation quirk user responded.

"Momo is right you guys. We can do this!" An optimistic Uraraka cheered to lift up her classmates spirits.

* * *

"Man, none of you even came close to rescuing the hostages." Jetstream laughed as he removed the helmet from his head.

It only took twenty-five minutes for him to completely overwhelm the rest of the class. Despite a valiant effort from Todoroki freezing the trident out the pro's hand and Kirishima actually managing to scratch the helmet on his head the students never even made it to the ship. Only getting about halfway before being ambushed and having their rafts completely destroyed.

The frustrated students of class 1-A were now gathered together in the viewing area along with their teachers. Needless to say that none of them were very pleased with the result of today's training.

"Jetstream-sensei, being honest this was not even close to fair." Hagakure whined.

"What are talking about, it was ten against one. You guys had numbers and time to strategize."

"But you're way too powerful!" Ashido groaned.

"Actually I was holding back a lot. I only had my laser set to about eight percent. Just enough to stun you, not actually cause injury."

The entire class deadpanned at his admission.

"In any case this exercise was designed for you all to see how serious these kinds of missions are. Rescue operations are usually very difficult and require precision timing on all parts to be effective. We wanted to give you guys and idea of how proper preparation and coordination play a part in them. Jetstream is considered one of the top rescue heroes in North America so he's perfect for teaching you kids the ins and outs of effective rescuing."

"So this was designed for us to fail?" Sato inquired.

"Not necissarily, you had openings the entire time you just never exploited them."

"Like what?"

"Well for starters if you paid attention to my movements you would see that I'm actually not very fast in the water on my own. The thruster on my suit helps me move quickly. If you kids managed to take that out or damage it I might as well have been a sitting duck. Also I can't control the strength of my laser vision without my helmet, it acts like a focusing lens to make sure I don't incinerate everything in its path."

"I see." Midoriya said as he took down his notes. Evidently the boy always carried a mini version of his notebook in one of the pockets of his hero suit. "But one question Hyde-sensei. We searched the entire boat for he hostages and we didn't find them. Was that a part of it?"

"Oh the hostages were definitely on the ship. They were just stored away in a supply closet on the bottom deck. You wouldn't have found them unless you opened every single door which I'm assuming you didn't. Most rescue operations I've come across have the criminals hide their captives in a way where it would be hard to find, so you have to make sure you search every nook and cranny."

"Of course, we only searched the rooms not the closets as well. We completely neglected that possibility." Iida sighed upon hearing this information.

"Don't worry kid, you guys still did great when it came to covering all the floors. Just be more thorough in the future. Now, since we have a lot of time left we're going to look over the videos of how you all did and breakdown your mistakes."

The class remained at the USJ for the remainder of the day to review the footage of their training. Most students cringed at the sight of them being taken out by their new substitute so easily. The only real comedic relief came from the video of Jetstream tying Hagakure and Mineta in Sero's tape before shoving a purple ball in the invisible girl's mouth to keep her quiet. With the conclusion of the review the students boarded the bus to head back to their dorms, unfortunately Jiro couldn't help notice the curious looks she was getting from some of her classmates. _'Well this is just great.'_

* * *

"Ugh, I can't believe we all failed like that. Hyde-sensei is just too damn good." Hagakure whined.

"Agreed, gero. I thought I had the advantage over him in the water but he appears to be an expert in aquatic combat. Although, something like that would be valuable for me to learn in the future. I should really ask him for tips on that, gero."

"Midnight-sensei did say that he comes from an underwater city. It wouldn't be surprising if he learned something like that growing up. He might be a really good mentor for you Tsu." Yaoyorozu replied while taking a bite from a red velvet cake that Sato managed to prepare during dinner.

"Either way I'm beat. At least now we get to unwind now. I'm actually really looking forward to learning from him. He seems like someone who can teach us a lot even if he is only three years older than us."

"You got that right. But y'know something's been bothering me all day." Sero stated, a devious grin coming onto his face. "Jiro, are you ever going to tell what you and Midoriya were up to this weekend?"

"What?"

"Oh c'mon girl, spill. Hyde-sensei totally blabbed about seeing you two at _Yoshitake's_. You two were on date weren't you?"

"N-no, like I said he probably just mistook us for some other people."

"Well we don't believe you. Just confess, the two of you are totally dating."

"Come on Toru, Jiro already said that it wasn't them. We should take her word for it." Uraraka chimed in, hoping to diffuse a conversation that would've been too uncomfortable for her to hear.

"I guess so. It's not like she would keep something like that from us...right Kyoka?" The invisible girl said while leaning on to her classmate. For some reason Jiro felt a cold shiver down her spine but she wasn't sure what to make of it.

"N-no of course not."

"Alright, whatever you say Kyoka."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: As of right now I have the story going for about 25 chapters with one decent time skip in the near future, so hopefully the story flows pretty well. I don't really know what direction to take Uraraka in this just yet, but I can assure you that she won't become a super jealous/yandere type character, nor will she be a part of this relationship at all. I hope you guys don't get too mad at me for that.**

 **For the record, yes I totally plugged Black Manta into this chapter. I plan on finding a way to add some of my favorite comic/anime characters into the story as a sort of "cameo" type deal. Hopefully they won't be too cheesy. As always, thanks for reading and don't be afraid to drop a review.**


	13. Not Quite There Yet

"Now that I got all of this out the way, the only thing left is to buy those cute shoes I saw online." Hagakure said to herself as she walked out of the clothing store she had spent the last thirty minutes in. For the invisible heroine in training she decided to spend most of her day off shopping for all of the clothes she had been eyeing for a while. Despite her lack of appearance she always loved apparel and fashion. It was one of the few ways for her to express her personality despite her lack of visible features.

"I wonder if I should get the blue ones or the pin-" She cut herself off as soon as she looked across the street, taking in the alarming sight before her. It was Midoriya and Jiro, her classmates, standing outside of _Yoshitake's_ of all places while talking to some lady with blue skin and red hair. _'What the hell are those two doing here?'_ She thought. Of all the things she had expected to see today, this was not it. Before she could get another thought out the woman gave the two teens a bow and drove off, leaving them behind to walk on their own. As much as Hagakure knew it was rude to stalk her classmates she couldn't help herself. Earlier that day Jiro did tell the girl that she was meeting with an old friend from middle school. Something that was obviously not true. _'Oh the girls are going to love this!'_

The invisible teen followed them all the way to a park not too far from where she had originally spotted them. For the most part the place was empty minus a few kids still running around playing tag. She kept relatively close as two students walked around for a bit before coming to a stop next to the pond that decorated the inside of the park. Hagakure immediately hid behind a bush, making sure to be a quiet as possible. _'If I remember correctly Kyoka said that her hearing was good for about ten meters, so this should be far enough.'_

"...your quirk I can't really tell. You did say that it gets stronger with each new user, maybe a little more than just power is passed down."

 _'What is she talking about?'_

"What do you mean?"

"You said that the first time you had a dream like that you could see all of the other 'One for All' users except for All Might-sensei. He's the only one that's actually still alive right? So it's possible that their memories and stuff might have been passed down with it. At least that's what it's sounds like."

 _'What? 'One for All', All Might? What does she mean by "passed down"?'_ She thought to herself, trying to fix her body into a position to listen a little better.

"...crazier is that woman telling you that you're going to be more powerful than you thought. We already know that you're going to end up stronger than All Might-sensei once you have full control, that's crazy enough as it. Who knows what additional power on top of that could do?"

 _'Midoriya stronger than All Might? I know his quirk is super strong but there's no way that's possible. All Might-sensei is the strongest there is.'_

"Would it be weird to say that I'm kind of terrified?"

Terrified of what? What were her classmates talking about? Passed down, new user, Midoriya being stronger than All Might once he has full control. Full of control of what? They must be talking about his quirk. Everyone in school knew that Midoriya had one of the wildest strength enhancement quirks that anyone had ever seen, even though it backfired pretty bad there was no denying its power. For him to be even stronger than what he is now would be scary to think about. And what did All Might have to do with this?

It wasn't a secret that the retired hero had soft spot for her green haired classmate. A few students made comments about seeing the two having secret meet ups and lunches during school from time to time. There was also the fact that during classes they seemed very familiar each other. More so than your average teacher and student should be. For a while there was a rumor floating around that Midoriya was actually All Might's son, but the introverted teen quickly shot that down after explaining to some friends that his father worked in the U.S. and that they only similarity between the two were their quirks. But there's no way that he would be lying, right?

"...know that we're still friends and even though I'm not good at reading situations like this I'm pretty sure it's clear that we like each other r-r-romantically. Are we really just good friends who like each other? Are we a couple? Or whatever this is is just a phase?"

"Izuku."

 _'Wait what?! I knew they liked each other! This has to be a date. There's no other reason for the two of them to be out here like this. Wait 'til I tell Mina about this.'_

"You're not alone here when it comes to having no dating experience. We're both pretty new to this and even though we had help from our classmates it's still just boils down to the two of us. We don't have to define anything yet or whatever. So how about we just take it at our own pace?"

"I'd like that."

"Me too."

 _'They had help, from classmates? Oh this is getting crazy I wonder who it is. Momo has to know something about this. That car I saw earlier looked way too fancy for either of them. Oh shit, they're holding hands.'_ A brief moment passed before Hagakure noticed Jiro leaning in towards Midoriya, she knew exactly what was about to happen. _'That's it girl, go in for the kill!'_

Unfortunately their moment was cut short when she heard Jiro's phone go off. It had to be from Ashido by the sound of ringtone, Hagakure had the exact same one for the pinkett. After looking down at the phone for a second Jiro said that they had to leave. _'Damn, and just when she was about to seal the deal.'_

"So what are we going to tell the others?"

"Well, I kinda told Toru that I was meeting up with an old friend. I was just going to stick with that."

 _'I bet you are.'_

"I guess I could just say that I was with my mom all day. That should do it."

"Always quick on your feet aren't you Mophead?"

With that the two students walked off, leaving Hagakure alone in to collect her thoughts.

This was date, there was no doubt about that. Those two couldn't deny it no matter how hard they tried. As much as Hagakure wanted to lay into Jiro about that, something else still didn't sit right with her. What was that conversation earlier about? They were definitely talking about Midoriya's quirk. But what was all that other suff about? Did All Might pass down his quirk to Midoriya, what would that even mean? Sure he said that the retired pro wasn't his dad but no one had actually seen his father before, for all she knows that could've been a lie. She remembers seeing the boy's mother in the hospital after the villain attack during summer camp and they looked exactly alike, if Midoriya was All Might's son then they shared almost no resemblance. But something about it seemed off. That conversation seemed way too tense for something like that. It was definitely one that they didn't want anyone else to hear. Before the invisible girl had a chance to think further into it her own phone went off.

Lion: Where are you, is everything okay? Curfew is in like 30 minutes.

The text from Ojiro read.

Blank: I'm fine, I'm on the way back right now.

Lion: Well hurry up! Iida is in one of his moods because you, Midoriya and Jiro aren't here.

Blank: Be there in 20

The faceless girl replied before letting out a sigh. _'I'm going to need to get to the bottom of this. This is something big, I just know it.'_

* * *

"Despite American and Japanese hero laws being a bit different they still follow the same international guidelines. From what I understand this will on your test next week so make sure you read those chapters." The young American man said only moments before the lunch bell rang. "Well that's it for today guys, I hope I didn't bore you too much. See you all tomorrow. Now where did I put that class roster for 1-B?"

The students of class 1-A filed out of their room to head to lunch. They seemed to be in a much cheerier mood than usual after a long heroics lecture. Minus Bakugou who always seemed like he was angry at the world.

"Man, Hyde-sensei is super awesome. Who knew a lecture on international hero law could actually be fun?" Ashido chuckled before taking another bite of her sandwich.

"I have to agree." Yaoyorozu replied. "The way he explains information really keeps you engaged."

"Seriously, and those stories he told us were badass. I mean taking out a submarine carrying a shipment of drugs by himself along with saving the entire crew. You can't get anymore manly than that. No wonder this guy's so highly ranked."

"I especially enjoyed the insight he gave us on the American hero system. I never knew they had regional rankings along with national. That makes his achievement of taking the eleventh spot that much more impressive. It makes you wonder how strong American heroes actually are." Iida stated, still waving his arms in his typical robotic fashion.

"You got that right, I wonder who's number one. Do you know Deku-kun?" Uraraka asked the green haired student.

"Last I checked it was a woman in New York who had a quirk that allowed her to do everything a spider can. She can even climb walls and shoot webs from her hands and mouth."

"Ew, that's kinda gross." Ashido chirped, somewhat ironically seeing as her own quirk produced a similar effect.

With a laugh from the group they went back to eating their lunch. Their peaceful silence was broken up by a familiar female voice calling out to Midoriya from behind them. The entire entire table turned around to see what all the commotion was about.

"Midoriya, Jiro hey!" A girl with red skin and jet black hair called out. She was walking with another student. One that had orange hair and purple eyes.

"Hello Taura-san."

"You know her Deku-kun?"

"Uh y-yeah."

"Sorry for interrupting your lunch but I wanted to run something by you and Jiro real quick."

"What is it?" Jiro responded.

"Well I was wondering, my friend Mahiru here is in the photography club and he wanted to see if we can do some photos along with your interview. He says that it would be great if we get some shots for a class project."

"Interview, what's she talking about Kyoka?" Yaoyorozu inquired.

"Oh yeah, I guess I forgot to mention it. Me and Izuku kind of agreed to help her out and do an interview for the school paper."

Kirishima wasted no time in throwing an arm over the boy's shoulder and gave him a toothy grin. "For real? Man Midoriya, having your name in the U.A. paper is pretty awesome, super manly bro."

"I-it's really not t-that big of a deal. We're just h-helping out."

"And we greatly appreciate it, truly."

"So what did you guys have in mind for the photos?" Ashido asked.

"Nothing special really. We just need some stills to add to the heroics course photo album." Mahiru responded. "We originally were going to have a piece on the 'Big Three' but since Togata-san is out of school for the time being that kind of fell apart."

"We were wondering if you were okay with doing it on the roof of the main building. Mahiru says it's the lighting up there is perfect."

"Oh Kyoka I can't wait to see them when it comes out. How long until we can get an issue?"

"Well, we're doing the interview tomorrow after class but the paper will be out on Monday. I'll be sure to save all of you an issue. So Midoriya, Jiro what do you say?"

"If it's fine with Izuku then it's fine with me."

"Y-yeah, I-I'm okay with that."

"Awesome! Well sorry for disrupting you lunch, catch you guys later."

"How did the both of you get roped up into that?" Todoroki said, finally deciding to speak up for the first time since lunch began.

"She kind of just ambushed us in the halls last week and Izuku didn't say no."

"Well I think that it's pretty neat, gero. From what I've heard not a lot of first years get a spot in the paper. That's pretty awesome, don't you think Ochak-" The frog themed heroine's words were cut off by the strange look her friend was giving the red skinned girl that just left.

"What's wrong Uraraka-san?"

"I don't really know. I feel like I've met that girl somewhere before. Something about her seemed kind of off to me."

"What do you mean?"

"No idea. It's probably just nothing though."

* * *

"This plan you and Shigaraki put together might actually work Toga." The purpled eyed student said as he took another puff of his cigarette, taking in the fresh air that being on the roof of the main building provided.

"Of course it will. We can't leave campus during the weekdays and those two always hang out with their friends on the weekends so we only have a small window to work with."

"Let's just be glad that I was able to clear us using the roof for this."

"And I'm super duper happy that you did. This little operation of ours is going to run smoother than fresh blood!"

"Whatever, just make sure that Shigaraki gives me the cash you owe me when it's done. Otherwise I'll have to use my quirk on you assholes as well."

"Speaking of which I should call him and let him know that everything is ready to go."

* * *

To say that Jiro was absolutely exhausted would be an understatement. Not only did her legs feel like they about to fall off but he shoulders were experiencing a new type of pain that she previously never thought possible. The last hour of non-stop moving was something that the earphone jack user was not accustomed to. And judging by the way her body was screaming at her, she doubted that she ever would. Luckily she had this nice cold gym floor to rest herself on.

"You seriously do this kind of workout everyday?" She asked Midoriya who was currently using his shirt to wipe off his sweat.

"Yeah, it's rather unpleasant at first but after a year of doing this your body gets used to it. But to be honest this was just the warm up."

"Are you fucking kidding me? We just ran like five kilometers and did over two hundred push ups. What else could we possibly have to do?"

"Well the next part is supposed to be weight training." The boy said as he lifted up two dumbbells, one 25kg in his right hand and another 10kg in his left.

"There's no way in hell you're getting me lift either of those."

"You know, we can just end it here for today. I honestly don't mind."

"No, I don't want you to mess up your routine on account of me. This was my idea after all."

"So why did you want to join me today anyway? Don't you usually spend most of time after class writing and listening to music?"

"Mina and Momo convinced me that this would be a good idea. I thought it would be a good way for us to spend some time together away from everyone else. But I completely forgot that your workouts were way more intense than the stuff that I usually do."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She groaned, finally working up the strength to stand on her own two feet.

"Well that's really nice of y-you."

"Why do you look so surprised?"

"Oh uh...it's nothing." He waved off, hoping not to have to expand further.

"Izuku, you know you can't lie to me right?"

"I k-know, it's just kind of embarrassing to say out loud."

"Well there's no one else here."

"It's just that now I kinda feel bad, you doing something like that just to spend time with me. Now you're all sore and it's my fault."

Jiro couldn't help but giggle at his admission. It was so like him to feel guilty about putting someone through any type of discomfort even if it was voluntary. "Don't worry about it Mophead, just make it up to me later."

"Huh? How did you want me to do that?"

"I don't know. But you're smart you'll figure something out."

"W-well uh, in that case. D-did you want to come over to my house this weekend? My mom is making katsudon and she said she really wanted to meet you."

"We've been dating for less than a week and you're already trying to get me back to your place? I never knew you could be so bold Izuku." Jiro grinned, waiting for the boy's reaction to her teasing.

"W-what n-n-no I didn't m-mean it like tha-"

"Relax I'm just joki- wait, did you say that your mom wanted to meet me?"

"Yeah."

"You told her about me...well us?"

"Y-yeah." He replied bashfully. "I was talking to her yesterday and it kind of just came up. Was that not okay? I'm really sorry if it wasn't. We don't have to do it if you don't want."

"No, it's fine. I'm just kind of surprised is all. To be honest, now I feel like the bad one here because I haven't told my parents a thing."

"That's alright, I didn't expect you to. I didn't really want to tell my mom either but it just slipped out when we were talking. But yeah, she said that she'd love to have you over some time and she'll make whatever you like."

"I'd like that. How about this weekend?"

"Really?"

"Of course. I'm really interested in seeing what your mom is like."

"O-oh uh alright. I'll let her know as soon as we get back."

As much as Jiro was actually surprised at this new piece of information she was a bit happy. Although she really should've expected this kind of thing. This was the same guy who didn't want to alter his hero costume a bunch simply because his mother was the one who originally designed it. It wasn't a shocker that he would be close enough to his mom to tell her that he was currently dating someone. It was kind of adorable that he told her, at least that's what she thought. For some reason she felt like it validated their relationship in way. As much as she was a novice in the area of romance she did know that meeting your partner's parents was a pretty big step. One that seemed bigger than all the others they seemed to have skipped over. The two hadn't even shared a kiss after all. Suddenly a thought popped into her head, one that she wasn't too sure was a good idea or not. _'Well we are alone in here after all. Maybe this is the perfect time to bring it up.'_

"Hey Izuku, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?"

"W-what?!" He hastily squeaked out.

"You heard me. Have you ever kissed anyone before?"

"N-no why?"

"Well uh…I haven't either. And we are together after all. All we've done is hold hands, don't you think it's kinda weird."

"I guess you're right."

"So, would you be open to trying it? With me?"

"Um...sure...y'know I-if you w-want to." He stuttered out, bumping his two index fingers together.

"Alright, well let's give it a go."

"O-okay."

The two looked into each other's eye for moment as they stood face to face. Midoriya's face was quickly turning more red by second and Jiro was pretty sure that her's wasn't much different. She could hear the sounds of elevated heart rates going but she wasn't sure if it was his or her own. She slowly leaned forward while closing her eyes. This was it, her first kiss, it was about to happen right now. As she fully extended herself on her toes to make sure that she would reach his height, she noticed a distinct lack of lips against her own. This was only a fraction of a second before she heard a loud thud on the ground in front of her.

"Izuku...Izuku, are you okay? Talk to me." She half-shouted at the sight of Midoriya who was now on the gym floor, completely laid out. His face was still red and for a moment she could see a few sparks of his quirk emanating from his body. "It's no use, he's out cold." She sighed at the adorably awkward vegetable as she ran her fingers through his messy green hair.

 _'Oh well, I guess we can try again some other time.'_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Poor Jiro, maybe she'll have better luck in the future? Just so guys know the next chapter is going to rather intense. It might take me a while to complete writing it but I just want to make sure that it's done right. I hope I don't disappoint you all. As always thank you for reading and don't be afraid to drop a review.**


	14. Showdown

"You ready to go Izuku?" Jiro said to the boy while she slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Yeah, just give me a second."

"Hmph." A loud grunt from behind them grabbed their attention. Both students turned around to see Bakugou holding his glare as he forced himself between the two before he managed to utter another word.

"What's his problem? We literally said two sentences to each other."

"Who knows? I wouldn't worry about it too much." Midoriya could only figure that Bakugou was just becoming more irked by his interactions with Jiro. Although the two boys hadn't directly spoken to each other in well over a week he did notice that the ash blonde student seemed slightly more irritable recently. Deciding not to dwell on it further he just shrugged it off. As of late he was beginning to care less and less about the antics of his former friend.

The couple wasted no time in making their way to the roof of the school's main building. The journey to the other side of the campus had them walk into unfamiliar territory seeing as they made their way pass the third year student's main hallway. Just before they hit the main stairwell Midoriya noticed the unmistakable light blue hair of Nejire Hadou out the corner of his eye. The blunette was walking with Amajiki and gave the two a quick wave with a wide grin on her face. It was a welcome sight seeing as the last time he had seen the two was at the cultural festival.

"So what do you think she's going to ask us?" The purple haired girl inquired, nonchalantly scrolling through one of the apps on her phone.

"I have no idea. I've never done anything like this before."

"Well whatever it is, I hope it's not anything too crazy."

"Same. H-hey Kyoka, I um…"

"What's wrong?"

"I-it's about yesterday. I'm s-sorry." The boy sheepishly responded while rubbing his hands together.

"Izuku, don't worry about it. If anything I should be the one apologizing."

"What?"

"I...I realized that I kind of rushed things. I thought about it and I don't think that I ever really considered your feelings about it. I mean, a first kiss is supposed to be special, right? Yesterday was...kind of forcing it out of nowhere."

"I guess. But, I really wanted to, but I guess it was just too much for me in that moment."

"Well, we can just wait y'know. Take it slow until we're both comfortable with it."

"Yeah, but I don't want you to have to wait on my account."

"Like I said before, we can just take things at our own pace."

All Midoriya could do was respond with a nod. His feelings on the matter wouldn't go away so easily though. In terms of romance Jiro was the one leading the charge for the both of them. It wasn't that he didn't want to, quite the opposite actually. But every time the two had come close to anything remotely normal for a regular couple to do he couldn't help but freeze up. The whole concept of any sort of intimacy would send his heartrate through the roof and his brain would shut down. Even something as simple as hand holding sent his mind into overdrive for the first few days that the two were dating. He was mature enough to admit that his behavior so far probably wasn't what the purpled haired girl had wanted, but he was doing what he could. He decided to just push his thoughts to the side for now, maybe the two of them would talk about it later?

* * *

When the couple finally set foot on the roof they were greeted with the sight of cameras and photography equipment laid out across the area. Mahiru seemed to be fumbling around with a rather expensive looking camera next to a set of display lights and Taura was going through a notepad in her hands next to a chair. It only took the sound of the door opening to draw her attention away from her paper.

"Finally! I was beginning to think that you two weren't going to show." The red skinned girl cheered before skipping her way over to greet the two first years.

"Sorry Taura-san."

"Don't worry about it. Everything is setup and ready to go. You two just have a seat over there in those two chairs. Mahiru is still getting his equipment adjusted."

The trio proceeded to sit down in the chairs and got comfortable. Before Taura was ready to start talking she pulled out a recording device from her jacket pocket and set it down on her lap, pressing a button that the two assumed signalled that they were ready to begin.

"So, let's start with something easy. Tell us a bit about yourselves."

The next forty-five minutes or so went a lot smoother than Jiro had originally thought. The questions were pretty normal as far as an interview goes. They were asked about why they wanted to become heroes, who their favorite heroes were and what kind of hero work they hoped to do in the future. Surprisingly Jiro had revealed that she wanted to focus on urban rescue operations, which would be very reasonable goal due to the nature of her quirk. The only awkward moment came when Taura decided to to ask Midoriya about the raid on the Shie Hassaikai. As much as Midoriya liked to claim that he was passed the events of the hero raid, he still wasn't too comfortable talking about it. Especially after what had happened to Mirio and Sir Nighteye.

After the inquiry was over the group jumped right into the impromptu photoshoot for Mahiru. Although the orange haired student seemed like a relatively relaxed person upon first impression, he really turned it up when the cameras started going. The orange haired boy spent most of their time making Midoriya and Jiro pose in all sorts of 'cool' and 'heroic' positions. This lasted for all of fifteen minutes before he suggested that the the green haired boy held Jiro in a typical 'bridal style' pose, sending the two students into a fit of blushing before apologizing. Taura couldn't help but burst out into laughter at the two students while they tried to their best to get rid of the redness on their faces.

"Alright you guys, I think we have everything that we need. I really appreciate your help with all of this."

"Don't mention it, this actually wasn't nearly as lame as what I thought it was going to be." Jiro commented.

"Well, hopefully you'd be more open to do more of these in the future." Mahiru stated with a grin as he made his way over to the direction of the entrance.

"I wouldn't count on it."

Just as the couple exchanged final handshakes with Taura the sound of something hitting the ground behind them startled them. When Jiro and Midoriya turned around they were confused to the sight in front of them. Mahiru had shut the door to the roof and was in the process of dragging one of his photography crates in front of the door. They looked in confusion at the boy for a few seconds trying to decipher what he was doing. Midoriya was the first to open his mouth at this strange behavior.

"Hey, Mahiru-san. What are you doing?"

"Yeah, what's wit-"

Suddenly Jiro and Midoriya felt their bodies lock up just as flash of purple light interrupted their vision. The strange sensation overtook them in an instant. They couldn't move a muscle and their limbs felt like they had been turned to stone. All of a sudden the boy in front of them let out a not so subtle laugh as his made his way over to the couple. His eyes appeared to have a faint glow and he had an devilish smile decorating the features of his face.

"Sorry you two, but you know how these things go." The orange haired boy said.

"Yay! I finally have you two right where I want you!" An unfamiliar female voice cheered right before Taura walked in front of the two students. Her grin exposed the elongated canines that accented the top section of her teeth.

 _'What the hell is going on?'_ Both students thought in unison trying to decipher this odd turn of events.

"Deku baby, I've missed you so much!"

Suddenly something peculiar began to happen before their very eyes. The red skinned girl's body was overtaken by some type of viscous grey sludge. It took only a millisecond for Midoriya to recognized this and a cold feeling ran through his bones. He had seen this type of phenomenon before a couple of times and he knew exactly what it meant.

 _'Toga!'_ He screamed internally when the form of a blonde haired girl made its way through the grey gunk. Her devious smile was the exact same as the first few times he had encountered her. A smile that screamed nothing but pure psychotic intentions.

"I've been waiting weeks for this moment! Let's make this special okay!" The blonde girl beamed with excitement.

What happened next still haunts Jiro's memory to this day. Without a moment's notice Toga stepped up to Midoriya, cupped his face in her hands and shoved her lips on top of his. Jiro could feel he heart drop into her gut the second their mouths made contact.

The boy could do nothing as he felt the sensation of Toga's cold tongue force its way into the corners his mouth. He did everything in his power to move but all of his efforts were futile. Unfortunately Jiro was in a position where she could see all of this transpire out the corner of her eye. The girl was unable to do anything but watch, shocked and mortified at what was taking place next to her. She could feel her stomach churn as she was forced to witness this mysterious girl begin to have her way with Midoriya.

The sickening sight quickly became too uncomfortable to bear as Toga's hands began to dance around the young boy's body. Touching him all over, letting her hands roam free throughout his entire form. Of all the things that could've happened this was just too much for her. Jiro knew what was going on, more importantly what was going to happen next. She had no clue who this girl was but from everything that was happening she knew that whatever it was these two had planned it was going to get much more darker.

 _'She's...she's...Izuku!_ ' She thought as she continued to do everything she could to force her body move. It was to no avail as no matter how hard she begged her muscles to respond she couldn't so much as move her earphone jacks let alone her arms or legs.

"Ahh...that was just as romantic as I imagined." The blonde cooed, running her hand over her lips. Her sick grin now bigger than what it was a minute ago while she twirled a strand of saliva in her index finger.

"Toga, will you stop fucking around and hurry up!" Mahiru yelled at the girl, red-faced and obviously uncomfortable with what had just transpired.

"Sheesh, can't a girl just enjoy a kiss with her future husband?" She replied, pulling out a knife from behind her. "Y'know, Shigaraki only said that he wants you alive. He never said that we can't rough you guys up a bit before we head back. So what do you say Izuku, will you bleed for me a bit?" The girl giggled just before bringing the blade up to his face. Suddenly dragging it across the left side of his jaw forcing a trail of blood to follow. The pair looked on in horror as she licked up the red liquid from her blade. "Oh your blood is so delicious Izuku, I can't wait for more!"

"You fucking psycho! Hurry up and make the ca-" Mahiru's words were suddenly cut off when the door to the roof slammed against his body followed by a hue of red light. Everyone paused before Midoriya felt his muscles loosen up. His body reacted faster than his brain could and he pushed the blonde haired villain away from him sending her in the direction of her partner a few meters away.

"Holy shit, are you two alright?" A familiar voice said from the direction of the entrance.

"Hyde-sensei!" Midoriya and Jiro said in unison once they recognized who had just appeared. It was their substitute teacher Jetstream, still dressed in the red collared shirt and black pants he was wearing during their earlier class. The only thing of his appearance that they didn't recognize was the black and red visor-like device that wrapped around his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Jiro asked.

"I heard screaming out the window a couple of floors below and decided to see what all the commotion about. What the hell is going on!?"

"These two, they're with the 'League of Villains'."

"Oh phooey, I thought we waited long enough to make sure that everyone had gone home for the day. Oh well, more people for me to cut up!" Toga whined finally standing up from the push that she had received moments ago. Although she still had her blade in her hand Midoriya noticed the metallic device in the other. A chill went over his body when the realization hit him.

 _'That gun, it's…'_

"You two get the hell out of here and get some help, I'll hold them off." Jetstream ordered the two students.

"Hyde-sensei wait! That gun she's holding, its bullets erase quirks."

"They what?"

Jiro's heart stopped for a second at the verdant teens words. _'Quirk erasing bullets?_ ' She remembered hearing something about it from Izuku and Uraraka a while back when they briefly opened up about the raid on the Shie Hassaikai. More specifically how they were the device that caused Mirio Togata to lose his quirk.

"Go and get out of here!" Jetstream commanded the two students once again.

"Sorry but we can't allow that to happen, baldie." Mahiru screamed before activating his quirk once again. The same purple light from earlier interrupted their vision once again. Thinking he had succeeded the orange haired student lunged towards Jetstream but was shocked when his face was met with the full force of the pro hero's fist. Dropping him to his knees.

"Do not underestimate me kid." The American man blared out as threw another punch landing at Mahiru's chest.

"You're ruining my fun. And you're not my type at all." Toga said with a grumble towards the pro.

" **St. Louis Smash**!" Midoriya hollered just before his foot made impact with the psychotic blonde. Unfortunately Toga's reflexes were fast enough to throw up an arm and block his kick. The impact was still enough to send her flying back yet again.

"Kyoka, we'll handle things here go and find some help!"

"B-but…" She responded, momentarily surprised at the green haired boy's words.

"Just hurry up and go!"

"Not a chance!" Mahiru yelled as he activated his quirk once again, paralyzing the girl in another flash of purple light.

 _'Damn he got me again!'_ Jiro cursed herself.

Before anyone could do anything Midoriya caught the image of Toga lifting up her arm out the corner of his vision. He tried to make a dash in her direction but he was once again met with the sensation of his joints locking up like they were made of stone. He had fallen victim to this paralysis once again.

"You're first skank. Say goodbye to your quirk."

 _'No!_ '

Time slowed down for Midoriya as he watched Toga aim the pistol at Jiro. He tried to activate his quirk but his body still wouldn't move. The helpless quirk inheritor could only watch in horror as she pulled the trigger of the weapon, sending the projectile towards the earphone jack user. His heart stopped. As the projectile moved closer to Jiro he wanted to scream out. Just then, out the corner of his peripheral he noticed a black and red form throw itself in front of the earphone jack user. The only things he could hear was a loud shattering sound followed by the thud of the pro hero's body hitting the ground.

 _'Hyde-sensei!'_

"Haha, so much for him. Here's some payback for hitting me with that door earlier you asshole." Mahiru laughed as he ran over to Jetstream and kicked him in the stomach. The only response was a loud grunt from the pro before being sent back a couple of feet. "Now that he's out of the way..."

"Izuku is all mine!" The blonde haired teen cheered.

 _'You bastards!'_ Midoriya yelled out in his head.

"Oh calm down Izuku baby, it'll be alright."

"Toga stop fucking around and hit him with one of those bullets!"

The only response Mahiru got was a sarcastic grunt before the blonde teen turned on to her heels and walked her way over to Jiro who was still unable to move herself. As Toga came closer and closer to her, Jiro could see the psychotic look in her eye's grow slightly more vicious. The earphone jack user could almost feel her malicious intent radiating off her body.

"Since you care about this flat-chested bitch so much I'll just erase her quirk next."

 _'No, Kyok-'_ Midoriya couldn't finish his sentence before he felt his muscles stiffen up even more than they had a moment ago.

"Once I get rid of your quirk, I'm going to take my time with you." Toga giggled as she finally stepped up to Jiro. Taking a moment to whisper in her ear. "And once you're out of the way, I'll make sure that Izuku and I spend a lot of 'quality' time together."

That cold chill from earlier came back to Jiro yet again. 'Quality time', whatever she meant by that obviously wasn't as pleasant as it might of sounded coming out of anyone else's mouth.

 _'Kyoka.'_ Midoriya screamed to himself. _'I have to do something!'_

His mind immediately went into overdrive, desperately trying to figure out a way out of this situation. What could he do? What could he do in a time like this? Every thought and plan that went through his mind was useless. Every possible solution he could calculate was made irrelevant by his paralysis. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, he couldn't so much as move the eyeballs in his own head.

It was hopeless. Nothing he could do would help this situation at all. He was helpless to do anything, he was helpless to stop Toga or Mahiru, he was helpless to save Jiro. As Toga took a step back and pointed the pistol at Jiro's chest all Midoriya wanted to do was scream. In that brief moment every emotion possible washed over his body. There was nothing he could do to save her, nothing he could do to stop what was about to happen. All he wanted in that moment was to get Toga away from Jiro and stop her.

"Now, let's get this party start-" Toga couldn't finish her words before she was suddenly launched back about ten meters into the fencing that lined the outside of the roof. The image of a mass of darkness was all that Jiro managed to catch in her peripheral, vanishing just as quickly as it appeared. A momentary silence fell over the area. _'What was that?'_

"What the h-" Mahiru's confused outburst was cut short when a beam of red light hit him in the chest sending him in the same direction as his partner.

"Hyde-sensei?!" Midoriya shouted as his body instantly loosened up. He looked to his left only to see the dark skinned man propping himself up on his left knee, a small trail of blood emerging from his right eye. To say he was confused would be an understatement. Moments ago he just saw his teacher get hit with one of the quirk bullets. So why was he able to use his laser vision just now?

"I'm fine." The words came before a deep sigh. "That bullet hit me in my visor. I guess lady luck is one my side today."

"Thank god." Jiro sighed herself, still reeling from her momentary shock but relieved that she was now able to move her limbs again. _'Another few seconds and that would've been it.'_

"Yea- Look out!" Midoriya let out as he pushed the two out of the way as another quirk bullet zipped in between them.

The trio looked up to see Toga aiming the weapon at them. The look on her face was different now though, the blonde haired girl's usual smile was replaced with a grimacing visage that said nothing but pure discontent.

"That's it. I wanted to have some fun with you but now I'm angry. Mahiru!"

"R-right!"

" I don't think so!" Jetstream instantly yelled before sending another blast at the orange haired boy. This time making sure that he was out for the count. "One down, one to go."

"Oh damn!" Toga whined.

"I know a teacher is supposed to protect his students but it looks like I'm going to need your help here kid. Jiro, run to the conference room two floors below and get the other teachers. Midnight and Cementoss should still be down there."

"What no, I can help you two!"

"You don't have your amplifiers and I doubt that she'd let you get close enough to her to use your earphone jacks. The two of us are better suited to this fight." Jiro looked at the dark skinned man for a moment with annoyance in her eyes. As much as she wanted to protest she knew he was right. In this type of situation she couldn't do a lot. "I'll be back."

"Don't worry, we should be done before that." The American smiled before waving her off. Jiro could only shoot Midoriya a concerned look before turning around and sprinting towards the door. She didn't want to admit it but her teacher was right, she couldn't do much in this fight, all she could do was run as fast as she could and hope to find someone else in time.

A tense silence fell over the group as the three combatants eyed each other up. Toga kept the weapon pointed at them but for some reason elected not to take a shot. Midoriya couldn't help but let his mind wonder what the reason for that was though. In all honesty she could've easily fired off more shots than what she already had, she did only shoot twice after all. Suddenly the thought popped into his head, what if she had a limited number of bullets on her? That would certainly make sense as to why she didn't try firing it off at them at least a few more times. She must've been conserving her ammo.

"You ready 'Small-Might'?"

"Y-yeah." Midoriya replied with an uneasy look. 'Small-Might', what did he mean by that?

Before he had a chance to think about it further the pro hero ran towards the girl while shooting a stream of lasers out of his eyes. Taking the opportunity the green haired boy jumped up into the air and flung himself towards the villain. He didn't have his gauntlets on him so a 'Delaware Smash' was out of the question but that didn't mean he still couldn't use mid-range attacks. As Jetstream closed in on the girl Midoriya kicked his leg to Toga's direction, launching a stream of air towards the ground at her feet. The villainous blonde was knocked off balance for a moment before jumping back and regaining herself. But, just as she got her footing she met with a flurry of punches from Jetstream who was doing his all to not let up on the girl. Toga was doing her best to aim the weapon at him but years of experience in fighting pirates and poachers proved to be effective as Jetstream flawlessly avoided the barrel of her gun.

The skirmish continued on for about a thirty seconds before an opening arised. For a brief instance Toga's hands flew above her head and with a move that could only been described as some sort of roundhouse-swinging-punch Jetstream knocked the knife out of the girl's left hand. Then with a vice-like grip the pro hero grabbed the girl's forearms and held her place shouting in the direction of the quirk inheritor.

"Midoriya!" He yelled. Midoriya was able to take the hint and launched himself in the air once again, but this time placing himself right over the two combatants.

"Right! **Manchester Smash!** " The quirk inheritor screamed, flinging himself downwards, landing his foot right into Toga's left shoulder. Effectively sending her into the ground. The villainous blonde could only writhe in pain before reaching for the gun once more. Midoriya wasted no time in using his other foot to kick the weapon away from her reach. The blonde haired girl grumbled something inaudible before passing out, probably due to the pain of taking the full force of Midoriya's kick.

"Well that takes care of that." Jetstream sighed, dropping to a knee.

"Yeah."

" I have a lot of questions, but the main thing I want to know is how they even got into the school." Jetstream asked.

Before Midoriya could respond the rumbling of footsteps drew away their attention. They both turned around to see Jiro along with Midnight and Cemontoss at her sides. The three of them were panting pretty heavily, probably from running through the two floors of the school that separated the teacher's conference room and the roof.

"Hyde-san, Midoriya are you two okay?" Midnight frantically shouted, running up to the duo.

"Yeah, relatively speaking." The aquatic hero chuckled.

"Midoriya, you're injured!" The concern in Cementoss' voice was hard to ignore.

"It's only a cut, it's...not...that…" The quirk inheritor tried his best to get out the sentence before hitting the ground.

Before anyone else could react, Jiro ran up to him and started shaking him. "Izuku!"

"Kid! God damn it, we need to take him to the infirmary. Is Recovery Girl still here?"

The world faded to black as Midoriya quickly began to lose consciousness. For some reason his body felt like it had been completely voided of all energy in an instant. Before the darkness completely overtook his senses he barely caught the image of Midnight and Jetstream's feet racing over to him. The only thought he could muster up was that he was glad that everyone was okay.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well there you have it folks. Being completely honest this chapter was way harder to actually write than I had originally thought. Especially since there's a lot happening in a short amount of time. Like I said in previous chapters I'm trying to get better at writing battle scenes so I hope you guys somewhat enjoyed it. But there are also a few things that I wanted to get out of the way:**

 **1\. I had a really hard time trying to find ways to get Jiro to have a bigger role in this fight but I hit a wall every time I tried. From everything we've seen in the show/manga about her and her quirk and fighting style I just couldn't find a way to do it without making it seem really cheesy or cheap. I personally hate the 'useless female lead' archetype in most manga/comics so don't think that's what I'm going to resort to. Rest assured Jiro is going to have at least two "All-Star" moments of her own before I wrap this up and I cant wait to actually write them out.**

 **2\. The last that I wanted to clarify is Mahiru's quirk. His quirk is a form of paralysis that affects everyone who sees the purple flash of light emitted from his eyes when he activates it so long as their vision isn't impeded by something else. He can keep his opponents like this so long as he actively focuses on doing so. If something happens to break that focus (i.e. taking a laser blast to the chest), then the effect wears off until he reactivates his quirk again. I like to think of it as a mix between Shota Aizawa and Habuko Mongoose's quirks.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading and feel free to drop a review be it positive or negative. I actually really enjoy reading what you guys put down.**


	15. Aftermath

"Young man I'm starting to think that you actually enjoy visiting me." Recover Girl howled at Midoriya with obvious venom in her voice. Despite rarely ever showing up in her office these days compared to when the school year first started she still had a way of expressing her displeasure at the first year student essentially becoming a regular client of her's in such a short time.

"I'm sorry Shuzenji-san" He replied holding his hands up in front of him in an apologetic manner.

The old woman could only let out a short sigh before mustering up a response. "In any case I'm glad to see that the two of you are okay. This could've turned out way worse."

"Y-yeah."

"Well, I need to go and check up on Hyde, you two just rest up until I get back."

"Okay." They both replied.

An awkward pause fell over the room as the two students both looked at commotion going on outside of the infirmary window. In the last hour and a half the school campus became host to at least three dozen police officers and pro heroes that just so happened to be in the area when the call was put out by Cementoss that they had managed to capture a member of the 'League of Villains'. Unlike what you would've expected from something like this happening the response was relatively "low-key" from what the two students could tell. The police wasted no time in cordoning off the main building to the school and the remaining faculty ushered any lingering students to their dorms. What was even more peculiar was how there was almost no media personnel in sight. Usually when a large number of heroes and law enforcement agents gathered in one place the press wasn't too far behind.

Naturally after getting an initial checkup from Recovery Girl, Jiro, Midoriya and Hyde were all taken to a classroom that served as a makeshift holding area for questioning. Jiro herself ended up spending all of thirty minutes in her interview with a tall black haired detective name Tsukauchi. She couldn't quite put a finger on it but for some reason she felt like she knew the man from somewhere.

"So how are you feeling?" Jiro asked, hoping to break the silence between the two of them.

"I'm fine, just tired is all. You?"

"Still a bit shaken, but all things considering, I guess we should be lucky."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Hey Izuku... earlier what you did against that Toga chick. What was that?" She asked him. Although it happened almost too fast for her really register it, she was still trying to wrap her head around what she had saw right when Toga aimed the pistol at her.

As much as Midoriya would have liked to give a satisfactory answer to her question he couldn't. He was just as confused about it as she was. He couldn't really grasp what had happened since it was so quick, but he could tell that he needed to find out very soon. Since he was in the middle of a fight he didn't have much opportunity to ponder about it but now a flurry of questions were swirling through his head. _'Maybe All Might would know something about this.'_

"To be honest I have no clue. I was terrified that she was going to erase your quirk and I just wanted her to get away from you."

"That's sweet." The girl laughed, trying to hide her blush. "But that move you did, how did you manage that? I never thought that 'One for All' could be used like that."

"This is going to sound weird but I don't know if it was One for All. Or at least not that I can tell."

"What?"

"Even though I had my quirk activated, I did feel something else throughout my body the moment it happened. I can't really explain it."

"I see. Well from what that woman told you I guess she was right about you being more powerful. Either way I'm glad that you saved my butt back there. I'm sorry that I was so... useless." Jiro dropped her eyes as the words came out. Her posture changing into what one could only be described as remorseful. As much as Midoriya was terrible on social interactions and picking up on body language, he immediately could tell that something was wrong with the earphone jack user.

"Kyoka, I don't th-"

"Psst." The duo was startled by a sound coming from the door.

"Huh?" They both turned their heads to see the face of Jetstream poking his head in through a small crack he made through the door. The two students took immediate notice to the bandage over his right eye as the American pro hero looked around every corner of the room.

"Hey, is the coast clear?" He asked the couple.

"Hyde-sensei?"

"Aren't you like, supposed to be with Recovery Girl?" Jiro flatly stated at the man.

"I kinda ducked out before she came back to my room. You know, for a healer-type she's pretty scary."

Midoriya's shoulders dropped hearing the man's words, definitely sympathetic to his feelings. "You got that right."

"Anyways...I came by to check up on the two of you and make sure that you're alright."

"We're fine sir, how about you?"

"I'm good, that asshole kicked me in the gut pretty good so my abdomen is still sore. Plus Miss Shuzenji managed to get all of the debris out of my eye but I still have to wear this bandage until tomorrow. Other than that I'm just dandy."

"That's good to hear. I was worried for you." Midoriya said and rightfully so. For a brief few moments he was sure that his substitute had lost his quirks. Sure he had just met the man a few days ago but the thought of someone like Jetstream who had already proven himself to be a top tier hero losing his power was sad to think about. He couldn't begin to imagine the toll it would've taken on him to suddenly become powerless after working so hard to achieve all that he had done. A few flashes of Ragdoll and Mirio came through the boy's mind before snapping back to reality.

For a second Midoriya's curious nature took over his mind. Would both of the pro hero's quirks have been erased, would only one of them go away, if so which one? From everything he studied on the American man he knew that he lived in a town that was three quarters underwater, would losing his gills cause him to have to leave home? The questions were starting to pour in before Midoriya realized that he was probably muttering out loud again.

"Don't be kid, I've dealt with worse. But man, quirk erasing bullets, that's just insane."

"Yeah."

"Speaking of quirks. I had no idea that you had two quirks as well. That thing you did to that blonde haired chick really bought us some time." He said with a laugh.

"Actually Hyde-sensei, about that...uh." The boy paused as he tried to figure out exactly what words he wanted to use.

"Don't worry kid, I know how to read a room. I'm not going to say anything about, you can count on that."

"Really?"

"Yeah, with something like that I can understand why you might want to keep it under wraps. Speaking from personal experience I know the kind of hassle having two quirks can bring you when you're a pro, especially when it comes to the media. But I guess it's part of the reason why All Might and the old man sent me out here."

"What?" The two students blurted out with inquisitive looks a the man's comments.

Jetstream placed his hand at the back of his neck while letting out an awkward chuckle. "Look, I haven't been completely honest with you guys about why I came here. Yeah All Might and gramps wanted me to stand in as a substitute while they're in California, but there was another reason."

"And what is that?" Jiro asked.

"The other reason is because they wanted me to essentially scout you out, Midoriya."

"Wait...what?" The verdant teen shouted at his substitute's response.

"Why?" Jiro interjected.

"No clue, the two of them wouldn't tell me. All they said was that they wanted me to give them my opinion on you when I got back home."

"That's...weird."

"Totally. But hey, let's worry about that later. I'm just glad that the two of you are okay."

"Same here sensei."

"You guys are adorable. Well, I better hurry up and head back to my room before Miss Shuzenji blows a gasket, see you later. Oh, before I forget. I apologize about the other day for putting you two on the spot like that. I didn't know that you wanted to keep your date a secret."

"I-I uh, it w-wasn't-" Midoriya fumbled out, throwing his hands over his face.

"Dude, you two make it so obvious that I'm surprised your classmates haven't caught on by now."

"Well this is just great." Jiro whined while twisting her left earphone jack in her finger, hoping to rid herself of the redness on her face.

"Don't worry, I won't tell a soul. Anyways, catch you guys later." The American man said before sneakily exiting the room. The couple sat in silence for a moment, not really sure of what to say. The awkward pause was so long that for a brief second Jiro swears that she could hear Recovery Girl ranting and raving about using a sedative on someone once she found it from down the hall.

It was hard for Midoriya not to notice the weird look coming from Jiro as she tried her best to not make eye contact with him. His confusion was peaked. Was she mad at him? No, that couldn't be it, or so he hoped. If anything she was probably still a bit shaken up from what happened this afternoon. Who wouldn't be? Getting attacked by the 'League of Villains' and almost getting shot with a quirk erasing bullet was more that enough reason to be in shock. Hoping to get to the bottom of it the green haired boy took a quick step towards the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Kyoka what's wrong?"

"It's nothing." She quickly responded, unable to hid the discomfort in her voice.

"No it's not."

"It's...just don't worry about it."

"I'm sorry but I can't really do that." Midoriya said as he placed himself directly in front of her, meeting her gaze with obvious concern in his eyes.

"Okay." She sighed. "Earlier when we were paralyzed, that Toga girl...she…"

"Oh...yeah." The green haired boy responded, knowing exactly what it was that Jiro was implying about. It didn't take a genius to figure that she was referring to especially since she had probably seen it all happen.

"I just can't believe she did that. I mean, she just kissed you Izuku, _if_ you can even call it that."

"It's no b-big deal, really." He responded, doing his best that he could to calm her nerves.

"Yes it is Izuku. Y-your first kiss is supposed to be special and that psycho just robbed you of that. What's worse is I'm pretty sure she had a lot more than just that planned in that twisted ass head of hers. I'm honestly scared to think about what would've happened to you if Hyde-sensei didn't show up."

Midoriya didn't know how to respond.

"Look I'm sorry for just blurting it out like that. I know it sounds ridiculous and petty but I just can't get that image out of my head."

"Well, i-it doesn't have to c-count." The boy shakily replied.

"Huh?"

"It doesn't have to count." He repeated. "We could just say that it never happened. Y'know."

"But it did."

"We could just...replace that with...something else."

"What do you mean?"

"W-well, I still feel bad about yesterday and that I couldn't go through with our first attempt. So how about we try again, and just say that…" The boy's face was now glowing deep red. He had no clue what was compelling him to force these words out of his mouth other than the fact that seeing Jiro upset over this forced a pit into his stomach. He completely understood her feelings on the matter though. He's positive that if the script had been flipped he would have similar feelings. Seeing someone you care about have what is considered to be a special moment robbed from them in such an _'uncomfortable'_ way probably added on to it.

"Izuku are you..."

"Y-yeah. I mean, I know it's not very romantic seeing as we're in Recovery Girl's office and all, but after today I jus-" His words were cut off when he felt himself being pulled in by Jiro. The two students locked eyes with each other for a brief moment that felt like an eternity. Just like yesterday both their heartrates and breathing had managed to skyrocket in a matter of seconds and Jiro was positive that her right earphone jack was beginning to twist itself into a knot.

Everything around them seemed to completely freeze. Midoriya's heart throbbed as his brain fully processed what was happening. It was graceless, kind of rough and they definitely bumped noses as their faces met, but it was a kiss none the less. It was different from what he had experienced earlier, he couldn't quite put it into words but the best way that he could put it was, nice. Yeah, that was the word, just nice. The taste of grape chap stick on his lips was all that was needed for the young boy's senses to completely overload.

Despite the fact that he was enjoying every moment about this, he quickly remembered that he was a human being who needed to breath oxygen to keep himself alive. He assumed that Jiro was thinking the same things as she finally lifted her hands off his chest and pulled back her head.

"Wow." He said as the couple's mouths finally parted. His face now an uncontrollable shade of red.

"Yeah, wow is right." She grinned, failing to hide her own blush. "There, that was your-our first kiss. S-so that other one didn't count, alright?"

"Oh my, that was quite adorable you two." The voice of Midnight ringed through the room as the two students turned their heads to the door, only to see the R-Rated hero and Recovery girl standing at the entrance. The former wearing a devious grin on her face.

 _'Fuck...'_

* * *

Of all the things that Jiro wished that she could erase from her memory, this definitely took the cake. Not only did her and Midoriya get caught kissing in Recovery Girl's office by the two female faculty members but the two decided to lay into them about it on the spot. As you would think, Recovery Girl scolded the couple for doing something like that in her office when they were supposed to be resting from the villain attack, prompting her to give them both some not so light taps to the top of their heads with her cane. However, the two minute rant from the nurse was to be expected.

What the couple wasn't prepared for was they thirty-five minute lecture they proceeded to get from Midnight on everything ranging from PDA to, in her own words: "Proper technique on how to lock lips." By the time the two walked out of the infirmary Jiro was sad to say that she now knew exactly how their dark haired teacher earned the tagline 'R-Rated Hero'. Some of the stuff she heard in that room made her wonder how Midnight was even allowed to be a teacher, let alone to high school students. But as painfully awkward as it was for her, she knew that Midoriya took the information way worse. As brilliant as he was Jiro doubted the green haired boy was mentally prepared for the words, and very graphic descriptions, that he heard in the infirmary. She was pretty sure the redness on his face wasn't going to go away anytime soon.

When they finally made their way back to their dorm the couple let out a sigh as they approached the doorstep. It was late, really late. And considering that you could see almost everything going on outside the school from the windows in the common area of the dorms, their classmates more than likely already knew something was up. Before Midoriya's hand could touch the handle the door flew open to reveal a few of the other students looking at them.

"Here they are!" The voice of Sato hollered moments before the two students were dragged in through the doorway.

"Midoriya-chan, Jiro-chan are you two okay?" Asui questioned, her voice was slightly more frantic than what her classmates were used to.

"What the hell! We heard that something went down on the roof of the main building next thing we knew the police and a ton of pros were making their way on campus." Sero blurted out from the kitchen.

"What happened!?"

"We tried to look for you guys but Ectoplasm-sensei came in and told us to stay put."

"Deku-kun your face! How'd you get that cut!" Uraraka shouted upon noticing the scar that now lined the left side of his jaw. The brunette absentmindedly ran up to the boy and placed her hand over his face. Jiro felt a slight tug in her chest but before she could manage a thought the both of them were swarmed by the rest of their classmates.

"Were you guys badly hurt?"

"Alright everyone calm down!" Yaoyorozu shouted to the inquisition. "I'm sure that all of us will find out what happened soon enough. For now let's just give them some space and leave it alone." She reasoned to her classmates just before flashing a quick look at Jiro. One that said: "We're going to talk about this later."

"Yao-momo is right you guys." Ashido jumped in, surprisingly playing the role of a levelheaded person.

A not so subtle groan came from a few students before everyone nodded in agreement to leave the matter for another time. As the commotion eventually died down, the students made their way back into their rooms to rest up for classes tomorrow. After roughly thirty minutes of lounging around listening to music, Jiro felt the sensation of her phone vibrating next to her pillow. She was a little surprised to see that it was a group chat, from Hagakure. One that only had three members, the invisible girl, herself and Midoriya.

Blank: Can you two meet me in my room? It's really important. And no I'm not going to ask about what happened today.

Microphone: Sure, I'll be there in a few.

All Might: On my way.

* * *

No matter how many times she had set foot in the brightly decorated area, Jiro still couldn't get over how "girly" Hagakure liked to decorated her room. Even though it fit her personality to a 't', it made the earphone jack wonder how one person could handle that many bright colors in one space.

"Thank you guys for showing up." Hagakure stated as she closed the door behind her.

"What's up Hagakure-san?"

"Seriously, your text sounded really urgent."

The invisible girl let out a sigh before she spoke. For someone who always exuded a bright and flowerily personality, Hagakure was acting a too bit out of character for Jiro's liking. "Y'know...I don't really know how to approach this so I'm just going to say it. First of all, I know that you two are dating."

"W-what?"

"Toru look I alre-" Jiro's words were cut off when an empty sleeve came up to her face. Even though she couldn't see the girl's hand, it was easy to figure out that she wasn't done talking.

"I caught you guys out on your date at Yoshitake's on Saturday and followed you. I know it sounds super bad but my curiosity got the better of me."

The couple glanced at one another for a brief second with surprised looks on their faces. As much as Jiro wanted to deny it she instantly knew that there was no point. If Jetstream's words earlier were right, then the two of them were so obvious about it that even he could notice let alone one of their classmates.

"Okay, you're right. The two of us are together." She responded, looking over at Midoriya with a halfway apologetic look.

"Yeah." He echoed in affirmation to Jiro's statement.

"As happy as I am for you two that's not really all I wanted to talk about. You see, I kinda eavesdropped on your conversation when you guys were at the park and I overheard you two...talking." The Hagakure's voice suddenly became a lot lower by the time she finished her sentence.

"O-okay."

"So I just gotta ask…" She paused, Jiro could hear her classmate's heart rate rapidly jumping. "Midoriya you have All Might's quirk don't you?"

The moment the words came out of the invisible girl's mouth you could almost hear the record scratch in Midoriya's head. His brain immediately started firing on all cylinders trying to rationalized what had just happened. His heart felt like it was ready to jump out of his chest and the room suddenly got a lot smaller.

Three times. This makes three times that his carelessness has lead to someone confronting him about his quirk. This makes three times that his irresponsibility concerning the secrecy of 'One for All' was brought to light by someone confronting him about it. His mind stalled, he didn't know what to do. His eyes darted between the two girls in front of him as he desperately tried to calm his nerves and get a grip on the situation. He stole a glance at Jiro who did her best to not look at Hagakure directly to hide her face from their classmate. Midoriya didn't know how log the painful silence between the three had lasted but he new that to avoid raising anymore suspicion he needed to say something.

"Hagakure-san, w-w-what are you talking a-about?" He stuttered out, failing to hide the shakiness to his voice. "Are you sure that yo-"

"At first I didn't know what to think of it, I thought you two were just talking crazy. But...then I did some digging." She continued, cutting off the boy's attempt to derail the conversation.

"Digging, what do you mean?"

Another sigh came from the floating set of clothes before she pulled the chair out from her desk and sat down. "Well, when I got back to the dorms that night I came up here and got to thinking about what I heard. Then I remembered a few weeks ago at lunch when Kirishima said that your quirk didn't manifest until after you graduated middle school." Jiro's mind replayed to same conversation that the invisible girl was talking about.

"After I thought about it that didn't make sense to me since we had to make our U.A. applications after the first semester of our last year. That would mean that you applied to the biggest hero school in the country without even having a quirk. It didn't make sense." She continued on. Midoriya couldn't really say anything to the girl's reasoning, much to his dismay. Up until now he hadn't even considered the timeline between applying to get into U.A. and receiving 'One for All'. Looking back on it, it definitely sounded ridiculous that someone would apply to a hero school without even having a quirk. Only to learn that they had a quirk just in time to participate during the exams.

"Then there's Bakugou and how he kept calling you 'quirkless loser' even though it was obvious that you had a quirk and a pretty strong one at that. You two went to middle school together right?" She asked the green haired boy, who could only nod in affirmation. "So on Monday I looked at the student registry when everyone left class and saw that your quirk was called 'Super Power', which is a pretty strange name for it."

Jiro couldn't help but give an unimpressed scoul at the boy. Really, 'Super Power'? Of all the names that he could've given to his quirk he had to pick the dorkiest and blandest one he could think of. Normally the purple haired girl would make a quick jab about how boring Midoriya seemed to be at times, but right now wasn't the time for that. Especially since the situation was getting increasingly hard to read the more Hagakure kept talking. Jiro honestly didn't know what to say about this whole affair either. So far everything the invisible girl had said was on the nose.

"Okay, b-but all of that doesn't really mean anything Hagakure-san. Y-y-yeah, I applied to U.A. when I thought that I was still quirkless, to be honest I was just being hopeful. But it turns out that I was just a late bloomer." A painfully awkward laugh followed.

"Yeah, nothing to really think about." Jiro finally spoke up, piggybacking on Midoriya's words.

"Midoriya, you and All Might's quirks are very similar, like _really_ similar. Strength enhancement is nothing rare but the way that you two use it, you don't really see it a lot. You even have to same names for a lot of your moves. But what really got me thinking was right after All Might came back to school after announcing his retirement."

The confused look on bother Midoriya's and Jiro's faces was hard to miss for the invisible student. "I don't understand."

"Midoriya, you're like the biggest All Might fan ever. Everyone was shocked when we finally saw his regular form at school for the first time, except for you. You were really calm about it, like _way_ more calm than someone who's probably his biggest fan should be. It's like you had seen it before so there was no need to be shocked. Then there's the fact that he treats you differently than the rest of us. Like he's your dad or something."

Whatever response Midoriya wanted to fumble out of his mouth got lost when Hagakure finally stood up and threw her hands over his shoulders. Despite not having a visible set of eyes, the green haired boy could feel the intensity of her stare the longer it went on. He paused for a moment trying to rack his brain for a solution. Unfortunately nothing was coming up into his head. He could just lie about all of his and tell Hagakure that she was just overthinking things, but besides the fact that he's a notoriously terrible liar he knew that she worse about pestering people on personal stuff than Ashido. He had the feeling that no matter what he wouldn't hear the end of this from his classmate. Especially if she said something incriminating about it to anyone else.

"I know I'm not the smartest person in the world but I'm a lot more observant than people realize...thanks to my quirk. I don't really know what I'm trying to say but..." The girl paused again. "It's been driving me crazy for the last few days and I have to know. So do you or do you not have All Might's quirk?"

The tension that fell over the room was almost palpable. Though she had been standing at the side quietly during most of Hagakure's monologuing, Jiro could feel the uneasiness radiating from everyone as the seconds went on. She didn't really know what to do or say. Hagakure was right, she had all but put the puzzle together on 'One for All'. There was nothing that the earphone jack user could say that wouldn't either raise her suspicion any more or dig a deeper hole for Midoriya then he was already in. The silence went on for what felt like an eternity before the purple haired girl finally looked up at Midoriya. She couldn't really gauge his face but what she could tell was that his heart rate had suddenly decreased and level out a bit more. _'Wait, is he...'_

"Hagakure-san, you might want to sit down again. We have a lot to talk about."

"Izuku, are you sure you wanna like, y'know...do this?" Jiro asked the boy just as the realization hit her.

The boy sighed before a smile came to his face. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"So are you two finally going to tell me what's going on?" Hagakure spoke up before sitting back down in her bright pink chair.

"Yeah." He spoke before placing his hands on his both sides. "Hagakure-san, what we're about to talk about can't leave this room. Can you promise me that?"

"You guys know that I actually _can_ keep a secret right?" The girl huffed out while crossing her arms. Jiro couldn't help but chuckle at how the invisible girl took offense to Midoriya's question.

"I know. I just had to make sure." He responded, pausing briefly before finally mustering up the energy to speak again. "I don't really know where to begin so let's just start with this. The name of my quirk is 'One For All'..."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well, I guess we can officially add one more person to "Team One for All". Like the last chapter I had a hard time actually writing this one out seeing as it's broken down into two main parts, honestly I didn't expect it to go over five thousand words. Especially since it's essentially a filler chapter. I also struggled with writing Hagakure's character since we don't get a whole lot of her in the manga and we haven't seen her act as anything other cheery and girly. I plan to actually get her more in character after this chapter but I had to go with a more serious tone for her. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it.**

 **1\. Just to let you guys know the next chapter is going to have a short time skip. Mainly because I want to get All Might back into the story and since we have another student in on the secret it's the best way me to bring him back.**

 **2\. Unfortunately, this will be the last time we actually get to see/interact with Jetstream until the later chapters of the story. But don't worry, he's coming back and I think you guys will really like what I have planned for him. I'm honestly surprised at the few messages I got asking if he's going to be hanging around more, but I always intended for him to be just a placeholder for All Might. I had no idea that people were so interested in the character.**

 **3\. Despite what a few people have hoped, this fic will not have any smut/lemons in it. Nor will this turn into a harem fic either. I personally don't like harems so I'm not inclined to write one out. That and I doubt I have the writing skill to actually pull it off.**

 **4\. The next two chapters are going to be long, probably as long as this one and we'll finally get to introduce class 1-B into the story. I already know a few of the characters that I want to highlight but I'm open to suggestions on which 1-B students that you guys would like to see.**

 **As always, thanks for reading and feel free to drop a review.**


	16. Joint Training: Part 1

It was times like these where Izuku Midoriya wished that he could shrink into a ball and disappear. Maybe that would save him from the awkward uneasiness that permeated every cell of body while he tried to work up the nerve to look his mentor in the eyes. Although on the exterior All Might was just as calm and tranquil as he had ever been, Midoriya couldn't shake the feeling that the man was possibly a little more than annoyed at the situation they found themselves in. It certainly didn't help that the two classmates besides him on the couch didn't make an effort to say anything as well. Jiro herself didn't even bother looking in anyone's directions, and due to Hagakure's lack of visible features it was impossible to get a read what the girl may or may not have been thinking. The silence between the group held for another painfully slow thirty seconds before the retired pro hero finally decided to speak up.

"You know young Midoriya, at this rate your whole class will end up learning about 'One for All' before the end of the year."

"I'm sorry All Might, I...I h-honestly don't know what to say." The boy replied with a shaky tone.

"Well there's no point in worrying over it now. But young Hagakure, I must clarify to you that this is a very delicate secret."

"Yes sensei, I understand. I won't speak a word of this to anyone, I promise."

"Well that's...relieving to hear."

"I'll admit I honestly thought Toru would've blabbed about it by now. No offense." Jiro stated, finally speaking up.

"None taken...I guess."

"Well at least all of us finally have a chance to sit down and talk about it. I was honestly worried about this whole thing turning out very differently."

"That reminds me, Midoriya I thought you said that Bakugou was in on this too. Where is firecracker anyway?" The invisible girl inquired to her classmate. Finally addressing another one of the big pink elephants in the room.

"Yes, I was certain that young Bakugou would tag along and come to this meeting."

"A-actually All Might, I-I didn't tell him about this."

"Really?"

"Yeah, to be honest I didn't feel like dealing with him and whatever h-he had to say about Hagakure-san finding out." The green haired boy replied. His words causing a bit of surprise in both All Might and Jiro.

"Well, I'll trust your judgement on the matters. Now onto a more interesting topic, tell me more about this _'Black Whip'_..."

With that the green haired boy began going into detail about his latest discoveries concerning his quirk. While he regaled the others with the events of the last two weeks, most notably the dreams he had been having where he encountered another 'One for All' user, and _'Black Whip'_ unexpectedly activating while he was doing one of his early morning workouts, the rest of the group listened intently. Aside from a few flowery comments from Hagakure and a couple of laughs from Jiro at the boy's expense, everyone received the information rather well. At least from his point of view.

After forty-five minutes of less than exhilarating discussion and speculations, the former Symbol of Peace decided that he had heard more than enough about his apprentices new developments and ended their group's meeting. It was still a school night after all and the last thing he needed was three of his pupils staying up late and being ill-prepared for tomorrow morning. With a quick bow the three students walked out of the teacher's lounge and went about their business. Hagakure, stating that she had something to do before dark, left her classmates to head in the direction of the school library. Leaving the couple to head back to the dorms own their own.

"Well that went a lot better than I expected." Jiro dryly remarked.

"Yeah, can't argue with you there."

"Hey Izuku, are you alright?" She asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well I'm kind of worried about you. You've been acting weird over the last few days. Plus you've been sleeping a lot more than usual. I know you've been stressed about talking to All Might-sensei, but that's not really normal for you."

"I'm fine really. It's just that I only ever get a chance to talk to the other 'One for All' users when I'm asleep. So far I've only been able to interact with one of them, the funky _'Black Whip'_ user."

"All of this is still pretty insane. I mean, seven quirks. Like, what the hell?"

"Yeah...I don't even have the slightest idea on how I'm going to keep everyone else from finding out about this for now."

"Seriously imagine the look on Bakugou's face if he knew about this."

"I'd rather not…."

"Well at least you have the rest of us to help you out. The last thing I need is my boyfriend losing control of his powers and going on some sort of rampage."

"Yeah, you're right." The boy replied with a slight chuckle.

His laugh doing just enough to make Jiro's heart flutter a little bit seeing as this was the first time she heard it in the last couple of days. Aside from his now odd sleeping schedule, the last two weeks for the duo went by pretty smooth. Jiro felt like the two of them were finally able to get over that awkward stage in their relationship and start actually acting like a couple. Sure the two were still adamant about keeping things on the down low for now and had to limit the amount of "PDA" while they were anywhere near school or their classmates, but there was no doubt that they were doing a lot better. Maybe being attacked by a psychotic and/or perverted villain while almost having your quirks erased might have been to kick the two of them actually needed.

"Hey um, Kyoka…." Midoriya spoke, snapping the purple haired girl out of her thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Are you s-sure that you're okay with me meeting your p-parents this weekend?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, it's just…" He paused his words just as his face began to flush. If there was one thing Jiro could count on it was the boy's shy nature always finding a way to overtake him. She really couldn't blame him though. She pretty much felt the same way a couple of weeks ago before meeting Inko. Thankfully their meet-up went a lot better than what she had hoped. Aside from the woman crying so much that it left Jiro legitimately wondering if the two Midoriyas had some type of overactive tear duct quirk, it went great. And she had no reason to believe that him meeting her parents would go any differently.

"Don't worry over it. To be honest my parents are pretty chill. You'll just have to put up with my dad's 'cool guy act' and lame jokes."

"Well, I-I just want to m-make a good first impression."

"I get it, but seriously just be yourself. My parents are actually really stoked to meet you, dude."

"Well that's a relief." He said as he finally let himself calm down. "Hey Kyoka, there's actually one more thing I wanted to ask you."

"What's up?"

"W-well um, since we uh...only plan on spending the morning with you your parents. I was thinking that we could do something that afternoon once we're done at your house. Like go see a movie or something. Y'know uhh...if y-you want you."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" She inquired with a slight grin.

"I-I um, y-yeah. Y'know if you don't want to that's fine I completely underst-"

The quirk inheritor's words were cut off when the feeling of Jiro's lips against his broke his train of thought. He took a moment to appreciate the taste of grape chapstick that he recently learned the girl always wears before his brain completely shut down. He still wasn't entirely used to actually kissing her, but that certainly didn't mean that he didn't enjoy it.

"So does that answer your question?" She asked just after pulling her head back.

"Y-yeah." He replied with a wobbly grin.

"Awesome, now let's hurry and get back to the dorms before Iida goes on another tirade."

* * *

When the students of 1-A and 1-B woke up for school this morning the last thing they were expecting was to participate in a joint training session between their two classes. They barely even had enough time to fully register what was going on before Erasure Head and Vlad King told them to get into their costumes on rush over to 'Training Ground Beta' as fast as they could. In no time flat they were all gathered in the monitoring room looking at their instructors for the all-day training event that consisted of All Might, Eraser Head, Vlad King and Snipe, who was the homeroom teacher of class 3-A.

"Alright boys and girls listen up, we're going to explain the rules of today's joint training session." The blood themed hero spoke to silence the crowd. "Today will be somewhat of a mixture of everything you've learned as far as combat and rescue work goes. You will all be split into predetermined teams of five that will be a mixture of students from both classes. We have the lists right here."

"Once you've been split into your teams and the matchups are decided both sides will begin at their designated start points at opposite ends of the training ground. Your mission is to rescue the hostages in the marked locations on the monitor and transport them back to your respective start point, which will also act as your 'safe zone'. The first team to secure two out of the three hostages will be declared the victor." Aizawa continued.

"That's seems pretty straightforward." Mineta said, seemingly conveying the rest of the students thought.

"There is a catch to all of this though." Snipe interjected, "We have added quite a few stipulations. First, you don't necessarily need to rescue the hostages to win. If you can subdue three the members of the other team before the hostages are secured you will also win. So you have to be smart about the kind of plan you come up with."

"Additionally we can terminate any one you student's participation in this event if we deem that you are causing an unneeded amount of damage to the training field, are not able to continue due to injury or defeat, or present a danger to either the hostages themselves or the other students." All Might chimed in.

"Sir, so what you're saying is that it's possible for an entire team to be pulled from the match at the same time." Iida spoke up, robotically flailing his arms.

"Yes."

"Before we begin does anyone have any questions about the rules of this exercise?" The sniper hero asked, only to be met with silence from he students.

"Fantastic, Monama take these and hand them out to everyone. You all have fifteen minutes before the first group is up. I suggest you start thinking about your strategy." Vlad King instructed.

As the copy quirk user handed out the forms to the rest of the students he couldn't help but give a few snide remarks toward the members of class 1-A, which prompted Itsuka Kendo to give him a chop in the back of the neck before taking over the duty of passing out the lists herself. While the papers were disseminated amongst the would-be-heroes a mixture of groans and soft cheers came from various students.

Team 1: Midoriya, Kendo, Sero, Bondo, Rin

Team 2: Jiro, Honenuki, Kirishima, Kuroiro, Shishida

Team 3: Bakugou, Ibara, Mineta, Fukidashi, Shoda

Team 4: Todoroki, Tetsutetsu, Kaminari, Ojiro, Yanagi

Team 5: Uraraka, Tokage, Tokoyami, Kaibara, Tsuburaba

Team 6: Yaoyorozu, Tsunotori, Sato, Awase, Aoyama

Team 7: Iida, Monama, Shoji, Hagakure, Kodai

Team 8: Ashido, Kamakiri, Asui, Koda, Komoroi

As Jiro looked down at the sheet of paper she could help but feel twinge of disappointment. Aside from Kirishima the rest of her group were all 1-B students. She'd be lying if she said that she wasn't the least bit hopeful that she would be in the same group as at least one of her friends, or her boyfriend. But, considering how Aizawa liked to go about things it made sense that he'd do his best to keep people with close relationships from being partnered up with each other. Before she could think about it further she was brought back to reality by the feeling of a finger tapping on her shoulder.

"Hey, you're Jiro right?" A peculiar looking boy asked as she turned her head. He had ash blonde hair with skin to match. His most notable feature however was his distinct lack of lips. He was also standing in front of two other boys. One with jet black skin and another who looked more beast than man.

"Uh yeah."

"What's up? I'm Juzo Honenuki, these guys are Jurota Shishida and Shihai Kuroiro. Looks like we'll all be teaming up today."

"Oh alright, Kyoka Jiro, nice to meet you guys."

"And I'm Ejiro Kirishima, looking forward to workin' with ya." The hardening quirk user said, seemingly coming from out of nowhere.

"Nice to meet you guys."

"As much I don't mind exchanging pleasantries we don't have a lot of time to waste on introductions. Jiro-san, Kirishima-san I believe that we should commence strategizing post haste."

Whatever remark Jiro wanted to respond with she decided to hold in. It wasn't a good idea to potentially annoy a teammate right before an exercise.

"Well I guess we can all agree on that. How about we start by explaining our quirks." Honenuki began. "Mine is _'Softening'_. I can soften any non-living surface that I touch and can undo the effect as well, so long as I'm able to physically touch the surface. I can also move through the material while it's soften."

"My quirk is _'Black'_. I immerse myself into the darkness or anything that is black in color. In addition I can maneuver the darkness itself but it's limited to black things that are normally capable of moving."

"You know there's a guy in our class named Tokoyami that I think you'd really get along with." Kirishima joked. "As for my quirk, it's call _'Hardening'_. It's nothing flashy but I can stiffen my skin to make it as hard as stone for up to fifteen minutes."

"Oh yes, as I recall you're the gentleman that's aimacable with Tetsutetsu." The tall, fur covered student asked.

"I guess you could say that."

"Well my quirk is titled _'Beast'_. I am able dramatically augment my strength and senses when I go into my beast form. I can sustain it for quite a bit of time, however the longer I'm in that form the more restless and unrefined I become."

"And mine is _'Earphone Jack'_. I have enhanced hearing but when I plug in my earphone jacks into a stable surface I can hear sounds and vibrations up to two and half kilometers away. I can also channel the sound of my heartbeat into whatever I'm plugged into."

As the group continued on with their introductions and started forming their basic strategy, it became obvious to Jiro that the lipless 1-B student was going to be the defacto leader of their team. If her memory served her right she could recall an earlier conversation with Yaoyorozu where the black haired girl mention that he was another one of the students that got into U.A. through recommendations. If his intelligence was anything to match her's, then she started liking her chances a lot more.

"What've you got Honenuki-kun?" Kuroiro asked his classmate.

"Considering that our quirks are pretty evenly spread out between ranges and combat ability I got a few ideas on what we can do. But, to be honest I want to hold off on anything concrete before we see who out opponents are."

The rest of the group nodded in agreement at the boy's reasoning. Considering that that they still had no idea who exactly they were going to go up against, there was no point in going into detail about the unknown. Jiro took a moment to look around at the other groups who were probably going over their strategies as well. Her eyes roamed the room before locking onto a patch of green hair standing next to a student who, for lack of a better word, looked like a giant glue dispenser. She let out a small grin at the sight of the others seemingly giving their undivided attention to her boyfriend. _'Well if there's any group I don't want to go against, it's his.'_

"Alright students you've all had enough time to get acquainted and begin strategizing. We're going to go ahead and draw the first group." Aizawa announced, causing a silence to go over the crowd of students. The exhausted looking pro hero proceed to hold up a black box and shook it furiously before pulling out two balls with numbers on them.

"Alright, the first match will be 'Team Two' versus 'Team Five'."

The students quickly looked back down at their papers to see the lineup of the current match. Jiro could feel herself slightly tense up as she read the names on the sheet. _'Uraraka and Tokoyami, huh.'_

"Both teams head down to your starting position and wait until you hear the clarkson sound."

Without hesitation the groups made their way out the door and over to their designated areas. Both teams taking this time to refine their strategies and go over their game plan.

"So what do you think we should do Honenuki?" Kirishima questioned the boy.

"They've got Tokage-chan and Tsuburaba-kun in their squad so it's safe to say that they'll have the advantage over us in terms of field mobility and capture ability."

"So what do we do?"

"Our most effective strategy would be to subdue Tokage-san and Uraraka-san immediately and split off into groups." Shishida interjected.

"I can't argue with you there Shishida-kun. But I think I got the perfect plan for how to deal with these guys. And our most important piece is you Jiro."

"Huh, me? What are talking about?" The earphone jack user replied, failing to hide her confusion.

"Alright guys and girl listen up, here's how we're going to win this."

* * *

 **"Match number one, begin."** The voice of Vlad King sounded only seconds before the horn. Signaling that the exercise had commenced.

"Alright, everyone get into position. Once you're there radio in and we'll get started." Honenuki commanded to his team. Only receiving a quick nod from the group before they all went their separate ways.

The hero students wasted no time in making their way to their designated areas. Thankfully most of their assigned spots were a relatively short distance away. It only took a few minutes before all the necessary pieces were in position and ready to be moved.

"Alright, I'm good to go." Kirishima said into his earpiece.

"I have obtained my position as well." Shishida confirmed

"I have nested myself into the shadows." Kuroiro stated.

"I'm ready." Jiro replied from her position on top of a small building near the center of the training area.

"Alright, Jiro-san let's get the ball rolling." Honenuki commanded, giving the green light to put their plan into action.

With that Jiro immediately plugged both earphone jacks into the ground at her feet and started to focus. She knew that when it came to fighting she was typically at a disadvantage but with Honenuki's plan she was in her element. Although her job was important, it was simple and easy to execute. By using her quirk to listen out for anyone or anything she would give directions and warnings out to her group accordingly. Since her teammates were already in predetermined spots she could easily distinguish between who was where and what was on the way.

As she cleared her mind she could see the map faintly forming in her head. Her range was still only two and half kilometers but considering that ground beta was all city area, it was more than enough to get a good picture. Almost immediately she could distinguish the rhythmic tapping into the ground that Honenuki instructed the others to do once they were in position. With her teammates identified she began searching the rest of the area.

"Kirishima, one hundred meters to your two o'clock you have someone approaching you, fast. I can't tell who it is but they're making a lot of noise." She spoke as she lifted he hand up to her earpiece. "Kuroiro, you have someone approaching you as well, they're jumping from building to building. I'm pretty sure it's Tokoyami so be prepared."

"A fated encounter." The jet black student echoed.

"Shishida, three hundred meters at your ten o'clock there's a person in the bottom floor of a small building. It's one of the hostages I think, there's no one else around you from what I can tell but it's just barely inside of my range."

"I'll make my way there at once."

"Honenuki, there's two people closing in on you fast four hundred meters to you four o'clock."

"I'll make quick work of them, thanks Jiro-san."

With their instructions set, the boys of 'Team Two' started making their moves. All while Jiro did her best to keep track of everyone's movements to ensure that she could provide the support necessary.

* * *

The rest of the students watched from the viewing area with keen interest. Seeing as for most of them this was their first time actually witnessing the students from 1-A in action, the students of 1-B all seemed impressed with what they were seeing. However, no one was able to notice the slight grin Aizawa was hiding under his scarf.

"Man, look at Jiro taking the reins." Sero stated.

"Seriously, I'm glad we can actually hear what they're saying. Kyoka has this placed locked down." Ashido beamed with excitement, more than enamored by her friend's display.

"No doubt this brilliant strategy was devised by Honenuki-kun. He's fantastic at thinking on the fly and a good strategist. I doubt any of you 1-A students could take him on in a fair fight." Monama cackled before receiving another chop to back of the neck from Kendo.

"Monama's rambling aside, I'm interested to see what will happen when they all finally make contact, gero."

* * *

As if on cue, the mele quickly began. Kirishima barely had enough time to activate his quirk before feeling the force of Kaibara's arms drilling into his back. The hardening quirk user quickly knew that this was going to be a battle of endurance, especially against another close range specialist. From what Honenuki told them before the drill began Kaibara can only keep his quirk going for about ten minutes before he needed to reset his limbs. The two boys wasted no time in exchanging blows.

On the other side of map Kuroiro and Tokoyami were in a deadlock. The darkness quirk users were entrench in a veritable game of cat and mouse. The jet black student was bouncing around the area in between various objects and shifting his body much too fast for Tokoyami to get a hold on him.

Elsewhere Honenuki had managed to soften the area around him and was waiting for whoever his opponents were to make themselves known. From what he was told two of them were on his way. As he sat and waited in under the ground he took the time to let his mind set, something about this didn't seem right with him.

This was a five on five match up, but only three students were being engaged. What was more peculiar was that their matchups were too convenient. Kuroiro against Tokayami just made too much sense for it to be coincidental. On top of that Shishida was seemingly all alone. In addition there there was a pair of opponents making their way towards him. Although Honenuki wasn't one to stroke his own ego he was aware that a one on fight with him was very likely to go his way. Suddenly the realization hit him, just before he could get his hand to his ear piece the voice of Jiro began to speak.

"Guys something's wrong." The earphone jack user half-shouted into her earpiece.

"What's going on Jiro-san?"

"There's way too much noise going on right now, and it's all spread out. I can't tell where the others are and I think I'm surrounded."

"It's Tokage! Remember she can split her body up into multiple pieces, she might be using that to jam your quirk." Honenuki warned the girl.

"Are you kidd-" Jiro's words were cut off when she was suddenly hit on her right shoulder and knocked to the ground. The purpled haired girl got up just in time to gawk at the floating arm moving towards her. She quickly dodged the attack again and primed one of her wrist amps before the arms retreated back into the sky.

When she looked up she was slightly shocked to see the arm position itself next to a floating head and upper half of a torso. Jiro had seen a lot of weird quirks before but this one definitely was near the top of the list. Before she had a chance to fire off a soundwave another arm came flying towards her again and she had to duck down to avoid getting punched in the face.

"You know, it took me quite a bit of time to find you." The green haired girl began to speak. "When the other 1-A students told me about your quirks I knew you'd end up being the biggest problem aside from Juzo."

Before Jiro could set herself up to defend she was quickly overwhelmed by pieces of flesh doing their best to hit her. It became apparent that being in the open like this was not going to work to her advantage and she needed to find a way to get clear of the green haired 1-B student as fast as possible.

"Hey Jiro, I know we're supposed to be fighting and all but I gotta ask. What's the deal with that cute green haired dude in your class? Midoriya's his name right? Is he single?"

 _'What?'_ The girl thought just before feeling the impact of another piece of flesh hitting her in the thigh.

"Come on you can tell me, it's just between us girls. I'd love to see what he's packing under that uniform, he's probably got like what, at least a six pack right? I heard you two hang around each other quite a bit so I thought you would know. Come on, don't be stingy!" Tokage giggled before launching off another attack.

Jiro felt her temper flare as she struggled to not give in to the other girl's obvious attempts to elicit a rise from her. _'Okay, she's definitely trying to get under my skin to throw me off.'_

* * *

Unfortunately for the green haired quirk inheritor, everything that the combatants were saying could be heard from the monitors in the viewing area. And judging by how red his face was along with the looks he was getting, everyone had heard Tokage loud and clear.

"Midoriya! How do you do it man, what's your secret?" Mineta cried as he threw himself at his classmate. Luckily Asui was there to smack him with her tongue to calm him down.

"Don't worry about Setsuna, Midoriya-san. She's kind of a dirty fighter. I'm sure she didn't really mean anything by it." Kendo said to him.

* * *

While the skirmish between the two girls went on, the voice of All Might sounded through the horns. **"Team two has secured their first hostage."** He said just before the sound cut out. A slight relief washed over Jiro, suspecting that Shishida had managed to give their team the upper hand. Unfortunately for the purple haired girl she couldn't celebrate due to still being pursued by Tokage, who now had most of her body return back to her. As she ran through the streets of the training ground to find a place to lay low the sound of her earpiece alerted her attention.

"Status update." The voice of Honenuki echoed through her ears.

"This Tokage girl has me on the run, I don't really know how to handle this." Jiro replied.

"I'm still fighting Kaibara, this guy's pretty good." Kirishima chimed in.

"I'm making my return from the start point and am heading to the center of the training grounds."

"This battle of darkness is provi-" The voice of the black skinned student suddenly cut out. I brief silence permeated the air before the sound of speaker system turning on got their attention.

 **"Shihai Kuroiro is unable to continue."** All Might stated over the speaker system.

 _'Dammit.'_ Honenuki cursed to himself. "Alright, new plan. Jiro-san, do you think you can lead Tokage-chan to my position?"

"No clue." She responded as she just managed dodge a leg.

"Okay, just keep her occupied then. As long as she has her attention focused on you then we have the advantage. Shishida, head over to another hostage and secure them, but be on the lookout for Tokoyami. If you run into him lead him towards me. I'm going to go on the offensive."

"Understood." The beast quirk user stated.

With their instructions set the members of the team began to put their plan into action.

As the chase continued Jiro knew that if she didn't find a way to subdue her opponent fast then she'd be done for. She was at a disadvantage and was on the defensive. Her best bet was to find a way to Honenuki's position and get back up. Looking around she didn't have a lot to work with. She couldn't risk leveling the area or causing any unnecessary damage, but she needed a way to put herself in a prime position. Just then she had an idea.

"Honenuki, you still there?"

"Give me a second." The boy spoke. A couple of seconds later Jiro could hear the crashing sound of what she assumed to be a giant metal structure of some sorts ringing through the training grounds.

 **"Kosei Tsuburaba is unable to continue!"** The voice of Snipe echoed through the loudspeakers.

"Alright, go ahead."

"How long can Tokage keep her body split up and what's her maximum range?"

"It depends on how many pieces and the size, but the most I've seen her go for is around five minutes. As for her range, I believe it's somewhere in the ballpark of seventy-five meters."

"Alright, thanks."

"No problem, good luck."

With this new information Jiro began to make her move. Without warning she turned around and made a beeline straight into an small alleyway. The students and teachers in the viewing area watch in confusion as the earphone jack user appeared to be doing the complete opposite of what a rational person would do in this situation. Safe to say that funneling yourself into a tight hole against someone who could move as freely as Tokage wasn't the best of plans. But Jiro was hoping that momentary shock value would aid in her attack.

After taking a brief second to actually process what she was seeing, Tokage decided to take advantage of what she assumed to be an act of insanity by Jiro and send both arms flying at the girl. By powersliding on the ground directly towards the green haired student, Jiro unexpectedly managed to go under both the appendages as they flew centimeters right over her head. Tokage wasted no time in trying the same thing with both of her legs but Jiro was quick enough to activate her quirk in her right boot and send a massive soundwave in the direction of the girl. _'Your quirk is good in open space but it doesn't matter that much if you're in a tight alley like this.'_

The blaring noise was more than enough to disorient Tokage just long enough for her head and torso to fall to the ground. Before the green haired girl could get her wits about her she felt a weight make its way onto her chest a few meters away. She looked over to see Jiro with her foot holding down the other section of her body and her amplifiers pointed at her head. Just when Tokage was about to open her mouth the sound of loud speakers cut her off.

 **"Setsuna Tokage is unable to continue."** The voice of All Might stated before quickly disappearing.

"What! Come on, I can still fight!" Tokage screamed out hoping that their teacher would rescind his statement. Unfortunately for the green haired girl her gripes were met with silence.

"Man…" Jiro sighed out. "Y'know, your quirk is insane." she stated, finally letting her foot up off Tokage's torso.

"Thanks." Toakage dryly replied. "Your's is pretty neat too."

"Thanks." Jiro said to the girl, taking a moment to gawk at the sight of Tokage quite literally piecing herself back together.

"Don't mention it. Hey sorry about all that stuff I said earlier, I was just trying to ruffle your feathers."

"I-It's cool."

"But in all seriousness though, _is_ Midoriya single?"

"I'm gonna go…." Was all Jiro felt like saying before turning her back to the 1-B student. She had the feeling that she should probably avoid this girl in the near future.

Before Tokage could get another word out, Jiro walked away leaving the girl to let her body recover. She made sure to put a good amount of distance in between her and the 1-B student. After catching a quick breath she placed her finger up to her earpiece. Hopefully the others were making some headway.

"Tokage's out guys, where are we?"

A few moments of silence passed before a response was heard.

"Kaibara ran off, I think his quirk was at its limit. I don't know where he went though." Kirishima stated.

"Tokoyami...is on...my tail." Shishida said in between breaths.

"No news on Honenuki?"

"Nope." Both of the boys stated in unison.

"Alright, I'm going to make my way over to another one of the hostages."

"Sounds like a plan."

Jiro wasted no time in once again plugging her earphone jacks into the ground. As she listened out she could hear the muffled rumbling of movement nine hundred meters to her left, it was probably Honenuki's doing. The sound was probably distorted due to him softening a large area. As she tried listen out some more she picked up the faint sound of footsteps from about five hundred meters to her six o'clock. The person was alone and from the sound of it they were in a spot where their footsteps were contained in a small area. _'That's probably one of the hostages, either that the guy that Kirishima was fighting.'_ She thought, considering if she should hold off on going over there or wait for help.

If her count was right then their team still had four people while their opponents had three. Unfortunately one of those three was Tokoyami who was more than enough trouble for her on any given day. The other being Uraraka, but since Honenuki hadn't checked in she had no idea how their battle was going. Deciding to just bite the bullet and take the risk, Jiro began sprinting towards the area. Worse case scenario if she ran into Kaibara she knew that he was probably tired from dealing with Kirishima all this time.

* * *

The rest of students watched with their attention split. Honenuki and Uraraka were now the ones playing cat and mouse with the 1-B student having the upper hand. Judging by the look on the brunette's face she was at her limit with making herself float to keep from landing into the quicksand that Honenuki effectively turned the entire area surrounding them into. Kirishima was looking for Kaibara who was laying low in an alley. And Tokoyami was gaining on Shishida with every passing second, the only saving grace for the beast quirk user was that he was intentionally staying out of the shade and sticking to rooftops to maximize sunlight.

Midoriya however had his eyes locked onto the monitor that showed Jiro jogging towards the building with the closest hostage. To say he was impressed would be an understatement. Admittedly he had to contain himself from letting a small cheer as he watch Jiro subdue Tokage.

"Y'know Izu, if you stare too long someone might get the wrong idea~." Ashido giggled.

"Huh?"

"Oh come on." Hagakure chirped from the side opposite of Ashido. "The look you had on your face when Kyoka was going up against that other girl was so adorable."

"G-guys come on. I t-t-think I've had enough teasing for one morning." The boy blushed, but still keeping his smile.

* * *

As bad as it sounded, Jiro considered herself lucky that the rest of her teammates were keeping the others occupied. It made finally getting to the presumed location of one of the other hostages so much easier. By the time she had finally came up on the building she took a moment to plug in her quirk one more time just to scout out the surrounding area. Judging from the sounds of footsteps retreating from someone else less than three hundred meters away she was all alone, aside from the person on the second floor of the building right in front of her.

Jiro took a deep breath before cautiously making her way into the concrete structure, she still wasn't sure who exactly she was going to be meeting once she got to the room so she didn't want to take any chances. Within two short minutes she found herself less than a few meters away from an open door where the sound of footsteps and breathing made it clear that someone else was on the other side. She took a deep breath before stealing her nerves and going through the doorway. The second she was able to get a good view of the room she was met a face, a familiar one at that.

"Oh hey first year, about time one of you guys showed up."

"Mirio Togata? You're one of the hostages?" Jiro questioned the tall blonde haired student.

"Yeah, Eraserhead asked me to help out today and I agreed."

"Oh...uh, alright." Jiro would be lying if she said that she wasn't a bit surprised at this. Personally, the last time she had even seen the former member of the 'Big Three' was for a few short moments after the cultural festival. She couldn't help but wonder who else was playing hostage for this exercise.

"So I think this is the part where you're supposed to comfort me and tell me that I'm going to be fine before leading me to safety."

"Right...let's just get going."

"No problem." The blonde haired student chuckled.

Luckily for Jiro, Togata was more than willing to run with her on the way to back to her starting point. As the duo sprinted towards the gate, the earphone jack user made sure to radio-in to her teammates and let them know her current whereabouts and to keep everyone else off of her. The boys had no problem with complying judging by their responses. Just as she the sight of the gate came into her view Jiro couldn't help but feel a bit of joy well up in her chest.

 **"Team 2 wins! All students stop fighting and return to the holding area at once."** Vlad King commanded the students.

* * *

Within a few minutes all of the remaining students had returned from the area back to the monitoring room. Jiro was surprised to see the state of the other participants of her match. Uraraka was completely covered in what looked like mud, Kirishima had a black eye, Kaibara was nursing his right arm and Honenuki managed to have his helmet split in half. She couldn't but wonder what exactly happened to everyone during the exercise.

"You were amazing out there Jiro, who knew you could control the battlefield like that?" Kaminari complimented his classmate with a pat on the back. Snapping the girl out of her thoughts.

"I must agree Kyoka, it was very impressive seeing you lead the others like that. Even it only lasted for a few minutes." Yaoyorozu chimed in.

Before she knew it Jiro was surrounded by some of her classmates who felt it necessary to shower her with praise and compliments. She couldn't help feel the heat rise up in her face from all this attention. She took a second to look over to Midoriya, although he didn't say anything the smile that he gave her was more than enough to convey his thoughts. A smile that Uraraka definitely didn't miss.

"We'll have the opportunity to review and discuss all of your performances tomorrow during class. For now we're going to move onto the second match." Aizawa groaned before making his way over to the box that contained the numbers for the remaining groups.

The hero students watched intently as he the pro hero finally drew out the numbers for the next matchup.

"Next up is Team One and Team Three."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Let me just start off by saying that I was really excited to start writing on this chapter. Even though this thing is over seven thousands words I honestly felt like I could've written more. But, I didn't want to overdo it. This chapter was pretty much my first attempt at trying to write a more dynamic scene with multiple perspectives at the same time. I hope I actually pulled it off well.**

 **1\. I did my best to make sure that everyone, especially the 1-B students were in character. I even re-read the 'Joint Training' Arc like three times to make sure that I did everyone justice.**

 **2\. When it came to picking out the teams I tried to keep the groups as balanced as I could. Each team has one long-range fighter, one close-range and one mix-range. I'm telling you now that I'm not going to write out all of the matches but the results will be known. You can use your imaginations on how the fights went after that.**

 **3\. I went into this already knowing that I wanted to highlight Juzo Honenuki and Setsuna Tokage. Out of all the 1-B students these are the two I like the most. And their quirks are pretty damn cool. I even switched Kuroiro into Jiro's group just so him and Tokoyami could have a face-off (Shoutout to User: Random-Cliché-Name).**

 **4\. I originally had trouble figuring out the team dynamic for Jiro's squad at first, but after reading the manga and checking on the character stats it became pretty easy to piece together. I don't see Jiro as a "leader" type to be honest, but from everything she has shown so far she is definitely a team player and can execute her role very well. It only felt right to make Honenuki the leader of the group seeing as he does the same in the manga and the fact that he has a lot of potential due to being one of only four students to get into U.A. on recommendations. I'm sure the entire team would've felt confident with him taking point.**

 **5\. If you haven't already figured out what's coming next chapter by the next matchup, be prepared for a couple of rather intense moments. I should be done with part two within the next three days.**

 **Anyways, as always thank you for taking the time to read this fic and don't be afraid to drop a review. I really enjoy reading them, honestly they give me the motivation to keep this thing going. Aside from that, have a lovely day.**


	17. Joint Training: Part 2

"Next up is Team One and Team Three." Aizawa stated as he held out the two balls in his hands.

 _'Wait, that means…'_ The entirety of class 1-A thought unison before collectively turning their heads over at two students in particular.

The tension that fell over the room was almost palpable.

"Midoriya against Bakugou, eh?" Monanama whispered to Tetsutetsu. "Those two had a pretty big fight not too long ago."

"Alright, both teams head over to your starting locations and wait for the signal." The nighttime hero commanded the next group.

With that the two teams began their departure to the training grounds. No one dared say a thing while they watched Team Three's quick exit that was spearheaded by the explosion quirk user. Only those closest to the exit were able to catch a glimpse of the look of determination on the dusty blonde's face as he stormed out of the door.

"Hey Izuku, you're going to be okay right?" The purple haired girl whispered to him just as he walked passed her. It would've been hard to miss the worried expression that she wore on her face.

"Don't worry, I can handle it." Was all he responded with before continuing on with his teammates.

For Jiro, it wasn't a question of whether or not he _could_ handle it. He was more than capable of that, in her opinion. If the girl was being honest her worries were geared more towards his opponents. More specifically a certain blonde haired student with a short fuse and a quirk to match. It was no secret that when it came to Bakugou, he generally was just a rude and prideful type of person. But for some reason, whenever Midoriya was the topic of the boy's tirades, there was a considerably larger amount of venom in his actions. Especially as of late. She couldn't help but speculate as to why that was exactly.

No one in their class was actually aware of the history that two shared, aside from Jiro herself. Even then, it was only after hearing it straight from her boyfriend's mouth about the torment he suffered at the blonde haired student's hands that she mentally slapped herself for not coming to the realization sooner. Most everyone just brushed off the boy's behavior as his naturally competitive spirit, but she knew better. After learning about everything, Jiro came to the occlusion that no matter what Bakugou was on the short list of people that she'd never associate herself with.

Despite all of that, one thing that still bugged her was how forgiving Midoriya was to everything that he had went through. The boy was pure hearted and selfless to a fault, you didn't need to know him for long to come to that conclusion. But the one thing she couldn't wrap her head around was how forgiving he was even after going through years of physical and emotional abuse at the hands of someone he once called a friend. Any other person would've snapped a long time ago. Maybe it was just a testament to how much the boy truly embodied heroics.

From what she had been told by the green haired boy, the explosion quirk user had calmed down quite a bit in the recent weeks, but that didn't make her worry any less about the coming match.

* * *

"Okay, so is everyone okay with that?" Midoriya asked his teammates just as he finished explaining their strategy. The quirk inheritor taking a quick moment to readjust his facemask while gauging the group's faces.

"Midoriya, are you sure you want to go through with this man?" Sero inquired with obvious concern in his voice.

"I have to agree with Sero-san. I'm not too keen on hanging you out to dry like that." Kendo stated, failing at hiding the worried expression on her face.

"It's fine guys, I can handle it. Plus this maximizes our team's strengths."

"I agree with Midoriya-san guys. As much as I don't like it, this way does take a pretty big burden off the rest of us." Rin spoke up.

"Okay, but if you need any help please call us. We are a team after all."

"No problem Kendou-san."

* * *

Elsewhere, Team Three was working out their own strategy.

"Alright, did any of you shitheads miss that?" Bakugou shouted to his team.

"Such vulgar language." Ibara deadpanned.

"Bakugou, you do realize that this plan of yours isn't going to work right?" Mineta stated, trying to rationalize the plan that the explosion quirk user unilaterally decided for the team.

"As long as you extras do your job it will. We're going for a flawless victory. Shitty Deku and his team won't even know what hit 'em."

"Is he seriously always like this?" The words on the thought bubble that formed the head of Fukidashi asked the pop-off quirk user.

"Yeah…."

* * *

The hero course students watched with apt attention as they waited for horn to sound. Despite a few remarks and comments coming from the 1-B students in the back, no one wanted to miss a single second of this match-up. It was apparent to everyone that whatever issues the two "problem children" of class 1-A possessed, they hadn't completely gone away since their fight. But curiosity on how exactly the two would fare in this matchup overruled any actual concern.

"So who do you think is going to win?" Sato asked to no one in particular.

"Midoriya's group is more balanced but Bakugou's team has the upper hand in firepower." Yaoyorozu replied.

"I'm guessing that both teams are probably going for the heavy hitters first."

"So Shoda, Fukidashi, Midoriya or Bakugou." Tsuburaba stated.

"In any case we will just have to wait and see, students." All Might chimed in. "There's a lot of brilliant young minds in this match up. I'm sure whatever strategy they've devised will be quite the show."

* * *

With the sound of the horn signaling that the exercise had begun, Team One immediately split off into their respective groups. Kendou and Sero made their way to the west section of the training grounds while Bondo and Rin headed north, leaving Midoriya to make his way to the eastern section by himself. The quirk inheritor wasted no time in bouncing off buildings and rooftops before finally having his target in his sights. A brown miniature skyscraper that was without a doubt the tallest in the entire training area. The kind of spot that could easily be identified from anywhere on the map.

In a matter of minutes he found himself at the top of structure. As he looked out to get a clear view of the area he grew a little more confident that his plan was going to work. The training grounds were big, but not so big that his voice wouldn't carry across the area.

 _'Well...here goes everything.'_ The quirk inheritor thought to himself before preparing for what was to come. Mustering up every last ounce of mental willpower that he could into a single breath Midoriya shouted into the vastness of the open city. Although this sort of thing was completely out of character for him, he knew for his team to have to have the best chance of winning, it was a necessary evil to face.

"Hey Kacchan! Aren't you going to come out here and fight me like a man...or are you really just a giant pussy?!"

* * *

"Did he just…" Hagakure blurted out.

"I can't…." Ojiro deadpanned

"Deku-kun?" Uraraka squeaked out.

"Oh...my...god." A few of the 1-B students said in unison.

The look of bewilderment on the faces of the not only the students but the teachers as well said more than words ever could. Whatever everyone in the group was focusing on all of a sudden didn't matter as they all directed their attention to the main monitor in the center of the room. No one really knew what to say, let alone think. Even All Might had to make sure that he didn't momentarily lose his sanity when he heard his successor's outburst.

"He's officially lost his mind." Kaminari shouted out, finally breaking the silence that had just fallen over the room.

 _'Izuku, what the hell are you doing?'_ Jiro thought, trying to rationalize what she was witnessing. Aside from being completely stunned at this development, she was pretty certain that this was the first time she had ever heard the broccoli headed boy curse, or anything remotely close to it. She had no idea what was going on through her boyfriend's head but whatever it was she was sure that he knew what he was doing. For the most part...

* * *

 _'Okay, he definitely had to hear that.'_ Midoriya thought to himself.

As if on cue, the silence that fell over the entire training area was broken by the unmistakable sound of a series of violent explosions coming from the direction of the other team's starting point. Midoriya turned his head to the location of the blasts, he couldn't help but feel a bit unnerved at the sight before him.

"DEEEKKKUUUU!" Bakugou shouted as he propelled himself through the air at lightning speed. His face showing a level of rage that none of his classmates had ever previously seen before. If looks could kill, the quirk inheritor was positive that he probably would've been dead already.

It took Midoriya a second to regain himself before activating his 'Full Cowling' and rapidly beginning his descent into the streets below. He knew that if he had any chance of his plan succeeding, he'd have to keep himself moving and hope that his teammates would fare well on their own. That and trying to make it out of this training exercise alive was a pretty good motivator as well.

* * *

"Well...whatever plan Ibara's group had, pretty much just went out of the window." Kamakiri tried to say while holding back his laughter.

"Dangerous as this may be, it might actually a good strategy." Todoroki chimed in for the first time today.

"What do you mean?" Tsunotori asked the heterochromatic boy.

"Based on their formation before Midoriya's...declaration, Team Three's movements were all directed by Bakugou. As soon as he heard Midoriya he simply reacted and left his team without warning. If distracting Bakugou was his goal, then it was a success. Temporarily unraveling a team dynamic was just is just an added bonus." Yaoyorozu clarified to the horned girl.

"Oh I get it." Ashido stated, finally snapping herself out of the mental stupor that Midoriya's proclamation put her in. "So it's like Midoriya purposely planned on taking out the brain of the other team."

* * *

"Man, Midoriya's plan might have worked a bit too well." Sero chuckled, taking in the non-stop sounds of explosions on the other side of the arena.

"Well, he's doing this to buy us some time so we better hurry up. He might need our help." Kendou replied.

While the two students continued on to their objective the main event was in full swing. Midoriya and Bakugou were encompassed in their own game of cat and mouse. The both of them were weaving in and out of buildings and alleyways. As Midoriya was doing his best to keep his movements precise and fluid, Bakugou was indiscriminately letting off explosions to keep on the green haired boy's heels. Though at first, Midoriya seemed to just be running away from the ash blonde student, it didn't take long for Aizawa, Yaoyorozu and Monama to pick up on what was going on. Based on the deliberate way that he was moving, it became clear to them that Midoriya had a specific destination in mind.

The former friends continued on in their chase for another two minutes before the quirk inheritor finally arrived at the location he had been searching for. He gazed down to the large clearing to make sure that no one else was in the immediate area before making his decent. Bakugou still right on his tail.

 _'He has the advantage over me in open space, but this way we're far enough away from everyone else to not cause any trouble.'_ The green boy thought to himself as he got into his fighting stance.

"Deku...I want you to repeat what you just said to me." Bakugou growled at the boy's direction.

Midoriya didn't bother answering, seeing as anything he responded with would only infuriate the explosion quirk user more than what he already was.

"I don't know where you think you get off saying something like that to me. But that will be the last time...DIE!" The boy yelled out before launching himself at Midoriya, prepping his right hand for his first attack.

Years of studying how the boy fights proved effective as Midoriya effortlessly dodged his first attack by dipping to his left and rolling behind his opponent. However, Bakugou's impressive reaction time allowed him to use the momentum of his first attack to propel his hand downward at Midoriya. The green haired boy was barely able to manipulate his torso just enough to miss the blast before throwing himself up and landing on his feet roughly five meters away from the blonde.

Realizing that strictly playing defense wasn't going to get the job done, Midoriya went on the offensive. Setting himself into his stance, Midoriya quickly began launching a flurry of deliberately placed kicks at the explosion quirk user. Thanks to the speed enhancement granted by the boy's 'Full Cowling', Bakugou had to divert all of his energy into dodging the attacks.

* * *

"Man, sometimes I forget how impressive Midoriya is." Ojiro commented as he watched his classmates battle on the main monitor.

"What are you talking about Mashirao?" Hagakure asked the tailed student.

"The way he's fighting. You wouldn't know unless you knew what to look for but he's changed up his technique a bit. It looks like he's been studying some specific fighting styles."

"I see, now that you mention it his moves do seem a little more...refined." Iida waved his hands at this revelation.

"How can you tell?" Jiro chimed in, with genuine curiosity. She recalled her boyfriend mentioning looking up a few fighting styles a little while ago, but didn't think much of it at the time.

"From the way he's moving. I don't really know how to explain it but it looks like a mix of taekwondo and savate."

"What's _savate_?" Komori asked.

"It's basically French kickboxing. You don't see it a lot outside of Europe, but the way he's moving definitely has elements of it. I've been into martial arts since I was a kid so I've seen a ton of videos on it."

"That's pretty cool." A couple of 1-B students said in the back.

* * *

"Just because you picked up a few new moves that doesn't mean that you can beat me Deku!" Bakugou shouted at the boy before firing off a wave a blasts with both his hands. Sending a massive torrent of flames at Midoriya.

Having no choice, Midoriya increased his output up to twelve percent to jump above the flames. Unfortunately by the time he managed to evade the blast he was met with the glowing left hand of Bakugou right in front of him. His body reacted before his mind could process it and kicked the ash blonde's wrist upwards just before the explosion was activated. The force of the blast sending both of them onto the ground.

As Midoriya stood up he was me with the eyes of Bakugou once again. His gaze still one of pure rage.

"Fight back, dammit!" Bakugou raised his hand, and rather than an explosion, a burst of light blinded his childhood victim. Thrusting himself forward with another series of blasts, the blonde haired boy's knee made contact with Midoriya's sternum. The force was enough to him back a couple of meters.

 **"Team One has secured their first hostage."** Vlad King's voice echoed through the area.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Bakugou howled into the air at hearing the announcement. "That's it Deku! You ruined my chances of a flawless win, now I'm taking my frustrations out on you, you goddamn nerd!" His words coming just before a combination of blast that Midoriya barely had enough time to dodge.

The moment Midoriya was back onto his feet, something clicked in his mind that he hadn't picked up on until just now. _'He's moving more wildly than before. Usually Kacchan is precise with his attacks but those last few explosions were completely random.'_ He thought to himself, taking a moment to replay the last few seconds in his mind. Just then it hit him, the angrier the blonde haired student was becoming the more sporadic his movements. Usually Bakugou would still be able to execute his moves with a high degree of technique while he was furious, but something about this time was different. He suddenly got an idea in his head, one that more than likely prove fatal if he didn't execute it well enough.

"Hey Kacchan."

"What, you damn nerd!"

"Whenever you want to get serious, I'm ready. I've been holding back this entire time and I'm starting to get kind of bored." The boy said with a cheeky grin he managed to muster. Personally Midoriya hated throwing snide remarks and insults at anyone, it went against his very nature. But for this plan to continue working he needed to get a reaction out of his former friend. And a reaction is exactly what he got.

"Are you looking down on me loser!" Bakugou shouted before he charged at Midoriya, launching himself at full speed. The blonde haired student set up for his attack spinning himself in the air with a series of explosions designed to increase his momentum. " **Howitzer Impact!** "

At that moment Midoriya saw his opening, the wind tunnel that Bakugou created left him exposed at center. Without any hesitation the quirk inheritor got into his stance and swung his right leg laterally across his body sending a gust of wind directly at the blonde haired boy, " **Chicago Smash!** ". Somehow, Bakugou managed to react in time to dissipate the attack with his own explosion. But the second the smoke cleared he noticed the lack of a green haired nerd in front of him.

" **Delaware Smash, Air Force!** ", was all that Bakugou heard before a series of four simultaneous blasts of air made contact from right above him. The impact was more than enough to send the blonde haired student straight into the ground. The only thing Midoriya could hear was a loud groan from his classmate as he made his descent back onto the pavement.

 **"Katsuki Bakugou is unable to continue."** The loudspeaker sounded the moment his feet made contact. The two students stood in momentary silence. Midoriya couldn't help but look down towards Bakugou just as the realization finally hit him. As much as he felt like he wanted to revel in his victory, he knew that any type of display would only further upset the boy who was still face down in the asphalt. Deciding to not say anything, Midoriya turned around and placed his hand up to his earpiece to check in with his teammates, he wasn't exactly sure how long he had been going at it with Bakugou and he felt as though he needed to regroup with the others.

"Guys, how are we-"

"DON'T YOU DARE TURN YOUR BACK TO ME DEKU!"

 ***Boom***

If it wasn't for the fact that Bakugou yelled his name just before his attack, Midoriya wouldn't have had enough time to react. He somehow managed to catch the boys wrist just before contact was made with his face. But judging by the ringing currently going on in his left ear along with a burning sensation, there was still some damaged. As the boy looked up he was met once again with the glowing gaze of Bakugou, the red orbs of his eyes displaying nothing but pure rage.

 _'Did he just?'_

Midoriya's thought was cut off when he noticed the left hand of Bakugou gearing up for another attack. Just before the ash blonde's hand made it above his shoulder it was stopped by the right grip of Midoriya, sending his blast outward away from the both of them. What happened next, Midoriya could only describe as his body moving on his own before his mind could catch up. His quirk seemingly activated on its own. But this time it was different, it was more chaotic and less polished.

One right jab to the jaw, follow by two quick shots to the gut. The stunned looked on the ash blonde's face said more than words ever could in that moment. Two more body shots to left flank, followed by a swinging knee to face. Before Bakugou had a chance for his mind to fully process what was happening it was already too late once he felt his body being lifted up into the air. The only thing he could see was the sky above him right before his body was slammed into the concrete. The force of the impact enough to leave a small crater under his form. As the explosion quirk user looked up he was met with the gaze of the boy he'd spent years tormenting. His face was unreadable aside from the look of shock he wore. It was almost as if he was just as surprised at his actions, if not more so.

 **"All students stop immediately! No one move!"** The voice of Vlad King shouted through the speaker system.

* * *

In the blink of an eye, Aizawa, Snipes, and Vlad Kling all sprinted out of the room to head to onto the training grounds. Leaving All Might alone with the rest of the students who wore a mixture of expressions on their faces. Everyone stood in silence while they tried to wrap their heads around what they had just watched unfold.

"That Bakugou kid's really done it this time." Awase stated, breaking the hush that fell over the crowd.

"Come on guys...I-I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding. Maybe he didn't hear th-"

"Kirishima are you seriously trying to defend him right now?" Ashido interrupted the hardening quirk user. "He straight up just tried to blindside Midoriya after being told he was told he was finished."

"She's right, gero. There's no way that Bakugou didn't hear Kan-sensei's announcement."

"I can't say that I'm surprised." Tokage chimed in.

"And that blast was definitely not a warning shot. That was all hostile intent." Honenuki stated.

"Yeah with the way that dude behaves, we should've expected this." Tetsutetsu agreed with his classmates.

The group of students quickly erupted into a slew of conversations. Although the majority of the crowd saw it fit to express their own thoughts on the matter, the group consensus was very apparent.

"Everyone please calm down." All Might spoke to the would be heroes. _'I honestly can't believe young Bakugou would really attack another student like that.'_

* * *

It didn't take long before the three teachers found themselves at the battle ground. By the time they had arrived at the clearing they were met with the sight of the two students still standing off with each other. Although Midoriya's stance was one that could only be described as defensive, Bakugou's was quite different. Aizawa could already tell that he needed to separate these two boys before things escalated, and fast.

"Midoriya, are you alright?" Vlad King asked the green haired boy upon finally seeing the burn to his left ear.

"Y-yes sensei."

"Good." The blood themed hero said with some relief.

"Boy! You better have a good explanation for what we just saw!" Snipe shouted in Bakugou's direction.

Bakugou didn't respond. Mainly because he didn't really know _how_ to respond.

"Midoriya, head straight to Recovery Girl's office at once and get those injuries taken care of. We need to have a word with Bakugou."

"What! Me? Are you seriously taking the side of that shitty loser?"

"Boy, you'd best pick your next words wisely or else you're going to double the two weeks of detention that I'm already giving you." Snipe shouted once again.

"Detention?!" Bakugou hissed.

"Yeah, detention. On top of that we're going to be taking the footage of your little stunt up to Principal Nezu for review. If you value your position as student here I suggest you get rid of that attitude."

Midoriya couldn't help but gawk at the sight before him with a bit of surprise. Aside from their fight a few months ago. This may have actually been the first time he's ever seen the blonde haired boy being reprimanded for his actions...ever. Or at least the first time that he can remember.

Before either of the teacher's could say anything further to him, Midoriya took his leave and walked away. Whatever was about to happen to Bakugou, it was not his problem. The quirk inheritor considered himself a very forgiving person, especially when it came to the ash blonde that he once called a friend. Heroes don't hold grudges after all. But for one claiming to want to be a hero, attacking someone from behind like that was too far. Even for him.

* * *

Jiro would be lying to herself if she said that she wasn't the least bit apprehensive about setting foot in Recovery girl's office again. Especially after the whole kissing fiasco a couple of weeks ago. But personal trepidations aside, the one thing she wanted right now was to check up on her partner. She was still a bit peeved that their teachers didn't allow any of the students to go to the side of their classmate after the incident this morning, but she understood why. In all honesty, the only thing that mattered at this moment for her was seeing her nerd of a boyfriend and making sure that he was doing well. Sure, she had seen in him in much worse shape but that didn't stop her from almost sprinting down to the other side of the school once the hero course students were let out of their training.

"Hello Shuzenji-san, is Izuku still here?" The purple haired girl asked the healing quirk user as she walked in through the door.

"Yes deary, he's in the exam room."

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine. Much better than the other times I've had to see him."

"Would it be okay if I see him?"

"Sure go ahead, I was about to discharge him anyway. He's on the exam bed on the left next to the window.

Jiro wasted no time in going through the door on the other side of the office. When she walked in and made it to the end of room she was delighted to see Midoriya sitting up while rubbing his right eye. If she didn't know any better she would assume that he had just woken up. Probably due to the effects of Recovery Girl's quirk.

"What's up nerd?" She asked the boy, catching his attention.

"Kyoka, w-what are you doing here?"

"After what happened during your match we got through the other two pretty fast. So I decided to come up here and see how you were doing, and to tell you that the teachers gave us the rest of the day off."

"Wait, you're done already? It's only been like, forty-five minutes."

"Yeah, Todoroki and Momo's groups made pretty quick work of the others. You didn't really miss much, aside from Tsu using this weird new camouflage move and taking out two people."

"That sounds amazing! I-I uh...wish I could've seen it."

"Yeah, so how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, I can hear out of my ear again but the spot where the burn was is still pretty sensitive."

"That's good to hear." The earphone jack user said as she took a seat next to him. Taking a second to reach out and rub her fingers over the area on the left side of his face that still had a pretty sizable bandage over it. Her gesture causing the boy's face to go completely red. "I still can't believe that asshole would do something like that. Talk about a sore loser."

"I wouldn't worry over it too much." He chuckled, waving his hands in front of him.

"Y'know Izuku, I still don't understand how you can be so cool and forgiving when it comes to that jerk. But...considering the beatdown that you gave him right after he attacked you, I guess I can't be too mad."

"Well, heroes don't hold grudges. And to be honest I'm still pretty upset about the whole thing. But there's no point in dwelling on it."

Jiro couldn't help but smile a bit at his words. Although the boy was too nice for his own good sometimes, she couldn't help but respect how levelheaded he always was. He had every right to be furious as the blonde haired boy for what he did earlier, but that just wasn't who he was.

"Hey, let's hurry and get out of here. We have the rest of the day to do whatever after all."

"And do what?"

"No clue, we could just get a jump on our math homework?"

"Oh...a-alright." He said with a trademark smile.

"Come on, let's go dork."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Alright guys, I'm going to be honest with you. This was pretty much my way of writing Bakugou out of the story. Aside from a few mentions here and there, don't expect to see him again. I completely understand the complexity of his character and acknowledge that he is the product of an overinflated ego that was the result of bad (passive) parenting, having a powerful quirk and a slew of mental issues that have never been properly addressed. But that still doesn't make up for the way he behaves in this show, in my opinion. I also wanted him and Midoriya to have another showdown before the end of the story and this was the way that I wanted to do it. I'm still 50/50 on what exactly I want his fate to be, but either way he's pretty much out of the picture.**

 **1\. From what research I've done, I noticed that Midoriya's _'Shoot Style'_ isn't modelled after any particular fighting technique. I thought that it was weird for him to not have anything specific to mold his style on especially since he's so into research. Every time I racked my brain over it I kept coming back to a Marvel Comics character named 'Batroc the Leaper', he's a character who's a master of "Savate" and fights mainly using his legs. For me it would make complete sense for Midoriya to have researched something about leg-centric fighting styles and discovering these techniques. **

**2\. I'm fully aware that Midoriya calling out Bakugou like that is very out of character for him, but I just did for the sake of the story.**

 **3\. The next couple of chapters are pretty much going to be straight fluff, with a little bit of drama mixed in. So I hope you guys are ready for it. There's a few funny moments that I'm actually really excited to write out.**

 **4\. From here on out expect chapter updates to be a lot less frequent. I'm going to be starting on the initial chapters of a Midoriya x Kendo fic this week that I think a lot of you guys are really going to enjoy.**

 **As always, thanks for reading and don't be afraid to drop a review.**


	18. Diffidence

Awkward was not a sensation that Midoriya wasn't accustomed to. Hell, if you ask most people "awkward" is probably one of the first few words that comes to their minds when asked about the green haired boy. But today, the quirk inheritor found himself experiencing an all new level of discomfort. He didn't really know what to expect when he walked into the Jiro household at first, but he was sure that it wasn't sitting across from the older couple all by himself while his girlfriend was in the kitchen on a mission to make some tea for the group.

"So Midoriya, Kyoka has told us a little bit about you. But not as much as we would've hoped before actually meeting you." Mika Jiro, a woman who could only be described as an identical yet older version of her daughter said the young man.

"Yeah, you can imagine our surprise when our daughter dropped the ball on us that she had a boyfriend. And that this boyfriend was one of her classmates." Kyotoku stated with a rather displeased look on his face. "So while Kyoka is in the kitchen getting us all tea, we'd love to get to know you a little more."

"O-oh well, uh. W-what would you like to know? To be honest there's not really a whole lot to tell, Jiro-san."

"Well for starters, how long have you two been dating?"

"A-a little o-over three weeks, sir. But we've been pretty good friends for a while."

"Oh really, and how did that come about? I don't mean to sound rude Midoriya, but you don't quite strike me as the type that Kyoka would hang around with."

"Oh..well uh-" The boy stammered while he tried to force out a response. It would've been a simple answer, if it wasn't for the fact that their entire friendship started because his girlfriend found out the secret of his super powerful quirk after eavesdropping on him and the former number one hero after school one day.

"The short answer would be that I asked him to help me out with my math homework one day, and after that we just started hanging out." Kyoka stated as she walked into the living room with a tray holding several cups of tea on.

"You're done already?"

"I used the microwave to heat up the water instead of the stove. Don't worry about my dad Izuku, he's just putting on the tough guy act to scare you a bit."

"I am not! I'm just a concerned father trying to get some more information on this boyfriend you only told us about a few days ago."

"Like I said, 'Tough guy act'. Honestly, I'm pretty sure he spent the entire night researching you."

"I wouldn't exactly call it research." Kyotoku interjected, with a slight bit of redness on his cheeks. "It was more like... parental information gathering."

"Alright you two, enough of the witty banter we have a guest afterall. So Midoriya, I take it you're grades are pretty good if Kyoka asked your for help."

"Well, I g-guess that they're alright."

"They're way better than alright, he's like second in our class overall when it comes academics. The only person with higher grades is Momo, but she's like a genius." Kyoka affirmed to her parents.

"So you've brains and brawn, alright kid. I remember watching you during the sports festival at the start of the year. That's a pretty wild quirk you got there. It's some type of strength enhancer right?"

"Y-yeah something like that."

"Well whatever it is, it's definitely unusual." Mika interjected. "To be honest, it was a bit difficult watching your fight with Endeavor's son. For a moment there we were sure that you were actually going to die."

"Well, you guys don't have to worry about that. I've actually gotten a lot better at controlling it now." The verdant teen waved off.

"Still, it's pretty crazy to see a quirk with that kind of backlash. Has it always, been like that? I can imagine it must've been quite the troublesome issue to deal with growing up."

"Oh uh, w-well actually...my quirk didn't manifest until last year. So I didn't have deal with it before then."

The looks on both Kyotoku and Mika's face were very easy to read after hearing the boy's words. The best way to describe them would be a mix between surprised and confused.

"Seriously?" The blonde haired man asked.

"Oh my, what do you think finally triggered it?"

Instantly, Midoriya regretted even brining up the topic of his quirkless past. It wasn't a secret that the boy's quirk first 'appeared' very recently, he had told plenty of classmates that he was just a late bloomer more than a few times during school. But he never really had anyone other than his mother ask what might've happened to trigger it. He quickly racked his brain for something that could've seemed halfway believable and not totally ridiculous.

"Well uh...from what d-doctors told me...my body wasn't able to handle the amount of power because I was too frail. It didn't manifest until after a year of training and working out."

"So you thought you were quirkless until then, that must've hard on you." Kyotoku said, a somber look growing on his face.

"It wasn't all bad Jiro-san."

"Y'know the drummer in my old band was quirkless. People used to give him hell for it all the time when were first started touring, but he never let it get to him. Now he's the owner of a major record company in the U.S.."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that he's doing well for himself."

"He's doing a lot more than well if you ask me." The blonde haired man laughed.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. Do you mind if I ask you what your guy's quirks are?"

"Huh?" The older couple said in unison.

"Izuku is a quirk nerd, dad. He pretty much does research on them any chance he gets." Kyoka said to clarify to her parents.

"That's a pretty strange hobby you got there young man. But I guess it's only fair since we asked you about yours." Mika began, while pointing her finger up to her ears. "As you could probably already tell, my quirk is much like Kyoka's here. Essentially it's the same thing, except my earphone jacks can only pick up sounds. When I'm plugged in my range is about eight-hundred meters."

"I call mine _'Heartbeat'_. I can can pretty much transmit my heartbeat through my hands onto other surfaces and make them vibrate." The man said before placing his palms down on the brown coffee table in front of them. Sure enough, after a second the object began to vibrate. It wasn't the normal type of vibration though, the table seemed to jump two quick times before a brief delay, followed by another two jumps. Exactly like the rhythm of a heartbeat.

The green haired boy now understood his girlfriend's quirk in full. She had inherited the mutation and super hearing from her mother, and the ability to transmit her heartbeat through those appendages from her father. He suddenly regretted not bringing one of his notebooks with him, but he didn't want to absentmindedly go on a writing spree in front of the two musicians. He figured that wouldn't be part of a good first impression.

"Oh wow, you guys have some awesome quirks! I can see how they would greatly help out your music." Midoriya beamed, trying to contain his excitement.

"Well thank you Midoriya." Mika said with a slight laugh.

The group sat around and talked for another twenty minutes about everything from music to schoolwork. Midoriya could feel the slight tension in his body fade away the more he talked the older couple. He mentally slapped himself for being as nervous as he was when he first walked in.

"Well now that we got the awkward part out of the way, let's go ahead and eat. The food should be ready." The blonde haired man let out before standing from his position on the couch and stretching out his arms.

"Oh yeah, I-I didn't want to come empty handed so I brought you guys this. I guess I probably should've said something beforehand so we could heat it up." Midoriya said as he pulled a large metal tin from his backpack.

"Oh, and what is that? It looks pretty good." The purpled haired woman inquired with a curious look.

"I-it's banana bread, ma'am."

"Oh my, did you make this yourself?"

"Y-yes."

"Smart, strong, humble and you can bake. Kyoka why didn't you bring him over here sooner? Oh I can't wait for you to officially be our son-in-law."

"Mom!" The purple haired teen shrieked out, her face instantly glowing red with embarrassment.

"Calm down, I'm just joking. But really, thank you Midoriya, I can't wait to give it a try."

With that, the group made their way into the dining room to enjoy the meal that the older couple had prepared. Thankfully for the quirk inheritor, and his nerves, the rest of the morning went by very smooth. His awkwardness seemed to wash away as time went on with the Jiro's. But it probably helped that his girlfriend's parents seemed to like him, or at the very least his cooking.

* * *

As much as Jiro enjoyed spending the morning with her parents, she was looking forward to this evening a lot more. Because of school and other responsibilities the young couple rarely had any chances to actually enjoy themselves, let alone go out on a date. Although it wouldn't be anywhere near as high class as their first outing, that didn't stop the anxiousness from swelling up in the purple haired girl's chest. But, if she were to be honest she much preferred the idea of a quiet and low key kind of night, as opposed to a fancy restaurant surrounded by celebrities and politicians like how it was at _Yoshitake's._

As she looked at the time on her alarm clock from the comfortable position she was in on her bed, she was glad to see that she still had twenty-five minutes before she needed to meet up with Midoriya downstairs. More than enough time to listen to a few more songs and throw on the clothes that she had picked out for the night. The outfit was nothing special, it was pretty much what she would wear out all the time. A pair of black jeans with her favorite pair of black biker boots, along with a sleeveless denim vest that would be draped over a red and black flannel shirt. It was the type of look that perfectly gave off her love of all things 'punk rock' and 'grunge'.

After another ten minutes of jamming out to a few singles from the time before people had developed quirks, Jiro swung herself up from her bed and paced herself to the full length mirror next to her door. A daily ritual that, as much as she hated to admit, would just give her a chance to face her insecurities.

For a moment she stared, and couldn't help but wonder what a guy like Midoriya would honestly see in her. She was thin, but slightly more toned than the average girl her age thanks to physical demands of being a hero in training. She had a small chest compared to her classmates, narrow hips and coltish legs. Her only notable feature aside from her earphone jacks was her purple hair. Other than that, she was plain. If Jiro was being honest, she considered herself rather unremarkable in the looks department. Especially compared to a someone like her own boyfriend. Midoriya may not be drop dead gorgeous, but he was still a rather handsome guy. And with a body that looked like a cross between a pro boxer and a gymnast, she had no doubt that any girl would jump on him if given the chance. Which only added fuel to the fire that she considered her own shortcomings.

Taking a moment to give herself one last look, she shook all of her previous thoughts out of her mind and began getting dressed. In no time her outfit was on and she grabbed her phone from its position on her pillow to see if her green haired nerd was all set to go.

Microphone: Hey, are you ready?

All Might: Yeah, be downstairs in a few.

When the two of them finally met in the common room they were relieved to see that there was no one else occupying the area, which meant that they wouldn't have to deal with any curious looks or questioning. Well, no one else except for Ashido who just so happened to face deep in a bowl cereal at one of the dining tables. The pinkette only taking a break to give them a thumbs up with a rather knowing look before continuing her onslaught of whatever suguarly delight she found so enjoyable.

* * *

The twenty minute train ride to the movie theater flew by and before the two young heroes knew it they were standing at the front entrance of the building. It was a spot that she had heard about from Sato a while ago, apparently the place always showed classic movies from the time before humans developed quirks. The moderately sized brick and mortar type building practically radiated an 'old-school' kind of vibe.

"So, which one do you want to see?" Midoriya inquired, hoping that his girlfriend would have already decided since he had no clue what to pick.

"No idea, they all look pretty interesting." She responded.

The couple looked over the holographic posters at their options and read the descriptions once more. There were four choices to choose from tonight. One movie was about a former American slave turned bounty hunter on a quest with a dentist to rescue his wife. The next about a soldier draped in red, white and blue who was given superhuman abilities thanks to some special serum. _'Definitely the kind of movie that Izuku would like.'_ Jiro thought to herself, trying to hide a snicker. Their next option was a classic 'buddy cop' comedy about two officers trying to take down an international money laundering ring. And finally, an animated film about talking cars.

They deliberated amongst themselves for another couple of minutes before Jiro finally decided that the best way to choose was by flipping a coin. Sure enough, two tosses later the couple had their choice made for them and went on into the building to get their seats along with some snacks. Just as the two of them were about to walk up to the concession stand to get their snacks for the movie, a female voice shouted at them from across the lobby.

"Hey, you with the green hair!" A woman of average height with green skin and black hair called out. She was standing next to two others who all looked to be around the same age. One girl was pretty normal aside from the giant squirrel-like tail behind her. The other was taller, with dark skin and snow-white hair.

"M-me?" The quirk inheritor nervously responded.

"Yeah." The greenette exclaimed while walking up the boy, taking the liberty to get very close to him. "You're one of those U.A. students. Uh...Midora, right?"

"Uh n-no, it's uh Midoriya a-actually."

"Sorry, haha. You're the guy who took out the Yakuza boss right? Oh man you're awesome. Can me and my friends get a picture?!"

"W-well I-I uh…" Before the teen could give an actual response he was surrounded by the trio of women and found himself squished in between the three of them while the green skinned woman held out her phone.

Jiro felt a not so subtle tug in her chest as she watched the group surround her boyfriend. Just when she was about to say something she noticed the hand of the tailed woman move to wrap itself around his shoulder. Immediately she felt the heat well up in her face and before she knew it her body had automatically moved on its own and yanked the green haired teen from his captors.

"Sorry, but our movie is about to start." The earphone jack user said through a gritted smile as she dragged her date in the direction of their assigned theater. Not wasting the time to look back at either of the women who were obviously way too old to be getting so handsy with a minor.

* * *

"Y'know what. I'm really glad we picked that movie." Midoriya said as the couple made their way out of the main entrance.

"Oh really?"

"Y-yeah. Sure the idea of talking cars is pretty insane, but the story was pretty great and I can see why they made a trilogy out of it."

"And here I was worried that you were going to be sad for not seeing the that old hero movie." The purple haired girl joked with a light elbow to his side.

"Yeah, it looked pretty good. But I'm sure I can find it somewhere online. Even though it's a couple of centuries old."

"Well I guess we'll have to watch it together. I mean the idea seems pretty wild, getting your quirk from some weird serum."

"Technically it wouldn't be a quirk, I think."

"I guess. But when you think about it, it wouldn't be so different from _you know what_."

"Hmm. I guess you're right."

"Yeah...so where are we going again?"

"It's this ramen shop that Kendo-san told me about. Apparently it's owner has some sort of wind quirk that he uses to spin the noodles right in front of you."

"Well, I can't wait to try it."

In no time the couple found their way to the ramen shop that conveniently was only a seven minute walk from the movie theater. Luckily for them, they were the only two customers in the restaurant by the time they showed up so they didn't have to wait long to get their food, much to Jiro's delight. While the purple haired teen dug into her giant bowl of kagoshima ramen, her mind went back to what happened earlier.

The heroine in training would be lying if she said that she wasn't the jealous type. It didn't take very long into their relationship for her to realize that, especially with how certain people acted around her boyfriend. Sure, she had nothing to worry about from Midoriya, she trusted him without question. But she couldn't help that tugging feeling that welled up inside of her every time another girl got a little too close to him. And the whole situation at the movie theater certainly didn't help that out in the slightest. It would be a lie if she were to say that those girls weren't attractive. On top of that, they were more _'filled out'_ than she could ever hope to be. To be honest, she couldn't help but compare herself to them and wonder if that was the type of woman that he preferred.

"Hey Izuku. You think I'm pretty, right?" Jiro asked, her bashfulness seeping through her words.

"Huh?" He replied with a mouthful of noodles.

"You heard me. Do you...think I'm pretty?"

"O-of course I do. Where is this coming from?"

"It's just...nevermind."

"What's wrong?"

"Well...ugh, this is so embarrassing to say out loud. Earlier when those girls came up to you, a lot of them...were a lot better looking than me."

"Kyoka, I don-"

"I already know what you're going to say so don't even bother. I'm sorry, it's just that...compared to other girls I'm nothing special."

"I don't think that's true at all."

"Dude come on. Compared to people like Momo, Mina or even Uraraka, I'm like...plain." She said as she looked down at her bowl. Hoping to hide her shame.

There was short pause before the sound of laughter came from across the table. A reaction that the earphone jack user was not expecting.

"And what the hell is so funny?"

"Well, you're talking to the most plain guy in the world. So I guess I just think that it was kind of ironic."

"Whatever…" She said, looking away from her date, still trying to hide the embarrassment on her face. Suddenly without warning, she felt her hand get surrounded by a familiar warm feeling.

"Y'know, if you ask me you're the prettiest girl I've ever scene. And the most awesome."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better aren't you?"

"I'm terrible at lying remember." The red faced boy said with a slight chuckle.

Suddenly, he felt the collar of his black jacket being pulled from across the table just before his lips were met with an all to familiar sensation. Even though he wasn't expecting it, he could still feel the emotion practically radiating off of the girl as she cupped her hands around his face. When their lips parted and their eyes met he took in the site of her features. Her pale skin and purple hair were the perfect combination of contrast that made her look like she belonged on a painting, a combination that always seemed to make his heartrate jump just a little every time he saw her. He honestly wondered how someone like her could ever doubt her own beauty.

"Come on you giant cheeseball, let's hurry back or we'll miss curfew."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I'm going to be honest, this is probably my least favorite chapter out of the entire story. There's really not a lot of story progression in it, but I think I got the point across of what I wanted the general theme to be. I was mainly having trouble finding a way to properly execute the second half without it seeming "rushed", but after a couple of days I just gave up. I think that's why I had such a hard time finishing it up until now. Hopefully you guys don't hate it too much. I mainly see this chapter a 'bridge' more than anything else.**

 **1\. I find myself in a weird spot with this fic. I know exactly how I want to end the story, I just don't know how I want to get there. I already have the last four chapters outlined but because they involve a pretty significant time skip, I'm struggling to find a good ending point for everything up until then. However, I still plan on this being 25 chapters long. Maybe something will come to me later.**

 **2\. I packed a lot of comic/movie/anime references in here just for the hell of it. Let's see if you guys can point them all out. Maybe I'll give a little prize to whoever gets the most correct.**

 **3\. Next chapter is going to be quite a bit of drama. Mainly because it's going to include a confrontation involving Jiro that's been a long time coming for this story. I wonder who the other people involved may be.**

 **Like always, thanks for reading.**


	19. Collision

For the students of U.A. life had return to normal. Or as normal as things would ever get around this crazy place.

Currently the girl's of class 1-A were all huddled together in Ashido's room going over their homework. Unfortunately for most of them, Present Mic had decided that giving out an individual project for each and every one of the students was a great idea. Normally this wouldn't be an issue for most of students, but seeing as this was English class that wasn't the case. Especially since recently their class load had significantly increased as they were nearing the end of their second semester.

"Ugh...I can't believe Yamada-sensei is only giving us a week for this assignment." Ashido groaned.

"Come on Mina, it's not nearly as bad as what you're making it out to be."

"Yes it is! I can't do a ten minute presentation on the effects that quirks had on human society in English. I still barely know how to read the alphabet."

"Well it could be worse, it could be in Mandarin, gero."

"Now that would suck. Hey, at least your topic isn't on twenty-first Japan." Hagakure interjected.

"C'mon Yao-momo, I know this is supposed to be an individual assignment but can you give me some help, pretty please~?" Ashido pleaded to her black haired classmate.

"Sorry Mina, but I can't do that. Yamada-sensei has already informed us that it is our responsibility to do the research and preparation on our down. Helping you with your presentation would be the same as cheating."

"Ugh, some friend you are." The pinkette responded.

After a brief stint of laughter and jokes at the expense of their pink haired classmate, the girls jumped right back into their homework.

"Come on Mina, it's seriously not that hard. Y'know, you'd have less of a hard time with the project if you actually studied for once." Jiro stated.

"Low blow dude…."

"But I guess you do have a point. Not all of us can be almost fluent in English like Momo is."

"Now that you mention it, aren't Iida-chan and Midoriya-chan pretty much fluent in English as well? They're the only other one's with an 'A' in the class, gero." Tsuyu stated.

"Yeah, I do remember Deku-kun talking to that American girl in 1-B during the training exercise and they both were speaking English. Maybe one of them can give you a hand Mina-chan?"

"Good luck with that. More than likely Iida would probably tell you the same thing as Momo. Maybe Izuku might help, but knowing him he probably has a line outside his door of people he's going to help out." Jiro joked as she took a bite out of her pocky stick.

"Well that's easy for you to say Kyoka. You already know that Midoriya is definitely going to help you out. I know he's your boyfriend and all, but you don't have to be so stingy. Tell him to help me out too." Hagakure said.

Despite the laughs and giggles that the invisible girl was expecting to receive at her remark, her joke was met with silence. A confused Hagakure took a moment to look around the room to see what was up with her friends, only to be met with a mixture of facial expressions. Yaoyorozu and Ashido looked as if they both had just seen a ghost, Jiro's face was what could only be described as somewhere in between anger and bewilderment, as always Tsuyu's face was almost unreadable and Uraraka appeared as though her brain had just short-circuited. As she looked over the group once more she was perplexed as to why the girls were giving her those strange looks. A splint second later her brain had finally processed what her mouth had said moments ago and she immediately knew that she just made a mistake.

 _'Oh shit.'_ Was the only thing that he faceless girl could think before a certain someone broke the silence.

"Wait...what did you just say?" The voice of Uraraka said from her position on the floor.

The girls all turned their attention to Uraraka. All of them unsure of what exactly was about to happen next.

"I uh…"

"Toru-chan, seriously what did you just say?"

Hagakure's ability to produce words had failed her as she quickly tried to think of a way to remedy her verbal fumble. She had no clue what to do and from the looks that Jiro and Yaoyorozu were currently giving her, she needed to think of something, quick.

"I-it was just a joke Uraraka. Yeah, Toru was just messing around. You know how she is, haha." Ashido hastily blurted out, giving her best attempt to diffuse the current situation.

"Y-yeah, that's it." Hagakure affirmed.

"But...you just said that..."

"It was simply a joke Ochako. Nothing more." Yaoyorozu interjected.

For some reason Uraraka wasn't satisfied with that answer. Taking a moment to look around the group, mainly to get a good read on the others. Yaoyorozu and Ashido were giving her a set of intense glares and due to her quirk, she couldn't decipher her invisible classmate's face. But then there was Jiro. The purple haired girl appeared as though she was doing everything in her power to not look her directly in the eyes.

"Y-you guys are lying."

"Ochako, chill dude it's ju-"

"Jiro-chan. Are you and Deku-kun really..."

Although her question was met with silence, the guilty expression on the earphone jack user's face was more than enough of a response. Along with the fact that she was still doing everything that she could to not look directly at her.

"Oh my god...I-I..." The gravity quirk user couldn't even muster up the strength to finish her sentence before barging out of the room, not giving anyone a chance to even try and stop her.

"Ochako-chan wait a second!"

"God dammit Toru! Can't you ever keep a secret to yourself?" Ashido half-shouted. Her tone being one of obvious displeasure.

"Wait a second...does this mean that Jiro-chan and Midoriya-chan really are dating, gero?"

Tsuyu's question went unanswered by her classmates. The group sat in uncomfortable silence for what felt like and eternity, all while exchanging a series of looks between one another. None of them really knew what to do or what to say. The only thing breaking the stillness was Yaoyorozu, who ended up being the first among them to speak up.

"I'm going to go find her."

"Me too." Ashido seconded.

"Wait!" Jiro blurted out to her friends before either of them could make it to the door. "Let me go."

"Are you sure Kyoka?"

"Yeah...to be honest, this was going to happen sooner or later. I just wasn't expecting it to be so soon." She said while shooting a dirty look at the set of floating clothes to her left.

"Kyoka I'm so sorry! It was a mistake I-"

"Just let me handle this okay." The purple haired girl said just before walking out the door to search for her classmate.

"Nice going Toru."

"Oh dammit."

* * *

It was times like these where Jiro seriously wondered if her life was some sort of cheesy teen drama or some horribly written fanfic. Not only had she spent the last five minutes searching around the building for her brunette classmate, she wasn't actually sure what she was going to do if and when she did manage to find her. It was only after searching the entirety of the girl's section of the dorm along with the common area that she decided to cave and just use her quirk. Fortunately it only took a couple of seconds before the earphone jack user was able to pinpoint her location on the roof of the building.

As Jiro made her way up the stairwell, her heart rate was steadily increasing. It would make sense for her to be nervous about talking to Uraraka, especially right now. After all, she could totally understand why someone would be upset at suddenly hearing that the guy you've liked for god knows how long and your friend were together and you seemingly were the last to know about.

When she opened the door to the roof, Jiro was immediately hit with cold night time air that was the norm for Japan in the beginning of December. Suddenly she found herself lucky that she just so happened to be wearing a sweater before coming outside. As she looked around the area she finally laid eyes on the shadowed form of her fellow heroine-in-training sitting on the red metal bench that Yaoyorozu made with her quirk a few months ago.

"You know...you shouldn't be out here without a jacket on." The purple haired girl said as she made her approach, mostly as a way to break the cold tension that permeated the night's air.

But there was no response. Not so much as a noise came from the Uraraka's mouth as she continued staring off into the distance from her position on the roof. The silence continued to go on for what felt like minutes to Jiro. It was during this time that she actually started to wonder why she even came up here in the first place. She didn't know exactly what she needed to say or do right now. And she was pretty sure that her being up here probably would've made the situation worse. Maybe letting Ashido and Yaoyorozu handle this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"So...how long?" The brunette asked with a shaky voice, still not bothering to turn around and look her classmate in the eye.

It was a simple question. Vague, but one that didn't need any clarification.

"Just over a month." The earphone jack user replied. "Well, officially I guess."

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"A-and everyone else knew about it?"

"Not really. Momo, Mina and Todoroki kind of knew from the start. But Toru didn't find out until a couple of weeks ago."

"I see."

The awkward tension reared its head once again as a hush fell over the area. What was worse was that Uraraka still didn't even bother to look her classmate's way. This time Jiro was starting to a bit irritated at what was really happening between the two. For some reason, none of this was sitting well with her. Here she was, on this cold ass roof, trying to make her classmate feel better about her relationship. In all honesty it wasn't like she owed the girl an explanation. It was no secret that Uraraka had feelings for Midoriya, it was evident no matter how hard she tried to deny it. And frankly, she had way more chances to make her move than Jiro ever had. So for her to be upset about it was plainly ridiculous. But Jiro knew that when it came to matters such as this, your emotions cloud your judgement. Especially since she had first hand experience on how jealousy can affect one's own way of thinking.

She calmed herself down for a moment before opening her mouth. No matter what, lashing out against the brunette in any manner was pointless and would only worsen the already stiff situation. And the last thing she needed was any more unnecessary drama in her life.

"Look Uraraka, I don't really know what to sa-"

"I'm sorry." The gravity quirk user blurted out.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't be acting like this and that I should be happy for you guys, but…"

"Honestly, I guess I should be apologizing too." Jiro stated as calmly as she could. Pausing for a moment when the brunette finally turned her head to reveal the redness in her eyes. She had been crying, and from the puffiness of her face, it wasn't a small amount. The purpled haired girl regained herself just enough to continue what she had previously been saying. "Look...we all knew that you liked him. But if I'm going to be upfront about it, I kind of just pretended that wasn't the case."

"It's alright. It's not like you needed my blessing or anything right?" She said with a sigh.

As much as Jiro felt bad for agreeing, the gravity quirk user was right. She didn't need her approval to date Midoriya. Sure she was his friend but it wasn't like she was the guy's mother. To be fair, it wasn't even her business to begin with. So why did she still feel some semblance of guilt welling up in her chest?

"Jiro-chan, I'm not going to lie and say that I had no clue that there might be something going on between you two. I guess it's just hard to actually hear it out loud and accept it, y'know."

The brunette's words were somewhat of a surprise to Jiro. Were her and Midoriya really that obvious? Sure Uraraka wasn't an idiot by any means, but the fact that she had a feeling that something was going on between the couple was sort of unsettling. The two did make it a point to tone things down when they were around others just to keep everyone off their backs. But obviously they weren't doing a good enough job at that.

"Deku-kun is my friend. And it might be subtle, but the way he acts around you is way different than how he acts with everyone else. I mean, I'm pretty sure that you're the only girl that can get close to him without him becoming a stuttering mess."

 _'I wish.'_ The purple haired girl thought with some amusement, trying to stifle a chuckle.

"Still, I guess I'm kind of a shitty friend for pretty much going behind your back and taking the guy you like from right under you. I-I should've...talked to you about it first."

"Like I said, you didn't need my permission or anything."

"But still…"

"I'm not going to pretend that I'm not jealous, or a little bit hurt that the both of you kept this from me. But...I guess I can understand."

"Well I guess I can't blame you for that. You guys are like best friends after all. But don't be mad at him, it was my idea to keep everything a secret because I didn't want everyone in our business."

"And I can understand that, really. Your relationship isn't anyone else's business."

"Yeah…."

There it was again. The awkward silence that left Jiro unsure of what to do next. Before walking up here she had hoped that the conversation was going to be short, but now that they had actually begun talking there was no real way to stop.

"So when did you start liking him?" Uraraka inquired.

To say that the question caught Jiro off-guard for a second would be an understatement. Even though it was simple thing to ask, the answer wasn't simple at all. Mainly because Jiro herself didn't actually have an answer to it. To be frank she never even thought about it before. When did she start liking the green haired nerd? Was it after finding out the secret of 'One for All'? Or was it after the two had spent all that time together before their first date. She really had no clue.

"It kinda just happened. In all honesty I don't...nevermind."

"I get it."

"Cool."

"So is this as weird for you as it is for me?"

"Probably." Jiro responded. Even though she was fairly certain that this whole thing was way more weird for her than it was for Uraraka.

As she steadied herself to ask her own question, Jiro knew she was stepping into dangerous territory. And to be honest, she didn't want to hear the response she was about to get but she felt as though she needed to. "Uraraka, I know this is going to sound weird to ask, and you totally don't have to answer but...why didn't you like...make a move on him?" She asked while looking at the brunette. "If we're being honest you probably had a way better chance than I did."

Uraraka began to open her mouth but paused, presumably to think over her words. Taking a few seconds to form her response.

"I guess the simple answer would be that I thought I didn't need the distraction." She stated with a lazy shrug of the shoulders. "I thought that if I just kept my feelings to myself then maybe they'd just go away and I could focus on becoming a hero."

It was a reasonable response, Jiro thought. And to be honest she had never even considered it before. School was already hard enough as it was, especially with their curriculum for the current semester. Throwing a relationship on top of all that was just an added level of stress and time consumption that most people probably couldn't handle. In all seriousness Jiro should've counted herself lucky that her relationship with her boyfriend ended up improving her grades rather than the opposite.

"But I guess I was wrong." The brunette continued.

"Huh?"

"Jiro-chan, ever since you two started hanging out your grades have gotten a lot better. And you've been doing a lot better during our practical trainings."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, but you're not the only the only one who's been doing better. I couldn't understand why at first but lately Deku-kun has been acting a lot more confident and comfortable lately. Now I guess it makes sense. Obviously you both have been positive influences on each other."

"I guess I never really noticed."

"It makes me wonder if...woah I'm sorry! I really shouldn't be thinking about stuff like that." Uraraka blurted as she embarrassedly waved her hands over her face. For the brunette, she knew that this wasn't the time for any sort of regret, especially since it was, in her opinion, misplaced.

"Hey Jiro-chan...can we not tell Deku-kun about this? The last thing I want is for things to be weird between us."

"Yeah, I understand. I'd rather we put this whole thing behind us altogether."

"Agreed."

"So...are we cool?"

"Like the other side of the pillow." Uraraka said as she wiped the last remaining tears from her eyes, putting on the best smile that she could muster up at the moment.

"Awesome. So...what'd you say that we get back before the others start to worry."

* * *

After her conversation with Uraraka, Jiro decided that it would be best to pack it in for the night and take a moment to reflect. Of all the ways that she thought her day was going to go, being forced into confessing her relationship to the gravity quirk user was definitely not on the agenda.

As the purple haired girl scrolled through her phone in hopes of finding a good song to listen to, she began to wonder if maybe her and Midoriya should just come right out and tell everyone that they were together. Aside from the obvious headaches that would bring, mainly the inquisition that would no doubt follow, there weren't that many negatives to the possibility. As of tonight every girl in their class knew, along with Todoroki. So maybe her classmates would help when it came to keeping everyone off their backs, at least for a little while. She wasn't really too sure on what her boyfriend thought about it though, and it was way too late in the night to head down to his room or text him about it right now. Midoriya was already awkward enough as it is, and preferred avoiding direct attention to himself whenever possible. So that, coupled with their classmates over-the-top personalities, honestly was just a recipe for him becoming a fumbling mess. Sure he was much less squirrely nowadays than he was at the start of the year, but this still was the same old Midoriya that we were talking about. Maybe they would have a chance to talk about it tomorrow?

Despite everything that happened, Jiro was glad that she could finally put this whole Uraraka situation behind her. As petty as it sounded to her, she was relived at the prospect of not having to worry about any more "love rivals" butting their heads into her relationship. That was unless that Tokage girl from 1-B suddenly decided to actually make a pass at Midoriya. But in all, it was a weight off her shoulders. The two could finally have some semblance of a normal relationship, at least for now. Which got Jiro thinking.

They had been together for over a month at this point, but for the Jiro it felt so much longer than that. The wild experiences that they shared, the ridiculous trials that they had faced. It was definitely a lot for a pair of high school students, even if they were future heroes. Because of all this, Jiro felt that her feelings for the green haired quirk inheritor had begun to evolve into something more, especially over the last few days.

Something like...love?

The mere thought of the "L" word made the earphone jack user's chest tighten around her heart. It had been on her mind the last few days, but even the thought of entertaining the idea was weird for her. For all Jiro knew, she had never actually been in love before. Sure she loved her parents and her friends, but the feelings that she harbored towards Midoriya were something more, something intense. The girl let out a sigh as she tossed her phone over to her nightstand and draped her comforter over her body. Was it too early for something like this? They hadn't been together for long and she didn't even begin to know when was acceptable time to bring it up. Jiro wasn't an expert on romance by any means, but she did know that a possible premature confession had a history of ruining relationships, and the was the last thing that she wanted.

Electing to put that thought into the back of her mind for the time being, the purple haired girl began drifting off into her slumber. Maybe it was something that the couple could talk about at a later time?

* * *

 **Author's Notes: First and foremost I would like to apologize for the late upload. I injured my shoulder a couple of weeks ago and it's pretty hard to type out a story with one hand. But I'm mostly better now and was able to finish.**

 **1\. Originally I planned on this chapter being way more dramatic and angsty than what it was. But after thinking about it I realized that neither Jiro or Uraraka were 'dramatic' characters. It just didn't feel right having them go at it in a shouting match or dragging Midoriya into it, so I settled on the two just having a short conversation to finally get it out in the open. I consulted a friend of mine who was actually in a situation similar to this not too long ago and she gave me some insight on how a conversation like that would probably go. Also I didn't feel the need for some super long drawn out dialogue between the two. Hopefully you all enjoyed it.**

 **2\. A few people have PM'd me about it, so let me just tell you that I finally decided on what Bakugou's fate in the story is. You guys will find out next chapter. As much as I would've loved to just have him expelled from U.A. and leave it at that, I think you guys will be satisfied with what happened to everyone's favorite blonde hared anger management case. Even though it's a bit of a compromise.**

 **3\. I'm also juggling the possibility of the other quirks that Midoriya might develop later on and I'm kind of stuck. I'm not opposed to some of your guy's suggestions to fill the gaps that I don't have filled.**

 **As always, thanks for reading/following and don't be afraid to drop a review. Have a lovely day.**


	20. Love Song

"What?!" The students of 1-A all shouted in near perfect unison.

Aizawa couldn't help but let out an irritated groan. Of the many things he despised, having to repeat himself was definitely near the top of the list.

"Like I just said...this is Hitoshi Shinsou. He'll be joining your class starting next semester. I suggest that you get acquainted with him as soon as possible." The night time hero re-stated to his students.

The students all took a moment to look at the new face standing at the front of their classroom. A few of them remembered him from the Sports Festival. But for many, that was the extent of their knowledge about him. On first glance he didn't look all that impressive. His wild purple hair and sleep deprived eyes, that could only match Eraserhead's, made him look more like a walking insomnia patient than a student.

"But sir, our class is already full." Ojiro said in a way that was more of a question than a statement.

"As of last week that isn't the case."

"Huh?" Half the class responded in a confused manner.

"Simply put, Katsuki Bakugou will no longer be attending school here at U.A."

"What?!"

"Wait, so Bakugou got expelled? We thought that he just got suspended." Kirishima hastily asked.

"Not exactly. He is transferring to Shiketsu High School."

"Really?" Kaminari blurted out.

"Yes. The decision was made by principal Nezu shortly after reviewing the footage of the joint training session of our classes. If this had been an isolated incident then he would've remained a student here. But seeing as there is a track record of less than appropriate behavior, the principal made the call that this was the best course of action for both the school and your former classmate."

As Aizawa finished speaking a wave of silence washed over the class. Mainly because most of the students were taking a moment to let it all sink in. Jiro couldn't help but look to her left in the direction of Midoriya. Despite being tormented by Bakugou for pretty much his entire life, she knew that the quirk inheritor still considered him a friend. But when her eyes finally locked onto his face, she was met with a relatively neutral expression. One that she was honestly not expecting.

"In any case, Shinsou will be replacing him. I expect you all to treat him as you would any other classmate and not make a big deal out of this."

"Question Aizawa-sensei. How did you guys decide that he'd be in our class? Aren't there like a ton of people from other classes trying to make it into the hero course?" Uraraka inquired, asking what many students were thinking.

"Allow me to explain, if you don't mind." Nezu said as he popped up from behind the desk at the front of the class.

"Principal Nezu?"

"We held a supplementary entrance exam last weekend for students that were recommended for the hero course by members of our esteemed staff. As fate would have it, Shinsou-san here was recommended by your very own homeroom teacher. He passed the written and practical portions withs flying colors."

"Just out of curiosity sir, what did you have them do? Shinsou, your quirk is brainwashing right? It's not very effective against fighting robots. No offense." Tsuyu bluntly asked.

"They had us do drills against some of the hero course students to see how we would do. To be honest it was kind of drag especially since one of my opponents was such a handful to deal with."

"Who did you go against?"

Instead of a verbal response, the newest addition to the hero course decided to look to his right, directly at a certain green haired student.

"Wait, Midoriya, you participated in that?"

 _'_ _So that's where he was on Saturday morning?'_ Jiro thought.

Her mind went back to that previous Saturday. The couple originally had plans to go out on another date but he had to cancel due to something important coming up the day before. Naturally she had inquired about what was so dire that he had to essentially blow her off, but he simply told her that he was told to keep quiet about it from the teachers. At first she assumed that it had something to do with that white haired girl from the yakuza raid who was now living with Aizawa, but now she knows that wasn't the case. She understood why he needed to keep her in the dark.

"U-uh y-yeah. Me, Yaoyorozu-san and Tokoyami-kun were asked to help out." The boy nervously responded after being put on the spot.

"To be honest, Shinsou did very well." Yaoyorozu added. "Other than Midoriya, we had no knowledge of how his quirk worked before the drill started. He managed to get Nejire Hado under his control pretty quickly and we spent most of the match trying to avoid her wave blasts."

"Holy heck, dude. You must be like totally awesome then if you managed to take on one of the Big Three along with Izu and Yaomomo!" Ashido chirped from her spot in the classroom.

Before long the class erupted into a slew of conversations centered around their new classmate. Aside from Kirishima who appeared to be sad for some reason, most of the students welcomed their new addition with open arms. Even Midoriya managed to let out a smile at Shinsou. Remembering their encounter at the Sports Festival and how badly the boy wanted his chance to become a hero.

"You all can talk about it later once Shinsou is settled into your dorm at the end of next week. For now, we do have a lesson that we have to get into. Shinsou you're free to go back to your class. Come see me after school is over for the day."

"No problem."

"And I will be taking my leave as well. Have a wonderful day students." Principal Nezu said before making his was out of the room.

Although Jiro wouldn't admit it outloud, she was sort of relieved that the blonde haired explosion quirk user was no longer going to be in her class. Sure, he had a ton of potential to be a hero, but his attitude problem was way too much to deal with for her. Maybe having to transfer schools would be the wake-up call that he needed to stop being such an asshole. She did wonder for a moment though if this put the secret of 'One for All' in jeopardy in any way. Sure, she knew the ashe blonde boy would be able to keep the secret, but him being on the other side of Mustafu did present a problem. But she quickly brushed off her worries just in time for their lesson to start.

* * *

Jiro didn't know why she was so nervous. In all honesty she had no reason to be, especially in front of her boyfriend. It wasn't like that time at the cultural festival after all. There wasn't a crowd of people in front of her, just one green haired nerd with a penchant for everything heroic patiently watching her from his position on the floor. But as she looked into his bright green eyes she could feel her muscles begin to tense up. Her heart rate was starting to increase and she was suddenly wondering how exactly she let Ashido and Hagakure convince her that this was a good idea.

Originally the purple haired girl just wanted to get some guitar practice in seeing as she hadn't touched the instrument in quite a while. But, as soon as her friends remembered that the girl was a skilled musician, they floated her the suggestion that she should perform a song for Midoriya.

At the time, it didn't seem like such a terrible idea. But after four days of solid writer's block and almost smashing one of her guitars in frustration, the girl gave up on creating something original. Usually when she was having issues with her writing, Jiro could always go to her mother for help. But her parents were currently on tour in the U.S. and the time difference wasn't doing her any favors.

Eventually, after a full day of sifting through almost every song in her library, she finally decided on what she was going to play. As incredibly cheesy as it sounded, she picked a love song from one of her grandmother's favorite old school bands. She didn't know much about the group itself other than the fact that the lead singer always dyed her hair a mixture of yellow and orange. But from the few songs that she had heard from them, they were pretty good. It also helped that chords for the melody weren't too complicated so there was less chance of her slipping up.

"Okay, so this one isn't an original but I thought it would get the point across." The girl said with a quick crack of the fingers, letting him know that she was ready.

"Well I can't wait to hear it. I always enjoy hearing you play your music." The quirk inheritor said, beaming his usual amount of supportive energy with a smile.

Of course, this caused the girl in front of him to start blushing uncontrollably. "I-it's not that serious mophead. I'm just rusty and I needed an opinion on how I sound." She responded while trying to hide the redness on the top of her ears.

Without giving him a chance to retort the purple haired musician began strumming away on the wooden guitar in her lap. Letting the acoustic rhythm of her skills bounce off the walls of her room and into his ears.

As Midoriya watch his girlfriend play away, he did his best to hide the increasing redness on his face or the fluttering of his heart. But to no avail. This wasn't the first time that he had experienced this sensation, and he felt like it certainly wasn't going to be the last. He always enjoyed watching his girlfriend perform. Seeing her play was like watching a universal truth. He loved every second of it.

Love.

His thoughts stopped in their tracks as that word echoed in his head. It had been on his mind for the last couple of weeks, creeping into his brain almost every time he was around Jiro.

 _'Do I love her?'_

It was the question that, in all honesty, he wasn't completely sure that he could answer. He cared greatly for Jiro, there was no mistaking that. And whenever he was with her he felt like the luckiest guy on earth. But at the same time it hadn't even been two months at this point. Could he seriously call what he was feeling towards her love? Obviously, he had no frame of reference for this kind of thing. And these feelings were vastly different than the familial love that he felt towards his mother.

He wanted to be completely sure about his feelings before he ever said those three words to her. He didn't want to say it before being absolutely certain of it. Doing so would be the same as lying to her, which he didn't want to do in the slightest. It wouldn't be right to do something like that to her, especially since he had no reason to. This was the same girl that he shared so many important moments with, the same girl that knew his biggest secret. He wanted to be completely honest with her about how he felt. Which he still wasn't completely sure of at the moment. He hated how his mind worked sometimes, trying to analyze emotions like this was difficult. Maybe he could talk to someone about this?

The boy was snapped back to reality just in time for the purple haired girl to finish her song. As he looked back up at her, his heart almost skipped a beat from the satisfied and fulfilled smile that the girl was giving him. The kind of smile that she always wore when losing herself in her music.

"Beautiful." The verdant teen said in a low whisper.

"Are you talking about me or the song?" The girl said with a sarcastic smirk.

"...Both". He replied with a grin.

The teen really didn't know what kind of response she was expecting, but apparently his was enough for Jiro's right earphone jack to go completely out of control and tangle itself into a knot. If she was being honest it was one of the few things that the girl hated about her quirk. Not only was it annoying, and slightly painful, to undo the knots once they tangled themselves up. It was pretty much the only way that the girl couldn't hide her feelings. She typically came off as aloof and sarcastic, but when her earphone jacks went haywire, it was always a telltale sign of her being flustered to a high degree. Thankfully something like this rarely ever happened, especially in front of others.

"S-so uh...did you maybe want to do something today?" She asked the boy, mostly as a way to distract him from her fiddling around with her sound based appendages.

"What did you have in mind?"

After about fifteen minutes of deliberation, the young couple finally decided that going to the mall to get some cheap smoothies was their best option.

Luckily for the two of them, their Friday night outing went off without any issues. And as fortune would have it, the two aspiring heroes ended up crossing paths with the pro hero Death Arms. Who just so happened to be same hero tha Jiro did her internship with a start of the year. After a couple of autographs and some awkward fanboying by Midoriya, the strength quirk user wished them a good night before running after a purse snatcher. All in all, it was a lovely night out for the two teens.

* * *

By the time the young couple returned to their dorm, the common area was filled with their classmates. Shoji, Tokoyami and Satou were still helping Shinsou move the last bit of stuff into his new room. Sero, Kaminari, Ojiro, Kirishima and Uraraka were on the couches crowding the television. Yaoyorozu, Todoroki and Iida were sitting at one of the dining tables talking over a few cups of tea. Aoyama was gazing at himself in a mirror, Mineta was gawking at something on his phone with a lecherous look on his face. And Koda, along with the rest of the girls were near the staircase while they all played with his pet rabbit.

"Sup guys, you want to join us in some Super Smash Bros.?" Kirishima asked the two teens just as he achieved his victory over the others.

"No thanks Kirishima-kun." Midoriya responded.

"Yeah, I'm think I'm going to hit the hay. I'm kinda beat." Jiro replied just before stretching her arm out to her side.

"I'm sure you are~." Sero said with a devious smirk.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" The purple haired girl asked, not particularly liking the tone of the tape user's voice.

"Oh y'know, just that the two of you probably had a pretty long night." Kaminari cooed.

"Listen Jammingjay…" Jiro began, ready to literally give the electric quirk user an earful. Letting go of Midoriya's hand to-

The two teens suddenly jumped once the realization had finally hit them. They were just holding hands...in the middle of the room...in front of everyone.

Immediately, Jiro hastily looked around the common area hoping that no one else had noticed. Unfortunately for the purple haired girl, she was met with a variety of different looks. Every last one of her classmates' faces appearing as though they were expecting some kind of answer as to what they had just witnessed. Well almost everyone, Mineta looked as though he was about to cry for some reason.

"Busted." Ojiro grinned from his position on the couch.

"U-uh…"

"So…" Sero spoke up to break the awkward silence. "How long has this been going on?"

"Wait i-it's not what you guys th-"

"Ugh...It's fine Izuku." Jiro said to cut him off from what was sure to be some terribly incoherent attempt at an explanation."I was gonna talk to you about telling the rest of them anyway. But I guess it doesn't matter now."

"Are you sure?" The green haired boy asked.

"Yeah."

"So...it's true then?" Kaminari inquired, trying to confirm what most of the class was already thinking.

"Yes dufus, me and Izuku are dating. We have been for almost two months. Problem?" The girl stated. But, just before the yellow haired boy could give off what was sure to be some cheesy remark, another voice interrupted him.

"Midoriya!" Mineta shouted as he flung himself at the quirk inheritor. "You betrayed us!"

"What?!"

"First Hatsume, Melissa Shield, that girl from Shiketsu, then Tokage. I knew that plain-guy personna was all an act. I mean, granted you could do a lot better than Jiro, in my opinion. But you're supposed to be a part of the no-girls squad!" The vertically challenged boy stated with tears in his eyes.

"Mineta-kun?" Midoriya responded, mostly out of confusion because he legitimately was curious as to why the boy decided to list off names like he just did.

Jiro felt the wave of irritation surge through her body as she primed her earphone jacks to deliver a fatal blow to Mineta. "Okay you little perv I've h-"

"Yo, Mineta!" A groggy voice said from the staircase.

"What-" Suddenly, Mineta felt like his brain was full of static along with the sensation of his entire body going numb. All he was able to focus on was the sound of Shinsou's voice.

"Go clean the kitchen, the common area and sweep the walkways outside. After that, go to bed." Shinsou ordered to the pop-off quirk user. Not so much as word came from his victim before grape headed student before he made his way to the kitchen.

"Shinsou-kun?"

"Are you people always this loud? Anyways, I didn't feel like watching that little weirdo get murdered so I hope you guys don't mind me using my quirk on him." The new addition to class 1-A stated just before a loud yawn made it way through his mouth.

"Thanks." Several of the female students said in unison.

"Don't mention it. "

"Midoriya-kun, Jiro-kun." Iida called out to them with his hands vigorously waving at the young couple's direction. "As your friend I am delighted at this news of your relationship, and am happy for the both of you. However, I must inform that your personal relationships must not get in the way of your duties as students and future heros."

"I know, Iida-kun." Midoriya replied with a wobbly grin. To be honest, he was expecting a much different reaction from the engine quirk user.

"So does this mean that we can finally stop keeping this a secret?" Ashido inquired.

"Wait..you knew?" Kirishima asked the pinkette.

"Yeah…"

"Who else did?" Ojiro inquired.

"Yaomomo, Toru, Tsu, Ochako and Todoroki."

"Wait! Todoroki you knew about this and didn't tell us. What the hell man?" The electrictifion quirk user asked with a sound of betrayal to his voice.

"It wasn't my place to divulge that information." The heterochromic teen dryly responded. Causing Kaminari to give an exasperated sigh.

"Alright everyone, I know this is exciting news and all but let's not make a big deal out of it." Yaoyorozu said in an attempted to keep the peace.

Just then Jiro felt a tap on her right shoulder. She quickly turned around to see none other than Koda, along with a rather large smile on his face.

"I think you two look cute together Jiro-chan." The animal friendly student quietly stated.

"O-oh uh, thank you Koda." The purple haired girl responded with a not so subtle amount of blush forming on her face.

After ten minutes of awkward congratulations, and an impromptu interrogation of Midoriya form the rest of the boys, the students of class 1-A finally decided to leave the young couple alone and pack it in for the night. Jiro couldn't help but feel a sense of relief at what had transpired. Even though it hadn't happened the way she was expecting it to, she was glad that she could finally be out in the open about her relationship without having to worry about the other members of her class finding out. It was even better when she found out that Midoriya was completely fine with it as well. So despite all the awkward questions, she could still chalk this up as a win.

 _'I guess I was worried for nothing.'_ She thought as she drifted into sleep. Happy with how the day had turned out.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Holy dialogue Batman! Sorry about the late update, but when it came to this chapter I had a serious level of writer's block up until yesterday. I'm trying to improve my skills when it comes to writing fluff, but as you can see I still have work to do. Also I'm still working on the on the early chapters of my Midoriya x Kendou fic.**

 **1\. I put Shinsou in this chapter for a very specific reason. He will be making a couple of more appearances later in the story. I really love his character and I honestly needed a way to funnel him into the hero course for it to work. Especially since I couldn't fit him into the joint training chapters.**

 **2\. The next chapter is going to be a bit more fluff, then after that we're getting right back into the action/battles. Those are honestly the chapters that I can't wait to finally write out.**

 **3\. Fun Fact: Thanks to Koda, everyone is class 1-A officially has had at least one line of dialogue in this story. I feel proud of myself because I had no idea how I was going to fit him in. But at least I hit at least one goal I set up for myself before this story ended.**

 **4\. Originally I was going to write out Jiro performing "The Only Exception" by Paramore, but I failed horribly at it every time I tried to write it. So I just decided to use that time for some Midoriya POV.**

 **As always, thanks for reading and don't be afraid to drop a review.**


	21. Proposition

_'Come on Izuku, just focus.'_ The quirk inheritor said to himself for what felt like the thousandth time this morning. _'Use your surroundings, just like the last time. Listen out for footsteps, the sound of breathing, feel the shift in the air.'_ He continued on, as he tried to fine tune himself.

He was exhausted, more so than he had been in quite a while. But he knew that he couldn't stop now. He still wasn't entirely use to the overload of sensations he felt in his body. And the fact that his forearms were screaming for him to stop sure wasn't working in his favor either.

As he calmed himself down and cleared his mind, he could almost feel the movement from all around him. Just then he caught it, the soft sound of a few grains of gravel shifting on the ground behind him. Then quickly, almost out of pure instinct, he extended his right arm outward and felt the momentary surge of power course through his veins. Aiming for his objective.

"Gotcha!" The verdant teen shouted once he located his target.

 ***Thwap!***

The sight of a tendril of black energy shooting across the gym floor was enough to catch the attention of the onlookers. That and the undeniable sound of the mass of dark energy snapping against human flesh upon contact.

"Ow, dammit! Hey that hurts you know!" Hagakure groaned after being on the receiving end of yet another failed attempt at her capture.

"Oh man, sorry Hagakure-chan. I guess I misjudged the distance this time. I was too focused on lowering the power. A-are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm fine." The girl replied with a sigh.

"Thank goodness."

Before the quirk inheritor could run over to his friend to make sure that she was indeed alright, the familiar voice of former number one hero caught his attention.

"Well, I think that's a good stopping point for today. We have been at this for the last hour and a half after all." Yagi said as he and the others made their way over to where the two teens were standing.

"I'm still having a hard time wrapping my head around all of this, Toshinori." Sorahiko said to his former student.

"Yes, I never foresaw this development. But it seems that young Midoriya here is getting a firm grasp on his new quirk."

"Yeah I'll say." Hagakure complained while rubbing her leg. "I thought I'd be far enough away for him not to hear me this time, but I guess I was wrong."

"So explain this to me one more time, boy." The jet quirk user demanded to the annoying successor.

"O-oh uh right. W-well, a couple of weeks ago I finally got my latest quirk. It's called _'super sense'_. Basically...it dramatically increases my five senses. I don't know exactly to what extent though. The 'One for All' user's name was Sankaku Hoshikawa, he didn't give me much details other than that. I think he said that he was the third user."

"And how much of a hold do you have on this quirk?"

"To be honest, not much. When it first activated it was pretty much sensory overload for me. I almost passed out during class a couple of times due to the excess smells and noises. I only figured out how to turn it off last week."

"I've been giving him tips on how to block out the extra noise. But from what we can tell his hearing has much longer range than mine when I'm not plugged in. When we first tried to test it out he could hear me whispering from about forty meters away." Jiro chimed in.

"That's insane!" The jet quirk user replied, failing to hide his astonishment.

"Yes, well luckily it seems that the adjustment period is over. Now all we have to worry about is the fine tuning. Thankfully young Jiro here seems to be doing a fantastic job on her part. Also, these training sessions with young Hagakure have proven to be quite effective."

"Yeah well, my thigh wouldn't agree Toshinori-sensei. Still, this is all just super awesome. All of this extra training is really helping me with my stealth. The Three Musketeers are going to be a force to be reckoned with once we're pros!"

"Huh?" The rest of group said while looking at the now floating pair of pants.

"It's going to be our hero team name. You know, because there's three of us. And it fits the theme. One for all and all for one.…" The invisible girl beamed with confidence at brilliantly crafted idea. Not noticing the halfway-disappointed looks she was getting from the others at their unofficial team name.

Before Jiro had a chance to chastise her bubbly classmate for her absolutely atrocious attempt at naming their group, Yagi spoke up before she had a chance to.

"I would agree young Hagakure." He said with a laugh.

"In any case I'm interested in seeing how this will develop further on. If what you've told me so far is true then your power still has a lot of room to grow. I'm sorta glad that we didn't have to deal with this when I was training Toshinori."

"You got that right. In any case, I'd say that we've done more than enough training for today. You kids should get going. You still have the rest of your Saturday to enjoy."

"Right. And just in time for us to make it to lunch. Satou's cooking the entire class his mom's special ramen recipe and we can't miss that for the world. Come on guys, let's book it!" The invisible girl almost shouted as she grabbed Midoriya's arm, ready to bolt out of the gym.

"Actually you two girls go on ahead. I still need to speak with young Midoriya here about something."

Jiro couldn't help but give a somewhat concerned look at her heroics teacher. Before she could let her thoughts wander to speculate what exactly was so important that two 'One for All' users needed to speak in private, she felt a familiar hand place itself on her shoulder. Turning around to meet the reassuring smile of her boyfriend.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll be there in a bit. Just make sure that Sero-kun doesn't eat my bowl like last time, please."

"No problem. See you in a bit." Hagakure responded.

"I'll make sure to save you a bowl." The earphonejack user replied.

With that the two girls made their way out of the gym to head back to their dorm. Leaving the other three behind.

"I'll be leaving as well. I still have work to do on tracking down these League of Villains members. I expect you two to keep me updated on this." Sorahiko bluntly stated as he began walking towards the exit.

"Of course sir."

After a brief moment, Midoriya and Yagi finally found themselves alone in the area. As Midoriya turned around to meet the gaze of his predecessor, he couldn't quite place the look on him. His face wore an expression that appeared to lay somewhere in between amused and quizzical.

"So, what did you want to talk about? Is something wrong?" The verdant teen inquired.

"No no, I just thought it would be best for this conversation to be had in private for now." Yagi replied, making sure to let his apprentice know that nothing negative was going to come from their chat.

"W-what is it?"

"You remember the two weeks that I was gone during your last semester, right?"

"Yeah, it was when Hyde-sensei came to fill in for you."

"Yes, well the reason I went back to the U.S. was to meet up with an old friend of mine named Max that I met while I was starting out my career over there. He's actually young William's grandfather. He and I wanted to discuss something rather interesting."

"Okay…"

"Essentially young Midoriya, the both of us have a proposition for you that I think you would be interested in."

The ninth holder of 'One for All' couldn't help but let his mind start to wander at these words. His memory quickly flooding back to the short talk he had with the American hero the day that he and his girlfriend were attack by Toga. From what he could recall, Jetstream mentioned something about scouting the boy out for something that even he knew nothing about. Maybe this had something to do with it?

"Okay, so what is it?"

* * *

Today was the day, Jiro thought to herself. Today was the day that she was finally going to tell Midoriya exactly how she really felt, and there was nothing that was going to stand in her way. Everything was in place and her plan was perfect. The two of them were going to have a nice early dinner at the American style restaurant that Sero told her about and then they were going to enjoy a nice walk near the beach. And after they spent a little time out there, she was going to tell him those three words that she's been waiting to say for the last month. Her plan was simple, easy to execute and left little to room for error.

Luckily for the earphonejack user, the first part of her plan was a success. Aside from a few middle schoolers trying to get her and Midoriya's autographs during their dinner, the date so far went on without a hitch. All in all, it was a pretty lackluster affair. But that was perfectly fine with her.

And now was time for phase two of her plan to begin.

After a short ten minute walk from the restaurant, the young couple finally found themselves at their destination. From their position on the stone steps, Jiro couldn't help but take in her surroundings. Despite it being in the middle of January, the beach was still a sight to behold. The clean white sand and the heavy smell of the ocean air was enough for the purple haired girl to almost consider taking a dip in the water. But, the prospect of getting a nasty case of hypothermia quickly shook that idea out of her head. Even so, it was still difficult for her to remember that this place was a complete dump less than a year ago.

"I still can't believe you cleaned this entire beach by yourself." Jiro said to her boyfriend, taking the opportunity to interlock their fingers.

"Yeah...it's hard to believe that it was almost a year ago."

"I still think it's kinda lame that you didn't even get the credit for it. Honestly, they should name it after you or something."

"Well, it wasn't about getting credit. It was just the right thing to do."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

As the two of them continued looking out into the horizon, Jiro could feel her heart ready to leap out of her chest. She was almost certain that you didn't need either of their super hearing abilities to hear the constant thud.

But none of that mattered at the moment. The only thing that mattered was what she was finally going to do. She had thought about it for long enough, and frankly, she was tired of thinking. Now was the time that she was going to do something about it.

"Hey Izuku...there's something that I kind of wanted to talk to you about." She said as she re-positioned herself directly in front of him. Making sure to meet his green eyes with her own purple ones.

"So we've been together for like three months, right?"

"Yeah..." The boy replied. A quizzical look on his face.

"And I'd like to think that these three months have been pretty good." Her voice was now uncharacteristically shaky and she could already feel her chest begin to tighten.

"Y-yeah, I'd like to think that too."

"Well...for a while now I've had this feeling that I just can't seem to get out of my head." Jiro began, already feeling the heat rise up on her face. "Ever since we started actually dating...I've started liking you more and more. I mean...I definitely liked you before then, but I do a lot more now than what I did at first. And you've been so good to me this entire time that there were more than a few moments that I wondered if I even deserved it…"

Great, now she was starting to ramble. She never rambles. Why the hell was this so hard? It's not like she was telling him that she was pregnant or something. What she wanted to say wasn't really groundbreaking information. It was just three short words. Eight simple letters. Something that would take barely a second to say. So why did she suddenly feel her mouth go dry and a mysterious lump make its way into her throat? Everything had gone according to plan so far, she made sure that everything happened the way she wanted it to. So why was she suddenly feeling as if everything was falling apart?

 _'God dammit Kyoka, just fucking say it and get it over with!'_

"Look...what I'm trying to say is that I-"

"I love you." The boy cut her off before the final two words could snake their way out of her mouth.

For a brief few seconds, Jiro could swear that her brain had short-circuited worse than Kaminari after going over his wattage limit. This was a dream right? It had to be. She was probably in bed right now and was about to wake up this morning and she was just having a weird dream about her date ahead of time. That was a perfectly reasonable explanation, wasn't it?

"What?" She blurted out, finally coming back to her senses.

"I love you." Midoriya stated for a second time. His face slowly turning a familiar shade of pink. "Look uh... t-to be honest I've wanted to tell you for a while now, but I-I didn't know how you'd react if I said it. And I'm not exactly sure what is and is not a g-good time to say it. But...I finally decided that I'd just come out and say it. That's kinda why I suggested that we come out here. It seemed like good place to do it an-"

"You dummy!" Jiro half-shouted at the verdant teen.

"Huh?"

"I-I was supposed to be the first one tell you!" She continued.

"Kyoka, what a-"

"I was supposed to be the first one to say it. I planned on doing it today after we finally got away from everyone else. But no, of course you'd end up beating me to it. Dammit Izuku!"

"Kyoka, I didn't mean t-"

"I love you too, okay." The words came flying out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

It took a few seconds for her words to finally register in his mind. Probably longer than what it should have, if he was being honest. But now it was his turn to experience that staticy television sensation in his brain.

"Wait...you really…?"

"Yes, of course I do mophe-"

Before should finish, the feeling if Midoriya wrapping his arms around her waist and practically slamming his lips into her's stopped her.

Sure, the two were no strangers to kissing each other. Hell, they had some pretty intense makeout sessions almost daily at this point in their relationship. But this was different. It was softer and more intimate than any other kiss that the two had shared before. Almost out of instinct, Jiro threw her arms around the boy's neck and let the warm feeling she was currently experiencing wash over he body. It was only after a few seconds that they both remembered that they were in fact human beings. Which meant that they needed oxygen in their lungs or risk one of them passing out. Both teens eventually pulled away from one another, albeit a bit reluctantly.

"Couldn't help yourself, huh?" The purple haired girl said while a goofy grin, still feeling the heat rise up on her face.

"I-it felt right."

"Well, I'm just glad that you're finally comfortable enough to initiate contact. Y'know...you should do it more often."

"Noted."

"Come on nerd, it's getting late. And I'm not trying to be on the receiving end of another one of Iida's lectures...again." She said as she re-positioned her hand into his, interlocking their fingers once more.

"Yeah, me neither." The boy said with a quick chuckle.

The young couple wasted no time making their journey back to the dorms. Hand-in-hand, they walked the streets of the city, trying their best to hide the ridiculously big and cartoonish smiles they wore on their faces. The both of them relishing in the events of he last few minutes. Jiro would be lying if she said that she wasn't still feeling a flood of emotions rattle on inside of her brain right now.

But what she could say was that in this very moment, without a doubt, she was happy.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: First and foremost I would like to apologize for the late update. I've been busy with finals for school and am still having a hard time writing these chapters quickly since my shoulder is still messed up. Hopefully you guys aren't too mad at me. I especially had a hard time writing this chapter because I had a few options on what exact direction I wanted to go with this last scene. I still have a bit of trouble writing out romance scenes and I'm trying to improve on that.**

 **1\. In this chapter we finally get a chance to see the second of Midoriya's new quirks. Unfortunately we won't see the others until two chapters from now. But I assure you it's going to be well worth the wait.**

 **2\. The next chapter is going to feature a very major time-skip in the story. So ending it where I did felt right.**

 **3\. In the next chapter we're also going to get back into the action scenes. It's going to take me a while to write it out because there's going to be a lot of moving parts, but I can't wait to actually get started on it.**

4 **. I apologize for that incredibly terrible Three Musketeers joke, but one of my friends somehow convinced me to plug it in. Even if it kind of made since. Plus, it seemed like a very "Toru thing to say". It's also kind of a hint to what is yet to come in the story. I'll let you guy speculate on what you think that is.**

 **Like always, thanks for reading and don't be afraid to drop a review.**


	22. Day Job

If Kyoka Jiro had a single piece of advice for any aspiring young heros out there, it would be to learn how to manage the good with the bad. Growing up, pretty much the only thing you see when it comes to heroes are the fancy interviews and highlight reels. It's essentially what attracts most young people to prospect of being a hero in the first place. But, what you hardly ever see or hear about are the long nights, mountains of paperwork, mission briefings, public relations classes and a list of other things that they don't really prepare you for before getting your pro hero license. Those were the sort of things that you pretty much just had to learn as you went along.

It wasn't like she was complaining though. She was working her dream job and was doing pretty well for herself. She had a cozy apartment in a nice neighborhood in Tokyo, was a member of the newly minted Yaoyorozu Hero Agency and was fairly popular with a decent following. But, the best part about all of this was that she was a part of the hero team, Team Shadow Rider. An up and coming all-female hero team consisting of the herself, Toru Hagakure and her best friend Momo Yaoyorozu.

After graduating from U.A. the girls, along with a few other of their classmates, decided to form their own hero teams to take the load off of the pressures of being rookie heros. Luckily for them, they quickly made a name for themselves as one of the most efficient groups in Tokyo. With a success rate that would rival the Wild Pussycats in their prime, along with a few notable connections that came along with being directly affiliated with Yaoyorozu Industries, they were on track to become one of the best hero teams in the country. Sure, the job was hard. Especially with how serious their schedule was. There were no arguments about that. But for as many annoyances and pitfalls that came with the territory of being a pro hero, the benefits and satisfactions far outweighed them.

Unfortunately today did not feel like one of those days….

As luck would have it for Jiro and her team, their morning started off way more eventful than what she would have hoped. The minute the purple haired heroine walked into the office this morning her team was called in to handle a bank heist taking place a few miles away. Normally the police would handle situations like these, but from what she had been told by the staff member that briefed her, there were hostages in the building and things came to a stand-still.

In no time flat the trio were on the scene and quickly got up to speed on the situation. The lead officer let them know that they weren't dealing with a bunch of amateurs. These guys were outfitted with guns and black market support items for their quirks. Earlier attempts at taking them down failed due to one of the criminals having a quirk that let her shoot heated spikes out of her hands. Which meant that approaching haphazardly was a bad idea.

After roughly ten minutes of brainstorming, Yaoyorozu made a call to the pro hero Psychojammer, more commonly known as Hitoshi Shinsou. Luckily for them their former classmate, now agency partner, was just about to wrap up his usual graveyard shift before receiving the call and rushed over to assist. The plan was simple, try to negotiate with the criminals and once they attempted to talk to him, he would put them under his control and force them to submit. But, because nothing in life is ever that easy, one of the criminals just so happened to be a former classmate of the brainwashing quirk user and any attempt at negotiations quickly fell through. Which lead our heros to situation that they currently find themselves in.

"Alright, is everyone in position?" The voice of Yaoyorozu came over everyone's earpieces.

"Yup." Hagakure confirmed as she snuck her way around the back of the building.

"Yeah." Shinsou replied while still standing next to the group of police offers.

"Good to go." Jiro responded from her position in the alley on the east side of the bank, plugging her earphone jacks into the brick wall.

"Good. Earphone Jack, what are we dealing with?"

Jiro paused for a moment as she mapped out the building inside her head, making sure to get a good picture of what was going on inside. From the information that they already had before mounting this operation, all of the hostages were tied up near the back wall of the main lobby. Which meant that anyone moving inside the building was one of criminals. And sure enough, after roughly thirty seconds of recon she had the layout of the entire building in her head. Thankfully everyone inside had a beating heart so they didn't have to worry about casualties, at least for the moment.

"Nine hostages and four baddies." The purple haired woman radioed in.

"Are any of them next to the back door?" Yaoyorozu inquired.

"Yeah, one of them. Big guy from what I can tell. I don't think that Invisible Woman is getting in that way anytime soon."

"Damn, I guess I have to find a way onto the roof." Hagakure groaned.

"We'll give you a few minutes to find a spot. I'll let you know if anyone is close to your entry point."

"Got it, thanks Kyoka."

"God dammit, what did we say about using our names over the radio, _Invisible Woman_?"

"Shit...my bad."

"Can we please just hurry this up? I've been up since yesterday afternoon and would like to wrap this up before my shift tonight." Shinsou's voice groaned over the radio.

"Sorry about that. Thanks again for coming on such short notice Psychojammer."

"Don't mention it."

After roughly three minutes of waiting, Hagakure was able to find her way into the building thanks to a ventilation shaft that opened on the roof. Seeing as the faceless woman was able to actually get inside the place without any sort of retaliation, the group came to the conclusion that none of the criminals had any type of scouting quirks at their disposal.

"I'm in, and I found the lights." Hagakure said after slipping through the back office and making her way into the utility room.

"Alright. On _'three'_ , Invisible Woman hits the power switch and tosses the flashbang along with the smoke grenade. We don't move until we hear the bang. We'll have about ten seconds before everyone inside comes to their senses. Once me and Earphone Jack take out the two next to the door, the police are going to rush in right behind us. Psychojammer will deal with anyone who makes a break for it." Yaoyorozu reiterated the plan to her team as she formed a miniature battering ram to take out the glass door.

"Got it." The three of them replied.

The black haired woman signalled down to the police officers on the street that the plan was about to begin, taking an extra moment for Jiro to position herself on the opposite side of the wall. With one final nod to each other, the creation quirk user put her hand up to her earpiece.

"Okay, one...two...three, do it!"

Without any hesitation, Hagakure slammed down on the control panel and immediately shut off all power inside the building. The criminals inside could only look at each other before the entire lobby started filling with thick grey smoke. Before the man standing closest to the hostages could get a word out, his senses were completely uprooted by the sound of the flashbang going off less than a meter away from him.

With the sound of the device signalling them to move, Yaoyorozu and Jiro quickly rushed into the front of the building and engaged their targets. To the left next to the atm, stood an average size man with bright orange hair. On the right closest to the door, the tan skinned woman with the spike quirk. Without giving them any time to think, Yaoyorozu and Jiro both used their small window of opportunity to gut punch each of their opponents before Jiro gave a strong left jab to her target, all while Yaoyorozu delivered a knockout blow with a short bo-staff that she managed to form on the way over to her man.

"Dammit!" The man closest to hostages hollard out as he finally regained his senses. Taking a moment to look through the dissipating smoke to see the two heroines standing over his fallen teammates. Realizing that the mission was now lost, the grey haired villain activated his quirk to transform himself into a wolf like creature and made a break for the door. Unfortunately for him, the only way out was blocked by the wave of police officers now rushing to the entrance.

"Give it up flea-bag, there's no way out of here." Jiro taunted the man.

"Screw you bitch!" He responded to her in a way that was more of a growl than an actual threat before charging directly at her.

Just as the man could swipe his paw at her, Jiro lunged to her right to avoid the blow. This gave her enough time to aim the amplifier on her left forearm at his body before firing off a condensed soundwave that sent the man-beast flying into the far side wall. Effectively knocking him out cold. Normally, Jiro would've taken a moment to be proud of herself for subduing two of the bad guys on her own, but the flustered voice of Hagakure in her ear didn't let her have that luxury.

"Guys, one of them is making a break for it out the back! I think he's got some type of speed augmentation quirk, he's too fast for me."

"Where is he?" Shinsou asked.

"He's booking it down the alley, he'll be in front of you in a few seconds."

With that, Shinsou immediately sprinted his way to opening of the alley to try and intercept the runner. Sure enough, the man was less than forty meters away of from him and closing in.

"Hey ugly, where ya goin'?" Shinsou shouted to the would be escapee as he shot his capture scarf at his direction.

"Bite me her-" The man couldn't finish his sentence before he was under the control of Shinsou's brainwashing. Evidently he forgot that he should've kept his mouth shut.

"Man, that was too easy." The usually nocturnal pro hero stated as he gently wrapped the criminal with his scarf. Making sure not to move him enough to cause his quirk to break hold of him.

"Thanks Hitoshi." Hagakure let out, finally catching up to her teammate on the street. "I tried to hold him inside but he booked it as soon as the flashbang went off. I wasn't expecting a guy his size to be that damn fast."

"It's fine, let's just be glad that we caught him before he could slip past me."

"Yeah."

"What's going on out there?" The voice of Yaoyorozu inquired through the earpieces.

"We caught the runaway. How about you?"

"All three of our guys are down for the count."

A relieved sigh came from the mouth of the faceless hero. "Thank god. Y'know, it's too damn early for all this excitement! I didn't even get to have my morning coffee before we came out here."

"Save the complaints for after we're done here. Bring that guy out front with the rest of us."

The two heroes wasted no time complying with the raven haired woman's orders. Shinsou, giving the command for the captured villain to walk over to where his buddies were being held to avoid having to drag him to the collection point himself.

* * *

"Another job well done, if I do say so myself." Hagakure practically beamed. Finally glad that their first mission of the day was over.

"Thanks for coming again, Hitoshi." Yaoyorozu said to the exhausted looking man.

"Don't mention it, I just wish my quirk could've been more help."

"Don't sweat it." The invisible girl waved off, "How were we supposed to know that one of those crooks went to middle school with you. What are the odds?"

"Right? Anyways, we should be done here in a few...hey Kyoka, what's wrong?" The raven haired hero asked her teammate.

Shinsou and Hagakure took a moment to steal a glance at their former classmate. Sure enough, Jiro's faced looked as if she had been deep in thought before Yaoyorozu's words brought her back to reality.

"Something doesn't make sense." The earphone jack user stated in a rather curious tone.

"What is it?"

"These guys were too organized for it to be this easy."

"Care to elaborate?"

"These guys were outfitted with military grade gear and decent black market support items for their quirks." The purple haired heroine began explaining to her partners. "Meaning that they had enough money and resources to warrant them being a pretty organized group. So I find it hard to believe that we were just able to pretty much walk in there like we did. Maybe they just weren't prepared for us to take the direct approach the way we did, but it was still too much of a cake walk. Another thing bothering me is that they didn't seem to have an escape plan. Normally, you'd plan for a pretty quick get-away when robbing a bank, even one as small as this. I can't help but wonder what exactly-"

"Kyoka, you're doing it again." Hagakure interrupted her train of thought.

"Huh?"

"The Zu-Zu mumbling thing...you're doing it again."

"Shit, sorry." Jiro apologized, albeit a bit bashfully. Seriously, of all the habits she could've pick up from the man it just had to be his damn mumbling.

"It's fine." Yaoyorozu spoke up. "Maybe these guys just didn't plan on having as much of a hard time as they did. It's still early and this bank is pretty far away from downtown, Also, they didn't seem too bright."

"That reminds me, how is Izuku by the way?" Shinsou inquired to the purple haired heroine.

"Good, so far as I know. We haven't talked to each other in a couple of weeks. Apparently, he had some big mission coming up."

"Man, how long has he been over there in America? Like eleven months now?"

"Yeah..."

"From what I've seen on the 'Hero Network' he's making quite a name for himself over there. Task Force Alpha has been solving a lot of big cases recently."

"You got that right. Didn't he come in at 29th in the latest U.S. hero ranking?" Hagakure asked the group.

"Yes, those guys have been clocking in overtime for the last three months. I think that Jetstream came in at 5th this time around." Yaoyorozu confirmed.

"Hopefully he'll be back soon."

"Yeah...it sucks not having him around." Jiro replied with her now crestfallen face.

Not one to miss an opportunity to get under her friend's skin, Hagakure gave Jiro a not-so-subtle nudge on the arm. "Aww, does our Kyoka miss her little green-bean that much?" She teased.

"Shut up...I-I was just thinking that he'd be a big help on missions and patrols, alright."

"It's okay if you miss him Kyoka. I mean, you guys have been together since freshman year. This is the first time you've been apart from each other."

"It's not...ugh whatever." Jiro scoffed, failing to hide the redness on her cheeks.

"As interesting as Izuku and Kyoka's love life might be, I'm gonna head out now." The tired voice of Shinsou interjected, "Yaoyorozu, I'll send my report back to headquar-"

Before Shinsou could finish his sentence the sound of screeching brakes caught his attention. The group looked to their right to see two black SUVs rapidly approaching the scene. In a matter of seconds both vehicles were merely a few meters away from the police line. Suddenly the doors flew open to reveal another group of men and women similarly dressed to the four captured criminals.

 _'Dammit, I knew they had to have some other people waiting close by.'_ Jiro thought to herself, having her earlier suspicions confirmed.

Before either of the heroes had a chance to prepare themselves for a fight, one of the new criminals, a large man with white hair and a scar over his right eye, activated his quirk. In a matter of seconds, everything in the immediate area was covered in a cloud of thick white smoke.

"Nails, go grab those four idiots and let's get out of here!" A male voice said through the fog. "The rest of you, take care of these damn heroes."

As quickly as the order was given, Jiro immediately heard heavy footsteps rapidly approaching her position. With no time to waste, she quickly activated her speaker in her right boot in the direction of the enemy. Luckily she didn't have to worry about collateral damage to the others thanks to the upgrade that Hatsume made to her costume. She now had the option to fire off vibration waves from her amplifiers that didn't come with the excess noise of her regular attacks.

As soon as the vibration wave was launched, the smoke in its path completely dissipated. In that moment she and the others got a good view of what they were dealing with. Immediately in front of Jiro was a very large blonde haired man that looked like he had bricks for hands. Next to the captured criminals was a woman with silver skin and ridiculously long matching nails primed to cut the restraints they had on. To her right, Yaoyorozu and Shinsou were a few meters away from short red headed man with dreadlocks. All three of them were wearing what looked like infrared goggles.

"Shit! Boss!" The silver skinned woman screamed out. Looking back in the direction of the smoke quirk user.

Just as quickly as the smoke vanished, it came back and Jiro barely had enough time to dodge the fist attack from the guy in front of her. While she used her hearing to keep track of his position, she had no clue what she was going to do. Unlike her, these guys could actually see what was around them thanks to their goggles. Deciding to fall back to a spot where she could actually use her eyes, the earphone jack user did her best to not trip over anything. As she used her quirk to navigate the area, the sudden force of another body slamming into her own threw her off balance.

"Ow!" A familiar bubbly voice groaned.

"Toru!"

"Kyoka, is that you? Shit, I can't see a damn thing."

"Yea-Watch out!" She said as she pulled her partner close to her while simultaneously rolling out of the way of another heavy fist attack. Luckily for her, this guy was not light on his feet at all.

"Hurry up and deal with these clowns before some more heroes arrive!" A male voice shouted from twenty-five meters to her left.

"What do you think we're try- ugh!" Another voice said right before it was cut off. The sound of a heavy impact immediately following their words.

"Stonecrusher are yo- wait, who the fuck is tha- ugh!" Another voice was cut off, right before the sound of a body falling on the ground caught Jiro's attention.

"What the hell happened to those tw- ahhh!" The voice of the wolf quirk villain began to say before the sounds of his screams seemingly became more distant in a matter of seconds.

 _'Okay, what the fuck is going on?'_ The purple haired woman questioned to herself.

Jiro quickly decided to use her boots again and shot off another vibration wave directly in front of her. Having enhanced hearing was great, but not being able to see in this mess wasn't doing her any favors. Especially since she need to know what the hell was going on. Unfortunately, the moment she gained sight of what was before her, her heart almost stopped. Directly in front of her, just outside of her range, was the tan skin spike quirk user from earlier pointing her hand directly at her.

Time slowed down inside Jiro's head as she tried to move her body out of the way of the incoming projectile. But inside her mind, she already knew that she wouldn't be able to get out the way of the heated spike. Her reaction time was just too slow. The only thing she could do at that moment was close her eyes and accept what was about to happen.

Just when the spike was about to make contact with her chest, Jiro felt something pick her body up off the ground. She hesitated for a moment before her brain caught up to what had just happened. And she could feel someone's hand on her elbow. Right before she was about to push herself off of whoever had managed to grab hold of her, a certain sound caught her attention.

 ***Thump-Thump***

 _'Wait….'_

 ***Thump-Thump***

 _'That sounds like._ '

 ***Thump-Thump***

 _'No way.'_

 ***Thump-Thump***

 _'It can't be.'_

 ***Thump-Thump***

 _'Izuk-'_

"Fear not hero! Because I have arrived!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well, there you have it folks. We're finally in the home stretch of this story. Honestly, this chapter wasn't nearly as long as what I originally thought it was going to be. I know it may seem a bit weird, but yeah I time skipped quite a bit. Our favorite students are officially pro's. I wanted to take a break from the "fluff" and get back into the battles for a little while.**

 **1\. Next chapter, we're going to see what Midoriya has been up to during his time in the U.S., I teased it quite a bit in this chapter so hope that wasn't annoying. I'm also going to be introducing quite a few OC's in that chapter, I've been waiting to write these characters out for a while so I hope you get a kick out of them. Especially the twist I put on a few of them.**

 **2\. Expect uploads for this story to be a bit less frequent since I finally started uploading the chapters for my new story, M-K Ultra (Which you guys should totally go check out whenever you get the chance.). I'm going to try and update this story every two weeks or so.**

 **As always, thanks for reading and feel free to drop of a review.**


	23. Reunion

_~Two Weeks Earlier~_

The tension in the room was almost palpable as the group of men and women waited for their mission briefing to begin. They had received the call merely a couple of hours ago and rushed over to their headquarters building in the blink of eye. While the curious group of individuals sat across the large oak conference table from one another, one thing was very clear to them. Today was the day.

Task Force Alpha, a hero team consisting of an elite group of specially selected young men and women from across the U.S.. For the past eleven months these rising stars of the American hero system have made themselves known as a force to be reckoned with to the criminal underworld. Taking down every villain and lawbreaker that dared cross their path. Doing all of this with one singular goal, the complete dismantlement of the organization known as "Helios".

Helios, is the largest organized crime syndicate in the U.S.. With black market ties to everything from weapons, cybernetics, human trafficking, drugs and big business. You name it, they probably have a hand it in in one way or another. Or at least that was the case up until this year. For the last eleven months Task Force Alpha has been not-so-subtly dismantling their organization from the ground up. Making major headway in cutting off every money and supply trail that they came up on, effectively backing the organization into a corner. Which brings us to the current situation.

While the members of TFA discussed an array of topics amongst themselves, the large redwood doors to the conference room flew open. The group turned their heads to see a tall, elderly man with dark skin and grey hair. Making his way to the head of the oval table they were all seated at before setting down a stack of papers and turning on the projector screen at the front of the room. Taking a moment to get a good look across the room to make sure that everyone was present and accounted for.

 _Name: Maxwell Hyde_

 _Age: 68_

 _Hero Name: Submariner (Retired)_

 _Quirk: Merman_

 _The grandfather of pro hero Jetstream and official leader of Task Force Alpha. Not only does he have the ability to breath underwater like his grandson, his body can handle the harsh environments of the deep ocean, making him five times stronger than the average human being. In addition to this, he is the current Secretary of the Department of Homeland Security._

"Our objective is this." The grey haired man spoke as he pulled up a photo of a large white ship. His commanding voice resonating through every corner of the room. "This is the _Ultima_. Although it may look like your standard run of the mill yacht, it's currently the mobile headquarters for Helios. The ship is due to dock in Anchorage in fifteen hours. Our sources tell us that all of Helios' top members are currently aboard."

A hand raised to the man's right. All eyes turning to a young dark skinned man with a shaved head, jet black eyes and intricate tattoos decorating his exposed arms and neckline. "How many crew members?" He asked, reviewing the papers in front of him.

"Our latest reports have it at sixty."

"Civilians?" Asked a young woman with ashen skin and jet black hair, who was currently fiddling around with her watch.

 _Name: Lliana McFadden_

 _Age: 25_

 _Hero Name: Clover_

 _Quirk: Luck_

 _She has the ability to subliminally and psionically initiate random kinetic phenomena that influence events to work out in her favor. Essentially, she's lucky. She is also banned from every casino in North America._

"On board the ship, none. And we've already coordinated with the city of Anchorage and the Coast Guard to make sure there's no one present when we conduct the operation."

"Well, that makes this a whole lot easier." The black haired woman chuckled.

"I'll say. So boss, how are we going to do this?" A young man with olive skin, light green eyes and brown hair inquired while looking at a map of the surrounding area of the ship port.

"This will be a four part operation." The elder Hyde began. "Once the ship is docked and refueling, Hyde will approach from the south and disable it's propellers. He will also subdue the two escort ships while he's making his approach."

"Got it."

"Lawson will be providing sniper fire from two miles out. He _will_ be using tranquilizer shots."

"No problemo bossman." The green eyed man responded, a smug grin forming on his face.

"Once Hyde succeeds in disabling the propellers, McFadden, Creed and Rosewood will make their move onto the ship. Your guy's job will be to cut the power, get to command center and neutralize any opposition along the way."

"Yes sir." McFadden, along with a short redheaded girl and well built blonde boy affirmed.

"Finally, Midoriya will be air dropped onto the main deck of ship. Your job is to cause as much interference as possible and give McFadden and the others enough time to make it to the command center."

"Yes sir." The young green haired man nodded.

"If all goes well-"

"Which it never does." The redheaded girl jokingly interjected in a bubbly tone.

An annoyed scowl graced the group leader's face before he continued speaking. "If all goes well, then we should have the Ultima under our control in less than fifteen minutes."

"Are we sure that the Helios top brass is on this ship?" Midoriya asked his superior.

"They just wrapped up with their annual meeting. The sole purpose of them even docking in Alaska is so that their leaders can disperse themselves relatively undetected."

"Why not just do that at sea?" The redhead looked to the group.

"They probably suspect that they're being watched and don't want too much strange activity next to the ship." The blonde haired boy chimed in.

"Who cares? We finally get a chance to round up these assholes and end them for good. I'm not going to criticize their movement habits if it makes our job easier."

"Alright, that's enough of the sidebar, guys." The younger Hyde interposed. "Sir, is there anything that we should be aware of before we start the operation?"

"Yes, take a look at this."

The elderly man motioned everyone towards the projector screen at flipped it to the next slide. Once the image registered in their eyes, more than a few of them adopted surprised expressions. In front of them was a satellite image of a large, black skinned figure. It's body decorated with red stripes, but it's most notable feature was the exposed brain that you could even see from the grainy image.

"A Nomu? I thought those things were all gone."

"Shigaraki started selling them on the black market before he was taken into custody. I thought we tracked them all down, but it looks like we missed one." The quirk inheritor clarified to his teammate.

"Midoriya, I'll leave the Nomu to you. Once you face it try to keep the damage to a minimum."

"Of course, sir."

"Excellent, you all have two hours to get suited up and ready go. We'll be arriving at two a.m.. Any additional information will be given to you on the way."

"Yes sir!" The group of heroes stated before standing up making their way out of the room. All of them ready to accomplish their mission.

* * *

"Well, Izuku. It looks like this will be our last time working together." Hyde said to his green haired partner as the two made their way to the transport ship.

"Yeah, it sure seems like it." Midoriya responded. Realizing how bittersweet this whole situation was turning out to be for him. It was hard coming to grips with the fact that once this all was over, he was going to be heading back home and leaving his friends behind.

"At least now you'll finally get to go see that girlfriend of yours." The dark skin man joked with a playful nudge.

"Yeah...hard to believe that it's almost been a year." A halfway solemn look graced the quirk inheritor's face.

"What's wrong dude?"

"It's just t-that...it's been so long and I'm not even sure th-"

"Dude, don't even sweat it. I'm confident that she'll be absolutely elated to see you once you get back."

"You really think so?"

"Of course I do. Now, let's hurry and get this over with."

* * *

On board the airship, the members of TFA were making their final adjustments and getting ready to get the mission underway. In most cases there would be an elevated level of tension, but after the year that these guys had been through, that really wasn't the case.

"Well Moptop, once we're done here you'll be on your way back home right?" McFadden joked while loading her pistols.

Midoriya deadpanned in his seat next to the raven haired woman. "It's funny, me and Will just had this same conversation."

"Can you blame the guy? I'm sure he's chomping at the bit to get back and see his girl." Lawson chimed in, much to Midoriya's dismay.

"Aww, does the green-bean really miss her that much?" The redheaded girl piped up, pinching his cheeks in a playful manner.

"C'mon guys, stop messing the man and let's get focused."

"Aww...but teasing Izuku about his rocker girlfriend is so much fun~."

"Although that may be true, Evan is right. We need to get our heads in the game." Hyde spoke up as he secured his helmet onto his head.

 **"T-minus two minutes to checkpoint. Jetstream, get ready to dive."** The co-pilot spoke through their earpieces.

"Allright, y'all know the deal. Codenames from this point on." The new number five hero told his crew.

After a brief few moments had passed, the airship came up on their departure point. They only had one shot to get this right and it was now or never. As Jetstream detached himself from his safety harness and stood by the bay door, he gave one last look to his team. Flashing a thumbs up and smile.

"Alright guys, see you in a few."

"Have a nice swim, fishboy." Clover shot him a quick smile in return.

With that, the hatch open up and Jetstream wasted no time in jumping out of the moving plane and landing into the cold water of the Alaskan Gulf. Leaving the rest of their team to get into position.

* * *

Once the rest of their team was in position, Midoriya watched through the open hatch in back of the airship that as they circled above the yacht. Luckily, they weren't going to be detected thanks to the vessels new cloaking tech, courtesy of Melissa Shield. But that still didn't do anything to help his nerves. The worst part of his job by far was waiting for the signal so that he could make the jump. Once he got the go ahead, he needed to make sure that he kept everyone's attention so that Clover and the others could do their part. Although it was simple enough, it was crucial and he had to make sure to incapacitate as much of the crew as he could. A lot was riding on he him and he didn't want to let everyone down.

"Is everyone in position?"

"I'm good to go." The voice of the Lawson responded from his spot a couple of miles away on top of an old factory building.

"We're all good over hear. Just give us the green light, fishboy." Clover spoke up, her team staged behind a few shipping containers a few hundred yards away from the ship.

"I'm ready." Izuk said with a determined face.

"Alright, we start in fifteen seconds."

After what felt like an eternity, the sound of a large explosion drew in everyone's attention. Every set of eyes in the area turned their gaze to the yacht that now had a large fire erupting from the back of it. As he used his 'super sense' to watch the crew members of the ship scramble to put out the flames. Midoriya took advantage of the confusion and made his rapid descent down.

 _'I don't want to put a hole in the deck. 35% should be more than enough.'_ He thought to himself as he activated his _'Full Cowling'_. The familiar sight of green electricity dancing around his form just before making initial contact with the surface of the vessel. A loud shockwave accompanying him.

"Who the hell is that?"

"Oh shit, it's of those Task Force Alpha chumps."

"Surrender and give yourselves up peacefully. I'd prefer to avoid fighting if we could." Midoriya spoke to the crew members in a rather calm tone.

"Fuck you, hero!"

'They always want to do things the hard way.'

With his _'Full Cowling'_ still activated, Midoriya dashed forward and knocked out several of the villains in the blink of an eye. Before he could take second to look around the rest of the deck, a massive block of ice came flying at him from his left. He quickly dodged right and looked over to see a tall muscular woman with black hair standing atop a nearby staircase.

"You're Deku right?" The woman shouted in a voice that reminded him of nails on a chalkboard. "You know there's a pretty sweet bounty on your head. Would you be so kind as to let me kill you handsome?" She cackled before forming another block of ice and sending it his way.

 **"Fifteen percent, Delaware Smash!"** The quirk inheritor shouted as he released an air blast at the woman's attack. Shattering the ice block in an instant.

"Frost, try and freeze him!" Another voice shouted from behind. He turned his head to see a group of about ten other people quickly making their way towards him and readying their quirks. Deciding not to waste time, Midoriya prepped himself to make another dash at the group but found that he couldn't move his feet, in fact his entire body seemed to be frozen.

"What's wrong hero, can't move?" One of the criminals laughed. "You can't escape my telekinesis. Fire everything you have at him!" At that moment everyone around the quirk inheritor let loose a barrage of attacks directly at him.

"I can't escape, huh?" Midoriya smiled just before the torrent of flames, rocks and ice closed in on him. Looking over to the man with telekinetic quirk. _'Switch!'_

In the blink of an eye, the telekinetic user found himself standing exactly where the green haired hero just was. He could only give a confused look up before his comrades attacks struck him.

 **Switch: A power inherited from the fifth user of 'One for All'. This ability allows its user to switch places with any person that he chooses, so long as they are directly in his line of sight. Originally it was only limited to a hundred meters, but thanks to the additional power of 'One for All', it's now been increased to five times that distance.**

"What the hell, I thought this guy had a strength quirk?"

"It doesn't matter, just take him down!"

Before the two men could get themselves to take the offensive, Midoriya dashed to their position and knocked both of them out.

"Deku duck!" A voice shouted into his ear piece. Causing him to immediately drop down, only to hear the sound of two loud thuds on the ground behind him. He looked behind him to see a man with pink hair and knives for fingers along with another holding a pistol knocked out behind him. Both with black tranquilizer darts in their chest.

"Thanks Pinpoint. I didn't even notice them."

"You're welcome, one of them had a speed quirk and tried sneak up on you. And aren't you supposed to have super hearing? Get your head out of your ass!" The green eyed man joked from his position on top of the factory.

 _Name: Floyd Lawson_

 _Age: 24_

 _Hero Name: Pinpoint_

 _Quirk: Search and Destroy_

 _After "tagging" any person or surface that he lays his eyes on, any projectile that he launches will always hit its mark. A former member of the U.S. Secret Service, he currently holds the world record for longest sniper shot at 8.3km._

"I already told you, it's not something that's constantly active. Anyways, thanks for the save."

"Don't mention it. Besides, you have company."

"Wha-"

Before Deku could finish his inquiry, a loud roar came from the deck of the ship right above him. Looking up, he locked eyes with the red striped Nomu. The green eyed hero barely had enough time to react before the mindless monstrosity dashed in front of him a swung its giant right arm. Deku managed to dodge by ducking downward and horse-kicked the behemoth in its sternum, sending it flying backwards about fifteen meters. The Nomu seemed almost unaffected as it quickly got up and charged for him yet again.

The two powerhouses proceeded to exchange blows that were strong enough to send shockwaves all over the deck of the ship. With a flurry of well placed punches, Deku started making headway on taking down his opponent. But just as he delivered a devastating uppercut that sent the beast flying upwards into the sky, the Nomu stuck it's hand out and a blast of dark energy quickly made its way towards the hero.

 _'Well it's a good time as ever to give this move a try.'_ Deku internalized as he took up a stance at the oncoming blast. **"Counter Smash!"** He shouted, swiping his hand out and momentarily making contact with the attack. The second the blast hit his fingers, it was immediately redirected right back at it's source. A loud wail could be heard from the Nomu when the force of the attack finally made contact.

 **Counter: The ability inherited from the sixth 'One for All' user. It allows its user to redirect any physical force back to where it came, so long as it makes contact with the user's body. Although it's incredibly useful in a fight, this is Midoriya's least used quirk due to high risk that comes along with it.**

The impact of the attack was strong enough to send out a massive shockwave across the entire area. Causing the entirety of the ship to violently shake in the water.

* * *

"Geez, what hell is green-bean doing out there?"

"Judging by the force of those last few shockwaves I'm guessing that Deku is engaging with the Nomu."

"That just means that we need to hurry up and finish our job."

As the remaining three members of TFA moved along the hallway en route to the power room, a door to their left flew open and out jumped a group of men armed with rifles.

"There they are, open fire!" One of the crew members shouted, causing the rest to pull the triggers of their weapons. Unfortunately for them, the only thing that they heard were a series of metallic clicks as all of their rifles misfired at the same time.

"What the hell? Our guns aren't working."

"I guess it's our lucky day, huh. Overgrow, you're up." Clover commanded to her teammate.

"No problem." The redhead quickly responded as she pulled out a handful of seeds from her chest pocket and threw them in the direction of their opponents. **"Deep Forest Bloom!"** She howled, the men could only watch as the seeds magically sprouted right before their eyes and a massive wave of vines quickly ensnared the lot of them. Rendering all of them immobile.

 _Alexandria Rosewood_

 _Age: 18_

 _Hero Name: Overgrow_

 _Quirk: Plant Manipulation_

 _The youngest member of Task Force Alpha, she has the power to control any and all plant life within 50 yards of her body, although it doesn't work on fungi. She loves gardening and is also a vegan._

"Not bad kid. The power room is right on the next hall, let's hurry up."

With that, the trio wasted no time in making their way to their first objective. In a matter of minutes, they managed to break their way into the power room and Clover and Overgrow took up their position next to door to let their teammate handle the next part.

"Alright guys, this should only take me less than minute. Watch my back."

"No problem."

With a quick nod, the blonde haired man turned around and faced the main control panel, sticking out his left arm out directly over the main computer. A small metallic looking cloud seemingly formed from right out of his skin and forced itself through the cracks of machinery. In a matter of seconds the lights around them began to flicker before the entire room went completely dark.

 _Evan Creed_

 _Age: 19_

 _Hero Name: Nano-Mech_

 _Quirk: N/A_

 _The "Brain" of Task Force Alpha. Despite being quirkless, he has an IQ of well over 300. And at the tender age of 16, he single handedly perfected nanotechnology. By housing these miniature robots inside of his body his strength, speed and agility are augmented to superhuman levels. When outside of his body, he can manipulate them to perform any task he desires. He's also an elite gamer._

"Alright, it's done. All of the power to ship is cut off." Nano-Mech said as his robots returned to his body.

"Good job blondie." Clover responded before putting her hand up her earpiece. "Jetstream, we got the first part out the way. We're moving on to the command center."

"Good work guys, I'll rendezvous with you on the next floor."

"Roger that."

As soon as she finished speaking, another powerful shockwave rattled the ship.

* * *

"Yo Deku, I lost my eyes when the power went out. I can't get a good lock on that Nomu."

"It's fine, just try and keep the small fry off of me."

"No problem."

Deciding that now was as good a time as ever, Deku powered up his _'Full Cowling'_ to seventy percent and began and an onslaught of ferocious punches on the Nomu's body. But with every hit, the beast seemed barely affected.

 _'This thing probably has a shock absorption quirk.'_ The green haired hero thought as he dodged yet another punch from the beast. _'I was hoping to avoid having to cause anymore damage to the ship with everyone still around but I might not have a choice right now.'_

"Guys, this thing is stronger than what we thought. I'm sorry but it's about to get pretty loud out here."

"You say that like it wasn't already loud enough, Moptop."

"Deku it's fine, do what you have to do. Just try and contain it to the front of the ship, me and everyone else are about to secure the command center."

"Alright, good luck."

With everything decided, Deku powered up his _'Full Cowling'_ to eighty-five percent and shot out a tendril of _'black whip'_ at the Nomu with his left hand, binding it's arms. With the beast now immobilized, he dashed forward and readied his right hand for what was sure to be a finishing blow. _'Sorry, I'm pretty sure this won't kill you but it's not going to tickle either.'_

As the electricity danced off of his hand and a yellow energy radiated from his eyes, Deku thrusted his arm forward with as much controlled power that he could manage and delivered a punch so powerful that it not only shattered to ground below his feet but rippled the water around the ship. **"85% Detroit Smash!"**

The moment contact was made, the Nomu's chest caved in and a deafening wail could be heard across the area before the beast went completely silent. As he stood over the now unconscious, and hopefully not lifeless, form of his foe Deku let the power of 'One for All' die down to about twenty percent. A solemn look grew across his face and for a moment as he wondered if he ended up going overboard after all. He quickly knelt down and checked the pulse on the beast's neck and much to his relief it was still present. _'Hopefully we can still turn this one back to normal.'_

"Team, the command room has been taken over and all of our targets have been secured. What's your status?" The voice of Jetstream said over the radio. A heavy sigh escaping Deku's mouth after hearing his team leader's words.

Quickly standing up and regaining himself, Deku put his hand up to his ear. "The Nomu has been neutralized, but we need a containment team with quirk inhibitors over here fast. I don't know long this thing is going to be out."

"I neutralized all of crew members that tried to make a break for it but we'll need to do a full count once backup arrives." Pinpoint responded.

"Nano-mech is radoing in to the police department right now, their ETA is about three minutes. Good job guys, looks like our job here is done." Jetstream congratulated his team in slightly cheery tone.

 _'It's finally over.'_

* * *

"That was a fantastic job out there team. Minus a few stragglers who fled into the ocean, all of the members of Helios have been taken into custody. Those guys won't be seeing the light of day anytime soon." Maxwell Hyde said as he congratulated everyone of the members of Task Force Alpha while the group all sat around their conference table the day after the raid.

"Alright! Score one for the baddest group of heroes this side of the Mississippi." Rosewood jumped up from her seat and did a victory pose, practically beaming.

"This calls for a celebration. Who wants to play a quick round of poker?" McFadden looked around the room after pulling a deck of playing cards from god knows where.

"Yeah… Liliana we're not that stupid."

"Hey can't fault a girl for trying, right?" The _'luck'_ quirk user grinned at her partner.

"Anyways, I'm proud of each and every one of you. With these guys finally out of picture things are looking up." The elder Hyde man continued.

"I sense a _'but'_ coming." Rosewood slightly mumbled under her breath.

"But...our job isn't completely finished. There are still elements that need to be dealt with. But for now I think you all have earned a much needed vacation."

"Hell yeah, Daytona Beach here I come!" Lawson piped up at the mention of finally being able to take some time off to cut loose.

"However, this also means that we will officially be saying farewell to Midoriya. After all the entire reason for him being here was to help us take down Helios."

"I guess this is what you call a bittersweet moment, huh." Midoriya laughed while rubbing the back of his head, right before McFadden threw her arm over the green eyed man's shoulders.

"We're gonna miss you having around, Moptop. But we all know that you have to move on to bigger and better things."

"Yeah Izuku, it's gonna suck not having you around anymore."

"Guys stop, you're gonna make me cry in front of everyone."

"Like that ever stop you before. I'm still convinced that your eight quirk is having overactive tear ducts." The blonde haired member of the team chimed in.

"C'mon Evan."

"In any case, we _are_ going to miss you Izuku." The younger Hyde interjected. "But we'll be looking out for your name on Japanese hero charts in a couple months. Just make sure that you give us a shoutout in your speech when you become the number one hero over there."

"And make sure that you invite us to your wedding." Rosewood almost shouted from across the table.

In an instant, Midoriya's face adopted a furious blush as he waved his hands in front of him. "Wha-...I d-don't...but I'm not e-even…." He stuttered out, causing a few of the guys around him to laugh.

"She's just messing with you dude."

"No I'm not."

"Alright, alright. Save the jokes for after you're done filing your mission reports. We still have a mountain of paperwork to sort through before you all can have your going away party."

A loud groan escaped the mouths of every member of Task Force Alpha at the mention of the amount of desk work they still had yet to complete. But despite the fact that he was about to be neck deep in paperwork for the next few days, Midoriya couldn't help but let a small grin.

 _'I'm finally going home.'_

* * *

 _~Present Day~_

The moment he set foot in the outbound terminal in Tokyo International Airport, a wave of nostalgia flooded Midoriya's body. After almost a full year away from home, he felt like he could hardly recognize the place. The last time that he was here he had just graduated U.A. and was on his way to the U.S. to follow in the steps of his predecessor to become the best hero that he could be.

After grabbing his luggage and making his way down the long hallway that led to the exit, the 'One for All' user was greeted with two very familiar and smiling faces holding up a very decorated sign with his name on it.

"Izuku!" Inko cried out as she practically launched herself towards her son. Tears flowing in a way that was only possible for a Midoriya to produce.

"Izu-niisan!" Eri Aizawa cheered out, not too far behind the green haired woman.

"Hey guys. It's so good finally see you again."

"Oh my baby boy is finally home. It just hasn't been the same without you around."

"Did you bring me back a souvenir like you promised?" The horned girl asked while practically bouncing with joy.

"Yes Eri-chan, I did. It's in my other bag."

"Oh what did you get me?"

"You'll have to wait until later, it's a surprise."

"Okay."

"Hey mom, sorry everything was so last minute. Honestly we weren't expecting to be done with everything so soon." He look towards her with an apologetic grin.

"Don't be silly, I'm just happy that you're finally back."

"Me too." He smiled, holding back his own wave of tears.

While the trio caught each other up on how everything was going, the _'rewind'_ quirk user pointed out the large television screen on the wall to their left that was playing a live feed of a bank heist that was currently in progress.

"Niisan look on the TV. It's Kyoka-neesan and her friends."

Midoriya quickly turned his head towards the television. Reading the words at the bottom of the screen he watched as the news crew caught the video of Team Shadow Rider standing outside the entrance of the bank along with Shinsou and a group of police officers.

 _'If things were bad enough to call in Hitoshi-kun then they must be in a serious bind. It looks likes they've been at a standstill for a while.'_ He thought while quickly taking note of the location of the skirmish at the top right hand corner of the screen. _'They're only a few kilometers away. Even with 50% 'Full Cowling' I would able to make it there in a few minutes.'_

"You can go, Izuku." Inko's voice caught the attention of the green haired man.

"Huh?"

"You can go over there and help out Kyoka and the others. We don't mind."

"But-"

"I already saw that look in your eyes sweetie, so there's no point in trying to hide it. Me and Eri-chan can take your things back to the house."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh are you going to go beat up those bad men?" Eri asked him while tugging at the bottom of his shirt. A notable gleam in her eyes at the excitement of seeing him in action.

A small grin made its way onto his lips. "Yeah...I'll see you guys later this evening alright. I still have a few things to knock out today."

"Tell Kyoka that I said hello. I haven't seen her in months."

"Will do!" He responded with a million watt smile. Without any hesitation he threw the backpack off of his shoulders and pulled out a small green and black device from its main compartment before attaching it onto his chest. The two women watched in amazement as he double tapped the display screen in the center before his hero suit formed around his body over his clothes. _'I'm so glad that Evan and Melissa were able to finish my new suit in time.'_

Eri's eyes practically turned into stars at the sight of this "Oooh niisan, that's so cool! What's it made out of?" She inquired.

"It's nanotech, it was gift from my friends before I left."

"Can I have one too?"

"I'll ask Melissa and Evan to make you one if you decide to become a hero." He patted the white haired girl on the head.

"Okay!"

"I'll see you guys in a bit."

"Stay safe, sweetie."

"Kick their butts!"

With that the quirk inheritor gave them a short wave before powering up and jumping off into the distance. Making a beeline straight into the direction of the bank. _'I hope everyone will be alright before I get there. Oh man, this is totally not how I planned on seeing Kyoka again...I knew I should've got a haircut before leaving.'_ He thought as he flew across the city skyline, ready to get started.

* * *

Jiro looked up in pure shock at the sight of wild green hair and freckles currently holding her bridal style a few meters above the ground. Even then, it still took her a few seconds for her brain to process exactly what she was looking at. To be honest, she didn't exactly know what emotion she should've been feeling at that moment. But as she looked him up and down there was no doubt in her mind that this was most certainly her green haired nerd of a boyfriend cradling her in his arms. If it wasn't was for the fact that they were in the middle of a fight right now she would have immediately bombarded him with a flurry of questions.

"Izuku, what the fu-!"

"I'll explain in a bit. You just take a load off alright." He cut her off before dashing down the street and setting her down right on front of the horde of reporters and camera crews standing behind a line of caution tape. She didn't get a chance to look at him again before he dissapeared in the blink of an eye.

A couple of seconds later, another gust of wind flew by her as a blur of green and black vanished once again.

"What the hell?" A shaken bubbly voice said right next to her.

"Toru, is that you?"

"Kyoka? What's going on?"

"It's Iz-"

Just as she was about to say something, yet another strong gust of wind passed by the duo. This time Yaoyorozu and Shinsou appeared to her left.

"What the hell?" Shinsou's frantic voice spoke up as he looked around. Very much confused at what had just transpired.

"What just happened?" Yaoyorozu looked to her teammates for some type of explanation as to why she was now on the opposite end of the road.

"It's-"

 **"Oklahoma Smash!"** A familiar voice boomed through the area as a small tornado came seemingly from out of nowhere, sucking up all of the surrounding smoke in it's vortex.

"No fucking way!" Shinsou's tired eyes flew open at the sight of the super move he had seen numerous times before while still a hero-in-training.

Just as the last of the smoke dissipated into the sky, the heroes and news crews were astounded at what they were looking at. Every last one of the armed robbers they were just facing were unconscious and piled up into the middle of the street. And sure enough, standing right in front of them was a man with messy green hair and a satisfied grin on his face. Before anyone could utter a single word, Midoriya quickly dashed right in front of the group. Facing them with a toothy smile that could only rival the former 'Symbol of Peace'

"Sorry that I dropped in unannounced like that. I just thou-"

"Zu-Zu!" Hagakure shouted as she threw her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug. "What are you doing here?!"

"Oh well, I just flew in about thirty minutes ago and I saw you guys on the news. It looked like you needed some help." He said with an awkward chuckle.

"Of course." Shinsou sighed, albeit with his own short little grin. Even after all this time the guy still couldn't help himself from jumping headfirst into trouble if it meant helping his friends.

Before anyone could say another word, Midoriya turned to look at Jiro. His emerald eyes locking onto the purple haired heroine's who's face still wore a halfway shocked expression. Almost immediately his heart started beating out of his chest and he suddenly found his ability to form words was lost at the sight of the woman in front of him. It had been so long since they actually saw each other face-to-face and he wasn't quite sure how she was going to react to finally seeing him.

"H-hey." He managed to squeak out after a brief moment.

"Hi." She replied in similar fashion, taking the time to fully look him up and down to make sure that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. "You uh...look taller."

"T-thanks. I-I like your hair, it looks nice." He replied. Gone were the days where Jiro wore her hair in her usual short length. Nowadays, the purple haired woman had grew out her hair and tied it up in a clean bun in the back of her head, all while keeping her two signature bangs that managed beautifully framed her face.

"Thanks."

Hagakure couldn't help but coo at the sight of her two friend's long awaited reunion. Doing everything she could to stifle a giggle at how adorably awkward the couple was being right now.

"Well Izuku, thank you for the assistance. But uh, we are in the middle of a crime scene. And I doubt that you'd want to deal with _that_. Besides, I'm sure that your mother and Eri-chan are still waiting for you at the airport." Yaoyorozu chimed in while motioning a finger towards the crowd of reporters a few meters away. All of them still taking a moment to process what they had just witnessed.

"Oh no, they knew I was coming out here and they said it was fine if came by later."

"Hey, how did you know that his mom and Eri were at the airport?" Jiro looked to her best friend with a very questioning scowl.

"O-oh uh?"

"Wait...did you know that he was here?"

"Well…" Yaoyorozu's explanation was quickly cut off at the sounds of voices and camera flashes erupting right behind them.

"Deku! Deku!" The crowd of reporters shouted at the green haired hero.

"How long have you been back in Japan?"

"What exactly is your quirk?"

"How does it feel to be back home?"

"Does your being here mean that Task Force Alpha has been disbanded?"

"Are you single? I-I'm asking for our listeners…."

With a practiced ease that no one would expect from Midoriya, he let out a hearty laugh at the questions being thrown his way.

"Most certainly, it's a joy to be back home. But unfortunately I can't answer of your questions right now, so we'll have to take a rain check citizens. However, Team Shadow Rider and Psychojammer were the real heros today, they are truly an elite group that deserve all of your praise and attention!"

 _'He sounds like All Might.'_ Everyone's thoughts echoed.

 _'Nice job deflecting, mophead.'_ Jiro deadpanned.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I must be taking my leave. I've only recently returned and there's still so much to be done."

Before the reporters could utter another word, Midoriya stepped over to Jiro and suddenly pulled her in close while wrapping his hands around her waist.

"Izuku, what are yo-" The earphone jack user was cut off when her and Midoriya's lips met. Out of pure instinct she threw her arms around his neck and for what felt like an eternity the world around her seemed to vanish. Almost immediately her brain started going haywire as a sensation that she hadn't felt in almost a year flooded her senses. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before the green haired man pulled away, looking down at her with a smile that sent a wave of heat into her cheeks.

"I still have to drop my suit specs off at Hatsume-chan's shop. I'll see you in a few hours. I love you."

"Hey hold o-"

Jiro's protest proved to be futile as Midoriya quickly leaped away from their spot on the ground. Leaving a strong gust of wind behind as everyone watched him shrink away into to the distance. Before she could fully wrap her head around what just happened, the sound of Hagakure giggling to her right drew her attention back to her surroundings.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking about how funny it's going to be to see you on the news when we get back."

Jiro was confused by what she meant for a second before turning around and seeing that every last camera nearby was trained directly onto her.

 _'God dammit Izuku.'_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: First and foremost I would like to apologize for the super late update. I had an insane level of writer's block with this chapter for like two weeks when trying to write out the first part of it. I hope you all aren't too angry with me. This pretty much wraps up the action in this story and it "fluff" from here on out. We only have two chapters left so I'll do my best to make sure you guys enjoy it.**

 **1\. I can't help but think that I bit off more than I can chew with the whole "Task Force Alpha" part of this chapter. I was trying to find a way to introduce their characters without it being awful. I kinda used this as an experiment for something I'm going to do in my other fic in the later chapters. So let me know if you hate it or not.**

 **2\. For the members of TFA, I thought it would be cool to have a hero team based off of villains/anti-heroes to mix it up a bit. In case you were wondering, their characters are based off of Domino, Deadshot, Poison Ivy, Namor the Submariner, Black Manta and Iron-Man (Yes I know he's not a villain but my friend thought it would be cool to have a quirkless hero just because).**

 **3\. Don't worry I am fully committed to finishing this story off as strong as I can so I apologize in advance for the slow uploads.**

 **4\. Also, shoutout to users: Iron Mario and Tombs456 for giving me ideas on a couple of Deku's new quirks.**

 **As always, thank you for reading and don't be afraid to drop a review. Also check out my other fic 'M-K Ultra' if you have the time.**


	24. Home

_"...In latest news from the hero world. The pro hero Deku made his Japanese debut today after spending the last year in the U.S. with Task Force Alpha. He appeared on the scene of a bank heist turned battle royale and assisted Team Shadow Rider with subduing and apprehending a gang of villains. Where he made quick work of the thieves, not unlike a certain former number one hero."_

 _"But that's not all folks. Before he could be questioned on his return, he left the scene with a few inspirational words. But not before planting one hot and steamy kiss on the pro hero Earphone Jack for the world to see. Sorry ladies, but it looks like this hero heartthrob is officially off the mark-"_

Jiro cut the television off just before she could feel anymore embarrassed than what she already was.

"Y'know, I should be mad at you for having my face plastered all over the TV like that. It was bad enough that they keep showing that damn picture on the news but now the both of us are trending topics. My phone's been blowing up for the last six hours."

"I'm sorry Kyoka. I was just so glad to see you and honestly I couldn't help myself." Midoriya shakily apologize with a hand behind his neck.

"Ugh...it's fine. You'll just have to make it up to me later." She playfully jabbed him in the arm.

"O-oh uh well, what would you like?"

"You're smart, I'm sure you'll figure something out."

The purple haired woman leaned in for a hug, momentarily burying her face in his chest before planting a kiss of her own his lips. Having to prop herself up on her toes to reach his height. It still amazed her how the once shortstack boy was now significantly taller than when she first met him at U.A..

"But, I'm just glad that you're back. I've missed you a ton."

"Me too. Sorry about not telling you that I was coming back. But I thought it would be a nice surprise."

"It's fine, Mophead. Just remind me to tear Momo a new one for keeping that from me." She joked. Maybe she could get Kendo's help on finding a suitable revenge on her best friend for neglecting to tell her that her boyfriend was coming back home.

"So how have things been? You guys seem to be doing pretty well for yourselves."

"Well what about you mister bigshot American hero?"

An awkward laugh made its way out of his mouth. Even after all these years he still wasn't used to being complimented in any way, shape or form.

"So you're going to be joining our agency?"

"Yeah, I still have to finish some paperwork before it's official but I guess I'm the newest member of the "Yaoyorozu Hero Agency". We should be making an official announcement some time next week."

"Well it's probably going to be a media circus thanks to you. But hey, with you here that means I can finally relax a bit."

"Hey don't go slacking off on my account."

"Who said anything about slacking off? You're the one who's going to be doing all the heavy lifting."

"Right."

After that the two of them made themselves comfortable on the couch and ordered takeout. It wasn't a good idea to be seen outside right now, especially after Midoriya's sudden appearance. Jiro herself was used to getting stopped by fans and civilians every now and then. But with her green haired nerd now back on the scene they definitely were going to get hounded by paparazzi the moment they walked out of her building. That and she wanted as much alone time with him as she could get. Everyone else can just wait.

"So where are you staying at for now?" She asked him after slurping up a mouthful of noodles.

"I'm still looking for a place in Tokyo, but for now I just planned on shacking up with my mom until I find an apartment."

"Why don't you just live here with me?"

"A-are you sure? I don't want to disturb your space."

"C'mon Izuku, it's not like we didn't practically live together our last year at U.A.. Plus I have more than enough space. Just keep all your All Might merch to a minimum."

"Hey…" He protested with a slight puff of the cheeks. "You know I sold all that stuff before I left. _Well, most of it anyway._ "

"Whatever you say, Mophead."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me! I have something to show you."

"What is it?"

Without warning, Midoriya suddenly stood up from his seat and began unbuttoning his black collared shirt. The act immediately causing Jiro's right earphone jack to go haywire.

"Whoa Izuku hold on! I-I mean, don't get me wrong I'm definitely down for that, but you just got back and I haven't showered and-" She sputtered out, definitely not prepared for what he probably had in mind.

"Kyoka what are you talking abou-" He interrupted her, only moments before his face erupted into a shade of red once he realized what she was implying. "Wait! I-I didn't...it's not that...I mean don't... I'd definitely be willing but. Ugh, just look okay." He managed to let before taking his shirt off completely.

The _'earphone jack'_ user swears that she blacked out for a second once she got a look at him. She didn't even notice when she stood up next to him. Somehow, her hands had developed a mind of their own and began roaming Midoriya's body. Feeling a surge of electricity in her fingers with each pass along his now chiseled features. Sure he was always a pretty fit guy, but the last few years were kind to him seeing as now he looked like he belonged in a fine art museum next to a statue of some greek god.

His muscles were finely crafted from years of hard work and dedication and his skin was as smooth as silk. Thankfully, all those nasty scars on his arms were now gone so she could get a better feel for-

"Izuku! Your arms! What the fuck?" She shouted once that little detail finally registered in her brain. Grabbing onto his forearm to make sure that her mind wasn't playing tricks on her.

"Right!" He smiled at her. "I finally unlocked Nana Shimura's power a couple of months ago. As it turns out, she had a regeneration quirk. Once it activated my arms were as good as new."

"But...how? Your arms got messed up before you had it."

"From what I can guess, since I wasn't injured when I originally received 'One for All' that's what my body sees as me at 100%. I'm still not used to fighting with my arms though, but I'm starting to get the hang of it."

"Well aren't you just full of surprises." She sighed with a grin. She really should be used to this kind of thing by now. After all, this was the same guy that literally kicked a rampaging Nomu into low orbit.

"Yeah, I guess."

"So, what do you have going on today? I'm sure that your mom and Eri are waiting for you to get back."

"Actually...I told them that I was going to be spending the rest of the day with you. I-if that's okay?"

Jiro couldn't help but grin at that. She knew how much the two of them missed having him around, probably even more than she did. But him making the effort to spend his first day back with her made her feel all the more special. Sure it might've sounded a bit selfish, but she wasn't about protest that any time soon.

"Oh is that so? And what are we going to be doing for the rest of the day?"

"Well...I kinda already bought tickets for this movie that came out. But if you don't want to go there we can find somewhere else."

"You're such a cheeseball." She teased with another quick kiss. Man, did she ever miss doing that. "We should probably shower and get dressed."

* * *

It was hot when Jiro woke up. The blanket had been pushed down to her knees, the sheets twisted around her feet. It was still dark, but she could faintly make out the light waiting to spill into the room from behind the curtains. The only thing wrong with this entire scene was the fact that something was missing when she stretched her hands out across the bed. Namely, a certain wall of muscle that she had fallen asleep on the night before.

When she finally sat herself up, the scent of bacon assaulted her nose along with what sounded like music coming from somewhere inside her apartment. She wasted no time and followed the smell down the hall and into the kitchen. When she finally arrived, she was met with the very pleasurable site of Midoriya standing over the stove with no shirt on. His phone in one hand and a spatula in the other.

She decided to have a little bit of fun with him this morning. Jiro quietly snuck him behind him while he was distracted with whoever he was texting and grabbed his butt. Startling him so badly that he nearly dropped everything in his hands.

"Eep!" The comically hilarious sound effect forced itself out of his mouth before he turned around to see what was going on. "W-well, that's one way to say "good morning"." He greeted her with a slightly annoyed yet loving smile.

"You've been gone for a year and you're strutting around the place half naked. Sue a girl for wanting to cop a feel."

"I think you've been hanging around Mina-chan a bit too much."

"It's not my fault that you have such a nice ass." She shot back, making no attempt to hide the fact that she was looking everywhere but his face. "What are you even listening to? This doesn't sound like English."

"It's spanish. Floyd kinda got me hooked on this type of music when I was over in the states." He responded.

"Let me guess, you used that knowledge transfer quirk to learn it in like two minutes."

"Y-yeah."

 **Chronicle: The power inherited from the second holder of 'One for All'. It allows its user to absorb the knowledge of anyone he touches.**

"So what are you making? It smells pretty good." She asked while looking over his shoulder to get a better view.

"Just some eggs, hash browns and bacon. I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed."

"Sorry for ruining your plans."

"It's fine, we can just eat together at the table."

"I'd rather just spend the morning just cuddling in bed." The purple haired woman joked. Plunging herself into his body with a tight hug. The two of them held that position for a few seconds before Midoriya let go of her to return back to the piping hot pan of scrambled eggs.

"You know we have to get ready to go to work in a few hours, right?"

"Or...we can both just take the day off and do nothing." A suggestion that was definitely enticing for the green haired hero.

"When did you become such a slacker?"

"When my totally hot boyfriend came home and became the best body pillow ever."

Her words causing the both of them let out a couple quick laughs.

"The food will be done in just a second. Would you mind grabbing the plates?"

"Sure."

The two of them wasted no time in sitting down and digging into their breakfast before going over their schedule for the day. Jiro unwillingly letting out a few satisfied moans at how delicious the food tasted on her tongue. This pretty much became their morning routine over the last couple of weeks. Thankfully, Midoriya was as good of a cook as he was a hero.

"You have that interview today don't you?"

"Yeah." The green haired man sighed for a brief moment. "Honestly I'm not feeling up to it today, but Momo-chan insisted that I do it. Something about it being good for the agency's image and all that."

"Oh no, is poor little Deku's scared of a few cameras?" She teased in between bites. Seriously, when did he become such a good cook?

"No more than you are performing at one of your shows." He teased back.

"Just make sure that you don't turn into a fumbling mess. I'm pretty sure that Taura girl is going to blindside you with questions about the two of us."

"Oh? Are you scared that I'm going to make you look bad?" He looked to her with a bit of a smirk.

"Maybe. I just don't need the whole country knowing my boyfriend is actually kind of a loser."

"Well it certainly says a lot about the girl who would date said "loser"."

Jiro crossed her arms in defiance before letting a giggle slip past her lips. "When the hell did you get so snarky?"

"Around the time I started dating you."

Without warning Jiro shot one of her earphone jacks across the table, only for it to be stopped by Midoriya grabbing it just before it could reach his chest.

"Idiot." She playfully insulted him with a bit of redness of her cheeks.

"I love you too." He smiled at her.

After finishing their breakfast and showering. The hero couple got ready for what was sure to be a long day of work. For Jiro, that meant grabbing her backpack and heading down to the agency for her pre-shift briefing with Yaoyorozu and Hagakure. For Midoriya, it was simply activating his hero suit and jumping out the nearest window to start his patrol.

"That's still the coolest thing I've ever seen." She commented after watching his green and black nano-suit form around his body.

"I still think it's a bit much for me, but it works great."

The two gave each other one final hug before heading out the door. Making sure to hold that position for as long as possible without running the risk of being late.

"You're still coming to my parent's show tonight, right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I'll see you in a few hours then."

"Yeah."

She gave him one last peck on the lips before he headed over to the open window next to the living room. Seriously, was using a door really that difficult?

"I love you." He said with a brilliant smile that caused Jiro's heart rate to jump for a split second. She definitely needed to get a picture of that on her phone as soon as possible.

"I love you too, Mophead"

With that, the hero couple set out for the day to do their duty. Both of them sporting huge grins on their faces.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Short update this time around, but I'm happy with it. I'm still not that good at "fluff", but I'm trying. One last chapter to go and I'm determined to make sure that it's a satisfying finale for all of you. I apologize for updating this fic so late, but I've been really into writing chapters for my other fic. I can't really give an estimate on how long until the final chapter comes out. There's a lot of dialogue I have to write out and a ton of characters will be making an appearance. Hopefully you guys enjoy what I have in store.**

 **Feel free to read my other story "M-K Ultra", not going to spoil it but it's about to get really good (In my opinion).**

 **Like always, thanks you for reading and don't be afraid to drop a review.**


	25. All's Well That Ends Well

"Y'know, you could've just taken the day off." Jiro said to Midoriya after punching another low-level thug in the face. She seriously needed to send Hatsume a "thank you" gift for making these new gauntlets for her.

"Yeah, but this is one of the few times that our schedules lined up this month." The green haired man admitted with a bit of blush on his face as he sent a tendril of _'black whip'_ towards another group of thugs.

"But you only have like an hour unti-"

Jiro was cut off when a giant boulder came flying her way. Only for Midoriya to dash over to her and pulverize it into dust with a powerful punch. The 'One for All' user proceed to make quick work of the remaining villains before continuing their conversation.

"I can make it there in a few minutes. Honestly, I was really looking forward to being able to spend some time with you before things got crazy."

"You're such a cheeseball." Jiro giggled at her adorkable nerd of a boyfriend.

With their work finally finished, the hero couple made a quick call to the police and wrapped things up. It was a pretty special day and both of them had to make their final preparations for later. Midoriya needed to be on the other side of Tokyo thirty minutes ago and Jiro had to head back to the agency before their guests arrived.

"I'll see you later tonight." The green haired man pulled her in for a kiss, his girlfriend more than happy to return the display of affection. And just like that, Midoriya was off to get to where he needed to be. A smile on the purple haired woman's face as she watched him disappear into the distance.

 _'What a dork.'_

* * *

"Ugh, how much longer until it starts. I'm dying over here!" Ashido groaned as she dropped herself onto the sofa next to Sero and Kaminari.

"It should only be a few more minutes." Hagakure told her.

"I hear the rankings were pretty tight this time around. I wonder who's gonna get it." Tetsutetsu said.

"Well, since Endeavor officially retired a few months ago, it's anyone's guess."

"You got that right." Kendo said with a laugh. "Izuku, Shouto and Togata-san have been trading the number two, three and four spots for the last three months."

To commemorate what was sure to be a joyous occasion. Team Shadow-Rider took it upon themselves to invite all of their old classmates to their agency to throw a party. As great as it would've been to have everyone present, the former U.A. students were just spread too far out.

Iida had taken over his family's agency and was now partnered with Uraraka and Asui in Hosu. They wanted to come, but with the rise of a new group of villains claiming to be the successors of the 'League of Villains', they couldn't make it.

Shinsou kept to his schedule of working the graveyard shift, so he was fast asleep. But he made sure to send his regards. The rest of the former class 1-A and 1-B students were doing their duties as pro heroes.

"I still can't believe that we came in thirty-forth this time around!" Hagakure cheered, only slightly drunk enough to spill her drink all over Ojiro's shirt.

"Dammit, Toru. You know I just bought this!" The tailed man chastised her.

"Oh calm down!" She placed a sloppy invisible hand over his mouth.

Yaoyorozu was next to interject, hoping to take her mind off of the fact that her partner just spilled liquor on a _very_ expensive sofa that she had imported from the U.S.. "I didn't get a chance to go through the rankings. Where did everyone place?"

"I came in ninety-eighth!" Sero announced.

"Fourteenth!" Tokage beamed with pride, although a little peeved that she didn't make it into the top ten despite all the overtime that she had put in.

"Eighty-seventh for me." Tetsutetsu announced.

"Hey, didn't you tie with Ejiro?" Kaminari pointed out.

The silver haired man dropped his shoulders in defeat after hearing that he tied, yet again, with his rival. "Yeah…."

"Speaking of Kirishima..." Hagakure blurted out. "Did you guys hear what happened to Bakugou?"

A few members of their group nodded while the others look around in confusion. It had been years since any of them had directly interacted with the ashen blonde hero now going by the name "Nitro". The only time they would hear about him was on the news.

"Yeah, apparently he's getting his hero license suspended." Tetsutetsu snorted.

"What happened?"

"He called the Prime Minister a: _"Pasty face, shit muncher."_ , and then blew up his car." Kendo explained.

"Seriously?" A few of them deadpanned.

"Geez, you would think getting the boot from U.A. would've calmed his attitude. But I guess not."

"I don't understand why Kirishima even partnered up with him."

The reunited group of heroes gave out a few laughs before erupting into a slew of conversations about random topics. The ceremony was going to start in about twenty minutes so they had more than enough time to kill. Despite the official rankings being announced yesterday, the top ten were still kept secret. Even the ones who did end up placing in that illustrious group didn't know where they stood.

Before things could descend into further chaos, the sound of the door opening drew their attention. And in walked a slightly exhausted looking Jiro who had just finished showering and getting dressed. She knew showing up late would mean that she was going to get an earful from Yaoyorozu, but hopefully Kendo could assuage the raven haired woman's nerves a bit.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Jiro apologize with an awkward wave.

"Well it's nice of you to finally join us." Yaoyorozu gave the purple haired woman a knowing glare.

"Where were you at?" A still drunk Hagakure inquired through slurred words.

"Me and Izuku just got done rounding up a gang of thugs near the Tokyo Skytree."

"Of course you were." Ashido chuckled.

"I get that Izuku is like overpowered and all, but the guy does more work in a week than most of us can do in a month. How much time does he even spend at home?" Kamaiari asked.

"Seriously, I'm surprised that you've been able to put up with it." Tokage said, earning a few agreeing nods from the others.

Jiro gave a bit of an awkward laugh at her friend's words. "Yeah, it was kind of annoying when he first got back. I only ever really saw him a few times a week. But after the "adjustment period", we have more than enough time for each other."

"Well, depending on how the ranking goes you might wanna plan for some vacation time." Sero smirked.

"Yeah…." Jiro agreed.

With how busy she and Midoriya had been over the last few months, the two of them had accumulated a lot more leave time than they knew what to do with. Maybe a vacation wasn't such a bad idea after all.

It didn't take long for everyone to get settled and crowded around the main television. The group of hero friends were practically chomping at the bit to finally see where their friends placed. But in the back of her mind, Jiro had a pretty good feeling on what was about to happen.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen. This is the moment that we've all been waiting for! Without further adieu, let us announce this year's top ten heroes!" The announcer belted out as just before running down the list of this year's top ten. Everyone smiling and cheering at the group of familiar faces.

10\. Edgeshot (Shinya Kamihara)

9\. Nejire-Chan (Nejire Hadou)

8\. Suneater (Tamaki Amajiki)

7\. Mudman (Juzo Honenuki)

6\. Miruko (Rumi Usagiyama)

5\. Ryukyu (Ryuko Tatsuma)

4\. Gale Force (Inasa Yaorashi)

3\. Hot-Flash (Shoto Todoroki)

2\. Lemillion (Mirio Togata)

* * *

Back at the agency, there was a brief silence before the reality of everything had finally settled in.

"Wait a second…." Ashido began.

The realization hit Jiro faster than everyone else. "If Mirio is number two, then that means…."

* * *

"And last, but certainly not least! The man who's soared his way into our hearts! This year's number one hero...Deku!" The woman shouted, only for the arena to quickly become overwhelmed with roaring applause and cheers.

In that moment, a green and black figured appeared onto their screens. The man of the hour was sporting a million watt smile and striking a pose that he may or may not have been practicing for the last few hours in preparation for this big moment.

"I have arrived!"

* * *

As expected, things got pretty hectic for Midoriya and Jiro after the announcement of the hero rankings. Although they were pretty popular before, they were not expecting the wave of paparazzi and tabloids that now seemed to follow them everywhere they went. Especially when they were off duty.

The hero couple decided that taking a couple of weeks off and getting away from the chaos was their best solution. Surprisingly, it didn't take a lot of convincing for Yaoyorozu and Hagakure to go along with this idea. Japan could do without their new number one hero for a little while. She wanted him all to herself.

The two of them were currently lounging about on a private beach in Hawaii. Somehow, Midoriya managed to get this entire plot of shoreline reserved for the day. Leaving them all alone to enjoy themselves without prying eyes.

"So…how exactly did you get two miles of private beach reserved for just the two of us again?" Jiro asked as she tried to piece together the ridiculousness of this entire situation. She wasn't really complaining though. The white sandy beaches and the cool ocean breeze is exactly what she needed.

"As it turns out, when I first joined the team I ended up saving the owner on one of my jobs. He said that he owed me favor…and …h-here we are." Midoriya responded.

"I really shouldn't be surprised at the stunts you pull at this point." She giggled.

Their day was pretty uneventful up until this point. For the most part, they just spent their time relaxing and taking part in the local delicacies. There was something to be said about the peacefulness of it all.

"Man, this place is beautiful." Jiro looked to the clear ocean water with a smile on her face.

"Yeah." He agreed, before an idea popped into his head. "Hey, I wanna show you something."

"What is i- ahhh!" Jiro squeaked out as her boyfriend suddenly threw her over his shoulder like in one of those old time caveman cartoons. "Izuku, what are you doing?!"

"You should probably hold your breath." He simply said, a slight smirk on his freckled face.

"W-wait no! You know I hate moving at super spee-" Jiro's pleas went unheard as the couple zipped up the nearby mountainside in the blink of an eye.

Before she knew it, they had covered about half the distance of the island. Luckily when it came to public quirk usage, the U.S. was a lot more lenient than Japan. Otherwise they definitely would've been gotten arrested for breaking the speed limit. Assuming anyone would've been able to catch them.

"Just what the hell is the big idea, Mophead?" Jiro scowled after he finally set her down.

"Just look." He told her while pointing out into the distance.

The purple haired heroine complied and looked to where he was pointing. And when she did, her eyes almost blew open.

The two of them were on a mountain top overlooking the rest of the island, giving them a clear and unobstructed view of the entire area. To say that the scenery was breathtaking would be an understatement. The seemingly endless, luscious green forest and sapphire like ocean water was a special kind of sight you just couldn't find in Japan.

"Wow…."

"Yeah, I found this spot the last time I was over here. Something told me that you would like the view."

"Well, you were right about that." She replied.

Jiro grabbed his hand and the couple stood in peaceful silence as they savored the moment. It was times like these that she reflected upon how exactly they got here. Who knew that forgetting her cellphone in class all those years ago would be the start of a journey that neither of them could've predicted. In hindsight, it all sounded kind of ridiculous, but she was more than happy with how things turned out between her and her green haired nerd.

Jiro quickly decided that she was going to take advantage of this moment and use the opportunity to bring up a topic that she may or may not have been avoiding for the past few months.

"Hey, Izuku…" She looked away from him with a slight bit of redness on her cheeks.

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to get married?"

…

…

…

"What?!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: So there you have it folks! The official end to this dumpster fire of fan-fic. Sorry it took so long to update, but I had to rewrite it after accidentally deleting it off of my computer. On top of that, I've been giving most of my attention to my other fic. I juggled around a few ideas, but I decided to just go the simple and happy route.**

 **Let me know what you guys think of this fic overall and don't be afraid to be honest. This is the first fic that I've managed to complete, so seeing this all the way through is a weight off my shoulders.**

 **Let me take a moment to give credit where credit is due. I got the original idea for this story after reading: "United We Stand, Divided We Fall." by Scandinavian Sensation. If you guys have the chance, you should take a look at that.**

 **Originally, I only planned on this being ten chapters long. But obviously that didn't work out. Overall, I'm happy with the ending. I may rewrite a few things in the future, but if I do, there won't be any major changes.**

 **As always, thank you for reading and don't be afraid to leave a review. And if you haven't already, go read my other fic "M-K Ultra".**


End file.
